Then There Was You
by guiltypleasurexo
Summary: Being Alice Coopers sister was something Emma hadn't been familiar with for nearly a decade, but now she was back in Riverdale. Emma soon learns that not everything in this town is as perfect as it seems, including her own dark secrets. There's also the just as mysterious Fp Jones, who comes into her life. Will they end up being the one thing they both so desperately need?
1. Chapter 1

"It's just here.."

The driver rolled his eyes over to the rear view mirror, seeing the girl sat in the back of his cab flashing him a small smile. Sighing lighting, the cab driver pulled over at the end of the street and went back to looking at her.

"That'll be 25$, Miss." He informed her, before handing out his hand to her.

Rolling her eyes at the expensive charge, Emma pulled her wallet out from her purse and handed the driver the correct amount, before quickly shoving her wallet away.

Taking the money from her, the driver turned back to the front of his cab and counted out his money, before he went to take another call in for another pick up.

In this time, Emma took the cell phone that had been sat on her lap on the ride over here and quickly placed it into her purse, before pulling out a brand new looking one.

Putting that into her pocket, she took out a pale pink lipstick from the purse and began to apply it into her lips, using the rearview mirror for some guidance, much to the cab drivers to dismay.

"Are you done, Miss?" He asked, clearly not in the mood to deal with her lack of ability to get out of there, "I have another pick up."

"Don't worry. I won't keep you much longer," She answered, before popping her lips and putting the lipstick back away, "have a good day."

Emma took hold of the cab door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, her tote bag in one hand and the suitcase she brought with her now joining her outside also.

"Goodbye, Miss." The cab driver bidded her farewell, as she closed the door and he slowly began to pull away.

Looking around at her new surrondings, Emma checked the time on her watch, before she plucked up the courage to begin her small walk down the street, looking for one house in particular.

The suburb she was currently walking in felt very different to what Emma had ever been used to. The last few years things had been modern and high up. Everything she had called home had been accessible by an elevator and a front yard had been non exsistent in the world Emma was from.

But here she was, in the middle of Riverdale, her home town, coming back to the one place she so badly wished had always been her home, but so much had happened since then, Emma did not even know where home was now.

The sound of a front door opening from only a few yards away, brought Emma out of her deep thoughts and onto the teenaged boy now stepping out of his home.

Upon seeing her walking the streets, he flashed her a warm smile, the warmth very much matching the aurbun hair that covered his head in a messy do, as he turned to look at the house beside his own.

Emma found her own attention turning towards the exact same property, her name suddenly being called excitedly, and it was only then that it actually hit Emma that she was back in Riverdale, that she was back to reality in someway, seeing people she hadn't seen in nearly a decade.

"Emma!" Her sister called excitedly from the front porch, as Emma arrived at the steps below, "You're finally here!"

Emma began to laugh, she didn't know if it was due to nerves to be back in town, or whether it was a strained laugh, trying to muster up the energy to show real happiness, when that was an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time.

Coming up the steps, she joined the woman on the front porch, before she was engufled into a warm embrace, an embrace that had been very much needed for the longest time.

Sinking into the hug, Emma wrapped her arms back around her sister and said softly, "Hi, Alice. It's good to see you."

"I'm so glad you're back here with your family," Alice told her as the two seperated, Emma now seeing more people had exited the front door from behind her sister, "we've missed you."

"I've missed you too," She answered, trying to hold back the emotions that were trying to bubble to the service, as she took in the young woman now coming towards her, "Oh my god, Betty! You've grown up so much."

"Hi Aunt Emma." Betty responded shyly, but just as sweetly as she remembered.

Emma found herself moving into another hug, but with her neice this time. It had been so long since Emma had seen Betty. She had been just a little girl when Emma had last seen her. And yet here she was now standing tall, all grown up and very much a teenager.

Just like after embracing Alice, another appeared from behind Betty, a much older looking man, one who Emma very well knew as her sisters husband, Emma's brother in law, Hal.

Flashing him a uneasy smile, Hal and Emma shared a brief hug, before he welcomed her inside their home, "Nice to see you again, Emma."

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Emma answered him, clearly the tension from before she held towards him never leaving after all this time.

"Come inside," Alice encouraged her inside, just like Hal had before, "you must be starving. I got you your favourite breakfast," she wrapped her arm around Emma, before walking her towards the front door, "Hal, take her things,"

Hal did as he was told and took Emma's suitcase from her, whilst Emma kept her bag close to her, knowing she had to for her own reasons right now, as Alice continued to order everyone around in true Alice fashion,

"Betty, you head to school," She told her daughter, who was now holding her school bag and meeting with the boy next door for their walk to school, "have a good day."

"Have a good first day back, Betty." Emma informed her neice, before following her sister inside.

"How was your flight?" Alice asked, as she walked her through their home and into the dining room.

"It was fine." Emma answered, taking a look over at the spread Alice had put her on for her welcome breakfast.

There was a plate of pancakes, along with a varied selection of pancake toppings for Emma to endulge herself in, as well as a choice of drinks, ranging from orange juice and fresh smoothies to tea and coffee.

"Alice, you didn't have to do this.." She told her sister, slightly taken back by how much effort Alice had gone into for her return.

It wasn't neccessary. Nor did Emma think she even deserved it. It had been a very long time since Emma had seen her sister and her family. Emma didn't think she was worthy of such a welcome back.

"No, but I wanted to because you're my little sister and we wanted you to feel welcome, right Hal?" Alice looked over at her husband for support.

Alice knew her younger sister would not be so accepting of so much fuss, but she wanted to prove to Emma that now she was back, she was safe and more than welcome in their home with them.

"Right." Hal said, almost forcefully.

Emma flashed them both a smile in thanks, before she took a seat down at the table, only then noticing that there was only one seat laid for her, signalling that she would be eating alone that morning.

But that didn't stop Alice from taking a seat beside her and start asking her, "So, do you need any help unpacking? I can come back at lunch and help you."

"No, Alice. I'll be fine. I didn't really bring much." Emma answered honestly.

"Well, how about I lend you some clothes or maybe some money for you to get some more things?" Alice then suggested, going already to take out some cash.

Emma quickly stopped her from continuing, "No! No way! I'm fine. Honestly. I don't know how long I'll be here, so I didn't want to bring too much.."

"You're not seriously thinking about going back, are you?" Alice questioned her sister in astonishment.

"I don't know, Alice. New York has been my home for the past 7 years. I don't know what's going to happen." Emma admitted truthfully, as she poured herself some orange juice.

"You can't go back there!" Her older sister exclaimed.

"Alice..." Hal went to interupt, not wanting her to intergate Emma in the way she was, and that they also had to get out of there to go to work.

"I never said I was, Alice." Emma breathed, trying to keep her cool.

Now Emma knew why she had moved away for college and had stayed away. Alice always jumped to conclusions and tried to mother her. She hadn't even been here five minutes and it was like the past was repeating itself.

"You just said, Emma, that you might go back.." Alice pointed out.

"I didn't.." Emma went to say.

"Alice, please, we really have to get going.." Hal tried to stop the two of them.

"Hal, just five more minutes!" Alice said to her husband.

"Alice, c'mon," He wasn't going to give up, Hal knew how Emma used to get when Alice use to intergate her before, and this was no different, "let the girl eat her breakfast."

Alice looked away from him with an annoyed look, as Emma turned to meet with her sister, "I'll be fine," She assured her, wanting her to leave her in peace also, "just go. We can't catch up."

"I just don't want to leave my sister alone here.." Alice expressed her concerns.

"She'll be fine," Hal reassured his wife, "she's not going to run off anywhere, plus she's not sixteen anymore."

"I know," Alice sighed in defeat, before she slowly began to stand up, 'you're right."

"For once, he is right," Emma added, as she watched her sister pull on her coat and grab her bag, ready to head to work, "you'll see me later."

It had been a couple of hours since Alice and Hal had left Emma alone in their home. After eating a delicious breakfast that Emma knew she was going to be thanking her sister over and again for, she headed on upstairs with her things to locate her new room for the duration of her stay.

It was a fairly decent sized room, a little on the small size from what Emma was used to living in her own home, taking the master, but she was the guest after all and had to go back to living with more than one person again.

She had taken a short nap for an hour or so, tired from the plane journey earlier this morning and also all the stress from the past couple of weeks. Now she was heading outside for some fresh air, Emma never coped well cooped up inside all day long.

As she slipped outside the front door, Emma came onto the porch and brought out one of her cell phones, the one she had been so quick to hide after the taxi ride earlier.

She switched it on and took a seat down on the top step of the porch, her bare feet coming to contact with the wood below and her light jean clathed bottom sat down on the surface.

After a couple of seconds sitting down, the cell phone in her hand beeped, signalling a new text message had come from. A nervous feeling bubbled in her stomach, as she opened it up and saw a automated looking message come to the screen.

'48 hours until pick up.'

Emma felt her stomach churn after reading the message and a sick feeling came over. She knew what the message meant. It was now starting all over again. Or maybe it had never actually finished.

This was just the last of it. Or Emma hoped it was. She had been promised that way too many times. But here she was, still carrying out deeds, she hated herself for doing.

Slipping the cell phone into her back pocket in distress, Emma quickly pulled out a box of cigarettes from her jacket pocket and quickly lit one up, needing something to just take the edge of the unease she felt inside.

Emma knew that if Alice had been around, there would have been no way the cigarettes would have even made an appearence. But Alice wasn't here right now and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

She also knew that smoking in an area like this of town would be so forbidden, but Emma wasn't afraid to break the rules anymore. Emma had paid her time for trying to follow orders, she was tired of that now.

Taking a drag from the cigarette, Emma shut her eyes briefly taking in the smoke and letting her stress drift away as she breathed it out, her eyes slowly reopening when she heard a voice.

Looking opposite her, Emma saw a very famaliar looking man stood on the side walk, dog lead in his hand and a light coloured labradoor dog stood beside him attached to the lead.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes right now and just whom she was seeing. It was face she hadn't seen in years. Not since she had been a young goofy teenager and had been hanging out with her sisters friends after dark.

Smiling at the man and also his dog, Emma politely stumped out her cigarette and went to climb to her feet, hopeful the man would remember her also.

"Uh, are you looking for someone?" The man questioned her, clearly not having recorganised her, "Are you looking for Alice?"

"Uh, no," Emma couldn't help but smirk slightly, not thinking she had changed that much, but maybe she had, it had been nearly ten years after all, "I'm her sister, Emma."

"No way!" He exclaimed in complet surprise to see her stood there after all this time, "of course you are," he chuckled lightly in embarrassment, "you're little Em, Huh?"

"That's me," She came to meet him down on the pavement, "how you doing, Fred?"

"I'm not too bad," Fred answered her, as Emma bent down to stroke his dog, "you look so grown up, I can't believe it."

Emma smiled at him once again, as she stood back up straight, "You look.."

"Old?" He half joked for her.

"No," She shook her head in amusement, "I was going to say different. But yeah, you look older now."

"It's been years," Fred reminded her, although Emma hadn't really forgotten, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you now?"

"I'm twenty seven." Emma answered him.

"Wow," He couldn't believe she was that age, Fred had known her since she was just a kid, "has it really been that long?"

"Yep." She laughed lightly.

"I bet Alice is thrilled to have you home."

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I returned." Emma answered, although it was more like she was forced to.

"Is this permently?" Fred asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet.." She answered him honestly, Emma hadn't decided herself yet, "I mean if I do decide to stay, then I'm going to need to get a job, although I don't know many people hiring PA's right now,"

His eyes sparked up slightly at her explanation, but allowed her to continue, before he had his say on the matter, "but then again, I'd have to sort myself out somewhere to stay, I can't live under my sisters feet forever."

"Hey, I've got a position going at my place." Fred announced to her.

"Oh you do?" Emma folded her arms, surprised it had been that easy to have found something so soon.

She hadn't even thought about how she was going to pay for things whilst she was here. Emma knew she'd have to get a job. Her money was running out fast. The money in her accounts were being wiped every single day. Emma had to get some money coming in from somewhere, she just didn't neccessarly think it would be from Riverdale.

"Yeah an office assistant," He explained the position more to her, "someone to do my books. My guys on paternity leave."

"What's your place exactly?" She asked interestdly.

"Construction, of course." Fred said proudly.

"Well, I guess, maybe I could accept your offer," Emma thought it seemed decent enough and something she could do whilst she was here, it would save her having to look or feeling bad that she couldn't pay her way in her sisters home, "if you wanted me there of course."

"Sure," He nodded enthasutcally, rather havijng someone he knew than any old person,"why don't you swing by on Monday and have a trial run?"

"That sound's great," Emma agreed with him, "thanks, Fred. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Fred was more thankful for her right now, "I just live next door, so pop over around 8 and I'll give us a ride to work."

"Brilliant," She looked over at the house, just as he was about to walk off, before she asked, "say, you don't have a son, do you?"

"Uh yeah, why?" He asked confused, then something inside of him caught on, "Has Alice warned you about him to stay away from Betty?"

"Oh no!" Emma quickly shook her head, although that did sound like Alice, "it was just...I saw a teenager come out of their earlier and now I'm putting the pieces together."

"Uh yeah, that would have been Archie."

"Him and Betty are still close then?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Fred nodded, a happy smile coming across his face, "much to your sisters dismay, they're still going strong since they were kids."

Emma smiled back at him, before saying, "I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"See you Monday." Fred bidded her goodbye, before walking with his dog over to his front door as Emma made her way back up the porch to head on in herself.

Her eyes caught the newspaper sat on the front porch, completely having missed it earlier when she had come out in distress, but as she bent down to pick it up and unravelled it to see the front page, her eyes widened slightly.

A picture of a young teenager, not much older than Betty, his face was plastered over the front of it. The words 'Missing' across the headline. Her sister and her brother-in-law worked down at the paper, but Emma was surprised they would cover such a story.

Taking the paper and herself back inside the house, Emma closed the door and went through into the living room. She sat down on the couch and began to read through the article, catching up on just exactly what had gone on before Emma had got into town.

Her mind flashed back to a week or so ago, when she had finally took the plunge to seek for some help and had been the whole reason Alice had welcomed her back to town.

 ** _~*~ Flashback ~*~_**

 _Emma had been over this a hundred times in her head, but still she was finding it difficult to pick up her phone and make the call. She knew if she did, then it would mean game over and she'd have to come clean._

 _But if she didn't, then she knew she would be stuck here, alone and scared, worried what might happen next and that if she didn't get away now, then she might have lost her only chance to._

 _Hitting the call button once more, Emma finally brought it up to ear, her hands shaking and her heart pounding, as she waited for the person to pick up on the other end._

 _There was no backing out now. She had taken the first step. Emma knew she had to go on._

 _After a few rings, the person picked up and answered, "Hello?"_

 _"Alice," Emma breathed, her voice quiet and strained, it was clearly evident the girl was in a bad way, but she was trying her best to pull it together, "it's me, Emma."_

 _"Emma," Alice, exclaimed in surprise, before saying, "oh my goodness! How are you? Are you alright?"_

 _"Is this a bad time?" She asked her older sister, not wanting to trouble her if it was._

 _"No, no," Alice responded, just happy to hear her sisters voice, it had been so long, "of course not. I'm so relieved to hear from you."_

 _"It has been a long time," Emma found herself saying shamefully, as she tried to fight off the tears, "I miss you."_

 _"Oh sweetie," Alice could hear that Emma just didn't sound right, not what she remembered her sister to be, she always knew Emma as a bright and happy go lucky girl, "is everything ok?"_

 _"Um, I," She couldn't find the words to say, to answer her sister with the truth, because it was too hard to do, "I..could I come stay with you?"_

 _"What now?" Her older sister asked._

 _"Soon, maybe next week, I don't know," Emma said, she really did not want to have to tell her sister everything, especially not over the phone, "could I please?"_

 _"Emma, you know you are always welcome here," Alice reminded her, just like she had every phone call they had rarely had the past few years, "but you're starting to worry me now, is everything alright?"_

 _"I can't explain right now," She managed to tell her, her voice breaking as she felt the tears silently roll down her face, "but I will."_

 _"Oh, Emma," Alice couldn't bare to hear her sister this way, "I'm going to take the day off work tomorrow and get the next flight out there."_

 _"No!" Emma quickly snapped, not meaning to, but it was a bad idea Alice coming here, "no, please, just don't.."_

 _"Emma, I can hear that something is troubling you and I'm not leaving this until next week," Her sister explained in a strict tone, "I am your sister and it's my duty to look out for you.."_

 _"You just can't come here, I," She glanced around at her surrondings and sighed, "I've lost my home, Alice. I'm in and out of hotels right now."_

 _"Why? What's happened?" Alice then questioned, before she made a guess, "have you and John split up?"_

 _Emma rolled her head down, the tears falling again, before she plucked up the courage and admitted, "It's worse than that, Alice."_

 _"What's going on, Emma?" Alice pressed again._

 _"He, um, he," She was finding it hard to say what she so desperately wanted to, saying it out loud made it feel so much more real, "he's been abusing me, Alice.. I, need to come home and get away from it all.."_

 _"Emma, that's it!" Emma heard her older sister say sternly from down the other end, "I am coming to get you.."_

 _"No," Emma quickly shook her head, although her sister couldn't see her, "as I said you can't. I'm in hotels. And I need to stay here. He's gone to jail."_

 _"What do you mean he's gone to jail? For his crimes against you?" Alice presumed._

 _"I can't talk about this right now," She sighed, knowing Emma couldn't answer that, it would open more and she'd already shared way more than she intended to, "just know that I am safe and he can't hurt me anymore. I'll call you in the morning when I know more, but please don't come here."_

 _"How can I not? You're my little sister.." Alice pointed out, clearly worried._

 _"I know, but I can look after myself. I appreciate you offering, but all I need is you to welcome me home when I'm ready." Emma said, as she mopped up her tears._

 _Alice was quiet for a moment, before she sighed, giving into her sisters requests, "I'm glad you called. We need help over here. Things haven't been good for us either, Emma."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Now Emma was freaking out._

 _"Polly's got herself into a slight situation..I'm so ashamed," Alice began to explain, but Emma knew whatever had happened, Alice was taking it badly and worrying about her own image, "I don't know what to do.."_

 _"What's happened?" She asked her older sister._

 _"I've had to send her away. Something happened with her and her boyfriend, Jason Blossom..now he's been reported missing and I don't know.."_

 _"Hey, this is exactly why you need to stay put, Alice," Emma reasoned with her over this, everything sounded just as bad for Alice as it had for Emma recently, "your family needs you."_

 _"But you also need me.."_

 _"And I'm also an adult who can look after herself.."_

 _"You call me in the morning when you know more! I want to hear from you everyday until you get off the plane back home." Alice made her promise her._

 _"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow." Emma vowed back._

 _After saying goodbye and assuring Alice she'd be alright, as well as to send her love to everyone, Emma hung up the phone and sighed, before turning around at her former home._

 _Her suitcase was half packed on her bed, everything that had been ramsacked by the police a few nights ago was still spread all over the bedroom, as well as other parts of her house._

 _The apartment was dark and quiet, only the sound of Emma's heavy breathing and clocks ticking ran through it. She felt a coldness. One that had been there a very long time, but now it was starting to feel with warmth again, somehow like the war was coming to a slow end._

 _But Emma knew it was probably only now just beginning._

 _Yet at least once she got to Riverdale, Emma would be one step closer to ending it all._

 _Or maybe just maybe, she'd be starting another one._

* * *

 **Author note: Hello there! I've wanted to write an Fp Jones fanfiction since Riverdale first started and his character was introduced. I did upload a couple of chapters of this story to Tumblr, but I much prefer stories on fanfiction so I thought I would continue to upload them on here instead.**

 **Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first part.**

 **This story is one I have so many ideas for and hope to really make Emma's involvement as realistic as it can be to try bring her into the show. She has a lot of secrets of her own and a lot of back story. This isn't just some soppy romance story. This has depth and a propery story to it.**

 **So I hope you'll be there for the journey through 'Then There Was You'**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on the first part :)**

 **Happy Christmas!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	2. Chapter 2

A little after five that evening, everyone returned back from work or school in Betty's case. As soon as Alice had stepped through her front door, she was checking on Emma, who was sat in the living room watching some TV to try pass the time.

After Emma had reassured her sister that everything including herself was absoloutely fine, she went to join them through into the kitchen, where Alice was starting on making some dinner and Hal was making them some coffee.

Betty had hurried upstairs to her room, leaving the adults to mingle downstairs to talk, or start more disagreements in Alice's case.

"How was work?" Emma thought she'd ask out of politeness.

"Busy." Hal answered on behalf of them both, as Alice ran round the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Really? In such a quiet town like this?" She asked them with raised brows, although she knew this town could be far from quiet at times.

"What do you mean a quiet town like this?" Alice responded back, in disbelief at her sisters remark, "there's always something going on to report."

"Something scandalous I'm guessing.." Emma said, trying to dodge the bullet about the whole Jason Blossom missing persons report.

"Of course, otherwise things would be boring, right, Hal?" Alice seeked help from her husband.

"Right." He nodded awkwardly, clearly knowing all of them were trying to stay away from a number of subjects.

Jason Blossom clearly being one of them. The others were forbidden in the Cooper home now. Emma knew though. Of course she did. But she knew Alice wouldn't want Betty to know or Hal to be reminded.

"So I got a job today.." Emma announced to them, slightly nervous for their reaction.

"You did?" Hal asked in surprise.

"Where?" Alice quizzed.

"With your old friend from next door," Emma answered in a half joking tone, as she looked between them both, "working at Andrews Constructions."

"Really?" Hal couldn't quite believe this news.

Emma didn't seem the type to be on a building side if she was anything like Alice was.

"No! No way!" Alice shook her head, not having this happen under her watch, "absoloutely not!"

"What?" Emma couldn't believe her sisters reaction, it was like going back through time and her forbidding her to go to a high school party, "it's just a job.."

"With Fred Andrews!" Alice pointed out, almost like Fred was the worst person in the world.

"So?" She couldn't get what the problem was, Fred was someone her sister had grown up, what was the big deal, "What's the problem with that?"

"No sister of mine is working on a construction site with Fred Andrews." Alice told her.

"I don't think you really have a choice, Alice.." Hal tried to make Alice back dow, it was clear Emma had made her mind up.

"She is not working with Fred Andrews!" She said again, ignoring her husband.

"What's wrong with it?" Emma asked, clearly not pleased with how her sister was taking this.

It was her life and she hadn't come back here to be ordered around again.

"You deserve better than him," Alice first reasoned with her, before she continued, "we could give you better down at the newspaper."

"Journalism really isn't a thing.." Emma folded her arms.

"Is working on a dirty building site with pigs really your thing?" Alice said dryly.

"Alice," Emma breathed, trying to keep her own anger at bay, "it's just a job. Only temporarly. I just want to pay my way whilst I'm here and keep myself busy."

"You don't need a job with Fred Andrews to keep busy." Her older sister pointed out once more.

"Alice.." She ran her hands over her face in distress, Emma was not in the mood to fight over this.

"Please," Hal stepped forward, laying one hand on his wife, "just stop this."

"Alright, fine," Alice said giving into the two of them, knowing Emma wasn't going to back down, she never did, just like she didn't either, no wonder they were sisters, "but if it doesn't suit you, then don't say I didnt tell you so.."

Alice began to take off her oven gloves and set the timer on the stove, before heading towards the kitchen door to leave, "Whatever.." Emma murmered under her breath, as her sister walked out, leaving Hal and her alone.

He handed her over a freshly made coffee, that was still steaming and Emma took it from him, trying to calm herself down from the heated debate over some stupid job.

"She never changes, does she?" Emma commented with a light sigh.

"Nope." Hal answered.

"Same old Alice." She said as she blew on her coffee.

After a couple of moments silence, Hal then broke it and asked her something that didn't go down so well, "Why come all this way out of the blue?"

"What?" Emma was confused.

Although she had made Alice swear not to tell anyone her real reasons for coming back to town, Emma at least thought her sister would have made Hal aware of another reason.

Because right now, she didn't expect to be intergated.

"You heard me.." Hal wasn't in the mood for messing, now Alice wasn't around, he could say his piece about Emma's return, "why?"

"Uh," Emma was still reeling from her sisters put downs of her job, now her brother in law was coming at her, she was ready for the fight, "is that an accusation?"

"No," He was quick to cover his tracks, before he said, "just curious, why do you care now?"

"I've always cared, Hal," She reminded him, slightly offended he thought she hadn't, "I've just been busy."

"But why come back now, Emma?" Hal questioned again.

"Because my family needs me." Emma answered.

They did. Alice needed her sister by her side as much as Emma needed hers. It was only about time they hung around again.

"Do they?" He wasn't so sure she was being truthfully honest, Hal had the impression she needed something more, "we're manging fine."

"Look, I know you hate me and we've never seen eye to eye," Emma began, wanting him to just back off, he had never been so spiteful to her, "but I'm going to be here for my family, whether you like it or not."

Giving him one last look, Emma brushed past him and stormed out of the kitchen, her breathing heavy as her anger tried to subside from two very heated debates in the past ten minutes.

She had never thought her sister would be so unwilling to see her get back on her feet nor did she ever think Hal would be so cold so soon.

Heading on upstairs to retreat to her room until dinner, Emma could hear raised voices coming from upstairs, the sounds of her older sister and her neice also now in their own heated argument over something.

As Emma reached the top of the stairs, she could hear the two more clearly and work out what they were rowing about,

"What is that?" Alice questioned her daughter irritratedly.

"I made the cheerleading squad." Betty answered, causing Emma to smile from around the corner of where Betty's room was.

"Cheryl Blossoms cheerleading squad?" Alice roared in complete anger that her daughter had agreed to something like this, "after what Jason did to Polly?"

So Cheryl was Jason Blossom's sister. That now made sense as to why Alice was so angry.

"No, I'm sorry," Alice continued on, not finished having her say on this matter, making Emma feel for poor Betty right now, "I won't allow it. Take that off right now."

Emma couldn't let Alice ruin another girls dreams tonight, it had been her not so long ago, when Alice had tried to stop Emma from doing everything she wanted to on the wrong side of the tracks, and now she was back here Alice had started doing the same.

So it was only in her right as Betty's aunt, that she stood up for the girl and made things a bit easier for her.

Coming through into Betty's room, that had the door slightly adjar, the two Cooper women turned to look at their desk, as Betty was telling her Mom, "No!"

"What did you say to me?" Alice wasn't happy with this new found attitude, it reminded her of a certain sister.

Emma looked over at Betty who was stood in the Riverdale High cheerleading uniform, it made her beam slightly to see her niece wearing the outfit, knowing how amazing it felt to put on one on.

"Oh c'mon, Alice," Emma found herself saying, as she looked over at her sister, "relax. She look's cute,"

Betty found her smile growing as she listened to her aunt continue on, whilst her Mom's grew more angry, "You know, Betty, I was a cheerleader for the River Vixens."

"You were?" Betty smiled excitedly.

"Yep," Emma nodded in confirmation, as Alice huffed under her breath, "I was a flyer. High and proud."

"Don't encourage it!" Alice quickly snapped, not appreciating her sister making this worse.

"Oh stop, Alice," Emma tried to get her older sister to back off a little, "she's happy. You know you're just jealous because you were never one..."

Emma couldn't help but smirk over at her sister, who quickly folded her arms in defence and said, "That's not the reason," Alice tried to reason with them, "I just don't want her doing this."

"I do everything for everyone," Betty began to say, now Emma really was feeling for her, "everything to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student...can't I do this one thing just for me?"

The blonde teenager went to walk out of her bedroom and pass Emma who was still hovering near the door with her coffee, when Alice quickly called her back and stopped her from going further, "Wait.."

"Get out of my way." Betty tried to move past her Mom.

"Where are you going?" Alice wasn't going to let her just leave like this.

"To buy a dress," Betty answered her Mom, "because guess what? I'm also going to the dance with Archie. And Veronica."

"Wait," Alice also wasn't happen with this new found information either, "Hermonie Lodges daughter?"

Emma felt her chest tighten upon hearing the name, she nearly almost let go of her coffee in absoloute shock, but hearing her niece speak up, quickly brought her back to reality and out of her own fears.

"She's actually really nice. And trying to be a good person" Betty defended her new friend.

"You think so?" Alice wasn't buying it, and Emma had to admit she wasn't so sure either, "you think she's going to be your friend? Let me tell you something. Girls like Cheryl and Veronica Lodge, they don't girls like us."

"I don't want to hear it, Mom," Betty was tired of this and just wanted to go, "It's happening. I'm going."

Betty went to walk out of the room again, when Emma quickly put her hand out and took hold of nieces wrist to try stop her, "I'll go with her," She suggested, "shopping this is. I'll go with you, Betty,"

Alice turned to look at her sister unsurely, not knowing whether this was a good idea, because Emma had only been encouarging things since she had got here, "that way you, Alice, can know that she is safe hands and Betty can still shop for her dress, whilst having some quality time with her favourite aunt."

Betty turned back towards her Mom with hopeful eyes, "Please, Mom. Please."

Alice glanced between her sister and her daughter, not wanting to give into either of them, they had both been driving her crazy since she had got in for work, but Alice wanted Emma to feel welcome and bond with her daughter.

And this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Ok, fine." Alice gave into the two of them, as Betty and Emma looked over at each other in truimph.

The two of them headed into town and did a bit of late night shopping. It had been a long time since Emma had been able to walk the streets alone and at night.

She had been cooped up indoors for the past ten days or so, either travelling or moving from hotel room to hotel room. It felt nice to be able to walk and not have a care in the world.

To not be afraid of your own shadow or wonder who might catch you. But here in Riverdale, it was easy to just feel like you were free for a moment, you never got that in New York.

"So tell me," Betty turned to her slightly as they walked down the high street, a couple of bags in her hands, "how was college?"

"It was good," Emma answered her, she had enjoyed it and it was the time of her life, "yeah. Are you planning on going?"

"I hope so!" The teenager smiled at her, "I want to do writing."

"Just like your Mom and Dad, hey?" She smiled back.

"Well yeah," Betty laughed lightly, "but better.."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at this slight dig at her sister and her sisters husband, as they turned a corner "You'll like college."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it, getting away from my Mom." Betty joked, although it was a fair point.

"It was nice not having anyone rule your every move, yes." She agreed with her.

"How was living in New York? My friend Veronica used to live there before coming here after the summer." Betty then said, causing Emma to feel her stomach drop slightly at the name drop.

"Uh, yeah," She coughed awkwardly, not wanting to have to discuss her life in New York, "it's a great place to live."

"Is it as big as everyone says?" She asked interestedly.

"Yeah, but even in the biggest places, things can seem pretty small." Emma answered her honestly.

"We never got to visit. I would love to come visit you in New York when you go back." Betty suggested.

"Uh yeah, maybe," She forced a smile on her lips, knowing that it was never going to be an option, "so this dance, I hear you're going with Archie, huh?"

"Uh yeah," Her niece answered shyly, a light flush of colour flooding her cheeks, "we're going together."

"As in a date?" Emma teased, but really wanted to know if her niece had a crush.

"Nooo," Betty was quick to clear that one up, but Emma could tell there was more to it, "just friends..as always.."

"You sound disapointed?" She picked up on that one too.

"I'm not, I just," Betty was feeling unsure whether to be truthfull, since word could get back to her Mom, but she wanted to trust Emma, "Archie's been my best friend since we were kids. Sometimes I feel more for him than ever before. But I'm just not sure if he feels the same.."

"Well, maybe at this dance you could ask him?" Emma suggested with raised brows.

"I don't know.." The teenager laughed nervously.

"There's no harm in it, right?" She tried to ease her nerves.

"I guess not." Betty shrugged, before her eyes caught something in the window of a store.

Emma followed her gaze over to the shop window and saw a pink dress hanging on one of the mannequins on the window display, "Betty," She breathed, knowing the girl had her eye on it, "you should go in and get it."

Betty turned to her auntie and nodded excitedly, ready to take her hand and whisk her inside with her, when Emma felt her phone vibrate in her bag and also beep loudly.

"Oh." Betty stopped just before the entrance to the shop and waited for her aunt.

Slowly pulling out her cell phone, Emma realised it wasn't that that phone what had gone off and it had been her other one, the one she had been hiding away from everyone.

"Uh, you go on in and I'll catch you up," Emma told her niece, as she pretended to look down at her phone, "I need to take this."

Betty did as she was told and headed inside the store, immediately going over to the pink dress and hunting for her size, whilst Emma turned away from view and took out her other phone.

' _The money is ready._ '

Emma glanced up from the text, feeling an uneasy feeling wash over her as she quickly slipped it back away and went back to going inside the store, trying to push away the anxiety she felt once she met with Betty.

Little reminders like that, were enough to make her remember why she was really here. Whilst it was to get away from New York and support her sister, it was also to do one last job she had to get done.

Then she could be gone for good if she was lucky and had a good enough escape plan.

It could all be over with.

Once the two women returned later that day, Betty grabbed a quick bite of dinner and went to go eat upstairs, wanting to finish off her homework for the day, giving the adults a chance to her their dinner together around the table.

It had felt like a very long time since Emma had sat around a big table and saw her family staring back at her. She was used to big coporate meetings in the city with her former business partners, drinking champagne and eating canapays.

But in front of her was a glass of sparkling water and a delicious homecooked meal made by her sister, something Emma had been craving since her flight earlier that day.

"This is amazing, Alice!" Emma remarked as she eyed the meal now on her plate.

"Well, as I said earlier, we want to make you feel at home." Alice smiled over at her, before looking at Hal with the same look.

"Alice has been planning meals all week for you." Hal teased his wife, although it was all true.

"Alice, you didn't have to do that," Emma laughed playfully, as she laid her napkin down onto her lap and began to tuck into her food, "as I said, I'm your sister, we're family."

"And as your sister, it's my duty that I ask you how it really went with my daughter on your little shopping trip?" Alice asked her with raised brows.

"It went fine," Her younger sister answered her, just like she had when they had first come in, "Betty found her dress just like we said."

"Was she ok? Did she say anything about Polly or Jason?" Alice then quizzed her, clearly worried about the sensitive subject.

"No," Emma said honestly, with a shake to her head, "she didn't mention either of them. She was more interested about my life in New York."

"As am I, Emma.." Hal interrupted the two sisters, with another bitter remark towards Emma, yet this time it was in front of Alice.

Alice turned to her husband with a glare, as Emma swallowed her mouthful of food harshly and went to go pick her glass up, "What do you want to know now?"

"Ahh, I don't know, maybe what you got up to," Hal began to make suggestions, his tone still harsh, "maybe who you ended up living with, how you managed to survive.."

"Hal.." Alice warned from opposite him.

"No, it's fine, Alice," Emma assured her sister, knowing she could very much handle men like Hal Cooper, she had before and could do it again, "if you must know, Hal.."

"Emma, don't.." Alice was warning her sister this time.

"What?" She frowned back at her in confusion.

Did Alice seriosuly think Emma would blab about the whole reason she was really back in Riverdale?

Absoloutely not!

Emma wasn't that stupid. She didn't even like Alice knowing parts of it.

"So you know the real reason why she is here, Alice?" Hal then asked his wife curiously.

"Don't answer him, Alice.." Emma was now the one taking lead and stopping her sister from having her say this time.

"Why not? Are you not here for your family like you said?" He went on with his integration, "or are you actually here for a real reason?"

Emma and Alice narrowed their eyes at each other warningly, neither of them wanting to come forward with the truth, Emma would kick off if Alice did, and Alice didn't want her sister to admit to anything she didn't want to,

"From what I can gather, Emma is broke out of her arse and wants our money," Hal suggested harshly, causing Emma to glare at him offended, "the whole reason she is here is to steal our money so she can go back to living the high life and forget we even excisted."

"That's enough!" Emma spat at him, as she pushed her napkin off her lap and stood up.

"Emma," Her sister quickly stood up with her worriedly, going to reach her hand out to stop her sister from leaving, but Emma snatched it away, "Hal, please, stop this.."

"Is that not what's going on here, Emma?" Hal folded his arms smugly, thinking he had broken her mask and revealed the truth.

But he could have not been further from it.

"Think what you want, Hal," Emma grumbled back at him, before pushing her chair in and going to leave, "I'm not going to stand here and listen to it."

Quickly hurrying out of the dining room and heading towards the door, Emma ignored Alice's calls for her to come back, that was until she caught up with her and stood in front of the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked her worriedly.

She was pissed inside right now. Angry at her husband for not keeping his mouth shut and anrgy at Emma for storming out like some spoilt teenager. It was pathetic and she was already tired of them not getting on.

"Out." Emma answered bluntly.

"Emma, please," Her older sister begged once more, avoiding Hal's watchful eyes from the table in the dining area, "come on. If you just tell Hal the truth.."

"No!" The younger quickly snapped back, thinking she was crazy for even suggesting such a think, "no way! I'm not telling anyone,"

Alice went to protest and make her rethink it, but Emma quickly beat her to it with a threat, "I swear if you tell him or anyone else for that matter, I will not be held responsible for what I'll do."

"Fine," Alice held her hands up in defeat, before stepping back slightly, "I won't. Please just come sit back down."

"No," Emma shook her head, going over to the door again and taking hold of the handle, "I'm going to go get some wine."

"Let me take you." Alice suggested, not wanting to let Emma out of her sight when the girl was so vunerable.

"No."

She wasn't going to have her sister mother her around whilst she was here.

"Emma, this town can be dangerous.." Her older sister warned her.

"Oh I know that, Alice," Emma scoffed, finding this all so amusing how much somethings had changed, others not so much, "are you forgetting I use to grow up here too?"

"Of course not." Alice sighed.

"I'll be fine," She slowly opened up the door, before stepping out onto the porch and into the dark nights sky, "I'll be back later,"

Alice went to interupt and talk her out of it, but after tonight, Emma did deserve that time to herself, without either of them interfearing, she had to remember Emma wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a grown adult, who had looked after herself for nearly a decade now,

"Maybe that will give you enough time to cool your douche of a husband off.."

Emma began to make her way down the steps towards the pavement, ready to begin her walk into town, wanting to soak up the fresh air, before she would buy the cheapest wine and drink away the emotions.

Alice called her name once, wanting Emma to just come back inside, or at least know that they were all their to support her, but Emma was right. Her husband had to be her priority right now and getting him to back off Emma, who was just innocent in all of this.

But was she really as innocent as she seemed?

Emma didn't know how long she had been walking, but with every step she took, the more she enjoyed being able to walk around in the quiet town, rather than the hustle and bustle of city life she was used to.

She even managed to find herself on the other side of the tracks, the side of town Emma knew very well from growing up. Emma had always had a special place in her heart for the South Side of Riverdale.

It was now even had more of a bad reputation for it, from what Emma had heard since being back and also from how much Alice seemed to shame it, although she was forgetting they both grew up on this side of town.

Their parents and families lived over here. It was their home. Emma remembered it being like pure bliss, despite the stereotypes and the few bad people that did live up to expectations, but it was everything she remembered it to be.

As she turned a corner to head down a street, she heard a few curse words coming from a truck a few yards away from where she was walking on the side walk.

The truck was parked up against the road side, the bonnet on the car was up and Emma could see the boots of whoever was stood in front of it, the curse words very much coming from them.

Smirking to herself at how much bother they seemed to be in, her inqusitive mind couldn't help but slowy come over to them, a middle aged man now coming into view, hunched over the truck, looking at the mechanics inside, trying to fix it.

Or now punching it in his case in anger that it wasn't going to be so easy to fix.

Upon hearing her own footsteps and feeling her presence, the man brought his head up and looked over at her, suddenly taken back that he was in female company and also was a woman of her kind on this side of town.

Whereas Emma completely knew he was from this side of the tracks. He was dressed in some black jeans, with those black boots, a leather jacket hung on his frame on top of a plaid shirt and a plain grey t-shirt.

A thick layer of stubble ran across his jawline and chin, his eyes were dark and striking, whilst his hair was thick and dark also, styled in an effortless pushed back kind of way.

He had a very brooding aura about him, that seemed to wrap Emma even more into sticking around this guy and seeing what was going down with him.

"You know hitting it won't do much help." Emma pointed out with the same smirk on her face, as she folded her arms and stood beside the truck on the pavement.

"Well, whatever it is I'm trying to do isn't budging it either so.." The man huffed, not finding this as amusing as she was.

"Aren't men suppose to be all knowing about cars?" She teased him.

"And aren't women taught not to talk to strangers in the street at night?" He remarked.

"Well good job I don't really conform to those sterotypes," Emma told him, before she peered over the bonnet to get a better view, the man watched her look inside his truck, before she looked back up at him, "mind if I take a look?"

"You?" He frowned slightly back at you.

Emma gave him a weird look, almost slightly offended he wasn't going to let her take her a look, after she had been so kind to even offer her assistance in the first place.

But this was his chance to take her in properly. She was a lot smaller than he was. Probably just a little shorter than the average height of a woman. But she definitely had the body of one.

Her breasts and bum were perky, but she had a small waist, and good proportions. Her lightly coloured blonde hair was in loose waves over her shoulders and just above her boobs.

The attire she was in was the most thing that confused him about this woman, other than how forward she was being in talking to him and wanting to help him with his car.

A pair of light blue cigarette pants clung to her body, whilst a white blouse and a light nude coloured jacket hung over her shoulders. A pair of nude patent court heels sat on her feet.

She almost looked like she had just finished a day at work and was now on her way home. But home could not have been from around his neck of the woods. It was like she was lost or something.

He nearly went to ask her if she was or if she had took something and was so out of it she had ventured over her, but when he saw how serious she was, he knew it wasn't best to ask.

"What?" Emma said breaking him out of his gaze on her, as his brown eyes met with her grey-green ones, "you never seen a girl fix a car before?"

If sterotypes were anything to live by, then he was willing to let her take her shot at trying to change them.

Stepping away from the truck, he allowed Emma to get a better look inside the truck and watched her as she began to move and check a couple of things, using everything she had learnt and knew to the test for the first time in a long time.

But it was a good distraction for her mind, and also meant she could stay around this man for a little while longer, before venturing back to her sisters place.

After a few minutes had passed and she had spent the time working on it, Emma backed away from the truck slightly and turned to the man, "Go start her up."

Doing as she said, he climbed back into the truck and began to start it up, although it didn't start up and Emma found herself grumbling, not understanding why at first.

"You know you're really making it hard to not think those sterotypes are true.." The man mocked her from inside the truck, as she fixed a couple of things.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, before ordering him to "Just shut up and do it again."

Smirking in amusement at how easy it was to have a joke with her, he started up the truck once more, only this time it worked and the sound of the truck roaring, made Emma stand back from it with a proud grin on her face.

Smiling in absolute amusement that she had managed to it, he closed off the engine and hopped back out to join her on the sidewalk, just as she was dusting off her hands smugly.

"How did you do that?" He asked interestdly.

"Magic." Emma joked.

"Nah, seriously, come on," He wasn't playing around now, he had to know how she was so good at cars dressed like that, "where did you learn that?"

If she was really this serious, then he believed he had met his match in a woman. She would sure give him a run for his money. He was very intriguied by her and wanted to know more.

There was no denying how ridicliously attracted he was to her. Something he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. He didn't know if it was right for him to feel such ways for a girl he had just met and in the circumstances he was in, but there was no harm in testing the water.

"Is it so hard to believe I knew that off my own back?" She folded her arms teasingly.

"Well a girl like you, it is pretty hard to believe, yeah." The man answered honetly.

"A girl like me?" Emma raised her brows up, trying to fight off a grin.

"Yeah you know.." He kept it minimal as just to what he was hinting at.

"What?" She looked back at him.

"Just...not what I'm famaliar with around here.."

"Well, I am one of a kind I must say."

Emma flashed him a mischevious grin, trying to fight off breaking into laughter, as the man also tried to hide his own smirk, but kept failing when he saw how pleased with herself she looked.

And Emma was, for the first time in a long time, she actually felt happiness and confidence inside.

After it went quiet for a few moments, Emma thought she better reveal the truth to her magic car fixing ways, "I learnt it from my uncle.."

She stopped as he gave her a look, almost like he had forgotten the conversation and was just enjoying her company right now, "the mechanics. My Uncle used to be a mechanic and run his own business fixing up cars,"

The man began to nod his head at her explanation, thinking that made more sense now, as Emma finished, "the summer I passed my test he taught me everything I could ever know about fixing cars."

"I see how that could come in handy." He joked.

"What?" She frowned back at him slightly.

"You know.." The man wanted to really test the water, see where her head was at, and if she was also feeling this weird vibe too, "for hitting on guys on the street.."

"What?" Emma couldn't help but burst into laughter at this, she didn't know if it was a nervous one, or just an amused one, but maybe a bit of both, "you think that's what I was ought to do here? Pull you?"

He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, before he answered her daringly, "I wouldn't say no.."

"Wow.." Emma didn't know what to say.

She was far more than flustered right now. God it had been so long since someone had wrapped her under their little finger and got her feeling so bothered by just a conversation.

It almost felt foreign to her that she was having some sort of feelings towards the opposite sex. It was something she had never planned on hoping would come from this.

Emma had just been out to cool off her problems back with Alice and Hal, never did she think that she would run into some stranger on the street, and him also think she was just as hot as she thought he was.

But there was no way he had to be serious right now.

A man intersested in her after her partner. There was no way it was possible. Emma had been told she would never find anyone again. But here she was already jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry," He coughed awkwardly, clearly going a little too far, but he had to be honest with the girl, "where's my manners.."

Emma didn't want to leave this conversation on a sour note with the awkward tension, so she did what she did best in true Emma fashion and threw another comment back at him, to bring it back onto a good path.

"People on this side of town don't tend to have them.." She smirked.

"And you would know?" He asked with raised brows, as he cooly leant against the side of his truck with his elbow.

"Just those stereotypes again..always getting in the damn way.." Emma bite her bottom lip daringly.

"Uh-huh," The man nodded in agreement with her, before standing back up, "come for a drink with me?"

She found her chest tighten at his suggestion. If this had been years ago, if this had been the last time she was in town and had been meeting this man for the first time, Emma would have jumped at the chance and said yes.

But she couldn't go there.

Emma didn't know her fate just yet and if she brought a guy into her life, even if it was only a one night stand, then she didn't know if she could quite cope with all of that right now.

But god, she so desperately wanted to continue whatever this was.

It was so damn easy with this man. The old Emma kept coming out. The one who knew how to have fun and was playful. The one who took the risk and allowed herself to fall.

Yet there the sad reality hanging on her shoulders, preventing her from going after what she did actually want.

"I couldn't.." She answered sadly.

"Why not?" He frowned back at her, a little taken back by the rejection since she seemed so willing to stick around before, "you don't drink or are you taken for?"

"Uh, no," Emma shook her head, the question being a hard one to answer, but she felt she could around him, "I'm not taken for. And I can drink, it's just, not tonight..I can't. Maybe sometime soon.."

"Alright," The man nodded casually, accepting that he wasn't going to get to know the girl anytime soon, as he went to shut the bonnet on the truck, "well, I'll be at the Whyt Worm if you ever need me."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at this, she was happy the place was still going, she rembered it well, "The Whyt Worm, hey?"

"What? Are you going to throw some judgmental comment about that bar because it's on this side of town?" He presumed, half jokingly but also used to the crap he got for it from the other people in this town.

"No," She said with a small shake to the head, the smirk never leaving her face, as she responded daringly once again, "I was just going to say I've never been, but there's a first for everything, right?"

"Most definitely." He smirked back at her, clearly getting what she was also referring to, a warmth hitting him hard with this girl around.

Smiling back at him, Emma shyfully bit her lip once again, before going to walk off and go get that wine, before Alice sent out a missing persons report to her, when the man stopped her.

"Hey, uh, do you need a ride?" He offered, it was the least he could do after she helped fix his truck, but it also meant he could spend more time with her,

Upon seeing Emma's face beam with mischeif again, the man realised how his words could have come across, so he quickly covered it up, "home..I mean, do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, no, but thanks," She said, as Emma stuffed her hands into her pockets, "I'm heading to the store."

"Right." He nodded.

"But thank you," Emma appreciated the offer, although she was also a little gutted they couldn't stick around for longer, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya."

The man turned back around and went to get in his truck, as Emma continued her walk to the store. She couldn't wipe off the daring smirk that kept lingering on her face.

Emma felt like a stupid teenager right now, getting all excited over an encounter with a mysterious stranger. But she had to remember she was not so young anymore.

She had been through too much to start getting giddy over something that would never work out.

The same way the man started up the engine, fighting off the urge to go pick her up and taking her to the store himself, but he also knew that his reality back home would be far than willing to allow him to get involved with some girl he met on the street.

Even if it was only a one night thing, neither of them could go there, no matter how much they wanted to get to know the attractive stranger on the streets.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey there! Sorry it's taken me a while to get up a new part. I have been really busy over the Christmas/New year period. But here is part two for you all. I really hope you liked this one and you're excited to see where the story goes.**

 **Special thanks to hanna277, top story and guest for reviewing the first part! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one!**

 **Who's the mysterious attractive stranger Emma met on the streets? ;)**

 **How do you feel about Alice being over protective to Emma?**

 **Do you think Emma has every right to be pissed at Hal for his accusations?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you been?"

Emma tried her very best not to roll her eyes in annoyance at her sisters intergation the moment she stepped back through the door to the Cooper household an hour or so later.

"I went to the store as I said earlier." She answered her simply, before going through into the kitchen.

"Emma, you took nearly two hours!" Alice pointed out in a pissed off tone.

"So?"

Emma couldn't see the problem right now, she was back home now, wasn't she?

She had done nothing wrong in her eyes. Sure she had been longer than intended. But Emma needed that time to herself to cool off and take in being back in town, as well as talk to strangers on the street.

"So? So?" Alice repeated in horror that Emma would think it was totally fine, as she watched her younger sister pull out two bottles of wine and some snacks, "anything could have happened to you, Emma!"

"Well, it didn't," Emma answered, as she went to locate some wine glasses in the cupboards, "I'm fine. I'm home now in one piece."

"Why did it take you so long?" Her sister then asked her, before handing her over some glasses from the correct cupboard.

"Because I wanted a long walk by myself," The younger sister informed her, as she unscrewed the wine and turned to look up at Alice, "has your douche bag of a husband calmed down now?"

"He's downstairs in his man cave," Alice informed her, as Emma poured some red wine into two glasses, "he won't bother you anymore tonight."

"Good."

Emma picked up the two wine glasses and also her snacks, before making her way into the sitting room, Alice hot on her heel, wanting to join her in for some wine and a much needed talk.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologised as they sat down, "for Hal, for me, for worrying about you. But I can't help it, Emma. You're my younger sister and this town isn't safe right now.."

"What because Jason Blossom's gone missing and you're scared of the South Side?" Emma presumed with a dry tone.

"Listen to me, Emma, you haven't been here, you weren't here when things went wrong between Jason and Polly." Alice defended herself.

"I know I wasn't," She knew didn't have a say in that matter, but Emma could say her piece in the other thing, "but you're attitude to the South Side after..."

"Emma, I don't want to talk about it." Her older sister quickly cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not even that bad!" Emma tried to make her see sense and get off her high horse.

"How would you know?" Alice questioned her, before she put the pieces together, "Oh..is that where you were? You went on a little treck back across time?"

"It was our home, Alice. Sorry if it's my safe heaven right now." She breathed in annoyance.

"Safe?! It's far from safe. It's full of drug dealers and crime sympathisers," Alice remarked judgingly, before she warned her sister, "don't you dare go back there."

"Whatever." Emma mumbled under her breath, before she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Emma, you're vunerable right now." Her older sister went on to say.

"How? Because I'm 'new'?" She presumed.

"No," Alice shook her head, before a sad look came on her face, "because of what you told me about John."

Emma frowned back at her, feeling her stomach sink at her words, "John..what about him?"

"You know, Emma," She wanted to make this as pain free for her younger sister, but Alice could see how broken Emma truly was about this behind the strong mask she put on, "he could still be out there."

"He's not," Emma assured her, she knew he wouldn't come after her, not yet anyway, there was no way he could, "he won't hurt me, Alice. Don't worry."

"How do you know that though, Emma?" Alice asked her curiously.

"Because I do!" She quickly downed the rest of her wine, before going to pour herself another glass.

Alice was really pushing her buttons ever since she had been back here. If she wasn't integrating her every move and telling her not to do this or that, her older sister was bringing up things she really did not want to talk about.

The whole reason she was here was to forget about all that.

"Ok," Her older sisted nodded, although Alice wasn't so sure, but she could at least assure Emma right now, "I promise you though, that man will not come near you ever again."

Emma forced a light smile on her lips at her sisters words, knowing that Emma hoped the same, but knew it would be hard to run from him forever. John would find his way back. Unless Emma left before he could get here and could stay hidden from him.

She just hadn't worked out how she would do so yet.

"I'm safe here, Alice," Emma was now doing the reassuring to her sister, "it will all be fine."

As Emma went to take another sip from her freshly topped up wine, Alice also did the same, just as a text message came through to one of Emma's cell phones in her jacket pocket, causing her stomach to drop once more that night.

Slowly pulling out one of the cell phones, the one she was suppose to be keeping hidden, but hoping Alice wouldn't pick up on the fact she had two cell phones, Emma saw she had a new message, with a reminder from the same number from earlier on that day.

It was telling her about the money. The money she still had to pick up from an unknown location she was still waiting to come through and inform her. But all these little notifications, reminding her of the part of the war that still wasn't over, was keeping her on her toes, just like they wanted her to be.

"Who's that?" Alice asked upon seeing Emma focused on the cell phone.

She wasn't aware Emma was in contact with anyone else other than her and their family right now.

"It's just Fred.." Emma found herself lying to her sister to protect herself, "he said he'll see me Monday."

Alice slowly nodded back at her, before drinking some more of her wine and Emma turned away from her, staring ahead deep in thought, worries clouding her mind, but she had to stay focused.

After a conflicted dinner yesterday, Emma decided that the following day she would cook everyone dinner and try make up from the tension that had been there the previous day.

She was just then getting out the pasta bake from the oven, when she felt someone behind her and saw Hal stood behind her.

"You ok?" Emma asked out of politeness, nothing else.

"I'm good," He nodded, the tension still thick in the room, but they hadn't been alone like this since yesterday afternoon when he had also integrated her, "I just came to apologise for yesterday. It was wrong of me to accuse you like that."

She turned round to face him properly and sighed, "Alright. I get it. You're threatened by me.."

"It's not that," Hal was quick to correct her, "it's just...you weren't around, Emma. You didn't want us to visit. You didn't even come to visit yourself. Then you just call out of the blue...and Alice and you have been acting shady..I just want to know your true intentions."

"As I said yesterday, I'm here for my family," Emma explained to him once again, "but I am also here for some personal things. Yes, I have lost my job. But I'm getting back on my feet. I really appreciate you letting me stay."

"Well, you are family and I know Betty is loving having her aunt here." He informed her with a light smile.

"Listen, I can agree to be civil with you, but only if you get off my back about being me here?" Emma suggested, as she began to plate up the food.

"Sure." Hal agreed with her, before offering to help her serve up their dinner.

As they came through into the dining room a little while later with the food, Betty was then also walking into the room, dressed ready for the dance.

"Wow," Emma commented upon seeing her neice all dressed up ready to go, "you look beautiful, Betty."

"I was just saying that." Alice smiled over at her daughter once more.

Betty shyly smiled back at all of them, as Emma laid down the pasta bake and Alice's plate, whilst Hal put his own plate and Emma's down onto the table also.

"That's my girl." Hal said meaning his daughter Betty.

"I should get going, Mom." Betty announced, before going to turn to walk out the door.

"I'll see you out.." Alice went to stand up to see her daughter leave, but Emma quickly beat her to it.

"No, it's ok," Emma said, as she was already standing up, she could catch up with Betty first, "I'll go."

Alice sighed lightly and sat back down, as Betty said farewell to her parents and went with Emma to the front door.

"Have a good time," Emma told her as she opened up the front door and Betty stepped outside, her aunt looked behind over at Alice, before stepping out the door slighty and saying in a hushed tone, "go get the guy."

Emma was talking about Archie. On their little shopping trip yesterday night, Emma had found out that Betty had feelings for her best friend. She had encouraged her niece to go for it and ask him to see if he felt the same.

Betty nervously smiled back at her aunt, before heading next door to go see said boy, "I'll see you later."

Bidding Betty farewell once again, Emma turned back around and went back into the house to join Hal and Alice up the dining room table for their dinner.

"They grow up so fast." Emma remarked, as she sat back down.

"I feel the exact same thing when I look at you." Alice told her younger sister.

She smiled back at her older sister, knowing that there age gap between the two was fairly big and meant a lot of the time, Alice was bringing up Emma the same time when she was having her own kids.

"Do you want any kids, Emma?" Hal found himself asking Emma, out of conversation.

"Uh," Emma narrowed her eyes over to her sister nervously, a certain name springing to mind, "I would like to have kids, but I think I'm way off it right now.."

"How come?" He asked confused.

"Well," She swallowed her mouthful of food harshly, before going to pick up her drink for her now dry throat, "I just...don't feel as though I'm ready I guess."

"Emma would rather focus on her career, right?" Alice backed up her sister.

"Right." Emma nodded.

"How does your partner feel about it?" Hal then questoned.

Emma felt her mouth going even drier at these questions being fired at her, and for once, she was slightly relieved they weren't questions that Hal was using to integrate her and be harsh, he was doing it more out of interest and also a lack of understanding.

He had no clue why Emma was really here other than being here to support the family and stand on her feet again. Hal presumed she was still with the same guy she had met when she was at college.

And she had been until a few weeks ago.

There was a painful silence that came over the family dinner. Alice was looking between her husband and Emma, waiting for one of them to cherp up again, worried that Hal would say something else out of line or Emma would blow up right in front of them in frustration.

But when neither of them said anymore, she had nothing else to do than take control of the situation.

"Emma and John.." She began, as Emma snapped her head over to her slightly threatening.

Before she found herself muttring the words, "...we're not together anymore. We broke up."

"Oh." Hal felt stupid now for even prying.

He had only just tried to make it up with Emma, now he was probably back to creating a tension between the two.

"Yeah, so the whole kids thing probably won't happen for a very long time." Emma quickly said, before going back to eating.

Hal rolled his eyes over to his wife awkwardly, as she gave him a look, causing him to speak up again, "Well, you can have all the practice you want with Betty around."

"She's no trouble," Emma answered him, thankful the conversation off her past relationship was over now, "she's so smart and wise."

"Completely the opposite to Alice." Hal joked.

Alice gave him another glare, "Excuse me.."

"I'm just saying.." He went to defend himself.

"No, I kind of agree," Emma found herself backing up her brother in law for the first time ever, "whilst you are smart and wise, you're also an overprotective mother..."

"Is this gang up on me or something?" Her older sister questioned them in annoyance.

"It's not a bad thing being protective," Emma tried to tell her, "I mean, sometimes it can stretch too far, but you love your girls.."

Alice glanced over at Hal at the mention of 'girls', when only one was currently living with them and to Emma's knowledge, the other had been sent away for a reason Alice nor Hal had shared with her.

Emma noticed the narrowing glances between the couple, so she quickly turned the conversation, and left it at that, the three of them sharing old memories and talking about Emma growing up.

For once it was nice for Hal and Emma to get on, without the conflict or bickering between the two of them. When Emma had first met Hal, she hadn't liked him too much, then he did something to make her dislike him more, but over the years as he proved himself more, Emma had come to be civil with him.

Yet that was until she left for college and had minimal contact with all her family, due to her new life in New York, falling in and out of love, building businesses and getting into her own conflict.

But now, she could finally feel a change, like things would be ok.

It was a few hours later, after dinner Hal had made his way down to his man cave like he did every evening, whilst Emma and Alice sat in the living room, watching a couple of movies and drinking some wine.

They were sitting up waiting for Betty to return home, so in Alice's case she could quiz her daughter about the night and for Emma's case, so she could then go to bed with the other girls.

It was only a matter of minutes until the movie was coming to an end, when the front door suddenly opened and quickly slammed shut again, before Betty raced towards the stairs and quickly hurried up it.

Alice and Emma looked over at each other, Emma's face resembling confusion whilst Alice looked furious to have witnessed her daughter come home in such a state.

She went to climb up to go check on her daughter and see what the hell was going on, "That girl...I swear if it's those girls at school upset her I will..."

Emma quickly got up and stopped her from chasing after her daughter, "Hey, relax," she tried to calm her older sister down, "I'll go. She'll probably want to open up to her non-judgemental aunt, rather than her Mom right now."

"Emma..." Alice went to say, trying to stop her from doing what was her job.

"Alice," Emma breathed, wanting to do this for her sister and also be there for Betty, because she could already guess what this was about anyway, "If it's seriously that concerning, I will come down and get you,"

Even though Emma's words hurt her, Alice knew she was right and these days it was hard to get Betty to talk to her, but with Emma around now, it was more likely her daughter would open up to her aunt.

"Let me do this and prove to Hal that I am here for his family." She added, as Alice slowly accepted.

Heading on upstairs, Emma carefully went over to Betty's room and knocked lightly on the door, before opening it up to reveal a sad looking Betty. She was sat on the top of her bed, still dressed in her dance attire, but there was tears streaming down her face.

"Hey...no..." Emma quickly closed the door up and came over to join her neice on the bed, hating seeing her cry like she was, "why the tears? Pretty girls aren't suppose to cry."

Taking a tissue from the tissue box beside Betty's bed, Emma handed it over to the girl, before she took it and began wiping under her eyes. Betty managed to smile weakly back at Emma, trying to be strong, but she was hurting right now.

"What happened?" Her aunt asked her with concern.

"I went to a party after the dance," Betty informed her auntie, knowing if her Mom was here right now she wouldn't have said a word about it, but she could trust Emma with this, "Cheryl Blossom's party to be exact."

"The queen B from school that your Mom hates and is Polly's ex boyfriend's sister?" Emma presumed and wanted to get her facts right.

"Yeah," Betty said before pausing, struggling to say the next part, "...and Veronica and Archie...they..."

"Veronica's the new girl from school, right?" Her aunt then asked.

She slowly nodded back, "Her and Archie...they clearly did something together at the party..."

Emma found her heart break upon hearing Betty reveal what had gone onto tonight, as she allowed her neice to continue on with getting out her feelings, "and it hurts..it just hurts because I really like Archie...a lot...and he doesn't like me back...and I..."

Her aunt wasted no time now in pulling Betty into her and holding her closer, not wanting the girl to ever feel alone through this. It was heartbreak. Her first teen heartbreak and it sucked.

"Betty," Emma breathed, after she had allowed Betty to cry for a little while, "I'm not going to tell your Mom about Veronica or Archie, or that you went over to the Blossoms for a party, but what I am going to tell you,"

Betty pulled away from her aunt and looked up at her properly, as Emma continued on her speech, "Betty Cooper, is that you deserve so much more than Archie Andrews could ever give you. And I know it's going to hurt, but the people you thought you knew and loved, sometimes don't and it sucks, but I believe there is always hope and a chance to be with someone who truly loves you,"

She found herself feeling touched by even her own words, Emma could relate to how Betty was feeling right now, the person you thought would love you and be there for you, turned out to be the person who tried to break you,

But you have to stand back up with hope and knowing that there is a true genuine chance that you can start again, Emma had felt like she had already felt somewhat of that with the stranger on the street last night,

There was something about him that lit this spark within her that she hadn't felt in months, maybe even years, that she couldn't shake and knew that for as long as she was in town for, Emma would be searching for it, even if it was only a temporary bump, Emma would find him again,

She just had to wait, exactly like Betty would have to,

"You've got plenty of time," Emma continued on, as Betty managed to stop crying, "you're still young."

"I guess." Betty murmered.

"I mean, c'mon, look at me," Her aunt nudged her side playfully, "I'm a twenty seven year old single woman from New York, coming to live with my family in my hometown, even I still haven't figured it out yet,"

The teenager smiled back at her, happy to have her here right now, "and you won't yet at your tender age. We both still have time, ok?"

Betty nodded back at her, as Emma returned the smile and slowly began to get up, "Why don't I make you a hot chocolate with extra sprinkles?" She suggested, as Betty's smile grew, "you still like those, right?"

"Yeah. It's perfect," Betty nodded enthaustically, "thanks."

Giving Betty one last smile, Emma exited the bedroom and sighed with relief. She was glad she could reassure her neice in that moment and also give herself a little pep talk about the foreign world of men.

Coming back down the stairs, she made her way through into the kitchen to go make the hot chocolate, and of course, it wasn't long before Alice was hot on her heal.

"Well?" Her older sister said impatiently.

"All solved," Emma answered her with a proud smile, "just a little love triangle hiccup, nothing a hot chocolate and some serious girl power talk from her Aunt can't fix."

She began to pour the kettle and put the hot chocolate powder into a mug for Betty, as Alice looked back at her in complete and utter anger that Emma was only now mentioning this.

"Was it that Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews?" Alice questioned her.

Emma sighed in annoyance at her reaction, "Alice.."

"I told her they were trouble." Her older sister said, the news of her daughters heartbreak angering her.

"Please, just let it be," Emma said, as she went to look around the kitchen for some marshmallows to put in the hot chocolate, "Betty is going to be fine, she's a strong girl.."

She bent down to open up one of the bottom cupboards on the counter, going through a box to unsuccessfully find any marshmallows, when she was met with a sudden silence.

Standing back up, Emma groaned when she had noticed Alice had sneaked out of there and was now heading upstairs to go see her own daughter, completely not listening to Emma and going to probably make the situation worse for poor Betty.

Running her hands over her face, Emma turned to the now boiled kettle and began to pour the hot water into a mug, before she heard her cell phone beep and vibrate in her back pocket, signalling a text had just come through.

Laying the kettle back down, Emma took the cell phone out and saw it was another text message from an unknown number. Only this time it was a completely different one to what she had previously been in contact with.

 ** _'It's done. Now where's my cash?"_**

Emma frowned in response and also felt her heart begin to pick up speed, whoever this was on the other side, was whom she was going to be dealing with in only a matter of days, but even from her message they sounded brutal.

But she had to remind herself of everything she had been through and how strong she was. Emma wasn't going to be the scared girl anymore. She was strong and brave. Emma could get through this.

She wouldn't let it win. Not again.

Quickly typing out a text before anyone came through to see her, she messaged them back and hit the send button cunningly.

 ** _'Who is this?'_**

Emma wasn't aware of a name of whom she would be meeting with. All she knew was that he was the leader of one of the gangs on the South Side of town. He was a male and he was the one in charge in overseaing that the drive in land got trashed, so the business Emma was still tied to could purchase it.

But having a little insider to whom she should have been on the look out for, made things ten times easier, than just what she had to do and when by, being the only information that had been left with her.

Going back to make the hot chocolate, Emma was nearly finished decorating it with sprinkles, when the same phone buzzed again and a response from the mystery man popped up again.

 ** _'Don't play dumb with me. This was the number given to me to collect the money from.'_**

So this was the man she was suppose to be meeting. But still he gave nothing away. So Emma had to dig deeper.

 ** _'You're the leader?'_**

Emma waited until another text message came through before she took the drink up and went to see what was going on, which thankfully the respondee got back to her fast once more.

 _ **'Yes. Fp.'**_

She frowned at the initials that had come on her screen.

What the hell was Fp?

Who the hell was Fp?

What kind of name was that?

Emma thought he would have had something different, maybe something way more recognisable, but maybe she was far too out of touch with it all to truly know.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few weeks since the last updated. But I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry there wasn't much Fp in this one other than the texts, but he will appear very soon. Just you wait!**

 **Special thanks to top story, hanna277, shika93, Guest43 and anon for reviewing the last part! I'm so glad you guys loved the last part. It made me so happy to read your reviews.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part.**

 **Should Alice back off and let Emma live her life?**

 **Will Hal keep his side of the bargain and stop driving her out?**

 **Will Betty confide in Emma more?**

 **Will Emma work out that this 'Fp' is her stranger from the streets?**

 **Thanks so much again!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma quickly slipped her cell phone back into her pocket and shook the frown off her face, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind her and saw Hal coming up the stairs from his man cave in a rush.

"What's going on?" She asked with concern.

"That was the police," Hal informed her, after waving his phone up at her, "they called us with an update on Jason."

Emma's frown was quickly back on her face, wondering what this news could be to cause Hal to run so fast to the ground floor and now was hurrying upstairs to get his wife.

Whilst she waited to find out what she news was, Emma hovered at the bottom of the stairs, thinking back to the text she had received, worried how she was actually going to go through with all of this.

She was way out of her own depth.

Emma wasn't used to being the one who went to deliveries, not since the incident happened years ago. She was always the one who was pushed far away from it all and kept behind the scenes.

But here she was, just days or possibly even hours from completing something she never thought she'd ever do, ever again.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts once more, when Alice and Hal emerged from upstairs, both of them now in a rush and also had looks of determination on their face.

Betty was hurrying behind them worried and when her eyes met with Emma's, she gave a look as to say 'help me'.

"What's happened?" Emma asked once again, hoping Hal would tell her now Alice was here also.

"They've found Jason Blossom's body." Alice admitted to her, as her and husband began to get their outwear attire on.

"What?" She couldn't believe this news.

Emma still didn't know very much about the boy, but all she knew was that him and Polly, her other niece had been together romantically, something both Jason's family and Emma's sisters family had shunned upon.

Whilst Polly had been sent away for what she had done in their forbidden romance, Jason had gone missing barely days after, and Alice had been almost pleased he had gone away from her daughter, but now if a body had been found.

It didn't mean it was necessarily good news. It meant there was an innocent life that has been lost.

"Will you stay with Betty?" Alice asked her.

"No," Betty quickly stepped in, not wanting to stay here, "I'm coming with you."

"Absoloutely not, Elizbabeth." Her Mother was quick to put a stop to her idea.

"Mom," Her daughter sighed in annoyance, "please. I'm coming with you."

"Hal, please, explain to our daughter how this isn't a matter for her right now and this is for our newspaper." Alice tried to get her husband to step in.

"I agree with your mother, Betty." Hal backed his wife up.

Emma glanced over at Betty, seeing the girls sadness that she couldn't tag along, knowing Betty wanted to do this more on sisters behalf, so Emma knew she had to bend the rules once more for her poor neice.

"She'll be fine," She began to say, as her sister and brother in law gave her a look, "this will give her good experience for when she takes over the newspaper one day, right?"

"Exactly!" Betty exclaimed, looking back at her parents with pleading eyes.

Alice gave Emma a long hard glare, before Hal's cell phone began to ring again, "Urgh, we don't have time for this. Elizabeth, get in the car." She instructed, giving into her daughter.

Hal took another call as he began to follow Betty outside to get in the car, Emma now alone with her sister, who wasn't happy with her after tonight.

"We'll talk later." Alice told her, before she left the home and the sound of the door slamming shut behind her, was enough for Emma to release the breath she had been holding in with relief.

Pulling her cell phone back out, Emma read over the text and rubbed her lips together nervously, thinking she needed to take the next step now, she had to get the money and she had to make the delivery.

Then all of this would be over. Her job would be done. Now Jason Blossom's body was found. Alice would be calmer. She would be able to sleep at night. Emma would be ok to leave her family alone and she could go wherever she wanted to.

All of this would be over and she'd be able to start to live her new life away from all her drama.

Emma stared back at her reflection in the mirror that Monday morning. The nerves for her first day back in a proper job bubbling in her stomach, as she was dressed in a tight fitted little black dress and grey blazer jacket, ready to start the day.

After Betty's teenage dramas and the body of Jason Blossom being discovered on Friday night, Emma laid low for the rest of the weekend, her original plans going out of the window, as she used the time to be there for her family who needed her.

She offered to cook everyone's meals and look out for Betty, whilst Alice and Hal were busy working on the newspaper all weekend, building reports on the discovery of the body.

Emma helped Betty with her homework, watched teen tv series and movies snuggled under a blanket beside Betty, she even took Betty out for a Pop's date lunch.

And once Betty and Hal had retired for the evenings, Emma got a pep talk from Alice about going against her parental guidelines, and that Emma had to stop pushing the boundaries, they had set.

There was now a murderer walking around town and they had to be strict with Betty, they couldn't have the same happening to their daughter, as it had to Jason Blossom.

Emma knew her sister was right, but she always knew Alice was far too over protective. She couldn't help it if she pushed Alice a little too far sometimes, Emma just wanted to stick up for Betty and ensure she was having a fair upbringing.

Smoothing down her black dress, Emma turned back round and went over to her vanity table, she began to flick through her lipstick options, reaching for a subtle nude colour to pop on her lips.

She could hear voices from outside her bedroom, knowing already that Hal and Alice would be giving Betty a prep talk for her first day back at school after the weekend and recent events.

"Hey, honey," Emma heard Hal say to his daughter, as Emma began to apply her lipstick, "we just wanted you to know, it's gonna be a bit of a late night for us,"

She rubbed her lips together and popped the lipstick into her purse, as Hal continued on, "but your Aunt Emma should be back before so, so she'll be here if you need her."

Emma promised Alice she would try be there for Betty when the other two were stuck at work doing work on the newspaper with all the Jason Blossom news to report.

She didn't mind, but Emma just hoped they wouldn't depend on her too much, she had to find the time to go out and do her own job, which they were unaware she was even here for.

"I mean, an accidental drowning, who cares?" Emma then heard Alice say in her dry tone, as Emma rolled her eyes from in her room at her sister, "but the sicopathatic son of the wealthiest family in town, murdered?"

Emma began to go over to her door, wanting to join in this discussion and also show herself before they all headed off for the day, "that's a national obsession waiting to happen."

She slowly came through into Betty's room as Alice finished speaking, being instantly met by a disapproving look from Emma, who added, "He's barely in his grave, Alice."

Alice ignored her sisters remark and turned to her husband with a light smile, "Can you warm up the car, Hal?"

He did as he was told and left the room, as Alice continued to spat orders at her family, "Emma, you go wait in the car. I'll be right down."

"Uh, no," Emma quickly shook her head, knowing her sister was doing this to get her to leave also, "I already told you, Fred is giving me a ride to work."

Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance at the reminder of her sisters new job with her next door neighbour, "suit yourself," she commented, before turning back to her daughter, "Betty, you know what I love most about you? It's that you always want to see the good in people,"

Emma sighed under her breathe at her sisters words, knowing exactly what was coming next, as she had had the same lecture when she was Betty's age, "Even people like Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews, but when they betrayed this weekend, you saw their true colors, didn't you?"

"I did," Betty nodded, as Emma gave both her sister and neice a look of disbelief, "I definitely did."

"So no backsliding," Alice warned her daughter once more, "no Cheryl, no Veronica and no Archie."

After she had finished giving her lecture to her daughter, Alice turned towards Emma, "You know it's not too late to change your mind and come work at the newspaper.."

"Alice, I already told you, I'll be fine." Emma assured her once more.

"Just have a think about what it is that you really want." Alice told her, before she bidded the two of them goodbye and headed downstairs to join her husband in the car.

Emma rolled her eyes as she exited the room and went to grab her purse, before she headed downstairs, Betty coming down behind her with her school bag, ready to start a fresh week at Riverdale High.

She grabbed a coffee to go as she began to sleep her feet into her heels, and Betty fixed her lipstick in the mirror.

Emma couldn't help herself right now. She had to say something to help the poor girl who was being mastered by her mother who coudn't help herself but get involved, the same way Alice had got involved with her all those years ago.

"You know, you don't have to always listen to what your Mom says, right?" Emma said to her niece cunningly.

"What?" Betty frowned back in confusion.

"About Archie...about Veronica," Emma reminded her, knowing Betty wasn't a 100% sure she could just drop her friends, "I know they hurt you, but before Veronica, you and Archie were good, right?"

"Yeah.." The teen nodded.

"So just go back to that," Her Aunt persuaded, knowing Alice had tried to stop her hanging out with certain people when she was a teen and Emma had ended up miserable without her friends, she woudn't let Betty feel the same way, "and if you really want to make amends with Veronica too, then go for it."

"But what about my Mom?" Betty asked, as the two of you came over to the front door to leave, "won't she be angry you've said all this?"

"The amount of times I went against your Mom's back when I was young, I can't even count them all," Emma explained to her, "your Mom means well, Betty, but you are your own person,"

Betty glanced down at the floor, like she was deep in thought and Emma knew her words had strung a cord in her, so she thought she better continue on with helping her neice see sense,

"She told me not to go for the job with Fred Andrews, but I still am," Emma smiled in triumphant as she opened up the door, "so if you're coming, I'm going next door."

Smiling back at her Auntie Emma, Betty followed Emma out of her home and the two of them headed next door to the Andrews household to call for the two men who lived there.

A famaliar looking red head teenager came to the door, a little taken back to see Betty again after what happened after the dance, but somewhat relieved to see she was still wanting to see him.

"Walk me to school?" Betty asked him confidently.

Emma smiled with pride to see her neice going against her mothers words and doing what she wanted, as well as being so confident around Archie after his rejection.

Nodding back at Betty, Archie grabbed his back pack and stepped out, greeting Emma as he did, "You must be Emma, Betty's Aunt. My Dad's inside," He opened the door more for her, "come on in."

"Thanks..." Emma stepped into the home, as she bidded them farewell and they headed off to school.

"Hey, Emma." Fred greeted her from the kitchen, as he began to walk towards her as she closed the front door behind herself.

"Hey." Emma smiled back.

"Kids, hey," Fred began to say to her, referring to Betty and Archie, "they grow up so fast."

"I know," She sighed back at him, "it only feels like yesterday I was heading to school."

"That's because you were." He teased.

"Hey," Emma chuckled lightly, nudging him slightly, "just because you're old..."

"You said I wasn't the other day!" Fred sulked slightly.

"Just a little bit." She taunted him back.

He nudged her side this time, before grabbing his car keys, "Let's settle this in the car. C'mon."

Emma had been sat at her new desk for a couple of hours, in between going through Fred's paperwork, going on coffee runs and having a tour of the construction site, she was having a pretty good day so far.

That was until her cell phone went off again, the one she always got nervous over, everytime it vibrated and beeped, signalling she had a new message relating to her job.

Looking out the window, Emma saw the coast was clear and pulled her cell phone out from her purse, seeing that she had got two text messages, one from earlier that day, around the time she had been on a coffee errend and another just now.

The first was from earlier that day was a reminder about her deadline to pick up the money. Emma knew she was on a tight schedule and would have to think about getting it over the next couple of days otherwise she'd be screwed.

She was already running behind deadline, so it didn't surprise her when she got a message from Fp once again. One of many since the night he introduced himself, constantly checking in, asking her when he'd get his money.

Emma had been good so far keeping him at bay and off her back, but now Monday morning had rolled around and the weekend was over, she knew this Fp wasn't going back off much more.

Sighing, Emma quickly stuffed her phone back into purse upon hearing voices outside the trailer her desk was located in, on the middle of a building site, she couldn't help but run her fingers over her face in distress.

Moments later, Fred came into the trailer and looked over at her, like he had been coming in every so often to check on her, only this time he was met with her discomfort.

"Is it that bad?" He found himself asking, thinking her bad mood was caused by his business.

Emma quickly broke herself out of her thoughts and straightened herself up, "What?"

"The books?" Fred then said, confused by her behaviour, as he sat on the edge of her desk, "my business?"

"No," Emma quickly shook her head, tidying up some papers on her desk and forcing a smile on her face, "it's uh, I mean there's some slight issues, but nothing that can't be fixed. Don't worry."

"You sure?" He asked again, kind of worried about her.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not an expert in accounts, but I reckon you can just about save yourself if a big job works in your favour." She explained.

Emma had managed a couple of businesses of her own back in New York, but had never been on the whole accounts side of things, so her knowledge was basic, but she had given Fred's business a good once over and found a stratergy to save him.

"Oh god.." Fred groaned, thinking it was worse than it souded.

"Please don't panic," Emma tried to assure him again, as she leant forward and made a suggestion, "maybe you should hire someone with accounts expertise. I'm just a crappy PA from New York."

She had decided to leave out just how involved in business she had previously been to this position. It would open up way too many things she couldn't talk about right now.

"Would I even have enough to pay two people?" He thought.

"If someone is desparate for a job, then I'm sure they'd take anything." She reasoned with him.

Standing back up, Fred slowly nodded and then said to her, "leave it with me."

He headed back outside to go check on his crew, whilst Emma let out a loud sigh and went back to her work, trying to keep her cool about her own job behind the scenes.

It was a little before five when Emma ventured her way home. Fred had offered to take her home, but he wouldn't be done for another hour, but Emma decided against it and wanted to take the chance to walk in her old hometown again.

She didn't know if she might run into some attractive mysterious stranger in the street again trying to fix up his truck.

Emma was feeling kind of hungry after not being able to eat her lunch very well due to first day nerves earlier on, so she thought she'd make a quick stop at the local diner, Pops, for something to eat.

As she was about to walk through the Pop's entrance, a guy she was so famaliar with now, came crashing out of the door, knocking into her slightly.

"Woah, watch it!" Emma had snapped, not enjoying nearly being knocked off her feet at first, but when she saw who it was, her face softened a little.

"Uh, sorry, Emma," Archie quickly apologised, feeling bad, before he turned to the girl now beside him, Emma's world sinking more and more when she saw just whom it was, "Veronica, this is Emma, Betty's aunt."

Veronica Lodge. The Veronica Lodge. The girl she had seen in photographs and heard so much about and had met when she had been a lot younger. Hiram had kept Veronica well away from the business side of things and that meant far from Emma and his step-brother, John.

But now here she was, living her new life in Riverdale, just like Emma was, with no clue whom Emma was other than being Betty's aunt.

Veronica looked over Emma, taking in her very stylish outfit and also her almost New York esque touches, it was very similiar to the style she was used to from being from a city.

"And Emma, this is Veronica, mine and Betty's friend.." Archie introduced the two of them, but Emma quickly cut him off.

"I know who you are," Emma said to Veronica, before she asked, "Is Betty still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"Pretty much." Veronica answered glumly.

"She'll come around." Emma tried to assure the two teenagers.

"Or maybe you could talk to her for us?" Archie then suggested.

Emma glanced between the two hopefuls, before nodding, "I'll see what I can do."

Moving past them, Emma went inside the dinner and wandered over to the front desk, it was already bustling with teenagers from the high school, drinking their shakes and munching on their greasy burgers.

Emma used to love hanging out at this place she was younger. It was every teens dream hang out. It was also where she shared her first kiss and also had her sister drag her home from being out way too late.

"Oh my god," A familiar voice suddenly said, snapping Emma over to the woman now behind the desk, "Emma.."

"Oh my god.." Emma also repeated, completely shocked now to see them there.

Stood behind Pop's diner, dressed in a waitress uniform was no other than Hermione Lodge, Veronica's mother, Emma's once friend, Hiram Lodge's wife and John's step sister in law.

She couldn't believe her eyes right now.

And neither could Hermonie to see Emma stood there, looking almost way too at home in Riverdale.

She had no idea Emma would be here.

Where as, Emma knew Hermonie was in town, from Hiram, but also from the fact Veronica, their daughter was here and friends with her neice, Betty.

Emma didn't think it would be so easy to locate the woman. She thought it was going to take her all night to find her. Then when she did, Emma thought it was going to be hard to get what she wanted.

"E-e-mma," Hermione said looking over at the girl in shock still, as Emma also felt just an uncomfortable, "I had no idea..."

"That I'd be here?" Emma presumed, knowing everyone had always underestimated her, "that I'd come?"

"No..." Hermione was quick to answer maybe too quick, "I was just going to say that I was surprised to see you here in Pop's."

"Yeah I'm just on my way back from work." She informed the woman.

"Oh, you're working in the town too?" Hermonie asked confused.

"Yep," Emma glanced down at her hands on the countertop, "when you cut ties, you lose everything.."

"Tell me about it," Hermione sighed, thinking it was kind of assuring that they were both in the same situation right now, "it's good to see you."

"You too," She looked back up at the woman, forcing herself to be civil, after all Hermione hadn't done anything wrong to her, "I was actually hoping we'd run into each other. I need..."

"You're not seriously..." Hermione quickly cut in, shocked and a little pissed Emma was actually going to ask her.

"Yes, Hermione, I am," Emma interrupted her this time, standing strong and firm behind her decision, "they hired me to do it. I have to do it."

"No, you can't put yourself at risk." Hermione tried to make her see sense.

"If I don't then I am at risk." She spat back at her, knowing it was so damn true.

Emma was screwed either way, so she had to do it.

"Look, I don't want to discuss this here," Hermione said as she looked around at the diner, "come and see me tonight. We can discuss this further."

"There is nothing to discuss," Emma was quick to say, she didn't want to be talked out of this, she wanted to get it over with, "I need the money. I need to do my bit. Then I'm done. Then I cut all ties and I'm free to go. I'm out of the game, Hermione."

"He won't find out if you don't.." She tried to tell her, almost like she would ensure of it.

"I don't care," Emma said to her, not wanting anyone to cover for her ever again, "it's my job."

"Alright, fine," Hermione sighed giving into her, before getting out her notepad to take her order, "what can I get you?"

* * *

 **Hello! Welcome back to another new part. I am so excited about this story right now that I just had to get up another part. Sorry it was a little shorter than the others, but longer parts are coming. This was more a filler part. But I can tell you that so far I have written 12 parts to this story. So that's 8 more chapters ready to come at you.**

 **Special thanks to hannah277, top story, Guest27, Esperanza and Guest for reviewing the last part! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and you're interested to know what Emma is up to. I hope this chapter opened up some of that for you :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **I hope you liked this part.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	5. Chapter 5

A little over half an hour later, Emma returned back to the Cooper household. Alice and Hal were still at work, like they had said earlier that morning, but Betty was home, up in her room and it sounded like she was talking to someone.

Wanting to go check on the teenager and let her know she was back, as well as there if she needed her, Emma made her way up to her nieces room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." She heard Betty call.

Stepping into her room, Emma poked her head round the door and saw an auburn haired girl sat on the bed beside Betty, an awfully sweet plastering onto the girls face.

"Hey," Emma greeted them, but Betty in particular, "I'm now home. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was good, thanks," Betty answered her, before looking at her friend, "uh, Aunt Emma, this is Cheryl."

"Cheryl." Emma nodded back at the girl, before giving her a friendly smile, knowing Alice would kill Betty and probably Emma too if she knew Cheryl Blossom was over at the house.

Cheryl was Jason's brother and also the girl who had thrown the party the other night, which resulted in Betty getting upset.

"Emma was also on the Riven Vixens when she was at Riverdale high." Betty informed Cheryl.

"Really?" Cheryl beamed, looking over at Emma with a glint in her eye, "let me guess, you were a flyer?"

"How did you know?" Emma laughed, remembering one of her proudest moments of being a teen.

"You just look the type," The teenager grinned, before going to ask, "will you be attending the prep rally?"

"The pep rally?" Emma repeated, having heard Betty briefly mention it over the weekend, "I'm not sure."

"Oh you have to come!" Cheryl tried to persuade her, as she stood up from the bed, "It's for my brother, Jason. I'm sure you've heard he sadly passed away and it would mean a lot to me to have as many friendly faces their for my brother."

"Oh, I don't know.." She shrugged back at the girl, not knowing if Alice would be cool with this.

But then Emma remembered that Alice didn't rule her life.

"Oh c'mon, we would love to have a former River Vixen there to cheer us on." Cheryl then said.

Emma glanced over at Betty, who shrugged helplessly back at her, "Ok. Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome!" Cheryl flopped back down onto the bed in victory.

"I'll be downstairs if you girls need me." Emma announced, before heading back downstairs to go make herself a coffee and start on the dinner.

Now she had sometime to herself before dinner and Alice returned back, Emma pulled out her two cell phones, seeing her usual everyday one was quiet, but her work one, the one she kept hidden, was buzzing with notifications from the same nuumbers.

But also a new one that hadn't been on there before until now.

' _I'll get my driver to come pick you up sometime soon. Hermione x_ '

Sighing, Emma ran her fingers over her face and pulled her hair out of the messy knot in her hair, before running her hands through it, just as she heard bickering coming from upstairs.

Frowning, Emma quickly came over to the bottom of the stairs and tried to listen. If Alice had been here right now, she would have probably rushed upstairs to see what the hell was going on.

But Emma was the cool one, who would rather let Betty make her own mistakes and decisions, and deal with herself, rather than pushing and shoving her in one direction.

It wasn't going to teach her anything.

Yet when she heard Betty's bedroom door open and raised voices, Emma moved herself out of the way and went back into the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee and trying to act as normal as she could, before the front door slammed shut.

Taking her coffee, Emma slowly went back upstairs to check out what the hell was going. She knew it didn't sound pretty whatever had gone on. And Emma knew if Alice got wind Cheryl had been over here when Emma had been here, then she was going to get a back lash for it.

But Emma could handle it.

Knocking on Betty's door for the second time that evening, Emma came inside her neices room and saw Betty sat on the bed, looking flushed and angry.

"Everything ok?" Emma asked her, concerned for her neice.

"I'm fine." Betty tried to lie.

"Oh, c'mon," She went over to and sat beside her on the bed, "you had the queen B in your bedroom, so tell me what happened?"

Betty sighed, before finally explaining what had gone on moments ago, "She started asking me questions about Polly and Jason. I was confused at first, but then Cheryl turned on me."

"What did she do?" Emma asked, her cocern growing now and she could almost understand why Alice was always so protective.

"She accused Polly of mudering Jason." Betty admitted.

"What?" She frowned back at her neice, thinking this was crazy.

"I just saw red, I couldn't stop myself," Betty continued on, feeling herself getting upset as she thought back to what had gone on, "I just lost it. I told her to get out. I said something so stupid..."

She suddenly burst into tears, Emma quickly wrapped her arm around her neice and tried to comfort her, "Hey, it's ok, whatever you said, we all say things when we're angry.."

"But I said something terrible, Emma!" Betty exclaimed in horror at her actions.

"We all do," She sighed, rubbing her neices arm, "we all do, Betty. It will be ok whatever it is."

"It won't," She shook her head in shame, "I threatened to kill her, Aunt Emma."

Emma stared back at her, her heart sinking upon hearing Betty admit to what she had done. She couldn't quite believe it was true. But she wanted to try understand why she'd say such a thing.

"Oh Betty," She breathed, before pulling her closer once again, thinking this was awful and Alice had to know about this one, but Betty also needed help right now, "I wish I could make it better. It's totally normal for you to react the way you did about Polly. She's your sister and you miss her."

"You think so?" Betty looked back at her worriedly.

"Of course! You want to love and protect her as much as we all do," Emma explained to her reassuringly, "your Mom was right about people like Cheryl. We've all been there, having the it girl of the school try to tear you down, but you won't let her, because us women are strong!"

"You really mean that?" The teenager asked.

"Of course I do!" Emma smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Aunt Emma."

"You're so welcome," She took her arm from around her, before Emma asked Betty something she had been meaning to since she got back from work earlier on, "how did things go with Archie today?"

"Uh, not great." Betty admitted sadly.

"Oh," Emma was a little disapointed to hear this, maybe her mentoring hadn't worked so well this morning, "and Veronica?"

Emma already knew the answer to this one, but wanted to hear it from Betty's side. She had kind of promised Veronica and Archie she would try help them get back on their side.

"Again, not great," The teenager sighed lightly, "everything's such a mess. It all hurts too much right now."

"Betty," Emma sighed, thinking maybe it was best to leave her and not try force her to make up with her friends when she clearly wasn't ready to, "you'll look back on these moments in a few years and laugh."

"I know, you must be thinking what a stupid teen drama." Betty half joked about her reality.

"Kind of," Emma admitted with a light nervous laugh, "but I'm just glad I can be here for all of you."

"I'm glad you're here, Aunt Emma."

Emma smiled back at her, happy and pleased to hear those words leave her nieces mouth. It was nice to know she was at least appreciated by her, even if Hal hadn't been so welcoming and Alice had been acting like a control freak.

Just like she did the moment she came back from work, Hal in tow, as Emma stood in the middle of the kitchen cooking them some dinner, whilst Betty sat in her room working on her homework.

"How was your first day?" Alice asked first out of kindess, but couldn't help herself but throw some shade, "shameful I hope."

Emma rolled her eyes as she sturred the saucepan and turned her head to her sister, "Actually it was good. Fred's agreed to keep me."

"Oh," Her older sister looked over at Hal in disapointment, who couldn't help but smile at this, before Alice looked back on Emma, "great! That's great."

Her younger sister couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Alice's lame attempts to be happy for her, "It's ok, Alice. You don't have to pretend to be happy for me."

"No, I am pleased for you, Emma." Alice tried to cover her sarcastic tone from before.

"Sure you are." Emma smirked back in amusement.

She was used to it and learnt to take it on the chin.

"Congrats, Emma." Hal said in a more genuine tone than her sister had.

"Thanks." Emma smiled over at him lightly, glad the two of them had decided to be civil for everyone elses sake.

"How's Betty?" Alice then asked her.

Emma dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and gave Alice an uneasy smile, "She's fine, it's just..."

"What?" Alice frowned with worry, as Hal also gave her a look of concern.

"Please don't freak out or take this out on Betty. She's innocent." Emma really didn't want to have to admit what happened when she had come home from work earlier.

"What's happened?" Hal questioned.

"Something happened here after school with a certain female Blossom." She decided to keep her answer brief.

Alice glared over at Emma for a brief moment, Emma already knowing Alice was thinking how Emma could allow something like this to happen, but Alice being Alice would deal with it later and stormed out of the room, heading upstairs to deal with Betty.

Hal sighed and picked up his coffee, turning away from the drama and heading to his man cave like he did every night, leaving Alice to give his daughter another lecture and Emma to continue with their dinner.

She also shared the same sigh, running her fingers over her hair as she pulled out her cell phone, looking over the text message from Hermione, before Emma quickly typed one back.

' _I'll come over tonight. Have it ready._ '

Emma had to get this over with. It was better this way. Then she could focus on her family properly and what she was going to do with her life once the job was done.

Just after seven that night, Emma managed to leave the house despite Alice's intergation on where she was going, whom she was going to be with and how long she'd be gone for.

Emma was good at making Alice believe her lies, just as good as she was when she was a teenager and growing up with Alice. She would tell her she'd be going over a friends house to study, when in reality, she'd be going to meet her boyfriend in the middle of the woods for hot make out sessions.

Only this time, Emma wasn't going for hot make out sessions with anyone. She was going to Hermonie Lodges penthouse suite in the middle of the town to go retrieve what she needed.

But to Alice's knowledge, Emma was going for a couple of drinks with some former high school friends, that didn't actually exist.

Walking through the luxurious apartment block in the middle of Riverdale, also known as the Pem Broke, brought Emma back to the life she had left behind only a matter of days ago.

It felt strange being back in such a place of luxury and expense. Something she actually missed. But not for the reasons she would have once thought. It was more for the advantages, than the people or the memories behind it.

Coming up to the Lodge residents, Emma knocked lightly on the apartment door and it wasn't long before she was met by Hermione Lodge, dressed in a simple dress, rather than her waitress outfit from before.

"Come in." She said, opening up the door more and ushering her inside.

Emma came into the apartment building, being met by the large sitting come dining room. She sighed at how awfully familiar it was to their apartments back in New York.

"Is Veronica in?" Emma asked her, knowing she was also in town with Hermione.

She had run into her earlier that day after all.

"She's in her bedroom doing her homework. She won't bother us." Hermione promised her, before leading her over to the sitting area.

Emma took a seat down on one of the couches and laid her purse beside her, before going to shrug off her jacket as Hermione offered her some wine.

"Red will be great thanks." She answered her, before taking another look around the place.

"Where are you staying?" Hermione asked her, as she handed her over a glass of wine and took the seat beside her with her own.

"Uh, with family." Emma admitted, not sure if Hermione was aware just whom her family was.

"You mean Alice Cooper?" Hermione said smugly.

Emma gave her a look and cleared her dry throat, "How did you know?"

"Well I've always recognised a face, but it wasn't until you were so eager to take this job when Hiram offered it to you that I put the pieces together," Hermione explained to her, "I take it John doesn't know about Alice?"

"No," She quickly shook her head, before giving her another look, "and he won't know. Ever."

Hermione nodded in understanding, before she found herself asking, "What did happen between the two of you in that jail cell?"

"Why do you want to know? Has Hiram or John said something?" Emma frowned in confusion.

She was also a little worried where this conversation was going. Emma just wanted to get the money and be off on her way, not catching up with an old friend over some wine.

"I'm just interested," Hermione tried to defend herself, as well as assure Emma she wasn't the bad guy, "neither of them have mentioned anything about you, Emma. I just wanted to know how you left things with John before you came here."

Emma looked down at her lap uncomfortably, pondering whether she should share the truth or not.

But she trusted Hermonie, kind of, I mean they were both apart of this mess, they were kind of all they had right now, the only person Emma could vent to about this.

"I ended it with him." She admitted.

"You did?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah," Emma nodded back at her, "I want to be free from it all. I have to be. I need to start over."

"And that's why you're here, taking up the job and putting yourself more at risk." Hermonie couldn't help herself.

"I already told you, I don't have a choice and I'm always going to be at risk if I don't." Emma defended her decision.

"Why don't you let me take the money and deliver it?" Hermonie proposed, causing Emma to shake her head in disagreemnet, "I won't tell John or Hiram it was me. I'll ensure you get your payment for your work."

"No," She wasn't going to let her do this for her, "no way!"

"Emma, listen to me.." Hermione tried to get through to her.

"No," Emma wasn't having this anymore, she wasn't going to let people walk over her anymore and rule her life, it had happened way too many times already by far too many people, "I'm doing this, Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, before taking a small sip out of her glass and slowly standing up. Smoothing down her dress, she wandered over to a wooden unit not far from where they were sat.

Taking a key out from one of the drawers above it, she unlocked one of the wooden doors attached to the unit and slowly pulled out a leather duffle bag, the logo on the front being too famaliar for Emma to handle right now.

Hermione closed the door back up and put the key away, before she came over to Emma with the bag. She laid it down below their feet and sat back down beside Emma.

Emma carefully bent down and picked up the bag, her hand came to the zip and she slowly unzipped it, seeing the cash inside the bag, the cash she needed to give to the leader of the South Side Gang, the Serpents.

"I'll see it," She told Hermione as she put the bag back down on the floor, "please don't worry about me."

"But I do," Hermione expressed her concerns to the girl in front of her, "you don't deserve to be messed up in this..."

"And you do?" Emma frowned back at her, thinking she was crazy right now, "we've both done terrible things.."

"But this is suppose to be a fresh start for all of us, especially for you Emma," She tried to reason with her, "let me take care of it."

"No," Emma was quick to shake her head again, "I'm doing this. I have been paid to do the job. And I'm doing it. I have to."

"You surely can't be ok with going alone though.." Hermione knew she had to try harder to scare Emma away from this.

"I'm not scared if that's what you're thinking," Emma explained to her, "I did grow up here. And on that side of town."

"Yes, but, I grew up with the guy who runs the Serpents," Hermione then said to her, "he's dangerous."

"And the men we were sharing a bed with weren't?" She spat back harshly.

It was true though.

John and Hiram were far from innocent.

"Emma, please.." Hermione tried to get through to her again, when Emma stood up and took the bag in her arms.

She laid the wine glass down onto the table and began to make her way to the door, tired of going through this, it was pissing her off and Emma just wanted to get it done with.

"Emma!" Hermione called once again, not wanting her to leave like this.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening from behind them, caused the two women to turn back round to see a confused and worried looking Veronica coming through into the sitting room to see what was going on.

Veronica's frowned deepend when she saw Emma stood there in the middle of her living room with her Mom, and she could have sworn they were having a blazing argument before.

"Oh..Emma," The teenager said her voice sharing her confusion to the two women, "Hi. Did you, um, manage to talk to Betty?"

"Uh yes," Emma swallowed away the dryness in her throat, before saying, "it's a work in progress."

Veronica smiled in thanks for her efforts, before it was quickly wiped off her face and the frowned returned when she spotted the brown leather bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" Veronica asked at first, recognising it very well, "I didn't know you two knew each other.."

"We don't.." Emma was quick to answer, wanting to cover her tracks whilst she was in town.

"We don't, uh, we met each other at Pop's earlier," Hermione began to tell a make believe to her daughter, "we bonded over being new to town and thought we'd have some wine together."

"Yeah and your Mom's letting me borrow some of her clothes, since I didn't pack much when I came to visit, Alice's clothes aren't really my size." Emma found herself adding to the story with a big fat lie.

"And Emma was just now leaving, right?" Hermione looked over at Emma.

"Right," Emma shone them a tight lipped smile, before moving closer to the door once again, "thanks for the wine,"

Hermione nodded back at her, as Veronica couldn't shake off this confusion at how weird this encounter was between her Mom and Betty's Aunt, of all people, something didn't make sense.

"Good night, ladies." Emma pulled open the door and stepped out into the hall of the apartment block.

"Night."

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! Sorry this part took a while to come out and also that it was short. I had it ready to upload last week but I forgot to edit it, so I do apologise for that. Everything has been so busy workwise. But I hope you still enjoyed this part.**

 **Special thanks to top story, hanna277, peace486, esperanza, Guest27 and pollyyatesx for reviewing the last part! You guys are the best. Betty and Emma will get closer. They are auntie and niece after all. Emma and Fp will meet very very very very soon ;) next chapter, maybe?! And Emma is stuck in some messy situation she is trying her best to get out of.**

 **Thanks so much again!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stared at the girl in the reflection in the rearview mirror, she looked drained and tense. The same expression she had been holding for the past six months or so, but everyday it seemed to get heavier and heavier.

She knew she was so close to the end now. Emma was so close to being free. It was just one last job, then she could get her payment and start her new life wherever the hell she wanted with whoever she wanted.

And whilst that kept her motivation high, Emma couldn't always rely on her dreams to keep her going and being able to stand strong.

Tonight she needed something more. Emma needed the time to forget about everything that had gone on, everything that was now going on and everything could possibly go wrong.

She needed some comfort and a place to just forget for one night.

The cigarette in between her fingers and the smoke she was breathing out of the open car window wasn't enough to calm her that night. She hadn't been smoking long. It was only when things had gone bad for the Lodge's, Emma started. But she only occasionally took a drag when she could.

Alice would kill her if she knew she smoked. That's why Emma had to do it when she wasn't around and her time to do so was limited with Alice always hanging around her.

Pulling out her cell phone, Emma quickly typed out a message to 'Fp' the leader of the South Side serpents, letting him know the money was ready for him to come pick up when he was free to do so.

But for tonight, she wasn't going to let that side of her life be a problem anymore. Emma quickly turned off the cell phone and shoved it into a safe in the glove compartment of her sisters car, before closing it and getting out of the car.

Taking the last few drags of the cigarette, she threw it to the floor and stamped it out with the heel of her boot, before she closed up the car door and locked it.

Looking around her surroundings, Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed no one was about. She had parked her sisters car a few blocks away from the South Side, not far from the clubs and bars of the town centre in the Northside, a good hiding spot from any watchful eyes.

It could just look like Alice Cooper and her husband were out for dinner that night in town with her sister. No one would ever suspect anything else. She didn't have to deal with any questions from the South Side either.

Emma stuffed the keys into her jacket pocket and began her walk to the South Side, heading to one location in particular, that she knew she'd be able to seek refugee in.

A small smirk crept across her face, when she approached the entrance of a run down looking bar. It was just as she had remembered it, when she used to walk past it on the way to high school every single morning for four years.

It hadn't changed a bit. But Emma knew some of the people inside had. She was just looking for one guy in particular.

Ignoring the looks of the gawking South Side crew outside the Whyte Worm, Emma made her way inside the bar and began to search for the guy, who kept clouding her mind.

Just like outside, everyone's eyes instantly turned towards her, not used to many females coming inside nor ones that looked like Emma. She looked like she had just stepped off the plane in New York city.

And it was half true, Emma was still wearing clothes she wore to work every single day in the city, but she had nothing else and couldn't afford to buy a whole new wardrobe with a lack of money and the fact Alice would judge her for going a little darker.

It had been a long time since Emma had dressed herself in her high school attire of an oversized denim jacket, a white baggy t-shirt and some ripped jeans.

But if she became a regular at this place, maybe she would have to start dressing like her old roots.

Emma turned her head to the side at a row of booths, searching for the man she was so desperate to see again after the other night, not realising he was now making his way over to her from the other side of the bar.

"I didn't expect you to ever make it."

She quickly turned her head back round to see him stood there, a charming look across his face to see her again. Emma couldn't knock off the smile that was crawling on her own lips to see him either.

He looked just as attractive as she remembered. The same bad boy auro was around him that had intrigued Emma straight in and had been so hard to turn down when he originally asked her out.

And he was feeling just the same to see her again. The same well put together look, but with this daring and challenging personality, that had been the thing to make him want to get to know her.

"I'm not one to break my promises." Emma found herself flirting with him.

"Is that so?" He smirked back at her.

She nodded back at him, "I told you, I'm one of a kind."

"I can see that," The man raised his brows up at her, before motioning over to the bar, "fancy that drink?"

"Oh most definitely!" Emma agreed, as the two of them headed over to the bar and climbed onto two stools.

He waved his hand over to the bartender, before ordering himself a whiskey and looking over at Emma to see what she wanted.

"Oh, I'll have a wine..." She first said, the usual order she always went with and had become one of her favourite drinks from living in the city so much,

but when she saw the look on the man beside hers first, Emma quickly rethought her order, thinking that if she wanted to get back to her old roots, then she'd have to embrace the South Side style more,

"I'll have whiskey too."

The man shone a light smirk at Emma, before turning to the bartender, "Two whiskeys."

The bartender nodded back at the man, as he went to go make their drinks and the man looked around him, seeing all eyes kept drifting over to the two of them at the bar, probably wondering what a guy like him was doing at his regular bar with a girl like Emma.

"You know, you're drawing a lot of attention to yourself." He remarked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked him, as she looked around the place and did notice more people looking at the two of them.

"You don't exactly look like you belong here, that's all I'm saying." The man informed him, as the bartender brought over their whiskeys.

She rolled her eyes at him teasingly, "I guess you're not used to someone of my skills around here."

"What in fixing up cars?" He presumed.

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded jokingly, before picking up her whiskey and taking a light sip, "it's hard being this good."

"Very funny." The man lightly smirked back at her, before copying her own actions.

Looking back round again at people, Emma turned her head back to the bar before biting her bottom lip, a warmth hitting her stomach as Emma came up with a quick idea to fix the problem of people staring at them.

Laying her glass back down on the surface, Emma brought her hands up to her hair and quickly pulled it out of the sleek up do it was in, before allowing her light waves to cascade down her front.

The man beside her watched her interestedly, wondering what she was up to, as she next leant over and took a napkin off the side, wiping off the pale pink lipstick on her lips.

The final part of her strip down was the most daring thing Emma had done in a while, maybe even in her whole life in a sexual manner, but there was something about this man, that brought out this mischievous side of Emma.

Her fingers began to unbutton the blouse on her chest, working her way down to just above her belly button, revealing a black lacy bralette covering her chest, helping her to fit in more with the darker side of Riverdale.

Looking back up from her chest that was now very much on display and onto the man next to her, Emma's daring eyes met with his amazed ones, finding her way more intriguing now she had done something so simple, yet so effective in captivating him in more.

"Better?" She asked, rolling her tongue across her lips sexily.

"Much." He nodded, before bringing his glass up to meet with hers.

The two of them hit their glasses against each others lightly, before he downed his and Emma took another swig from her glass, and the man ordered himself another.

"How's your week been?" The man asked her as the bartender left them once more that night.

Emma pulled a confused face at him, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"What?" He pretended to act innocent.

"Oh..I don't know," She began to mock him, finding his behaviour too amusing, "you're a brooding man asking me polite questions,"

The man lowered his head in defeat, she was too good at this, he knew she was smart, as Emma continued on, her daring attitude growing, "ask me something you really want to know."

"Ok.." He thought for a moment, but already had his question, "what were you doing on our side of town?"

"I grew up here." Emma answered simply.

"Really?" The man was surprised.

"Yeah," She nodded back at him, playing with her glass, "I left to go to college and it's the first time I've been back since.."

"So not only are you ridiculously attractive," He informed her, flirting with her now, as Emma found herself giddy inside to hear he liked her just as much as she did him, "but you're also smart."

"The whole package comes to mind." Emma joked, the confidence waving off her was something she had missed so much.

She had always been a confident kid growing up. Emma had to be when she lived on the South Side. It was something she took with her to college, but the past couple of years, it had been knocked more and more by the toxicity of the situation she couldn't quite get out of until now.

"And arrogant.." He added, joking with her also.

"Only around you," She smiled back at him, "you're easy to mess with."

"I'm easy, huh?" The man teased.

"Oh yeah," Emma's grin grew as she thought back to the first time they met, "remember that all I had to do was fix your car and I had successfully hit on you.."

"I don't think so." He tried to brush it off.

"Oh c'mon," She whined playfully, nudging him slightly with her arm against his own, "you even said it yourself. Plus if I also remember rightly you also asked me out for a drink the same night. So I think I won that one."

"Ok big shot.." The man wanted to join in this game they had going on, so he asked her another question, "why did you come here tonight then? You're clearly after something..."

"Can't a girl come for a drink?" Emma raised her brows up teasingly.

"On this side of town though." He pointed out.

Most girls like her would have ran for the hills, but her, no she had stayed and he wanted to know why.

"It doesn't scare me if that's what you think," She told him with a slight smirk, "I'm a big girl."

"I can tell," The man smirked back at her once more, "walking the streets at night, talking to strangers, fixing up cars, walking into bars alone..."

"See!" Emma tilted her head to the side slightly, before she shrugged, "nothing fazes me."

"What about a game of darts?" He then suggested, looking over at a dart board in the corner of the bar.

"Darts?" She repeated, not prepared for that kind of game tonight, but if he wanted to then so be it.

"Yeah," The man nodded eagerly, as he looked back at her, "first one to five wins."

Emma nodded in agreement, before a daring look came across her face, "What's the prize?"

"If you win, then you can come in here for free drinks whenever you like.." The man put forward his idea.

She smiled back at him, free drinks did sound like a good offer, and if he was going to promise it, then so be it. Emma gathered from that and the fact he hadn't paid for any drinks so far, that he was on the same deal or maybe even had shares in the place.

Only time would tell.

"Ok, deal," Emma said back to him, before asking another daring question, "and if you win?"

The man stopped for a moment, eyeing her curiously, resisting the urge to say that she was his prize, because he wanted her so badly, but he knew he couldn't say that.

It would blow his cool guy persona and also be way too forward, when the two had just met and he wanted this to be fun, and what would the fun be if it was over with within seconds.

Being here with her was the most fun he had in a while and he didn't want it to be over with so quickly.

"...which I will." He decided to say instead, keeping his naughty side at bay for the remainder of the time.

"No, c'mon." She nudged him playfully again, wanting him to be serious and maybe she wanted him to say something mischievous like he so desperately wanted to.

But at least it kept her interested.

"Ok," He gave into her, thinking of a new idea that wasn't so vocal in what he really wanted to win that night, but still kept her on her toes, "I get to decide who will be hitting on who..."

Emma stared back at him, a glint in her eye and a warm excited feeling hitting her stomach upon hearing the man speak so suggestively, it made her feel things she hadn't felt in so long and Emma too never wanted this to end.

It was the most fun she had experienced in a long time with a guy who was letting her just be herself.

It felt natural and free.

Slowly Emma held out her hand to the man beside her, wanting this to be a straight forward deal, "You've got yourself a deal." She said, as he took her hand and shook it gently.

The two of them carefully hopped off their bar stools, before the man ordered them some more drinks and he went to lead the way over to the darts area, when he slowly turned back to her and said closely.

"It's Jones by the way."

Emma pulled slightly away from him with a smile, thinking it was cute that he wanted to name drop, but not completely. As much as she wanted to tell him her full name, Emma knew it would cost way too much of her real indentity in this town, so she had to think of some other name to call herself that night.

She really didn't want to lie to the guy though.

"Ok, Jones," She responded as he looked back at her still, "you've met your match in 'M'."

Emma could have kicked herself inside for the pathetic name choice that night, but surprsingly he didn't seem to mind and found it all that more amusing.

"M, huh?" He repeated with a small smile, "what's that short for?"

"Greatest mechanic." She joked back at him, as they came to the dart board.

The bartender that had been serving them so far that night laid two glasses of whiskey down onto a small table near their game of darts, before going off to leave them to it.

"Ok, greatest mechanic," The man joined in with their inside joke, before nodding over to the dart board, "watch yourself get smoked in a game of darts."

It had been just over an hour since the two of them had started playing darts. During that time, the drinks had started to flow more and more, and so had Emma's concentration due to the alcohol in her veins.

Forutantly for her though, she had managed to win two games so far and Jones had also won two. This meant they were now playing for the final game, which Emma knew she was going to find hard.

It wasn't just the lack of sober manner she had in her, but it was also the fact the sexual tension in the room was growing thicker and thicker with every minute that passed.

All she wanted to do was go over to him and touch him, to really feel the man who had made her feel so alive for the first time in the longest time. Emma was literally having to hold herself back from making a fool out of herself.

But Jones wouldn't have mind.

Heck, he was feeling the exact same as she was. He was finding it so hard to resist the girl. Especially everytime she looked over at him with that dirty smile on her face and that glisten in her grey eyes.

It sent him crazy and if they were both sober, he probably would have closed the gap already, but he didn't want to take advantage of her when she wasn't in a good enough state, the same way he wasn't.

But neither of them didn't know how much longer they could hold on without giving in.

Downing the rest of her once whiskey filled glass, Emma hopped off the stool she had been sat on and began to make her way over to the dart board. Jones watched her as she struggled to pick out one of the darts from the board.

He began to smirk in amusement at her struggles, but when it soon became apparent that she wasn't having much luck with getting it out, Jones happily went over there to give her a hand.

As he was steps away from reaching up to help her, he found himself instead grabbing hold of her body, as she clumsly fell to the side, taking hold of his lower arms and he caught hold of her upper ones, keeping her on her feet and not tipping backwards.

"Hey, clumsy." Jones remarked, as he steadied her on her feet.

"Sorry," She laughed nervously, as Emma stood back up right and looked back at him, "being short isn't always the best."

"I wouldn't know." He smirked.

Emma smirked back up at him, neither of them letting go of the other, as they stared at each other. Her heart began to pound in her chest, the first time ever she had been able to really take him in for all what he was worth and she could finally admit to herself.

Emma wanted him.

God, she wanted him so badly.

Emma wanted to give into him and let him have all of her, over and over again.

She needed him. Emma wanted to feel him.

And just like before, Jones was feeling the exact same, enough for him to keep drifting his eyes back and forth from her eyes to her lips, searching for the answers that it would be ok for him to close the gap, to give in like she wanted him to do so.

Jones slowly began to move a little closer, his hands now running down her arms and onto her back, where he went to pull her a little closer, their lips now barely inches apart, a kiss right about to happen.

"You didn't finish the game, Jones." She whispered onto his lips, closing her eyes slightly as she did.

Emma wanted to tease him so more, she wanted him to be as desperate as she was for him, before she allowed him to give into both of their needs, she had to gain back control.

Lowering his head a little disappointed, Jones stood back up and let go of her, taking back his pride and not bothered attitude, as Emma smirked back up at him with her eyes back open fully now.

Taking the dart off the board that Emma had struggled to get before, he took the rest out of her hands gently, before going to take his own shots, as Emma headed back to the table and stool with a mischievous look.

He took a shot at the dart board, close to the bulls eyes, but not on it, the same way he had been so close to getting Emma, but not reaching the final target he so desperately wanted.

Jones was about to take another shot, when he saw Emma across from him, a new drink now in her hand, the straw in the vodka and orange she was drinking, in between her plumped lips as she stared over at him sexily.

And that's all he needed to know that she was ready.

Within minutes, Emma found herself in the back of an old office in the bar, her body being pushed up against the now closed door, as the man flicked on the light, that dimly lit the room.

She smirked up at him as he came back towards her, before the two of them rekindled their lips, Emma's hands tugging on his shirt collar, whilst Jones was running his hands up and down her back.

Emma so desperately wanted to moan at his touch and how hungry she was for him, but she didn't want to give anymore away about how badly she needed him, because she wanted to have some control over this.

Pushing him away slightly, Emma began to tug off his jacket and threw it behind her, before rekindling their lips once more. Jones took this as his chance to pick her up by her ass and carry her over to the beat up leather couch in the room.

Laying her body gently down on the couch, Jones helped Emma out of her jacket and also her shirt, before he began to plant light kisses from her collarbones down to her stomach.

Emma sighed loudly under his touch, giving into the feelings he was giving her and allowing herself to feel ecstatic for the first time in a long time. It had been so long since a man had been so into her in such a passionate way.

Once Jones reached her stomach, Emma began to undo the buttons on his shirt and quickly removed the garment. Jones then helped by taking off the t-shirt and revealed his naked torso to the woman under him.

She smirked up at him in satisfaction, before pulling him back down for a kiss, it deepening instantly as they gave into the sexual chemistry between the two of them.

As more items of clothing got removed, the more kisses they shared between them and the more they touched, Emma allowed Jones to have her body the same way she was having his that night.

It had been so long since she had last had sex like this. It felt amazing and mischievous. Something she had missed terribly and it wasn't until it was happening did she realise how desperate she had been for it.

After they both came down from their highs, Jones laid down beside Emma on the couch and looked over at her. She glanced back at him in a daze, the two of them unhelpfully breaking out into smirks and laughter at what had just happened.

Nudging his side playfully, Emma sat herself up on the couch and went over to get dressed, whilst Jones tugged on his jeans and watched Emma tidy herself up from the couch.

"That was..." She said breaking the silence between them, a shy smile coming over her face as she looked back over at him, "...really good."

"It was something, huh?" Jones smirked back at her, finding it cute how shy she was being for once.

"Most definitely." Emma smiled back at him, before doing up the last button on her shirt.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked her as he stood up from the couch.

She looked back at him mischievously, finding that question too amusing after what had just gone on and also from the other night, when he had asked her the same question when they had first met.

"I'll be fine thanks." She answered him.

"Are you sure?" Jones asked once more.

"I'm sure," Emma assured him, as she then went to slip on her jacket, "besides we've both been drinking. We can't have anymore accidents."

"Ah I guess you're right," He agreed with her, although since having sex he had sobered up massively, "I thought I would do the gentlemanly thing."

She smiled back at him, "well it's appreciated. But I'll just call a cab. It's no problem."

Bringing out her cell phone, Emma began to make a quick call to a cab as Jones decided to finally dress himself and went with her back out front to wait for her cab to get there.

"So who won?" Emma asked him, referring to the dart game that had been the cause of their little antics, "because if I remember rightly, we didn't finish the game."

"No we didn't," He chuckled lightly, before making a suggestion, "why don't we schedule in a rematch for another time?"

"I think we could do that," She agreed with him, thinking if they were going to make this a regular occurence whilst she was in town, then it was going to allow her to blow off a lot of much needed steam, "I guess I'll see you around, Jones."

"See you later." He waved her goodbye, a pleased smile on his face as he watched her walk out of the bar and head out to wait for her cab.

Emma couldn't also wipe the smile off her face as she stepped out into the darkness, a warm fuzzy feeling coming over her stomach once more. She never thought she could feel this way about a man ever again, but here she was feeling giddy over what had just happened.

She felt like she was getting the old Emma back. The daring and naughty one. The one who wasn't afraid and was strong. The one who could be herself and do what she pleased.

It felt liberating.

* * *

 **Author note: Ohh I promised you some Fp didn't I?;) And I brought a steamy one if I do say so myself! Things are really beginning to heat up between the pair. Emma is loving it and I'm pretty sure Fp is warming up to the idea of her swinging by more often. We'll have to see where these two go from now on!**

 **Thanks so much to hanna277, top story, Jwugetmoney and all the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part! Emma is definitely going to be a big help when it comes to Betty and her teenage dramas. Maybe Betty will also be a big help to Emma.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part - Will Emma be able to keep things casual with Jones aka Fp or will something happen? Will Alice find out about Emma's little night time antics at the Whyte Worm?**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	7. Chapter 7

Fumbling with the key in the lock, Emma finally managed to enter the home and came through into the hall. The sitting room light was on and the light sound of the television from inside could be heard in the quiet night filled house.

Trying to be quieter than her entrance, Emma locked up the door and slipped out of her heels, before coming through into the sitting room to be met with her older sisters usual judging eyes.

Alice put down the book she had in her hand on the side of the couch, before looking down at her watch and back onto her younger sibling, "What time do you call this?"

"Bed time." Emma smirked at her slightly, in her drunken state she was more than ok to throw a few jokes here and there.

"Very funny," Alice wasn't in the mood for Emma to be humorous right now, as she got up from her seat on the couch, "why didn't you just sneak out like that?"

"I had places to be," Her younger sister told her, before slipping out of jacket clumsily, "people to see."

Alice slowly began to come over to where Emma was, very much noticing her odd behaviour and once she got closer, she could also smell the faint scent of booze coming from her younger sister.

"Have you been drinking?" Alice snapped at her accusingly.

Emma found herself letting out light scoff and laugh, a little annoyed Alice had seen through her, but even in her drunken state she knew Alice wasn't stupid, "Why? Is it a problem?"

She so wished she could have been a more classier and quieter drunk.

"Yes! Of course it is!" Her older sister hissed back at her, folding her arms in anger, "coming home here drunk when I have a teenage daughter is inappropriate and irresponsible, Emma."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes dramatically, not wanting Alice and her constant mothering behaviour to ruin the good mood she felt in after her night with Jones at the bar.

"Emma, I'm serious!" Alice spat back at her sister once more, she wasn't going to let Emma ruin herself or Alice's perfect family set up, "you didn't drive yourself home did you?"

The older sister went to look out the window for the car they had given Emma for her stay here, but she didn't get a chance to look when Emma answered for her.

"Of course, I didn't! I'm not that stupid," Emma explained to her, before letting out a louder scoff this time, "I obviously got a cab."

"Good," Alice closed the curtain back up and turned back to her sister, just as Emma was moving some hair out of her face, causing a very large and brooding hickey on her younger sisters neck to come in full view, "what the hell is that?"

Emma looked back over at her sister in confusion, not sure what she was on about right now from her drunken state, but also what Alice could be having a go at her about now.

Alice pulled Emma's hair back more and in a harsher way, as Emma frowned deeper and snatched her older sisters hand away in irritation that she had just done what she did.

"What the hell is that, Emma?" Alice began to yell whisper at her now, clearly wanting to show her true anger at her sisters actions, but still not wanting to wake up Betty or Hal who were sleeping upstairs, "Is that what it's going to be now, huh?"

A puzzled Emma stumbled over to the mirror in the sitting room and looked back at her reflection in the dimly lit room, seeing the evidence on her neck coming into view and also understanding why Alice was so pissed.

"What?" Emma pretended to act like it was no big deal, because in reality it wasn't.

So what if Emma had hooked up with someone tonight?

She was twenty seven years old. Emma was full grown adult who could make her own decisions. She wasn't a minor nor was she a danger to herself. Emma could do what she wanted.

Alice looked back at her younger sister in disbelief as Emma spun back round to face her and covered the hickey back up with her hair.

"Are you just going to go out every night, get drunk and sleep with different men each night?" Alice exclaimed.

Emma rolled her eyes once more that night, "Don't be so dramatic, Alice."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Her older sister then asked her, her tone more softer this time, "don't you care?"

"Of course I do! But I'm a free woman, Alice. I can do what I want."

Alice shook her head and ran her hands over her face, "Not under my roof. I'm watching you, Emma. Don't you dare mess up and shame this family!"

Emma looked back at her sister in shock and a little hurt. She couldn't believe Alice right now. She thought her sister would have been happy she was living her life again and not living in fear of John and his actions.

But she should have known Alice wouldn't let her do what she wanted. Alice still treated her like some naive kid who hadn't had her first case of heartbreak yet.

This time Emma was shaking her head, but not out of fury. She was shaking it because she was hurt and in disbelief. Instead of going at it again with her sister, Emma did her best to hurry past Alice and head for the stairs.

She was seconds away from climbing them and escaping to the comfort of her bed, when she lost her footing in her drunken manner and tumbled forward, grateful for the bannister right now and also her sister coming to hold her.

Emma looked back at Alice, who looked back at her with a small sigh, before she helped Emma up the stairs and into bed, neither of them speaking for the rest of the night.

The sound of the curtains drawing abruptly and a piercing sunlight coming from them awake Emma that next morning. She scrunched her face up and shifted further under the covers, when she saw Alice stood in her room.

She knew what her older sister was playing at. Emma knew Alice had rudely woken her up to get her back for last night and her coming home drunk. It was typical Alice behaviour.

Alice wanted Emma to suffer, knowing she'd probably have a hangover and having to get up for a day of work with the sunshine blaring in through the window and a harsh wake up call would be painful for her younger sister.

"Good morning sunshine," Her older sister chimed to her in a sweet tone, before she laid out some clothes for Emma on the bottom of her bed and handed her a steaming coffee, "rise and shine."

Emma slowly took it from her and grumpily pulled herself up from under the bed. Alice smugly looked back at her sister, before heading out of the room and across the hall to her daughters room.

Laying the coffee down on her bedside table, Emma forced herself out of the bed and instantly regretted it when her head began to pound. She knew today was going to be a struggle.

As she turned round to see what clothes Alice had brought through for her from the laundry room, she could hear Alice and Betty talking, but Emma knew it was more like Alice lecturing her daughter.

Emma carefully grabbed hold of her coffee and blew it on it lightly, before she carried it out of her room and towards the conversation that was happening in her neices room that morning.

"...that family is pure evil," Alice was saying as Emma slowly came through into the bedroom to see her sister spraying sage around the room, "I'm wondering if the Blossom's didn't kill Jason themselves,"

Emma frowned as she took a light sip from her coffee, whilst Betty turned around to give her Mom a confused look and also took the chance to acknowledge Emma now joining them.

"..sacrificed him to some dark pagan god," Alice continued on her theories about the murder, "that they worship in that insane mansion of theirs."

"Mom, does Polly know? About Jason?" Betty found herself asking, she had been wanting to know this for a while and so had Emma.

"I told her," Alice confirmed to her daughter, as she began to fold some of her daughters laundry, "but half the time, your sister doesn't even know what day it is."

"Mom, why were you so against them being together?" Betty then asked.

Emma watched the two women, glad Betty was asking what needed to be and thankful Alice hadn't gone off on one yet.

"Many reasons. That family," Alice explained, before she went back to her sage, "everything they touch, it rots."

Betty slowly began to get up from her seat at her desk, "Mom, I was thinking," she paused nervously, "maybe it's time I go visit Polly."

Emma smiled lightly at this, knowing it was what Betty had wanted since Polly had been sent away and Emma would also really love to see her other niece. Alice had only been brief as to why Polly had gone, but wouldn't tell the full story to Emma.

But maybe this way, they could get the full story from the girl herself.

Alice stopped what she was doing, Emma could see from her sisters face she wasn't having any of that, before she quickly came over to her daughter and held her hands, "I am so proud of how you stood up to that dragoness,"

Emma's smile quickly altered as she knew her sister was trying to get around Betty's request, because Emma knew whatever Alice was hiding from them was something no one could know.

"but honestly, Betty," She dropped her daughters hands, "why was Cheryl over here in the first place? And who else is gonna come waltzing in? Veronica? Archie? How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?"

Betty stared back at her Mom, before sighing lightly, "Until I learn my lesson, Mom."

Alice looked back at her daughter, before turning round to face Emma and remarking sarcastically, "hear that, Emma? Betty is going to learn her lesson."

"What lesson do I need to learn?" Emma snapped back at her, clearly the tension from last night was still present.

She wasn't going to take it from her sister. Emma was going to put her in her place. She wasn't in the mood.

Betty glanced over to her aunt and frowned at her appearance, "What happened to you?"

Emma knew she looked just as awful as she felt that morning.

She hadn't even taken any of her makeup off from last night, her hair hand't been brushed and luckily with the help of Alice she had managed to get changed into her pyjamas last night.

But that was it and Betty could notice the difference in her usual perfectly polished aunt.

"It will happen to you one day." Emma answered her simply.

It wasn't until she saw the disapproving look cross Alice's face that Emma knew she probably shouldn't have said it so casually to her niece with her mother in the room.

"I mean..." She went to correct herself, as Betty couldn't hold off an amused grin.

"...what she means is that she was stupid last night and won't do it again, right?" Alice said on behalf of her younger sister.

"Of course." Emma flashed the two of them two a fake smile as she agreed with Alice, just to get her off her back for her actions.

When was Alice going to let not just her live her life but Betty also?

An hour or so later, Emma had managed to drag herself out of the house looking way more presentable than what she did last night. Her hair was tied up in a top knot on the top of her head, her makeup was soft and pretty, whilst her outfit resembled a business woman rather than a party girl.

She closed the door of the cab she had just got out just a few blocks away from town and hurried across the road to the car that was parked on the other side of the street.

Emma had left it there last night before she headed to the Whyte Worm for her night of fun with Jones. Now the night was over and the harsh reality was back in her mind, she had to get back to business.

Unlocking the car, Emma opened up the trunk and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the duffle bag from the Lodge's in the back. Looking around and checking any possible cameras in sight, Emma opened it up and saw the dollar notes still inside the back.

She could have not been more thankful that everything was still in tact and her spontaneous actions last night to leave the car in the middle of nowhere with a large sum of money in the back had been safe.

Otherwise Emma knew she wouldn't have been safe and would have been in a lot of trouble for being so naive.

Closing the bag and trunk back up, Emma got into the car and started up the engine, before she began to drive to work, ready for a day of work before she decided when she'd pluck up the courage to meet with this so called 'Fp' to give him his money.

She knew it would be best if she just got it over and done with, but Emma knew the sooner it was over, she would then have to decide where she would go next.

Emma was somewhat enjoying her time back in Riverdale, the town where she grew up. Whilst Alice could be way to overprotective and pissed her off, Emma loved being around her family.

She loved helping out Betty and being the best aunt she could ever be. Emma also would have love to have seen Polly before she left. But she knew that was a work in progress after what had happened with Alice and Betty this morning.

There was also her job with Fred that was keeping her busy and earning, as well as forming a friendship with her boss. It felt good to have friends again and not just business acquaintances which she was so used to having in New York.

She didn't want to have to leave all of this behind just yet.

If she could just hold on a little longer.

Once she got into work, Emma went into the trailer where Fred's office was and where her desk also was. He wasn't in the trailer when she got there, he was on site talking to his crew.

But after she had sat down and loaded up her computer, the man appeared and greeted her with his usual friendly manner to see her again. She offered to make him some coffee, in which he declined and instead offered her one.

"That would be great, thanks." Emma smiled back at him, thankful for his offer because she needed the caffeine to get over this hangover that was still hanging on her shoulders.

She had been flicking through the books and her to do list for the day, when Fred came over with her steaming coffee. He laid it down in front of her, as Emma looked back up at him with a smile.

"Thanks." She said to him, as she leant over to grab hold of it.

Upon doing this, the hickey Emma had gotten from her fun with Jones last night came into Fred's full view, causing him to be a little taken back, but more amused than anything.

"That look's fresh." He commented teasingly.

Emma glanced back up at him embarrassed, already knowing what he was on about. It was hard to hide such a big mark on her neck and if she had been sober would have told Jones not to do it.

But in her drunken moments and high off the pleasure, Emma clearly didn't care and didn't think how much it would get in the way of every conversation she would have the next day.

"I was hoping I covered that.." She half smiled at him, joining in with the joke but Emma was actually mortified that her boss had picked up on it.

"Who's the lucky man?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"No one actually." Emma informed him, before taking a small sip out of her drink.

"What?" He was confused, as he continued, "So you're telling me that a young smart girl like yourself never met anyone whilst you were gone?"

She felt her head lower at the question, knowing the answer to that one, but it wasn't the happy ending Emma would have hoped for nor what Fred was presuming had happened for her since she left town.

"There was someone," Emma began, the sadness evident in her voice, the memories of everything she had gone through hitting her, "but, I ended it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Fred apologised, feeling guilty for even applying she had been taken and seeing her react so badly, "I'm separated from Archie's Mom."

"That sucks.." She sadly smiled.

"Yeah," He perched on the end of the desk to talk to her properly, as she laid her coffee back down, "but sometimes the person who you think is the one turns out not to be."

"Yeah," Emma nodded in agreement, she could vouch for that, "I get that."

Fred hated seeing such a young woman with so much sadness inside of her, so he knew he had to try perk her up and get his happy employee back, he felt it had been his fault.

"Well whoever this guy was who gave you that," Fred then said, causing Emma to look up at him with a shy smile, "I hope he doesn't steal you away from the business."

"Oh never!" Emma assured him, knowing what was going on between her and Jones was a no strings attached, "Alice will do that all by herself."

"She still not warming up to this, huh?" Fred replied.

"Nope." Emma rubbed her lips together.

"I've noticed Archie and Betty have had some problems lately," He then said, which caused Betty to nod in confirmation, "care to share?"

"Uh, just teen drama." She answered, not knowing whether she could say anymore for Betty's sake.

"That's what Archie told me yesterday about his friend Jughead." Fred then informed her.

"Jughead?" Emma repeated in confusion, "what kind of name is that?"

"It's a nickname," He explained to her with a slight smile, "he shares the same name as his father, but both of them have nicknames. I'm sure you remember Jugheads Dad..."

"Uh," Emma thought for a moment, trying to remember anyone who could be Jugheads Dad, but there was so many people from her childhood she knew and some she had forgotten about, "I haven't got a clue."

"It's.." Fred was moments away from telling her when his cell phone began to ring, causing him to pull it out and saw the school's number flash across the front of it.

Emma also frowned when she saw who was calling and hoped everything was alright, as Fred got up from his spot on her desk and walked towards the door, "I've gotta take this." He said before slipping outside.

She guessed figuring out who Jughead's Dad was was a story for another time.

After a busy morning working and caring for her hangover, Emma was relieved when lunch striked and she could sit outside for some fresh air and eat her favourite comfort foods.

As she had just finished her favourite candy bar, Emma's cell phone began to beep inside her car she was sat inside, with the windows and doors wide open to let in some air.

Leaning over, Emma saw her niece's name come across the screen and she quickly answered it, hoping Betty was alright after there had been drama with Archie earlier on at the school.

"Betty." Her aunt greeted her neice.

"Hey Aunt Emma," Betty greeted her back.

"What's up?" She asked her.

"Nothing. Why?" The teenager sounded worried now.

"Just checking to see if you're ok," Emma assured her, before mentioning Fred's situation, "I heard what happened with Archie earlier."

"Yeah, it was Reggie, a guy from school's fault," Betty began to explain the story to her, "he was picking on Archie's friend Jughead."

"Ah Jughead." Emma breathed, the second time today she had heard that name.

"What?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Uh, nothing," She quickly said, before going to ask, "are you staying out of trouble?"

"God, you sound like my Mom." Betty grumbled down the other line.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Please, don't ever say that again."

"It's true!" Her neice exclaimed, also joining in the laughter, "she so wasn't happy about you being hungover this morning."

"Ah," She smiled at the memory, glad Betty had found it amusing, "you should have seen her last night when I came home."

"You'll have to tell me later," Betty suggested, before another idea was proposed to Emma, "so I was wondering, are you coming to the prep rally tonight for Jason?"

Emma suddenly remembered the pep rally and how she had been talked into going by Cheryl Blossom, Cheryl's brother, when she was over and hanging out with Betty.

She hadn't even thought about it after everything that had gone on yesterday.

Did she really want to go back to the high school she left nearly a decade ago?

Did she want to be stood in a crowd full of strangers?

Did she want to hear the crashing sound of the symbols from the marching band every so often making her headache from her hangover worse?

"Ah, I don't know, Betty." Emma found herself saying, not wanting to let her neice down, but also needing a reality check herself.

"Oh, but please!" Betty begged down the other end of the phone, "I could really do with my aunt being there after everything lately. It would mean so much to me."

Emma felt guilty hearing her neice saying this and knowing all she really wanted to do was plan her next move, but Betty had been through a lot this week and needed the support.

"Ok, fine," Emma said giving in, knowing her neice didn't need to convince her much more, "I'll come."

"Thank you! You won't regret it," Betty promised her aunt, before she bid her farewell, "see you tonight."

"See you later." Emma brought the phone away from her ear and hung up, before sighing lightly.

Looking back at the time, Emma knew her lunch break was soon coming to an end and she should be heading back inside, the same way Betty was heading back to class and Emma would soon be joining her later that night when she went back to the school she graduated from 10 years ago.

It was nearing 7pm when Emma found herself ready for the night ahead. Unlike last night when she had been feeling daring and mischievous, Emma was feeling anxious and on edge.

She was going back to high school, a place she thought she'd never have to return back to after the day she left, but also Emma knew she'd be stood in a crowd of people who hadn't seen her in so long or were going to be complete strangers.

Emma had to focus on what was important here and that was cheering on her niece, seeing her cheerleading with her squad the same way Emma had all those years back.

This might be the last time Emma saw Betty in god knows how long, as she began to think about where she'd go once her job in Riverdale was over and she would hope to be a free woman.

Coming downstairs, Emma went over to the coat rack to retrieve her jacket, when she heard footsteps come through into the hall way and Betty come down the stairs in her cheerleading uniform.

Alice frowned when she saw her sister emerging from downstairs, dressed in her outerwear and looking like she was off somewhere. She thought it was Betty who had come from upstairs, not Emma.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice questioned her sister.

"What?" Emma frowned back at her, not understanding why she was intergating her.

Hadn't Betty told her she was coming?

Or was this how it was going to be now?

Emma was going to have to tell her sister her every move just because of what happened last night.

"Aunt Emma is coming with me to the prep rally." Betty told her Mom as she began to put on her shoes.

"Absolutely not." Alice shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why not?" Betty frowned back in confusion.

"Oh c'mon!" Emma scoffed in disbelief that her sister was really acting this way.

"Alice.." A warning voice of Emma's brother-in-law Hal called as he came through into the hallway to join the girls.

He had watched Alice go through to go check on who she thought had been Betty, to then listen in on her now heated confrontation with Emma over her leaving the house.

Alice had told Hal about Emma going out late last night and coming home drunk, clearly having slept with someone also.

Hal had been a little irritated to hear this because he could see how it was showing Betty a bad example, but he didn't think it was good of Alice to keep trying to control her sisters every move.

In his eyes it was just asking Emma to do it again and rebel against it, like she did when she was a teenager, because Alice never gave her the chance to breathe nor slip up.

"Shut it, Hal," Alice snapped back at her husband, throwing her hand up in front of him as he stood behind her, "you didn't see the state she was in and no sister of mine will be walking the streets drunk ever again."

"I didn't walk the streets," Emma corrected her with a fake smile, "I already told you, I got a cab."

"But that doesn't hide the fact that you were drunk." Alice pointed out to her, as she folded her arms.

"So?" She frowned back at her older sister, thinking this was so stupid and unnecessary, "and you've never been drunk?"

Betty looked over at her Mom, already knowing her Mom wouldn't admit to that, the same way Hal knew Alice wouldn't speak up about her own past actions in front of her daughter nor would she let Emma win the argument.

Once Emma noticed Alice wasn't going to try deny it, she triumphantly exclaimed, "Exactly! I'm not a kid. I'm a grown woman and I'll do what I like."

She wasn't going to let her sister do this and embarrass her like this for doing what most women her age did.

Turning towards Betty, Emma replaced her fake smile with a genuine one as she asked her niece, "Fancy a Pop's instead?"

Betty really didn't want to cause any more conflict between her Mom and herself, as well as Emma and her Mom. But she was also tired of Alice always trying to control her and doing this with her aunt would be like taking a stand against her.

Grinning madly at the idea, Betty nodded as Emma slipped her feet into her flats and then motioned over to the door, wanting to get out of there before Alice could try change her daughters mind again and start on Emma again.

"Elizabeth, don't you dare!" Alice warned her daughter, irritated her sister was encouraging Betty to misbehave.

Emma opened up the front door with a smirk, as she pulled out the keys to her car, as Betty turned back to her Mom.

"Relax, Mom," She tried to calm her down, before she said, "We're going for a Pop's, then to the Pep rally."

Betty stepped out onto the front porch and Emma was seconds away from joining her outside, when Alice called her name.

"Emma, wait.."

"What now?" The younger sister looked back at Alice irritatedly.

She just wanted to go and get out of there.

"Please," Alice said almost beggingly, as her once angered tone changed into one more of concern, "take care of her."

"I will," Emma assured her, her voice also softer now, "don't worry."

Turning back round, Emma unlocked her car and Betty quickly hopped inside the passenger seat, before Emma came down the steps and joined her neice in the car.

After some dinner at Pop's, the two of them headed to the high school for the pep rally. Going back to high school for Emma felt odd. So much had happened in her life since she was last there.

So many amazing things like graduating, going to college and getting her degree, to owning her own business and living in her own penthouse suite in New York City.

But there was also the awful things that had happened.

Tonight wasn't about her though or what had gone on. It was about Betty and seeing her cheer lead with her squad. Emma loved seeing the excitment on her neices face and it was clear how much it meant to Betty to have her there.

So she was going to try and enjoy every minute of it.

"I guess I'll go find a seat." Emma said as they came onto the track where the Pep rally was being held.

"No, not yet," Betty shook her head, wanting her to stay a little longer, "please. I want you to feel apart of it like you used to be."

"Well the girls I use to cheer with look a lot different to the ones you do." Emma laughed.

Betty looked around at the people she went to school with with a smile and nodded, "Maybe so, but it must feel good to be back here amongst it all."

"I do have to admit, I do miss being a flyer." She informed her niece.

"Maybe afterwards we can get you on the top." Betty jokingly suggested.

"I'm sure Cheryl wouldn't approve of that." Emma responded, knowing fully well what type of girl Cheryl was from how she had upset Betty yesterday.

"Ah I wouldn't be so sure," Betty said with a smirk, "she seemed to love that you were a River Vixen."

"Well as they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Emma smirked back at her.

Her neice let out a light laugh, before grabbing hold of Emma's hand and going to drag her onto the grass more, "C'mon!"

Emma laughed as she helplessly allowed her neice to pull her through the crowd, going to warn her when she saw a famaliar red head boy from next door coming towards her.

Betty and Archie knocked into each other, causing the two of them to look back at each other in shock and Emma's hand to losen from Betty's, as she awkwardly stood behind the two teenagers.

"Oh my god, Arch," Betty said when she saw the bruising around his eye from what happened earlier on in the school day, "your eye."

Emma was slightly taken back when she saw her neices hand lightly come into contact with Archie's face, feeling bad for her when the players from the football team dragged Archie away and left Betty to feel all confused about her feelings for the boy.

"I, should, um.." Betty began to stutter to her aunt, feeling embarrassed and choked up after the Archie situation.

"Go be with your team, Betty," Emma encouraged her, knowing some normality and something positive would help her neice right now, more than dwelling on things with her aunt, "I'll be right here watching you."

Betty shone her aunt a small smile, before taking off and joining the rest of the cheer team, as Emma sighed and made her way over to the stands to watch the pep rally.

She sat fairly towards the back of the stands, between some parents and other students who went to the high school. So far she hadn't seen anyone she recognised, which gave her relief that she wouldn't have to do much social interaction that night.

The night consisted of a group of three girls who were in a girl group called the Pussy Cats, singing some songs, whilst the River Vixens carried out a routine in front of them. Everything had been going so well so far and seeing Betty cheer was making Emma smile uncontrollably.

That was until one of the River Vixens, Cheryl to be exact, came up onto stage at the end of the routine to join the Pussy Cats. The coach of the football team also joined them and announced that the football team.

The team began to do a run around the field and it was then that Cheryl froze up on stage, before quickly vanishing off and running inside, clearly something had upset her.

Emma stood up from her seat on the stands and frowned slightly, wondering what had caused such a reaction, but then she realised what this night was all about.

It was in honour of Jason, her brother, his death. No wonder the girl had found it hard to stand there and celebrate when her brother had been murdered.

Emma watched as Veronica ran after her, then closely followed by Betty which surprised Emma. It had only been yesterday Cheryl had upset her and Betty had threatened her for doing so.

As the coach tried to calm the crowd, it wasn't long before the staff at the school had no other choice than to cut the pep rally short and ask the parents to kindly make their way home with their kids.

Since Emma had no idea where Betty had gone off to and if she was ok, she lingered behind, waiting near the stands for signs of her neice to show.

After a few moments, Betty came back across the grass and smiled lightly over to her aunt Emma. She quickly came over to meet her and walked with Betty to go retrieve her bag from the side of the stage.

"What happened?" Emma asked her a little concerened.

"Cheryl got upset over Jason," Betty informed her, before apologising, "sorry for just ditching you."

"Not to worry," Emma reassured her, as a familiar raven haired girl walked past them and over to her own cheer bag, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Betty smiled back at her, before also noticing Veronica was also now back from checking in on Cheryl and thought it might be a good chance to try talk to the girl.

"I saw you and Cheryl," Betty told her, before the two girls began to walk together, "not many girls would have done what you did."

Emma slowly lingered behind, feeling awkward for standing so close when they were having a possible make up talk, but she had nowhere else to go right now.

Veronica smiled lightly in amusement, "Full disclosure, I've had my fair share of emotional break downs."

Betty returned the smile, before looking back at her aunt and Emma quickly flashed her an encouraged look to do what was right here, to make up with Veronica and get her friend back to stop all this upset.

"If you're not doing anything," Betty found herself saying as she turned back to Veronica, "do you want to go get a milkshake at Pop's?"

Veronica turned back to Betty and smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Betty laughed with a light nod.

"Betty, I'd love that." Veronica answered.

Betty smiled back at her friend, relieved that it had gone down well and things were going to be okay between them now. She slowly turned round to look at her aunt, just as Veronica did.

"It's ok," Emma told her before she could even ask if it was alright, she was just happy that the girls had worked things out, "you're free to go. It's no problem with me!"

"Are you sure? I mean, you're welcome to come." Betty suggested, feeling bad for ditching her aunt after she had stayed to watch and treated her to dinner earlier.

"Yeah the more the merrier." Veronica added with a grin.

"I think I've had enough of travelling through time to my teenage years today." Emma joked.

"Ok." Betty nodded.

"I'll see you later." She told her neice, about to walk away when Veronica caught her gaze.

Veronica gave her a thankful smile, knowing that her aunt had been more than helpful in trying to reunite the two friends, as Emma nodded back at her and began her walk back to her car.

She sighed lightly as she got back in, wishing her life was as easy as it was for the teens of this town. All it took was a shake at Pop's to resolve some drama.

If only it had been like that for Emma.

When Emma got back, she found Alice sat in the sitting room watching some TV, Hal nowhere in sight, probably in his man cave, enjoying some sports show like he always did.

"Where's Betty?" Alice questioned instantly when she only heard one set of foot steps come in and now only saw her sister stood there.

"She went for some shakes with her friends." Emma informed her casually, as she took off her jacket and laid it on the arm of the couch.

"What friends are these?" Her older sister then asked.

Emma shrugged, as she took a seat down on the couch, "one's who will be there for her."

"I swear, Emma.."

"You'll what?" Her younger sister snapped back at her, she wasn't going to allow Alice to start again, when Emma had enjoyed her night with her neice, "I am not going to let you keep walking over me, Alice."

"You were suppose to look after her, Emma!" Alice reminded her sister of what she promised before.

"And I did! But Betty is a teenager. Teenagers leave the house and hang out with their friends if you remember." Emma pointed out.

"I will not let you ruin my daughter the same way you have ruined yourself." Her older sister yelled back at her in annoyance.

Emma felt the hurt came over her to hear this, but she wouldn't let Alice know just how much her words had hurt. She would continue to make it clear that Alice couldn't control her.

"I went out for some drinks to unwind, it was one time and it felt good to have some fun and not be stuck inside afraid of my own shadow." Emma explained in a less harsher tone than Alice was using.

"Emma.." Alice went to say, feeling bad for her younger sister.

"And Betty is fine. She's a teenager. They make mistakes. They fall in and out of love. They makeup and breakup with their friends. It's what they do," Emma continued on to her sister, "heck, it's what we both did! There's no harm in it."

There was silence in the Cooper household for a moment.

Alice was trying to keep her cool whilst Emma was tired of having to constantly explain herself. She knew Alice meant well, but Emma also knew she had to back off or Emma would leave sooner than they both wanted her to.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Alice spoke up after a while, the tension in the room slowly decreasing, "I just don't want you to get hurt again,"

Emma lowered her head, knowing exactly what her sister was referring to as Alice confirmed it more, "you don't know how worried I was when you called me.."

"I know," Emma breathed, feeling bad for her sister now, "but I'm fine now."

Alice smiled sadly at her, before Emma proposed something to her, "Can we just please get along for the sake of my time here?"

"Of course." Alice nodded, she wanted that more than anything.

"There's something I need to ask." Emma found herself then saying.

"What?" Alice looked back at her worried.

"About Polly.." She nervously said.

"What about her?" The older sister asked on edge now.

"Isn't it time to let Betty visit her?" Emma put forward the suggestion.

"No!" Alice quickly shook her head, "no way!"

"Alice," The younger sister sighed, "c'mon. I'd like to see her too."

"No! I don't want either of you seeing Polly!"

"Why?" Emma frowned back at her sister, thinking this was just silly now forbidding Polly's own family from seeing her, "neither I or Betty are going to judge her, Alice. She's our family."

"I don't care," Alice snapped at her, as she stood up from her spot on the couch, "I'm not letting either of you near her and I swear if I hear that you've gone to visit her, I will make sure you never leave this town, Emma."

"You're being ridiclious, Alice," Emma quickly got up to join her in the middle of the living room, as her older sister began to get more angry, "what are you hiding?"

Alice looked over at her and shook her head, before she began to storm towards the exit of the sitting room and head upstairs to stop Emma from making her come forward.

But Emma was used to having to think fast and be reactive on her feet from everything she had been through, this gave her the advantage and she stood in the door way preventing Alice from going any further.

"Move, Emma." Alice demanded through gritted teeth, looking anywhere but her younger sisters face.

Emma wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore, she had to know the truth, because she could tell it ate her sister up inside every single day, "What are you hiding?" She asked again, but more sternly.

"It's.." Alice began, but quickly stopped herself as she hung her head in shame.

"It's what?" Her younger sister repeated, hating seeing her older sister look so worried, "Polly isn't harmful."

"No, but her secret it."

Emma frowned back at Alice's remark, searching her face for an answer as to what the hell this so called secret could be. She hadn't a clue and even didn't want to presume things.

It could have been to do with Jason Blossom's death. They had sent Polly away because she had killed him. But Emma would have never thought her neice would do something like that.

Yet Emma didn't really know the girls that well. She hadn't been in there lives for ten years. So much had changed for everybody. She didn't really know them.

But this was a crazy theroy, Emma really didn't want to put to Alice, so instead she made her sister be the one to admit it.

"What secret?" Emma questioned her.

"She's..." Alice stared back at Emma nervously.

"She's what?" She repeated again, her own nerves coming into force now.

"Polly," Her older sister paused, taking a deep breathe, before she confessed why Polly had been sent away and no one could visit her, "she's pregnant."

Emma's jaw dropped slightly at this revelation, before she took a slight step back and responded with a shocking, "Oh my god."

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! I hope March has been treating you well so far. Doesn't the days just go so quickly these days? Another new upload. One that I really hope you guys enjoyed. There wasn't much Fp in this one (sorry!) but I'm really loving writing about Emma's involvement in the Cooper household. I think she fits in well! Even if Alice is being a bit of a bitch.**

 **Special thanks to top story, esperanza o'brien, hanna277, Guest27 and the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part. I'm so excited to let you guys read Emma coming face to face with Fp as well! It was one of my favourite scenes to write and it is coming to you very soon. Just hold on!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts about this one.**

 **Do you think Alice should back off and let Emma live her life?**

 **Do you like Emma's blossoming friendship with Fred?**

 **When will Emma see Jones again? And how will she find out about Fp?**

 **Thanks so much guys!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma and Betty were sat up in the dining room table eating their breakfast, whilst Hal was taking a shower and Alice was tidying up the house before they left for work later on.

"Hot off the presses."

The sound of the newspaper hitting the table in front of them, caused both Emma and Betty to look over at each other once, before looking down at the newspaper front page in front of them.

Alice stood watching them for a moment, as both Emma and Betty frowned at the front page of the paper. Cheryl and her brother, Jason were spread across the front page.

A headline of ' _Cheryl Blossom Guilty As Sin_ ' across the top of it, signalling Alice and Hal had put forward the story that Cheryl was to blame for her brothers death, after she admitted to the police she lied about what happened on July 4th.

Although the cops hadn't said Cheryl was a suspect and was more in trouble for lying about the whole truth, Alice had used this to her advances to make Cheryl and her family look bad to the whole town.

Betty picked up the newspaper as Alice went to walk out of the dining room, "Mom," She said grabbing her attention, as Emma spun round to watch, "first you leak Jason Blossom's autopsy report, and now this?"

"People are loving the coverage." Alice informed her daughter like it was no big deal.

"You have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing." Betty warned her Mom.

"It's news, Betty," Alice tried to tell her, as she ignored her own sisters disapprovingly looks, "we own the Riverdale Register. We have a responsibility to keep the people informed."

"Whatever Jason did to Polly," Betty scoffed at her Mom, the mention of Polly made Alice look over to Emma, knowing that she knew the big secret now too, "he's still a person."

"You reap what you sow."

Emma rolled her eyes at her sister, as she slowly got up from her seat at the table and came over to join in the discussion.

"You should be writing about the real story." Betty put to her Mom.

"Yeah, like what happened to Jason? Who was holding him captive?" Emma added on behalf of Betty, she knew what her niece was getting at and Alice was being unfair to the victim, "Why was he frozen?"

"And who shot him on July 4th?" Betty threw in another suggestion, thankful to have her aunt in this situation.

Alice looked between the two women in front of her with an amused smile, "Well if you two are so keen on reporting, why don't you come with us? The register could really use a Loi Lane type like you."

Betty sighed at her Mom, as Alice snatched the newspaper out of her daughters arms and went out of the room, causing Emma to chase after her needing to talk to her.

She knew Alice was always on board for Betty to follow in her footsteps and join the registry, but hearing that Alice wanted Emma to join her also, was another dig at trying to make Emma switch jobs.

"Nice try, Alice." Emma said to her sister as they stood in the kitchen.

"What?" Alice pretended to play dumb, as she began to make herself some coffee.

"Oh you know, trying to get me to leave Fred and join forces with you," She explained for her with a bitter tone, "but sorry, it's not going to happen."

"You really know how to put yourself down, Emma." Alice pointed out to her.

"Probably because I've had a sister who's tried to control my every move." Emma faked a smile back at her.

Her older sister glanced over at her irritatedly, "Do what you want, Emma. Just don't come running to me when it all blows up in your face again."

"Are we back to this again, huh?" Emma folded her arms, also getting slightly angry now.

"What?" Alice frowned back.

"Arguing. Picking apart each other. I thought after the other night we had promised to get along." Her younger sister reminded her.

"We are, aren't we?" She couldn't see the problem like Emma could.

Emma scoffed at how annoying her sister could be, before saying "I should get going."

She went to walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs to grab her purse, so she could get to work and away from Alice and the mood she seemed to be in that day.

"Emma, wait." Alice called before she could step out of the room.

Emma turned back round to her slowly and raised her brows up, "Yeah?"

"Don't forget your coffee," Alice handed her over the flask she had just made, but before Emma could take it, she then said, "remember what we said the other night. Don't mention anything to Betty."

Emma looked down at the flask and sighed, before looking up at her sister and taking the drink, "Of course. I won't,"

Alice turned back around and went to put the lid on her own coffee, but before she could Emma snatched it off the side, wanting to give Alice a taste of her own medicine,

"But she deserves to know," Emma warned her, as Alice stared back at her in confusion as to why Emma was doing this, but knew her sister was always one ahead of her, "so don't leave it too long."

Handing her back the coffee she had just taken from her, Emma left with her own coffee and went upstairs, leaving an uneasy Alice standing in the middle of the kitchen worried.

Emma had only been sat at her desk for an hour when Fred came through the door of the trailer, taking off his hard hat and looking over at her with a distressed look on his face.

"One of these days you're not going to come in here looking like you need a week long nap," Emma remarked jokingly, but she could see Fred was not in the mood, "what's going on?"

"It's just another day in the life of being a Dad." He grumbled, as he took a seat.

"What's happened?" She asked with concern.

It had only been the other day Archie had got in a fight at school and Fred had been called regarding the incident.

What else could go wrong?

"I got a call from the Sheriff," Fred informed her, although he wasn't sure how much he could confide in Emma with Alice being her sister and willing to write whatever she wanted about anyone with no thought, "Archie came forward with some evidence."

"Evidence?" Emma frowned at this, she was confused.

"Yeah," He nodded, unsure of what more he could say, and Emma could tell he was acting guarded, "about Jason Blossom."

"Oh."

She laid down the pen that was once in her hand and turned to face him more, "I, um, I don't know what to say, other than I hope things will be ok?"

Emma knew why he was acting so strange about confiding in her now. But it wasn't like she'd run to Alice. There was things Alice didn't know about her, so she wouldn't spill on Fred for Alice's benefit.

"I hope so," Fred ran his hands over his face and then looked back at her, "if you're ever thinking of having kids.."

"Ah," Emma laughed awkwardly, "probably not for a long time. But I will use whatever advice you have for me nearer the time."

"Don't let them get caught up in a murder investigation." He suggested, with a slight smile.

"It's not Archie's fault nor is it yours. You can't protect them from everything." She reminded him.

"I know," Fred sighed, as he got up from his seat, "it's just, there's so much going on with Archie right now and the business. I'm so lost."

"That's why I'm here to help." Emma assured him with a warm smile.

"And I appreciate it. I'm glad you're here, Emma." He returned the gesture.

And this is the exact reason Emma didn't want to be at work with her sister.

This is why Emma had picked Fred over working at the register with her sister, knowing Alice would just make things hard for Emma and always watch over her.

Fred was a genuine guy and a great guy. She loved working here. And _when_ she left she was going to miss it. So much.

"Did you find another person for the job?" She found herself asking.

"I'm working on it," Fred told her, as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, "I should get going."

"Catch you later?" Emma said to him, wanting him to know that she would always be there for him if he needed her.

Nodding back at her, Fred left the trailer and Emma moved back round on her chair, looking down at her diary for her working week. She sighed as she thought back to her own problems.

Emma had just witnessed first hand how if you left things and didn't get to the bottom of them, things can spiral out of your control and you can get lost up in them.

She knew if she didn't act soon with her final job, then Emma would get lost in it and it would all be out of her control once again.

Pulling her other cell phone out from the bottom of her purse, Emma switched it on and waited for it to load up. She went onto the conversation with ' _Fp_ ' from a couple of days ago.

The last text from him he had been requesting a time and a place for them to meet, but Emma had been so unsure the other day, she hadn't got back to him yet.

But now she had to.

Emma didn't have a choice. The more she kept running. The harder it was going to be.

' _Let's meet_.'

Hitting send, Emma watched the message deliver to Fp and she quickly put her cell phone back away, the nerves bubbling up inside her stomach as she sat back on her chair and tried to focus on anything but what she still had left to do.

When Emma got back that night after work, she was left a little disappointed yet relieved when she checked her phone in the privacy of her bedroom to learn that this 'Fp' was going to be busy the next couple of days, so any chance of them meeting was going to have to wait.

Emma so badly wanted to get it over with and be done with it, but then it would be facing up to reality of having to move on with her life and probably leave her family here in Riverdale so John couldn't find her.

She was thankful in someways because Fp was now giving her that extra bit of chance to be with her family and earn her some more cash working with Fred before she went off on her own.

Emma still needed and wanted to be there for Betty and Alice, as well as hopefully see Polly, even though Alice had made her promise she wouldn't say a word about Polly's pregnancy to Betty nor would she visit the girl herself, Emma couldn't help but still want to make herself known to her other niece.

Despite the meeting being called off for a few days, it didn't stop the nerves from staying with Emma as to what was going to come. She knew it was a huge risk going to meet a gang leader on behalf of Hiram Lodge, but it had to be done.

She needed a release though from how she was feeling. Emma knew she had been slacking at work the past couple of days. She had got slow and distracted.

And instead of sitting downstairs with Alice in the evenings, Emma would retrieve to her room, telling her sister she had a headache and wanted some quiet time. Instead she would lay there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what the hell she was going to do.

Emma needed to get out and live without this hanging on her shoulders. She had to find her good place again before she faced the music and things would really start to push her out of her comfort zone again.

It had been an hour or so since Emma had finished her working day with Fred at the construction sight. She had put on a brave face in front of her sister and brother-in-law over dinner, before she took herself off upstairs for a shower to unwind.

But she couldn't shake off this feeling like she needed to go out tonight.

Emma hadn't seen Jones in a good week and she was kind of missing the feelings he gave her. She knew he was the perfect release from her worries and knew he would be more than up for it.

Even if it was only a few drinks and a game of darts again, it would suit Emma just fine and knew it would be a good enough distraction. Anything that came after that didn't worry Emma because she knew it was a no strings attached thing she had going on.

As soon as she was out of Riverdale, Jones would not be bothering her again and she wouldn't be bothering him, so it was a fair mutual thing they had going on.

The only problem was Alice.

She had busted Emma the other night for coming back wasted and sleeping with a random guy. Alice had been furious with her and had basically shunned her in front of her family.

Emma had no idea how she was going to get out of the house, go for drinks and see Jones, before getting back in a fit state without her sister going crazy at her again for acting 'irresponsible' again.

She knew she needed a cover story. Emma considered telling her sister that Fred had invited her next door for some drinks that night. Her other idea was to say she'd made some friends and they wanted to have a girls night.

Sighing at the decision and lies she would have to make, Emma stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body. Coming out of the bathroom, she wondered across the hall and found herself sighing once again at the argument coming from Betty's room.

As always, Alice was lecturing her daughter about something and Emma knew she was having to bite her tongue right now and stop herself from going in there and getting Alice to back off.

But she knew she couldn't do that, it would put more of a void between the two sisters and it probably wasn't really any of her business anyway.

Coming back into her room, Emma closed the door up and went over to the shopping bags on the top of her bed.

During her lunch break, Emma had drove into town and purchased a few new things with her first wage slip. She had purchased a couple of things for work and also some new underwear, hoping she would see Jones tonight.

Pulling out the red lacy bra and matching thong set, Emma began to put it on and once it was, she stared back at her reflection in the mirror, smiling slightly at how such a simple thing could give her so much confidence.

She was about to get a behind view, when she suddenly saw her bedroom opening and an embarrassed looking Betty stood behind it when she saw her aunt stood there in her revealing underwear.

"Betty!" Emma exclaimed also sharing the same embarrassment, as she quickly grabbed her towel from her bed and wrapped it around her body.

"I am so sorry!" Betty covered her face with her hands, out of embarrassment, but also so she didn't see more of Emma that she had already, "I should have knocked."

"Yeah you should have." Her aunt sighed lightly, before taking a seat down on her bed and a small smile coming across her face at how awkward that had been.

Her niece slowly took her hands away from her eyes and shyly looked at Emma, before she closed the door up and came more into the room, "hot date?" Betty asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Something like that." Emma shone her a tight lipped smile.

Then an idea sprung into her mind, as she looked back up at her neice, thinking that they could work together here, since Emma had helped Betty so much already since she had been here with Veronica and Archie, it was only right they helped each other.

"Now you're here.." Her aunt began to say, as Betty looked back interestedly, "maybe you could help me."

"I was actually hoping you could help me." Betty admitted nervously.

"What's up?" Emma asked with a slight frown.

"Well, I'm going over to a friend's house for a pool party.."

"A pool party?" She interrupted her niece, slightly not convinced as to why a pool party would be on a school night.

"Yeah," Betty coughed awkwardly, hoping her aunt wouldn't ask much more, "and I want to look...," She paused looking back at Emma even more embarrassed than before, "..hot..like you.."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at this, she had been needing a confidence boost like this for weeks, "Right."

"So I was wondering if you had anything here I could borrow?" Betty asked looking around at Emma's things she had brought with her and also bought since being in Riverdale.

Emma slowly nodded and followed Betty's eyes around the room, having a think of her own, seeing how they could make this work, because Emma would do anything right now to help Betty and for Betty to help her back.

"I mean, this is so inappropriate," Betty continued on, Emma totally agreeing with that one, "but you're cool and my Mom just busted me for wearing the wrong lipstick shade.."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she got up from her spot on the bed and went over to her drawers, "so that's why you two were arguing.."

"Yep." Betty glumly answered.

"Relax," Her aunt assured her, as she pulled out something for Betty and turned round to her, "I've got you covered."

Betty stepped over to her and was seconds away from taking it from her, when Emma pulled it back and raised her brows up at her niece, shocking Betty that Emma was not being as easy as she once thought.

"If I help you out, then you've got to help me." Emma reminded her, she wasn't going to let her niece go without her end of the deal.

She wasn't in the mood to play nice girl tonight. Emma was stressed and tense. She would do anything to get what she wanted right now.

"Of course." Betty nodded assuringly.

"Your Mom is also going to kick my ass tonight if I go out," Her aunt explained to her, "but I have to. I'm a twenty seven year old single women. So maybe we could both say we're heading out together and make sure we time it so we both arrive back at the same time?"

Betty stared back her aunt, thinking it was a pretty good idea and could work, but she couldn't shake off this feeling like it was also incredibly risky and her Mom would be so mad at both of them for lying to her.

"I guess we could do that.." The teenager responded.

"You guess?" Emma repeated harshly, she wasn't going to play the nice aunt tonight, "or you know?"

"I know," Betty quickly answered back more confidently this time, after seeing how serious Emma was about this, "I know we can do that."

"Good." Her aunt breathed, before handing over Betty the garments she had picked out for her and going back over to her bed.

Betty looked down at the garments in her hands and her mouth parted slightly, before she glanced over at Emma, who gave her a reassuring smile, wanting the two girls to have a successful night without Alice being a problem.

As Betty was about to walk out of the room after thanking her, Emma felt her own protective instincts kick in and she called her niece back and asked her, "Where are you going exactly? A pool party? Really?"

"It is, I'm going with Veronica and Ethel." Betty told her aunt.

"Dressed like that?" Emma raised her brows up.

Betty shrugged shyly, not wanting to have to explain the real reason she needed a sexy outfit that night, she didn't know if she could a 100% trust her aunt with this, nor again was it even appropriate.

But the two women had gone over that line earlier that night, Emma had given Betty one of her most revealing outfits from her collection, she had given it to her teenage niece.

No wonder Emma was feeling drained right now, she was doing things even she would have disapproved of in a rational state, but she was all over the place right now and could only really focus on getting through her own problems.

"Well, if you're going to you know.." Emma found herself saying, thinking Betty was planning on having sex that night, it was the only answer Emma could come up with.

"Oh, no, I.." Betty quickly shook her head, but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, caused Betty to dash out of the room and quickly into her own, neither of them wanting to get busted before their night even began.

Emma had just finished brushing her hair a while later, when there was a knock at the door and presuming it was Betty, she allowed the person to come on through, but instantly regretted it when she saw her sister standing there.

"Oh," Alice looked down at Emma, who was sat at her dresser getting ready for her night, "have you decided to join us?"

"Uh," Emma knew she had to do her best now to make herself convincing and put the plan in place, "no. Betty and I are going to go out instead."

"She said she was going over to Veronica's." Alice frowned back at her sister in confusion.

She felt her stomach drop at this news, Emma knew she would have to be even more careful now with her lies, "Yeah and I'm going with her. Betty said Veronica's Mom wants to meet me."

"Hermione Lodge wants to meet you?" Her older sister glared back at her sister, Emma knew her sister did not get on with the Lodge woman, "why?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged back at her, missing out the point that they very much knew each other anyway, "I guess so I can have a friend round here other than Fred."

"I don't want you to be friends with Hermione Lodge!" Alice exclaimed in annoyance.

"It's just one night, ok? I'm not going to be in town much longer, so you don't have to worry about her befriending me..." Emma rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to doing her hair.

"I want you to come with Hal and I to the Taste Of Riverdale." Her older sister stated.

"I already told you the other day when you asked me," Emma snapped, she was tired of not being able to do what she wanted and having to lie, "I don't want to come."

"If you want to make friends, then this is your chance!" Alice tried to make her see the good in coming with them.

"Wouldn't it be better that I'm with Betty and Veronica? Wouldn't that be more better for you knowing your sister is watching over your daughter?" Emma was the one trying to get through to Alice now.

Her sister thought for a moment, before she sighed, "Fine! Do what you want. But I swear, if my daughter comes home upset or you drunk again, you'll regret not coming with us tonight."

Alice headed out of the room and downstairs to get her husband for the night out, as Emma rolled her eyes and muttered under her breathe like a teenager, "whatever."

Looking down at her cell phone, Emma set an alarm for just before 10pm before she slipped her cell phone into her jacket pocket and slowly got out of her car.

She had parked outside the Whyt Worm, the one spot she knew her drinking buddy, Jones would more than likely be that night. Emma didn't plan on drinking a lot that night, so she could pick Betty up and drive them both back.

One drink and a rematch with Jones was her aim.

Locking up the car, Emma stuffed her keys into her pocket and began a steady walk towards the bar entrance. Like usual outside the Worm, a few bikers were gathered around outside, talking, smoking and drinking.

A few of them caught eyes with Emma as she came waltzing towards the front door. Some of them recognised Emma from her last night there and how close she had been with Jones. Others were just looking at the only female around right now.

She was dressed in some tight black high waisted skinny jeans, a white cami tank covered the top half of her body, whilst a pair of black ankle boots sat firmly on her feet and a black leather jacket covered her body.

Emma felt in her roots in this outfit, she felt casual and like the old Emma, the one who used to live in Riverdale, before she jetted off to the city and became a business woman in cigarette pants and blazers.

She was about to step onto the path towards the front door of the bar, when she heard a loud wolf whistle from behind her, one of the guys who had been staring had clearly liked what they say.

But it wasn't the calling that had put her off her walk that night, it was the voice that followed from behind her, that caught her off guard and made her turn around to the voice.

"Knock it off, sweetpea," The voice of Jones said as Emma saw him come across the parking lot towards her, "she's mine."

Hearing him say those words would have made Emma's body fill with dread a couple of months when she had been a very different situation, but hearing it from this man, a man who made her body feel alive and her stomach warm, it felt good to hear those words.

"Hello there." She said softly as he now stood in front of her.

"Hey," He greeted her lightly, before opening the bar door and beckoning her inside, "come on in."

Doing as she was told, Emma went on through into the building and walked with Jones towards the bar, "Are you having the usual?" He asked her as he called a bartender over.

"I'll just take the one." Emma answered, before she went to find their usual table towards the back of the bar and near the dart board.

A few moments later, Jones came over with two whiskeys and sat them down on the table, before taking a seat on the stool opposite where she was sat on the booth chair.

"I didn't think I would see you again." He told her after they both shared a sip from their drinks.

"Why?" Emma raised her brows up, a playful smile instantly coming over her lips, "were you missing me?"

Jones smirked slightly, as he answered, "I just thought I wouldn't get so lucky again."

"What do you mean lucky? I beat your arse at the game!" She teased him, knowing fully well they both weren't on about the darts.

"I don't think you were that drunk to not know you were a complete loser that night." He joined in the taunting with a grin.

"A loser," Emma repeated, pretending to be offended, as she thought she'd mock him back just as hard if not harder, "a loser for sleeping with you?"

"Wow," Jones couldn't help but chuckle at this, loving how easy it was to joke with her, most women were never like this, "I wondered how long that would be brought up."

"Oh c'mon, it was there all along." She pointed out with a grin.

"Was it?" He frowned, acting all innocent, "I don't remember saying anything about it."

"Sure you did," Emma picked up her whiskey and brought it up to her lips, "you said about how lucky you got."

"Yeah at finding a girl to bring the customers in." Jones teased her more, as she took a swig from her drink.

Scoffing as she finished her mouthful, Emma laid the glass down and responded quickly, "Is that all I am to you? Just some girl to attract attention."

"Well it works, doesn't it?" He smirked playfully.

"Fair play." She nodded back with the same look on her face.

"Sleeping with you was just an added bonus." Jones then said.

Emma ran her tongue across her bottom lip and leaned slightly forward, thinking back to that night and how amazing it was, how good he had made her feel out in the back of the bear, just the two of them giving into the chemistry they shared.

"I'm on a curfew.." She told him in a soft tone, the tension slowly rising now they were closer than before, "so if we're going to do this again, let's get it over with."

Leaning away from him, Emma looked back at Jones as his smile grew and he said, "A curfew, huh? Maybe you're younger than I thought."

"Trust me, Jones," She knew he would keep playing her and not give in just yet, Jones wasn't like most men, he liked to get her weak before giving into her, "I wouldn't be sitting there if I was. Plus you should never ask a lady her age."

"Well as I said, I've never been this lucky before." Jones teased once again.

"Well what can I say, huh?" Emma smirked, as she rubbed her lips together.

"Come here." He leant back in his seat, wanting her to come join him.

She slowly got up from her own spot at the table, before coming round to where he was sitting and gently perching on his lap. Jones wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

Emma felt his gaze on her and she slowly looked back down at him, the tension rising and thickening around them, they didn't care who was watching or if they were drawing more attention to themselves.

They wanted each other so badly again. Emma needed him. And Jones had to have her. The girl he hadn't stopped thinking about since the day she walked out of the bar.

The two of them shared a long kiss for a few moments, Emma's hands around his neck, whilst Jones held onto her waist. But it wasn't long before Jones was telling her to get up and follow him, before they both proceeded to head on back.

Once they got into the back room, they instantly rekindled their kiss and began to get each other undressed for another night of passion. Just like the previous time, Jones took care of Emma's body in ways she had never been taken care of before.

Everything he did to her made her go crazy and want more of him. She hadn't felt this way in a long time or maybe even ever. No man had treated her like a goddess in the way that Jones was.

Even if this was just casual sex and was suppose to mean nothing, to Emma it meant everything. A man was finally appreciating her body and not using it to be abused. A man was giving her love, even if it was harmless and showing her just how worthwhile she was.

And Emma was happy she could return the favour for him, finally being happy with the guy she was doing it with, and allowing it to be natural rather than forced like it had been in her previous relationship.

This felt good. And Emma knew when she left town, she would miss Jones and the way he made her feel. He was exactly what she had always needed and knew he would always be remembered in her recovery from everything that went on in New York.

And Jones was grateful for Emma. Even though he didn't admit to her, he was struggling himself and having Emma keep coming into his life like this, was giving him a reason to keep going and to live because of nights like she was showing him.

They all seemed to be worth it.

After a long hour of kissing, touching and having sex in several areas of the back room, they found themselves crashing back against the couch one again, just like that night a few days ago.

Emma was breathless as she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and slowly looked over at Jones beside her. He was already smiling over at her, also on his come down from their antics.

Laying like that beside her, Jones was really able to take in her beauty and how lucky he felt to have met a girl like her, even if it was only for fun. She would certainly be remembered around here.

He never wanted this to end. Jones was thankful for the peace he felt when he was around her and how easy it felt to just let things be. Emma could totally relate to that. But neither cared to share because it wasn't suppose to be so meaningful.

But they both couldn't hide from themselves that it did mean something.

Jones' arm lazily wrapped around the front of her body, causing Emma to lightly smile back at him, as she found her fingers tracing down his bicep, the two of them just laying in silence, both content in that moment and not wanting it to be over just yet.

But there moment of pleasure and comfort was soon short lived, when the sound of Emma's cell phone alarm rang out through the quiet back room of a busy bar.

"Shit," She cursed, as Emma quickly jumped up from the spot on the couch and grabbed her underwear, before going over to silence her phone, "I have to go."

"What's the rush?" Jones asked, a little disapointed she was going so soon.

"I have to pick up my neice." Emma informed him, as she got dressed.

"You have a neice?" He was a little surprised to hear this.

"Yeah," She nodded back at him, as he began to pull on his underwear and pants, "she's at a party. We promised we'd head home together."

"Oh," Jones stood up from the couch and continued to watch Emma, "I guess you're older than I thought."

Emma glanced up at him with a smile, as she told him, "I'm twenty seven."

"Shit," He was the one cursing now, Jones knew she was younger than him from looks and also the way she acted, but he didn't realise how much younger until now, "I mean...wow."

"What?" She stood up to his level with a small frown.

"I'm like twice your age." Jones admitted to her awkwardly, with a slight scratch to the neck.

Emma couldn't help but smirk at his reaction now, finding it quite amusing and even more naughty that she had been hooking up with a much older guy, it was definitely one to tick off her bucket list.

Upon seeing how cool and and funny she actually found the situation, Jones relaxed a little. They both knew that the age gap was obvious, but nothing they had spoken about before. It wasn't supposed to matter though.

Was it?

"There's no harm in this, right?" Emma hoped it hadn't made their little no strings attached situation come to a stop, because she could really do with it whilst she was still here.

"Definitely not." He smiled lightly back at her.

Returning the gesture, Emma found herself leaning forward and pecking his cheek, reminding herself she had to stop talking and go pick up her neice, before she got in more trouble.

"Maybe we'll get that rematch in one night soon." She suggested, knowing she could make a stop off at the bar before she left town officially.

"Maybe," He agreed with her, as he pulled on his t-shirt, "but I think we definitely had a rematch of something tonight."

"Yeah," She giggled helplessly, as they both walked over to the door fully dressed now, "it was great. I'll catch you later."

"See you later, doll." Jones opened up the door for her and Emma walked out of it, leaving him to sigh and turn back towards the couch.

A little while later, Emma pulled up outside Ethel's house and saw Betty slip outside the gate of the home. Under the dark nights sky and the street lights, Emma could just about make out Betty.

Her niece came over to the car and got into the passenger seat, highlighting to Emma now just how her niece was dressed and that there was a black wig sticking out of her bag.

"Oh wow!" Emma found herself saying out loud, completely taken back by the change of appearance from her too sweet niece, "you look..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Betty quickly got off her aunt before she could say anymore, "Can we just go?"

Her aunt was a little taken back by Betty's sudden attitude, but knew not to push her any further when she wasn't ready, so instead of questioning her further like her Mom would Emma started up the car.

"Of course." She put it into gear and drove off out there, heading back to the Cooper household.

The journey was what to be expected. It was silent and a little awkward. Betty had began removing her makeup and had started to put her t-shirt over the bra that had once covered her body underneath her coat.

Emma awkwardly drove beside her, a little worried as to what the hell her niece had been up to tonight. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe Veronica was a bad influence on Betty. Emma was feeling a little overprotective right now.

She had been hoping that once they pulled up outside the home, Emma could have quizzed her niece there and checked to see if she was really ok. But Betty had got out of the car before Emma had even had the chance.

Hurrying to catch up with her niece who was now heading inside the home, Emma managed to catch the door before it shut and she came on through the house.

Upon hearing her daughter and sister return from their night, Alice and Hal both came on through to greet the two of them. The two girls looked just as they did when they had left that night despite what they had been up to not long before.

"Hey," Emma greeted the two of them, as she closed the front door up, "how was your night?"

"Great!" Alice forced a smile onto her lips, but Emma knew her sister well and she knew that meant it hadn't, "how did your night go with the Lodges?"

"It was good," Betty answered on behalf of them both, as she looked up the stairs, "I'm really tired. I was going to head up to bed."

"Good night, sweetheart." Hal said to his daughter.

"Night, Dad." She responded, as she headed for the stairs.

Alice eyed Emma curiously, before looking up at her daughter and also bidding her goodnight. Once Betty had gone upstairs, Emma followed Alice and Hal back through into the kitchen.

Hal went over to the tea he was then making and got out a cup for Emma. Alice still was eyeing up Emma and her younger sister just knew she wanted to intergate her about tonight.

"Get it over with, Alice." Emma sighed, as she crossed her arms and waited.

"What?" Alice tried to act puzzled.

"You know," Her younger sister wasn't dumb nor in the mood to play this game, "aren't you going to ask me about Hermione Lodge and if Veronica played nice girl to Betty?"

"I don't care about what Hermione Lodge has to say to you, Emma. You're a smart enough girl to realise what type of woman she is." Alice explained to her sister.

"A nice and welcoming one actually." Emma answered, thinking back to when she first actually met Hermione and how kind she had been to her.

It hadn't always been that way over the years, but Emma didn't have a huge problem with her. Although Hermione did remind her of everything that had gone wrong with her life and a man who had ruined her life.

"How generous of her." Her older sister said bitterly.

Hal turned round to the two woman and handed them both a cup of tea, before saying, "Maybe you should ask Alice about how our night went."

"Shut it, Hal." Alice warned her husband, not liking the arrogant look on his face.

Emma couldn't help but smirk at this, for once she was enjoying having Hal around, as she asked, "Oh please share, Alice."

"There's nothing to share," Alice responded back to the two of them, before looking at Emma, "maybe if you came with us tonight I wouldn't have to tell you."

"Your sister thought it would be a good idea to ask Penelope Blossom if she would like to give a quote regarding Jason's investigation." Hal informed his sister-in-law.

Emma snapped her head to look over at her sister in shock that she could really sink that low. As Alice sent a big glare over in Hal's direction, pissed that her husband would bring that up in front of her sister.

"Why would you say that?" She asked her older sister.

"Penelope hit her and god know's what would have happened if I hadn't of held your sister back." Hal informed Emma of what happened that night.

"Oh my god," Emma shook her head in disbelief that her sister could really sink that low, "her son is dead and your more considered about getting one over on that family."

She scoffed loudly and began to head out of the room, having heard enough that night to make her want to stay in her bedroom and not come out until the day she decided to get out of this town.

"Emma, wait!" Alice tried to call after her, wanting her sister to hear her out first.

"I'm going to bed." Emma told her, before decending up the stairs and going into her bedroom.

As she walked through the door, she saw Betty stood in her room, putting the garments she had borrowed back on the top of Emma's bed. Emma smiled lightly at a nervous looking Betty and pulled the door slightly to.

"Are you alright?" She asked her neice once again that night.

"I'm fine." Betty tried to convince her otherwise.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Emma reminded her with a sad look on her face.

"I know. Thanks." Her neice nodded back at her, before slipping past her and going out of the room.

Emma had missed her chance again to find out what had gone on tonight. She knew she had to find out sometime soon. But maybe that night wasn't the right moment.

As Betty closed the door, a text alert came through on Emma's cell phone. As she went to check it, she then realised it wasn't her everyday phone that the message had come through on.

It was the one sitting in the bottom of her work bag. Emma knew what it would be. It was work related. But not the job with Fred. It was the job she still had to for Hiram.

Pulling it out and opening the text, Emma's lips slightly parted and her stomach dropped when she saw the text staring back at her on the screen.

' _I'll be waiting - Fp_ '

It seemed everyone's night had been eventful. Alice had got into a public fight with Penelope Blossom (Jason Blossom's Mom). Betty had been up to god know's after dark. Emma had spent another raunchy night with a man nearly double her age.

And now she was staring back at a text that reminded her off all the terrible things that had gone on. Another reminder that her story wasn't yet over. It was still in progress.

Who ever said this household was innocent?

* * *

 **Author note: Hello! Welcome back to another new part. I hope you guys liked this one. Lot's of drama and some very hot scenes between Jones and Emma ;) things are definitely heating up now aren't they?**

 **Special thanks to BugheadLuver for reviewing the last part!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one..**

 **What will happen when Emma finds out Fp is actually Jones?**

 **Thanks so much guys!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	9. Chapter 9

To save her having to bump into Alice that following morning, Emma made sure she was up early and out of the house before Alice could even notice she had gone.

After the text last night, the worries regarding Betty and the astonishment of how low her sister could go, Emma wasn't in the right mindset to go another round with Alice.

Instead she slipped out of the front door with a coffee in her hand and her purse under her arm, ready to get in her car and go on a drive to Pop's for a breakfast before work.

She was about to walk down the steps, when she heard her name being called from beside her. Looking over, she saw Fred out in his garage with his usual warm friendly smile.

"Morning." She called over to him, before coming to down to talk to him properly.

"You're up early." He commented.

Fred didn't usually tell her to come in until 8:30 and it was only now gone 7. So he had no idea why she was already up and awake.

"I needed to get out of the house before queen ursula made her appearance." Emma joked, referring to Alice.

Fred let out a light chuckle, as he nodded "I see."

"What are you doing out here?" Emma asked when she saw he had a few tools set out in front of him.

"I'm soundproofing the garage," He informed her, holding up his drill, "I thought I'd give Archie a space to practice his music whilst he's grounded."

"Oh," She thought it was a sweet idea, but couldn't help but want to know more, "did things not go well with Sheriff Keller?"

"Between you and I," Fred paused, before he looked around and then said in a quieter tone, "Archie was at sweet water river the day Jason got shot."

Emma was a little shocked at this news and felt terribly sorry for Fred who had to deal with this on top of his business problems. No wonder the guy looked so stressed all the time.

Before anymore could be said about it, the boy in question came bustling out of the house and when he saw the two stood there, quickly came to see what was going on.

"Dad?" He frowned when he saw Emma stood talking to Fred, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm soundproofing the garage," He informed Archie the same way he had Emma minutes before, "I figure, you know, while you're grounded, you should at least be productive."

"Yeah you can practice your music without disturbing the neighbours." Emma added light heartedly.

Fred smiled over at Emma, before looking up at his son, who grinned excitedly, "Dad, this is awesome. Thank you."

"I met your music teacher last night." Fred then told his son.

"Oh, Ms Grundy, right?" Emma found herself joining in the conversation again.

"Yeah that's the one." Fred confirmed, as Archie looked between the two.

"Betty told me about her after I quizzed her about all the teachers. I wanted to know who was still teaching there since I left all those years ago." She explained.

"Well, they did not look like that in my day, son." Fred said to his son, clearly having the hots for Archie's music teacher.

"Ah, what were you guys talking about?" Archie ignored his Dad's remark and asked.

"You," His father told him, as Emma smiled at the moment, "she believes in you, Archie. So do I."

"Me too!" Emma threw in with a small wave, "I so want those backstage passes when your big and famous."

"I'm sure we can sort something." Archie smiled lightly at her, before he headed inside to finish getting ready for school.

"Do you want a ride in?" Fred offered her the choice.

"Uh, I was going to head to Pop's for some breakfast first." She told him.

"Would there be room for one more?" He asked her with hopeful eyes.

Emma looked back at him and slowly nodded, "I could do with some company."

A little while later the two were sat in a booth, waiting on their breakfast orders and occasionally sipping on their coffee's, whilst they shared small talk between them. It wasn't until a famaliar face appeared behind the counter of Pop's diner that the two fell silent.

Emma couldn't believe whom she was seeing behind the counter. It was Hermione Lodge. A very close former friend to her and also Fred who was opposite her. She had known Hermione worked here, but didn't expect her to be covering the early shift.

They were both used to her being the partner to Hiram Lodge, a business woman and a rich one. But seeing her in a waitress uniform threw them both the same it had Emma the first time and by the looks of it she was also just as surprised to see them together.

Coming round the counter, Hermione slowly made her way over to them, interested to know why the two were sharing breakfast together at such an early hour of the day.

"Fred," Hermione greeted him first with a friendly smile, before her eyes trailed onto Emma, whom she didn't really know how to greet after everything, there was so many lies between them, "how are you two doing?"

"We're good, thanks," Fred answered on behalf of them both, before going to introduce the two, "have you guys met? This is Emma. She's Alice's sister. She's working for me down at the site."

Emma forced a smile onto her lips at what he had just informed Hermione of, she had been hoping to keep to herself and not let the Lodge woman know about, knowing she'd probably tell John and Hiram of her new role.

"Oh wow," Hermione looked between the two of them, also sharing the same forced smile Emma was, "I had no idea it was you!"

"Yeah, she's covering my books for me." Fred explained.

"That's great," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm in there, "have you guys been served or?"

"Yeah we're just waiting on our order." Emma answered.

"Great! Well I'll go chase that up for you." Hermione turned away from their table, before going back out front.

Emma sighed in relief once the woman was gone and she looked back over at Fred with a nervous smile, "it's weird that not everyone remembers me."

"Yeah, I had a hard time recognizing you myself. You've grown up a lot." He commented.

"In a good way or a bad way?" She smirked at him more this time.

"Definitely a good way," Fred chuckled lightly, "I was so use to seeing a rebelicious teenager who had dyed her hair candy floss pink to piss off her sister."

"Alice hated that look." Emma laughed with him.

"It suited you though!" He added.

"Yeah, I had it for the first year of college, then realised how stupid I looked and got rid of it completely," She told him what had happened, "maybe I should go back to it."

"I'm sure that would drive Alice even more crazy."

"It probably would," Emma shrugged with a smile, as she went to take a sip from her coffee, "but maybe it will get her off my back for good."

"She still treating you like a kid?" He asked her with a somewhat sad tone.

"Yep," She laid her coffee cup down onto the plate and sighed, "you know, Alice, she wants to protect the people she loves."

"She doesn't realise that I'm here now protecting you too." Fred smiled at her.

Emma shyly smiled back at him, "I'm sure that would piss her off even more to know that. She has some hatred towards you and Archie."

"I know," He was the one sighing this time, "I don't understand why. Betty and Archie have been friends since they were kids."

"It probably has something to do with the whole Jason Blossom thing. Any guy goes near Betty and she freaks." Emma complained.

"I can also remember her being like that with you though." Fred responded, causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"Don't remind me!" She sighed.

As she was about to take another long sip from her coffee, her eyes caught with another from across the room. Hermione was stood at the counter and motioning for Emma to follow her towards the rest room so they could talk.

Emma really did not want to talk to Hermione right now when she was having breakfast with Fred and she knew how risky it would be, but if it was something serious and about the job, then she knew she couldn't just sit back and be naive anymore.

"Would you excuse me," She said to Fred, before slowly getting up as Hermione disappeared out of sight, "I just need to use the restroom."

Walking away from the table and towards the restroom, Emma went inside and saw Hermione stood by the basin area waiting for her. Looking at the stalls, she noticed they were empty, meaning the two could talk in private.

"What's going on?" She asked the woman.

"I received something in the mail yesterday," Hermione informed her, causing Emma to frown in confusion, "I am to believe you got one too."

"How?" Emma was panicking a little now, she hadn't received anything to the house and if she had she hoped Alice or Hal hadn't got a hold of it, "I haven't received anything and they don't know where I'm living."

"They know you're here, but they don't know where you're staying," Hermonie explained to her, "I think your's has been delivered to the postal office for collection."

She folded her arms in confusion, "What the hell are these documents exactly?" Emma asked.

"They're an update on Lodge Industries." Hermione answered.

"An industry I'm no longer apart of." She corrected her.

"All I know is that the documents were addressed to both of us, meaning you have one two and they also mention both our names in the business proposal." Hermione explained further.

Emma felt her blood boil to hear this news. She wasn't supposed to be apart of anymore business deals or plans. Emma had called her time and this last job she still had left to do was the last of it.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone and let her be?

"If John hasn't already rotted in that prison cell, then I sure as hell am going to make him rot!" Emma exclaimed in anger, before she stormed out of the restroom and went back through into the diner.

She really had to get a grip right now. Emma couldn't go back out of there looking as furious as she did. Fred would suspect something was up. So before she came to their table, she took a deep breathe and plastered on the best fake smile she could.

Thankfully the food had just then arrived as she came back from the restroom, causing Fred to look across at her with a warm smile, enough to ease her a little about what she had just found out.

"You're back just in time." He said motioning down to her waffles sat on her side of the table.

"Good because I'm starving." She commented, as Emma slipped back into the booth and began to tuck in.

Fred also did the same opposite her, tucking into the eggs and sausages he had ordered. Emma's eyes trailed over to the woman now stood behind the counter, wiping down the surface, watching Emma every so often, almost like she was waiting for her to break.

But Emma wouldn't let John ruin her again.

So Hermione could look all she wanted, but Emma was going to stand her ground and get through this in her own way.

No matter what.

Several hours later, Emma was glad when she came through into her bedroom and crashed down onto her bed. After being up early that morning and not sleeping very well the night before, having to go to work and now it be nearing the end of the day she wanted to sleep.

But she knew her zen time would have to wait, since she had to look over something important for the job she still had to do. Knowing that Alice was out picking up Betty after she got word she was out with her friends again.

Emma went over to her purse and laid it on top of the bed. Opening it up, Emma went into a zipped compartment of her purse and brought out an envelope.

Inside the envelope was a few documents, one's that Hermione had been going on about earlier in Pop's when she didn't want Fred to know. Emma had been confused and angry when she had got briefed on it by Hermione earlier.

There was a few pages of documents explaining their plans once they got out of jail and came to Riverdale. The land and businesses they were going to create in this town.

And of course, John had involved her in his side of the plan. She was going to be his personal assistant. The role she used to have when things between them had been better. But it wasn't what she wanted.

And Emma had told him that the day she visited him in jail and ended things between them.

"Oh, John," She breathed, hating how she was still in the middle of all of this and he was still getting her involved even behind bars, "why did you do this?"

A loud knock at her bedroom door quickly brought her attention off the papers and she stuffed them back into the envelope, before putting them into one of her drawers and going over to the door to open it up.

Hal was stood behind it, completely unaware of her erratic behaviour before, but when he saw the look of worry on her face he had to ask, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I was just drifting off. You made me jump." Emma lied to him with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, sorry," He apologised, before telling her, "I was going to make some tea."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be down soon." She answered.

He went to turn away, but Hal still wasn't convinced Emma was really being honest with him, "Are you sure you're alright? You were a little jumpy at dinner."

"Ah I've just had a hard day at work." Emma shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"It must be tough working for a failing business." Hal remarked.

"It's not easy no," She replied, feeling like she had to defend Fred right now, "but I don't think Fred is going to fail. He's a good guy."

"Good guys don't always make successful businesses." He then said.

"Neither do crooks though." Emma pointed out, she should have known.

"Like Lodge industries.." Hal added.

She felt her chest tighten at the name mention, as Emma shakily choked out, "W-w-what?"

"Oh, it' just..Hiram Lodge," He went on to say, not really noticing how her mood had changed once again, "he went to jail for fraud."

"I know," She nodded, feeling slightly on edge right now that they were talking about this, "why did you choose them?"

"Well they're bad people." Hal stated.

"I know but still.." Emma raised her brows up unhelpfully.

"Why?" He was confused now.

Hal didn't understand why Emma had taken that so badly.

Was he missing something?

"It's just.." She was struggling for an excuse, before she ran her fingers through her hair, "it's nothing..let's go make this tea."

Forcing a smile on her lips, Emma stepped out of her room and walked with Hal back downstairs, thankful that he had also dropped that more than awkward conversation.

But her time away from the Lodge's seemed to be short lived when earlier on that night she got a call from Hermione Lodge, wanting to find out more about her progress with the job and also if she went to get the documents earlier.

"Hermione." Emma said quietly in the comfort of her bedroom at the Cooper household.

"Emma," She greeted her in the same way, before she asked, "did you have a nice breakfast with Fred Andrews?"

"It was perfect thanks," Emma answered, feeling some sort of jealousy from Hermione like earlier back again, "how's work?"

"Fine, thanks," Hermione said bluntly, knowing the two girls were throwing digs at each other for no other reason than pressure, "how's our little job going?"

"Soon to over with. I hope to meet the guy sometime this week." She informed Hermione.

"You know there is still time to get out of it." The older woman reminded her.

"Oh I know that, but I don't want to." Emma stood her ground once more that day.

"I know you're upset about the proposal, but if you get out now, then you can make ahead start of being done with this for good." Hermione explained to her.

"If I don't do this, I don't get my share of the money and I won't be able to go anywhere," She explained to Hermione in a stern tone, "I'm not taking that risk. John already know's that I'm done. So he can throw his plan in the trash for all I care."

"And I don't blame you for that," The woman said down the line, before she asked, "when are you meeting to do the job?"

"Tomorrow." Emma answered, although she instantly regretted informing her and hadn't made any confirmations herself.

"I can go with you if it makes it easier." She tried to make Emma change her mind again.

"No, I've come this far and I won't back out now."

Hermione sighed down the other line, before saying, "You know we've purchased the drive in land."

"I read it briefly and gathered this was what it was about from the job, but why are you telling me?" Emma asked confused.

"I thought it would best if you knew." Hermonie explained.

"After tomorrow, I'm out." She reminded the woman once more.

"Well, please be careful." Hermione made her promise.

"I'll be fine," Emma assured her with a small sigh, "I plan on meeting in a public place."

"Well, good luck with everything, Emma." Hermione said to her, before the two bidded each other farewell and Emma hung up.

After talking to Hermione and reading those documents earlier, Emma knew she did have to face the music and get the job over with now. She couldn't sit around anymore and wait for this to be over.

If she wanted it to end, Emma had to make it stop.

Pulling up her conversation with Fp on her cell phone, Emma typed out a text to the man and confidently hit the send button, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards.

' _ **Let's meet tomorrow at 9 at the drive in. No one will suspect us there.**_ '

The next morning, Emma was heading over to Fred's house to have a brief meeting with him before work. Then he was going to drive them both in for once and stop off to get some coffee on the way.

She needed all the company that day. Emma was nervous as hell for what was going to come that night. Fp had agreed to meet her tonight for the money. She hadn't done anything like this in so long.

It was sending her over the edge and making her so anxious. She couldn't think straight or even function properly. Her usual morning routine felt so slow and like a real effort. But Emma had to focus on getting through the day and worry about tonight when it came.

Emma was nearly successful in leaving the house without an integration from her sister that morning, when as soon as she put the key into the front door ready to leave, Alice and Hal both came through from the kitchen.

"Emma," Her sister greeted her for the first time that morning, since Emma had been hiding away in her room for most of it, "are you leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Uh, no. I was just popping next door to talk to Fred about something work related." Emma told her sister.

"Oh, that's great because we were heading over also." Alice informed her, as she opened up the front door for them all.

"You are?" She frowned back at her older sister in confusion, "since when?"

"Since we have to talk to him about Betty and Archie." Alice explained, as the three of them headed out of the door and went next door.

"You're seriously not still trying to split them apart?" Emma could hear the own annoyance in her voice.

This was getting stupid now. Emma couldn't understand why Alice couldn't just let the two friends be. They had been each other's lives for so long. It shouldn't have mattered all of a sudden.

"We're doing what's necessary for our child, Emma," Alice tried to justify her actions, as they came to the front door and she knocked loudly, "you'll understand one day when you have children."

Emma rolled her eyes at her sisters comment, as she stood behind the two, waiting for someone to answer and hopefully save her also from her sister and brother-in-law that morning.

Seconds later, a tired looking Fred stood behind it, dressed and ready for work. He had a warm smile on his face, presuming it was Emma coming round for their meeting, but when he saw Alice and Hal stood in front of her it soon changed.

"We're sorry to come unannounced, Fred." Hal apologised to the man.

At least he had the decency to say that.

"It's been a rough couple of months for us.." Alice began.

"But Alice and I..." Hal went to say, but Alice soon beat him to it.

"We think that Archie and Betty should stop spending time together." Alice proposed to him.

But it wasn't a suggestion or an idea, it was almost a threat. It was a warning to Fred to get his kid to stay away from theirs. And much like Fred, Emma didn't agree with it.

She had got to know Betty the past month since Emma had been here and Emma knew it wasn't what her niece really wanted. Betty wanted to be best friends with Archie like they always had been.

This was just Alice being selfish and thinking of herself rather than what her daughter wanted and what made her happy.

"Their relationship isn't good, for either of them and their respective behaviour reflects that." Alice continued on.

"Alright." Fred said simply, thinking this was a stupid idea, but he knew not to argue with Alice.

"So, if there is anything that you could do on your end.." She then said.

"My son's a good kid." Fred defended himself and his son, he wouldn't let anyone talk down to either of them.

"I live next door, Fred." Alice commented.

"Alice.." Hal warned his wife now, thinking she was going to go too far.

"Are you spying on us?" Fred frowned back at the woman like she was crazy.

"Come on, Hal," Alice tried to turn to get away so Fred couldn't switch it back onto them, "we said what we came to say, it's on him if he ignores us."

"Unbelievable." Fred muttered under his breath in disbelief.

"We can give you a ride if you want, Emma?" Alice offered, when she noticed her sister was actually going to stay with their neighbour and not come back with them.

"I'll pass, thanks." Emma stuck to her own plans, not wanting to be around Alice right now with everything she was doing lately.

Fred ushered Emma inside his home, in which she did with relief to be away from her sister and he quickly slammed the door shut, wanting to send a message to Alice that he couldn't tell him how to parent.

"I'm so sorry about her." Emma found herself apologising to him, on behalf of her sister and brother-in-law.

"It's not your fault," He reassured her, leading her on through into the kitchen, "can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a coffee, thanks." She answered, before laying her diary down onto the countertop beside her purse.

Fred turned around and went to make them both a coffee, as he then went on to say, "Alice doesn't bother me. I'm used to it. I think we both are."

"You've got that right." Emma grumbled.

"She knows Archie and Betty aren't going to stay away from each other. They're kids." He continued.

"I know, but she thinks she knows best as always." She rolled her eyes once more that morning.

Fred smiled over at her lightly, before turning back round to finish with their drinks. Emma thought for a moment, wondering whether she should ask Fred about the man she was meeting tonight, maybe he would know him and Emma could try play it cool with him if he was to ask any questions.

It was a huge risk to ask such a thing, but Emma knew Fred wouldn't prise too much on her, because he was respectful in that way.

"Say, you don't remember a guy called Fp?" Emma found herself then asking him after a few moments of silence, "maybe he went to school with you or you know him from the area.."

Fred stopped what he was doing and slowly turned round to her with an amused expression, which somewhat eased Emma's nerves she felt in her stomach about the night ahead, but also about asking him.

"That's funny," He said with a light chuckle following after, "because that's Jughead, Archie's friend's, Dad."

Emma's mouth slightly came open at this new found information, a nervous laugh following after her, "Why don't I remember him?"

"Beat's me..." Fred shrugged, as he handed her over a coffee, "why do you ask anyway?"

She carefully took it from him and found herself lying to him, "It's just..I've heard his name mentioned a couple of times."

"You have?" He was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, just randomly.." Emma continued her web of lies.

God, she felt guilty.

But it wasn't like she could come out with the truth. It would open a whole box of things she didn't want to talk about. It was easier for her to lie than have to explain whom she really was and why she was really back in this town.

"Right." Fred wasn't so convinced on this.

Maybe she should have been more careful in asking him.

It did look risky.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Fred went to speak, but paused, looking just as nervous himself as he finally said, "Please don't tell me he's the guy you've been seeing..."

"What?" Emma was quick to react to this one, in complete shock this time, thinking it was a messed up idea, "No! No way! I have no idea who Fp is. That's why I asked. Plus I'm not seeing anyone."

"So you're sleeping with him?" He then went on to suggest.

Now she couldn't help but break out into laughter, Emma was finding this amusing how Fred thought she was involved with a guy who she actually had no idea whom he was and also a guy who had been hired by the man she was soon to be formly working for.

Shaking her head, Emma shot back at Fred by saying, "Is this the right conversation to have with my boss?"

"Probably not," He smirked lightly back at her, "but I see you more as friend."

"Likewise." She smiled back at him, before holding up her coffee cup towards his and knocking their drinks together in a cheers.

When Emma left town, she knew one person she would most definitely miss. And that was Fred. He had been a great friend to her since she had got back to her hometown. He would be greatly missed by her.

"You're seriously not thinking of going to that stupid drive in night, are you?" Alice questioned her younger sister that night, as they cleared away the dinner things.

"As a matter of fact, Alice, yes I am." Emma bluntly said back to her sister, before laying the plates down on the kitchen counter.

"Why don't we stay in and have a girls night instead? I got in some of that wine you like." Her older sister suggested.

"I've already made up my mind, Alice. I'm going out." She replied back, before going to turn out of the room.

Coming through into the hall, Betty had now come down from upstairs and was waiting by the door for her aunt Emma. Emma had promised Betty a ride to the drive in, so they were heading out together.

"Hey," Emma greeted her niece in a more nicer tone than she had been using with her sister, "I just need to grab my purse and cell, but I'll meet you out front."

"Alright." Betty nodded, before going out of the front door and going to wait by Emma's car.

Going upstairs to grab her things, Emma found herself rolling her eyes when she heard Alice following behind her and wanting to talk to her.

"Emma, please. Can't you just stay for a little bit?" Alice tried to her sister to reconsider her plans.

"Alice," Emma breathed, trying to keep her anger at bay, but she was already nervous as hell for that night and her sister's constant begging was driving her insane, "I'm not going to change my mind for you."

She went through into her bedroom and went over to her cell phone. Emma began to slip it inside her purse and grabbed her jacket from off her bed.

"I need your help." Alice said as she was now stood in Emma's room with her.

"With what?" She frowned as she pulled on her jacket and purse.

"With Betty." Her sister replied.

"What about her? She's fine."

Emma really didn't understand Alice right now and the way she was behaving. It was all very odd. And Emma didn't want to witness anymore that night when she had bigger things to worry about herself.

"Something is going on," Alice explained to her, the panic evident in her voice, "I can't even say it because I'm so scared..."

As Emma turned to look up at her sister for the first time since Alice had come into her room, Emma was now witnessing first hand how choked up her sister truly was.

She had never seen her sister look like this. Alice looked terrified. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Emma knew her sister wasn't faking this. She knew there was something serious going on here.

"Alice," Emma said her name in a worried tone now, she really didn't need a matter like this to happen tonight, but Emma cared too much to walk away from her panicked looking sister right now, "what's going on?"

"I found a gun.." Alice began in a shaky tone, as Emma's frown deepened, "it was amongst her things in one of her drawers on her dresser."

"What?" Her younger sister said puzzled and shocked by this.

"I need an answer as to what the hell my daughter is doing with a handgun!" Her older sister exclaimed in horror.

"Ok, ok," Emma nodded in agreement, thinking there had to be an explanation as to why Betty had a gun in her pursessions, "why don't we go outside and get her back in, then we can ask her together?"

"No! She can't know we know yet." Alice answered.

"Why not?" Emma didn't understand why Alice was so reluctant to just ask her daughter for the truth.

It made sense.

"Because she won't tell me the real reason. Why would she tell her controlling mother something like this?" Alice pointed out to her sister, before she turned her head to look out of the room, "if I could just have you for five minutes, whilst we search her room for more clues..."

"No! No way!" Emma shook her head, the old Alice now coming back out and the concerned mother disappearing in seconds, "her things are private!"

"Emma, if you won't help me, then I'm going to do it anyway!" Alice told her, before hurrying out of the room and going through into her daughters room.

Emma cursed under her breath and had no other choice than to follow her sister through into Betty's room, hoping the girl wouldn't get too impatient outside and come in to see why she was taking so long.

Upon coming into Betty's room, Emma witnessed Alice looking through her daughters things. She was going through drawers, looking under pillows and her bed, all whilst Emma looked on anxiously.

"This is ridiculous, Alice!" Emma tried to warn her sister to stop and think about this logically, "your daughter is sat outside. Just go talk to her!"

"I can't, Emma. She won't be honest with me. She might with you, but with me she doesn't." Alice explained.

"I know, but this could be your chance to get through to her!" Emma suggested trying to be calm.

But inside she was freaking out.

She really had to get going and prepare for later on. Emma didn't have the time to stand here wondering why her niece had a handgun in the house amongst her things. It freaked Emma out to know that also, but she knew this had to be handled with better than what Alice was doing.

"Got ya!" Alice called as she pulled out a diary from under Betty's pillow.

Emma came more into the room when she saw Alice go to open it up and read the diary Betty kept secret from everyone, "Alice, don't." She warned her sister again.

She went to snatch it off her sister and try talk some more sense back into her, but Alice was too fast for her Emma and held it away from her, flicking through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Alice, seriously!" Emma tried to talk to her sister once again, as her sister's eyes scanned the page, "I have to go..."

"I'm nearly there.." Alice ignored her sister, as she continued to snoop.

Emma grumbled in annoyance and checked the time, before she found herself storming out of the room and heading downstairs, thinking that if she had to go along with Alice's plan in the first place, then she wasn't going to let Betty wait for her any longer.

Plus she wasn't going to be apart of Alice's actions to go through Betty's things without her permission. It was just wrong.

Coming outside to join her neice, Betty looked up at her aunt and smiled lightly at her, a little relieved to see her face, as she thought she'd forgotten about her.

Emma stared back at her neice as she came down the steps and over to the car to join her. She felt on edge right now. Emma was scared about her own plans for tonight, but now she was also worried about her neice and what Alice might uncover.

"What's going on?" She asked her aunt when she saw the uneasy look on Emma's face.

Emma forced a smile onto her lips and sighed lightly, trying to act normal about what she knew, "Ah, it's nothing. Just your Mom warning me about my drinking again."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked, thinking there was something more.

Emma unlocked the car and the two of them got inside the vehicle, as Emma assured her, "Yeah everything's fine, not to worry. Let's go have fun and focus on tonight."

"About that.." Betty trailed off, as Emma looked back at her with worry, "I was hoping you could drop me off at Pop's before."

"I thought you were meeting your friends at the drive in?" Emma reminded her niece.

"I was, but then we said we'd get a shake before," She answered, although Emma wasn't so sure she could even trust Betty now after everything tonight, her head was all over the place, "and I know for a fact, you're not going to be at the drive in all night, are you?"

Emma looked back at her niece, at first wondering what she was getting at and if Betty really knew Emma's true intentions that night, but then Emma thought and realised Betty probably presumed she would be going out on a date like the other night.

"Pop's it is then." Her aunt announced, before starting up the car and reversing the hell out of there.

The unease never leaving her stomach the further they drove away from the house that held the secrets to her niece's odd behaviour and towards the final task for Emma amongst the chaos that was John Lodge.

Emma's night had felt long. Once she had dropped Betty off at Pop's to be with her friends, she had drove to the nearest bar and grabbed a quick drink, before she took a long drive to the drive in.

The movie had only been on for half an hour when she arrived and parked up towards the back. Her eyes scanned the crowd of cars that were parked in front of her, trying to work out where this 'Fp' would be lurking and to see if she recognised anyone.

Emma's eyes kept flickering from the crowd in front to the clock on her cell phone on her lap. The nerves were eating away at her with every minute that ticked by as she smoked her cigarette out of the car window.

She hadn't heard anything from Alice in nearly two hours and it was freaking her out more. Emma had no idea what was going on with her sister. She had text and called earlier on, but hadn't heard anything from her.

Emma hadn't even seen Betty anymore that night and so hoped she was staying out of trouble.

All what was going on was making Emma think that maybe she didn't really know her niece after all. Maybe everything she thought she had known since getting here was a big old lie. Maybe her nieces were more out of control than Emma had thought and Alice was right to be protective of them.

Emma knew within the next five minutes she would have to make her move out of the car and go meet the man she was suppose to meeting that night. Then this would all be over.

She would then have to start planning her exit. Emma had been thinking of a few ideas as to where she would go. She had been thinking of going to california, the other side of the country and soaking up some much needed sunshine.

There was also the possibility to move out of the country all together and start a complete fresh far far far away from John. She knew he wouldn't be able to touch or find her there.

But now everything had gone down for Alice and Betty that night, Emma wasn't so sure she could leave at such a crucial time in her family's lives. There was also the fact Emma still wanted to see Polly before she left town and congratulate her on the pregnancy.

Yet she had to remind herself of what she had to get away from before it was too late. She had to put herself first and remind herself of what this trip was truly for, no matter how selfish it was.

Emma had been selfless for far too long and it was only right that now she put herself first.

But could she do it?

It was a couple of minutes to 9 and Emma knew it was time. She had to go out there and do this. Emma had to complete this and get this over with for herself.

Grabbing the duffle with the money inside, Emma slowly got out of the car and slipped her cell phone into her pocket. Looking around her surroundings, she checked that the coast was clear before she made her way to the spot they had agreed to meet.

Walking steadily round the back of the vechiles that were in front of the picture show, Emma went round to the side of one of the buildings on the site. She felt her heart begin to pound as she waited in the darkness.

She was way out of her depth right now. Emma had never done anything as ridiclious as this. The only time she had been involved in something like this was years ago and Emma vowed she would never do something so stupid as this again.

But this was the end.

She was going to be done with all of this and this part of her life after tonight. Once it was done, she could plan what she was going to do next and leave before she wouldn't get her chance to.

Emma could start over and be done with everything that was left with John.

So she could had to stay. Emma had to deliver the money. She had to face the music and get it to the person who needed it. No matter who they were or what they might possibly try to do for her.

Emma knew she was a strong and tough girl after everything she had been through. She had been at rock bottom and had got herself back up. She had finally felt happiness again the past couple of months being back with her sister and Emma wasn't going to let anyone ruin that again.

Her thoughts were soon dampened when she heard footsteps from in front of her, causing her to turn her body slightly towards them and she saw a larger shadow than her own come from round the other side of the building she had come from.

Gripping the duffle bag of money tighter in her hand, Emma took a deep breathe and brought the hood of her coat down, revealing who she was now to the approaching stranger, who soon came into view under where the moon was lighting up part of the pavement for them.

She felt her mouth slightly part as she saw who was stood there, the real reason as to what she was suppose to be doing was thrown out the window, as Emma took in the man now stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He said the same time she spoke.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered out along with him.

* * *

 **Author note: Dun dun dun! Oh my god...who could it be?;)**

 **I really hope you guys liked this part. This part and the next part was one of my favourite parts to write ever. So much drama happens!**

 **Special thanks to hanna277, Guest287, esperanza o'brien and the guest for reviewing the last chapter! I hope this chapter pleased a lot of you and will therefore make way for some new dynamics in this story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	10. Chapter 10

He frowned back at her, slightly confused also to have come across her in such a dark alley, randomly stood there, almost like she was waiting for someone. Emma had no idea why he would be there also.

Maybe he had decided to take this route round to watch the movie. Maybe he was just passing by. Maybe he wasn't here for any reason other than a good one.

But why else would Jones, the man she had been hooking up with since she got to Riverdale, be in the exact same place as her at the same time, unless he was there for the same reason she was.

"I was just.." Emma went to say, hoping and praying that this wasn't true.

That this was just fate bringing them together, not some sick joke that he was Fp, the man she had been in contact with and the leader of the South Side gang who had done John and Hiram's dirty work.

"Emma, stop!" They both heard a voice call from behind Emma, stopping either of them from coming up with an explanation, "don't do this,"

She frowned as she saw Hermione Lodge come to stand with them, a look of concern on her face as she saw how on edge Emma looked, "You don't have to do this."

He frowned upon seeing the two women interact, the pieces of the puzzle coming together more for him now, as Emma shook her head in almost anger to see Hermione showing up here.

"What did I tell you?" She snapped at the woman, "I'm handling this."

"You don't need to," Hermione assured her once more, "I always promised I'd take the wrap."

He looked between the two women again, not liking how Hermione was butting in to Emma's life like this, it didn't make sense to him, but the part that cared for the girl he had grown to know recently took over him.

"Leave the damn girl alone, Hermione." Jones hissed at her.

"Stay out of this, Fp," Hermione barked back at him, as Emma wished the ground would swallow her up right now upon hearing who her 'Jones' actually was, "I'm saving her ass."

"No," Emma began to shake her head, looking at Fp like he was a ghost, she couldn't believe this, her theory was true, Jones was Fp, the leader, "no.."

Upon seeing Emma's reaction, Fp looked back at the girl in confusion and also now a little annoyance, as he also realised that Emma wasn't the girl he thought she was either, she hadn't been honest with him.

"Emma, please." Hermione said desperately to Emma once again.

Fp began to chuckle in disbelief, he was pissed right now to think this had happened behind his back and he had no clue, the two women in front of him had played him good, "Very funny."

Hermione didn't have a clue why he was finding this so amusing, but she didn't want Emma to be involved anymore than she had that night, so again she tried to get her out of this.

"Now will you leave her be, Fp," Hermione told the man, before looking back at a shell shocked Emma from beside her, "I can handle this from here."

From the shock and also the annoyance that Hermione wouldn't leave, Emma found herself snapping back at the woman, "I already told you! This is my freakin' job!"

If this had been a completely different situation, Fp would have loved to have seen Emma with some power and strength behind her, he found it attractive and it would have made him want her more, but this was the worst outcome and it just pissed him off more.

He had been played in his eyes. The two women in front of him had played a twisted game. Getting Emma to sleep with him for the job. It was messed up. And he felt cheated.

"I bet you loved playing me all those nights, huh?" Fp remarked to Emma bitterly.

She shook her head, getting quite choked up at that he thought she would do such a thing, "No! You have no idea...I never played you."

"Did you not?" He raised his brows up unconvinced, Fp couldn't trust her now, she had blown that all by herself, "I'm sure the two of you had a real kick of making a fool out of me."

If anyone was more than confused, it was Hermione.

She had presumed Emma was choked up because she was in a situation that Hermione presumed she couldn't handle. But she didn't understand why Fp was getting so angry at the girl who hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are you on about?" The older woman questioned him, as Fp chuckled again at how messed up this was, "Emma was hired by Hiram to do this job. She's innocent."

"Is she really though?" Fp smirked back at Hermione, as Emma felt hurt to hear Fp dragging her like this, the guy she met at the Whyte Worme wasn't the same, "she's been coming to the Whyte Worme the past couple of weeks for 'fun',"

Emma shamefully dropped her head, knowing now that now that Hermione knew that she had been slipping with the guy they had been doing a deal with (unintentionally), then when the time would come, Hermione would tell John about Emma's antics.

Hermione looked over at Emma in slight disgust and also shock, as Fp finished adding to his so called story like Emma knew who he was, "but I'm sure you already knew that."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed at Emma.

"I never played you," Emma tried to correct him, the sadness clear in her voice over this awful situation, "I didn't even know you were Fp! I had no idea!"

"Yeah, right.." Fp scoffed, looking away from her and stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I swear!" She tried to get through to him again, the desperation clear in her voice, pissed that another situation managed by John had fucked up and ruined her happiness once again, "I would never do that,"

He continued to shake his head, not convinced by her act right now, Fp would never let her near him ever again. In his eyes, she fucked him over one, then she was gone, the same way everyone else was in his life.

"I'm not that girl." Emma told him.

"If you're involved with the Lodges, then you sure as hell are!" Fp spat back at her, looking at her with anger.

She was trying so hard right now not to cry. Emma couldn't cry. Not in front of Hermione Lodge and Fp Jones. She wouldn't cry like a baby as much as she wanted to. But everything she had been through and now this was making her feel unstable.

It was all too much for her.

She had been trying to keep everything together and hold everything in place to pretend she was fine, when reality was she wasn't and this situation only highlighted how fucked up her life had got, all because of John and her stupid involvement with the man who messed her up too many times.

Hermione didn't even have the words to say right now. She was disgusted at Emma for sleeping with Fp Jones, the guy Hermione had gone to school with and knew was trouble from day one.

She knew Emma was over John. It had been evident a long time ago. Hermione didn't know the full extent of what happened between the two of them, but she knew Emma had been unhappy and this final job was her way out of it all.

That's why Hermione had been so willing to help Emma. If only the girl had accepted her help, Emma would have never known Jones was Fp after all. But because she wanted to prove herself as not weak, Emma couldn't help herself but have gone for it one last time.

"Where's my money?" Fp questioned the two of them, tired of this and wanting to get out of there with what he came for.

Emma quickly shoved it over to him, not caring anymore about how this ended. She was hurting so bad right now. Emma just wanted to be done and get the hell out of this messed up town.

Fp opened up the duffle bag and looked inside, counting a few of them and then looking between the two girls pissed off once more, "Where's the rest of it?"

"The rest of it?" Emma frowned.

She really wasn't in the mood for something else to be wrong that night.

The blame wasn't going to be laid at her door anymore. She was the messenger. This was Hermione's doing.

"It was my understanding that that was the agreed-upon amount." Hermonie told Fp.

Fp tutted loudly, looking between the two girls once more, before he focused on Hermione, "in that case, maybe we need to have a word with your husband."

"Good luck with that." Emma grumbled, as she folded her arms.

"As long as Hiram is in jail, you'll be dealing with me," Hermione informed him, before she added, "not Emma anymore."

Fp hummed in response, not buying this, it was all so messed up and he was seriously done with doing deals like this. He glanced over at Emma, who gave him a sorrow look, looking more hurt than he thought she would have.

"is that a problem?" Hermonie asked.

"Mmm," He said once again, looking back at Emma one last time, "have a nice life."

Emma glared at him, thinking he was just the same as all the other messed up guys she had met before, as she pushed past him, getting the hell out of there and going to her car, so she could drive the hell out of there and never see the two of them ever again.

As soon as Emma reached her car and slammed the door shut, it was like everything she had pushed out of her mind since she stepped foot out of the cab outside her sisters house those weeks ago, hit her like a train wreck and an uncontrollably loud sob escaped her lips.

Everything that had gone wrong in her life over the years with her business, seeing John go into more debt and go down a very dark path, with their love getting tangled up in the middle of it all, having him abuse her physically, emotionally and mentally, the memories hurting her just as much as they first did.

Arguing with her sister and her brother-in-law, not knowing what the hell she was going to do with her life, having to be challenged and belittled by Hermione every time they mentioned the job, finding out Jones was actually a bad guy and the leader of a gang that had done the job for Hiram.

It all hurt so much. It made her feel sick. It made her weep.

And whilst Emma sat in her car crying her heart out, Hermione couldn't help but stick up for the friend she once had.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned Fp in an integrating and pissed off way, "why did you get involved with her?"

"Oh give me a break." Fp scoffed, finding it amusing Hermione was really doing this after what they had done to him.

"I'm serious!" Hermione snapped back at him, thinking this was far from funny, "Emma is not the girl you want to be messed with."

She had been on the receiving end of that so many times. Emma was a feisty young woman who had a lot confidence and power inside her. She just needed to get back to that. But Hermione could only guess why it had been so badly beaten.

"Me mess her around?" Fp couldn't believe this right now, that she was still trying to convince him Emma had been innocent, "Oh c'mon! She lied to me."

"And I'm sure you weren't so honest with her either," Hermione pointed out to him, as he shook his head, "don't you know who she is?"

"I do now." Fp answered her, thinking she meant what kind of girl she was rather than her actual identity.

Hermione wanted to tell him the truth about Emma, about just how involved she was with the Lodge men, how much her role could impact what happened to him and his so called gang in Riverdale, once the two brothers were out of prison.

John wouldn't let Fp walk away from this so easy as Emma was right now.

"Fp..." She went to say.

"Enjoy the movie, Hermione," Fp ignored her, as he walked past her, "we'll be in touch."

Emma didn't know how she drove herself back in one piece that night, but she made it to the Cooper household unharmed. She quickly got herself out of her car, not even caring now that she had tears streaming down her face as she came up to the front door.

Emma would have wiped away the evidence of any heartbreak that night from her sister and Hal, but when she pulled up in her broken state, she had noticed that her sister's car was gone and thankfully it meant Emma could do what she had to do without her sister's involvement.

Unlocking the front door, Emma entered the quiet home and quickly headed upstairs, it wasn't until she began to go up the stairs, when she heard the light sound of a TV, signalling that maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Quietly coming back down the stairs, she went over to the downstairs steps that lead down to the basement, where Hal always went. When she realised that the sound was coming from down there, Emma knew she was going to have to be extra quiet now to do what she had to do.

Going back upstairs, Emma went into her bedroom and gently pulled her suitcase onto the top of her bed. She opened it up and quickly began to fill it with her belongings, the tears silently streaming down her face as she did so.

She couldn't stay now.

She had to go.

Jones or Fp or whatever the hell this man was had made himself very clear he didn't want anything to do with her. Hermione had also found out about Emma's involvement with him and no doubt she'd tell John all about Emma's antics with the man they had hired to do a job for them.

And now she was out of a job, finished with them all, Emma knew this was her time to make her grand escape.

She just wished she didn't have to leave without saying goodbye to her family. But in her eyes, she didn't have a choice right now. Emma had to go and be done before her time was really too late.

Waiting until she could say goodbye to Alice and her niece, meant more chance that she would be talked into staying and Emma knew she couldn't do that.

Once she had packed all of her things up and put her case down onto the ground, Emma contemplated writing a note for Alice and her family to find. But then she knew that would only hold her up more.

And she didn't know if she could quite find the right words to say when her head was all over the place.

Taking a deep breathe, Emma looked around the room she had called her home for nearly a month now, before she headed out and made her way downstairs, trying her best to be as quiet as she could to not alert Hal to her great escape.

She had then successfully made it down the stairs, her suitcase handle now firmly in her hand as she came over to the front door. Her hand was seconds away from opening it up and going outside to wait for the taxi she had called on the way over.

Suddenly the front door slowly came open, causing Emma to step backwards in horror that her plan was coming to an end and she'd have to face what she really didn't want to, after she had been so close to getting the hell out of there.

Betty came through the front door first, looking hurt and upset, clearly signalling something had gone for the teenager tonight and Emma knew it had to do with what Alice had found earlier on that night.

But Emma couldn't think about that right now. As selfish as it was, Emma needed to get out of there without any questions.

Her own sore and hurt eyes met with Betty's, as her niece came through and stood in the hall opposite her, a frown on her face when she saw the suitcase and duffle bag, signalling she was leaving.

Alice shortly came on through the door to her home not long after, she was rambling about something at first, but when she saw Emma there just as she was about to close up the door, she fell silent and a worried expression replaced her angered one.

"Emma." Her sister said gently, looking up and down at the bags below her sisters destrort looking face.

"Alice, please," Emma choked out, as the tears fell down her cheeks once more, "don't make this harder than it has to be."

Alice looked back at her sister with also now hurt in her eyes, as she began to shake her head, "No! No, no, no. You can't just leave. Not like this."

"I have to, Alice. You don't understand." She tried to get her older sister to understand.

"We're your family, Emma. We're here for you. Don't run away like this." Alice cried back to her.

Betty looked between her Mom and aunt, never seeing her Mom look so upset like this. It also upset her to learn that Emma was going to leave without saying goodbye. Betty wanted her to stay around. She liked having her there.

"It's not safe for me here anymore!" Emma exclaimed through the tears.

"Why?" She frowned back at her younger sister, "what's happened?"

"I can't tell you. Just please," Emma went to step over to the front door, wanting to leave once again, but Alice quickly came over to her, "let me go."

"No! You're my sister and I'm not letting you run away. Not this time," Alice stood against the door handle, so Emma couldn't leave, which made the young woman sob more, "I want to protect you. I won't let him hurt you."

"If you make me stay, things will only get worse for me!" She told her sister.

Alice began to cry now as she shook her head once more, "and if I let you go, then god knows what could happen to you! You'll have no one with you, Emma."

"But it's better than being here right now." Emma cried out.

Upon hearing the commotion from downstairs, Hal was now making his way up the stairs and into the hall way to see what was going on. When he saw the two sisters crying and a concerned looking Betty stood in between them, Hal knew his doubts about Emma were coming true.

"Alice." Hal said to his wife, trying to get her to calm down as he came over to them.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But I have to go." Her younger sister tried to leave again, but Alice wouldn't move and was ignoring Hal's attempts at getting through to her.

"Please, Emma! We need you here." Alice sobbed.

"Mom." Betty found herself saying, hating seeing her Mom like this.

She didn't know what her aunt Emma had gone through. Betty had no idea why Emma had come back into their lives. Her mom had said she had invited Emma to stay with them and Emma also needed her family. But Betty didn't have a clue what the real reason was until now.

"I can't be here." Emma shook her head.

"Alice," Hal said again, laying a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, "c'mon. Let her go."

"No!" Alice yelled back at him, before shoving him away and turning back to Emma, "please! We can help you through whatever it is you need. Betty need's you here. I need you here."

"If she want's to go, then let her go!" Hal exclaimed.

"You know we need you, Emma! You know we do. After what happened with Betty earlier on with the gun and then I found out her music teacher has been romantically involved with Archie Andrews! We need you here, Emma." Alice explained to her sister, causing Hal to frown at this new found information.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" He said in confusion.

Emma sighed and shook her head, hating how hard this was for her to make the decision whether to stay or go. She knew her time was running out and whatever she did decide to do there would be a consequence for both. But she just had to decide which one was the worth the risk.

"Please, Emma. We need you here and by the look on your face, you need us too." Alice begged her sister one last time.

"I can't stay here, Alice," Emma said in a more softer tone than before, "I need to get away."

Alice slowly nodded in understanding, before she thought for a moment and turned towards her daughter, "Betty, go upstairs. Pack a bag for the weekend."

Emma frowned in confusion, not thinking this was part of the plan she had made in her head or what even her decision was between. She wasn't going to let Alice come with her, because Emma hadn't even figured out herself yet where she'd go.

"Alice," Emma breathed to her sister, as Betty went upstairs and did as she was told, "I can't take you with me."

"You don't have to. But we're going away this weekend. The three of us," Alice informed her sister sternly, she wouldn't take no for an answer, "we all need it. This will be good for us all."

"Alice," Emma sighed, running her hands over her wet face from the crying she had gone, "I don't know.."

It was a sweet idea. But she didn't know if she could risk any most time wasting. She had to go and figure out what she was going to do on her own accord.

"I'm not taking no for answer, Emma. You're coming with us. Let us look after you." Alice put it to her again.

Emma glanced down at the suitcase and bag below her, as a small sigh escaped her lips as she contemplated this. She knew if she did go away and went to a place where no one could find her for a few days, surrounded by people who loved and cared about her, then she'd have a clearer head to think about what to do next.

Even though it would shorten her chances of a get away and no doubt she'd have Alice on her back about what was going on all the time they were on this little trip, Emma knew it might be the best option she had right now than going at it alone.

When she saw that Emma wasn't going to challenge her anymore, Alice stepped away from the door and wrapped her arm around her sister, "Hal, go fetch Emma a large glass of wine." She instructed her husband.

Sighing he went off and did what he said, as Alice lead Emma through into the sitting room and took a seat down on the couch with her. She kept her arm around her, as Emma sat beside her and it was only when Hal came through with the glass of wine that she looked up.

"Thanks." She quietly said as she took it from him and took a large sip from the wine.

Alice removed her arm from around her sister and looked over at Hal. He was looking back at his wife unconvinced that they had handled this in the best way. In his eyes, he still wanted Emma to be gone. But knew Alice would kill him for pushing her sister out.

A couple of hours later, Emma found herself sitting in a hotel room in a spa about an hour and a half from Riverdale. Alice and Betty were sharing a room next door, but Emma had managed to let Alice give in and have her own room.

She knew Alice wouldn't have let her at first because she would be worried that Emma would run off in the night and leave without saying goodbye like she had planned to. But Emma wouldn't do that after everything her sister had done for her that night, she was going to stay for the trip and think hard about what she would do.

As Emma laid there in the double bed, staring up at the ceiling fan above her, Emma couldn't shake off this feeling that she needed someone. Not Alice or Betty. Not her family. But the guy who had been like her comfort and had sparked something inside of her for the first time in a long time.

Jones.

Between worrying about what she was going to do and John, Emma hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Jones or Fp was one of the best things that had happened to her in a good year or so even if it was only sex between them. She hated how things had went down that night between them.

She felt so hurt to think that he thought she was the type of girl to play games with him and mess him around. Emma was far from that type of person. And the fact that he thought that about her made her feel incredibly upset.

Pulling out her work cell phone, Emma clicked onto the conversation she had with Fp and found herself making a completely not thinking straight call to him. After several rings, she clocked on that he wasn't going to pick up and was probably ignoring her calls because he was pissed at her.

She shouldn't have been so stupid to think he would actual give him the time of day again, but what she felt towards him had been real. Although it had just been sex every so often, Emma had really felt like their time together had been of value to her.

She didn't want it to end so harshly in the way that it did.

Her fingers hesisted over the text conversation in front of her, wondering whether a text of an apology and an explanation would be better, but she knew how guys worked and they needed time to chill out before they would ever listen to a word you had to say.

So instead Emma laid her cell phone down and rolled over onto her side, snuggling down under the comforter and shutting her eyes, trying to calm herself down and soon enough she drifted off into a deep sleep.

But that didn't stop her from checking her cell phone over the weekend, wondering if she would hear from Hermione or Fp during her time away. She also had the space to think about where her next travels would take her.

Emma had looked up a couple of places in a different state on the other side of the country and had managed to talk with the bank about the funds in her account. She was feeling extremely nervous yet excited to start again.

But every time she sat by the poolside with her niece Betty, laughing and joking with her about things, to then be sat at the bar of an evening with her sister Alice, having a proper heart to heart about life, Emma found herself wanting to stick around and be there for her family more and more.

If she stayed with Alice, she would have safety and comfort from a loving family home, something she had terribly missed out on what seemed her whole life. Emma wanted to be there for her sister through it all and help Betty through any more teenage dramas like she had been.

But it just felt so impossible to stick around with Hermione hot on her heal with her every move and it would be so easy for John to find her when the time came, she wasn't quite sure what to do.

Emma had just came out of the shower that sunday night after a day down at the spa receiving treatments. She was feeling good and the best she had felt in a while. Her skin was glowing, her nails were painted and her face didn't look as strained.

Her eyes flickered over to the cell phone on her bed side table once more that weekend, as she found herself slowly picking up the cell phone and hitting that call button, wanting to give it one last try before she made her final decision in the morning about where she'd go next.

When the call went through and went to the voicemail, Emma sighed lightly and found herself leaving a message once the operator ended, "Hi, It's Emma. Look, I know you don't want to talk. but I just need you to know that I'm sorry and if you just hear me out, then there's a full explanation as to what happened. Just call me."

Hitting the end button, Emma took another deep breathe out and laid her cell phone back down, the nerves radiating around her body as she went over to get changed into her pyjamas and to get into bed.

As she had just then gone to hang up her damp towel from her shower, the sound of her cell phone beeping and vibrating on the bed side, alerted attention over to it. Quickly she went round and picked it up, her stomach dropping when she saw a text alert from Fp come up.

Unlocking her cell phone, she went onto the message and found a frown forming in the middle of her forehead when she saw the message staring back at her, causing a great deal of confusion.

' _X_ '

A single ' _X_ ' looked back at her. He had sent her an ' _X_ ' and Emma had no idea what it meant. She was really puzzled by this and didn't really know how to respond or maybe even if she should after that.

Was it a warning? Did he want her to stay away for good or he would get her to if she didn't go willingly?

Did he mean it in a more generous understanding way? Or was she reading way too much into it?

Emma felt completely lost over this one. She wanted to text back. Emma wanted to know more. But she also knew not to push it and if this Fp was really serious about hearing out her apology, then he would come back. She believed it.

Her eyes rolled up to the house outside of the taxi window, an uneasy feeling coming over her body as she knew it was time. Alice from beside her got out of the car along with Betty, as the taxi driver helped them with their bags.

Emma stayed in the taxi, so unsure right now of what to do or even say. Alice knew Emma still hadn't made her mind up on whether she was staying or leaving for good. She had tried so much over the weekend to convince Emma to stay.

But Emma was living in big fear right now. She didn't know if she could stay here and risk what could potentially happening if she did. Yet she had promised herself even before coming back to Riverdale, that she wouldn't let John control her life anymore.

She was way stronger than that and knew if she just kept running, then it was giving him every chance to win once more. Emma wanted to stand up to him and be the indepent woman she knew she was and could be.

The taxi driver came round to her side of the door and slowly opened it up for her, "Here you are, miss."

Emma glanced back at him, then over to her sister who was standing nervously on the sidewalk in front of her house, waiting for Emma to make her decision, as Betty lingered behind just as nervous.

"Please come inside. We can call you another cab from inside if need be." Alice suggested, not wanting her sister to go just yet.

Emma looked back at the taxi driver and then down at her lap, as she thought for a moment, before she slowly found herself getting out of the cab and going inside with her family, maybe for one last time.

As they got into the home, Hal came on through from the kitchen and greeted them all, before asking, "How was your trip?"

"It was great." Betty answered on behalf of them all, before giving her Dad a side hug.

"Are you staying, Emma?" Hal then asked out of pure curiosity and also wanting to know if he had to have his sister-in-law around the place for longer.

Alice looked over at her sister, also just as interested to know what decision her sister had come to since the ride home and stepping back inside the Cooper household. Emma looked between them all, still not so sure herself, but knowing being here and having the comfort of her family was making her not want to lose it ever again.

She was about to come up with an answer, when their was a light knock at the front door, causing all of them to break their hold on Emma and look over at it. Alice went over to the door and opened it up, frowning slightly when she saw the person behind it.

She slowly turned back round and looked back at Emma, "it's for you." She informed her.

Emma was a little surprised and also a little worried about this. She hadn't heard from anyone all weekend, so why was someone only now reaching out to her? Emma felt uneasy to find out whom it was that was calling for her that morning.

Gradually she came over to the door with a nervous look, but felt almost relieved when she saw Fred Andrew's stood behind it, his usual warm and friendly smile being enough to ease her anxiety.

"Fred," She said in a surprised tone, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I saw you had gone away for the weekend and wanted to make sure that everything was ok." He explained to her.

Emma felt her heart swell with love to hear that someone in this town actually did care about her wellbeing other than the family in this home, "Yeah, um, I'm ok. I was actually going to call you later and tell you that I can't come in to work.."

"Why don't I take you out for a coffee and some breakfast? I'm sure your hungry after your trip." Fred suggested.

If this had been any other time and things that happened before the weekend hadn't of happened, Emma would have jumped at the chance for another breakfast with her boss away from all the drama.

But Emma wasn't so sure if going would cost her more time and would be such a good idea with Hermione Lodge and Fp Jones still out there.

Alice found herself stepping over to Emma and saying, "It might be good for you to go out with a friend."

Both Hal and Betty were taken back by Alice's suggestion, as much as Emma was from the doorway. She blinked back at her sister and then looked back at Fred, before slowly nodding in agreement.

"I guess we could go for a quick bite to eat." She agreed.

Alice quickly grabbed her purse and handed Fred some dollar notes, before encouraging Emma out of the door. Hal and Betty were now frowning behind Alice now, a little confused as to why Alice was being so kind to Fred after what had gone on on Friday with Archie.

Emma slowly came down the steps of the Cooper household, as Alice watched her sister head next door with Fred to jump in his truck. When she saw that her sister was ok and safe with the man, Alice headed back inside her home and went back to over protective bossy Mom duties, trying to get her husband ready for work and her daughter ready for school.

As Emma was about to jump inside the truck, a horrible feeling washed over her body and her chest tightened. Her hand slipped from the truck door and came to her chest, where she realised just how short of breath she was.

Fred who was now getting inside the truck, saw Emma hesitate and pull back, before her colour drained and she looked like she was struggling to breath. Quickly he jumped out of the truck and came round to her side to help her.

"Emma," He breathed, looking over her face to check if she was alright, "what's going on?"

"I just..." She choked out through her rapid breaths, as his hand rested on her back, "I can't go out. I can't go."

"Why not?" Fred was worried about her, he hadn't seen her like this before, and he knew from her phone call at the weekend when she was away, that she didn't sound herself, "what's happened?"

"I can't say.." Emma found the tears forming in her eyes, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, "I just need to..."

"Hey, breathe," He tried to soothe her, as he rubbed her back, "it's ok. We can stay here. Let's get you inside."

Emma slowly nodded, thinking that was a better idea than going into town, where she would just be on edge and worried about whom she'd bump into. After Fred helped Emma up the front porch of his home and then inside, Emma was glad when she took a seat down at his countertop and could focus on calming her breathing down.

Fred kept an eye on her as he began to make them some drinks and also looked in the cupboards for some breakfast he could make them. He hated seeing her like this and not knowing what was going on.

Emma hadn't had many panic attacks in her time. She was used to her former employee's having them when she had been their boss. Emma had tried to calm them down and give them all the space they needed. But never did she think she'd be experiencing one.

It came out of nowhere, but she knew it was something that had probably been bubbling up inside of her for the past couple of weeks and now all her stress was coming to the front in a hard panic attack.

Fred laid a glass of water down in front of her, before he took the bar stool opposite her and looked back at her sadly, "Are you planning on leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged, as she shakily took a glass of water.

"I thought you came here to be here for Alice." Fred said.

"I did," Emma breathed, her panic symptoms thankfully subsiding the more Fred spoke to her and distracted her from the feelings, "I still want to, it's just something happened and I know that I need to go.."

"But you don't want to?" He gathered from the tone she was using.

She slowly nodded back at him, "Despite Alice's controlling nature and my annoying brother-in-law, I like living here. It feels more like home than New York did. I enjoy my job with you and it feels like a community here."

"Then what happened?" Fred questioned concerned what had ruined things for her so quickly.

"I wish I could say," Emma felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again at the harsh reality of the lies she kept, "but I can't."

"Is it do with your ex partner?" He then asked her.

"Maybe," She answered nervously, ensuring she watched how much she shared now, "but it's also to do with that guy.."

"What guy?" Fred frowned a little in confusion.

"The guy," Emma repeated again with a little more emphasis this time, "the guy I had been sleeping with. We got into an argument, I guess, and now we're not talking, and it's really messed up.."

"So there was a guy, huh?" He smirked a little, thinking back to their conversation last week and how convinced Emma was that it meant nothing.

She slowly nodded back at him, before admitting to herself and also to him, "I guess I kind of...maybe, I don't know, I might miss him a little.."

Emma felt so silly for admitting that. It wasn't like she had known the guy long and it hadn't been serious at all. But she couldn't shake off this feeling like it shouldn't have ended the way it had and there was more that had to be fixed between the two of them.

Plus this was so messed up. Fred knew Fp. He had told her the other day. He was Archie's best friend, Jughead, his Dad. Emma had been with a someone's father. But she had liked him so much. More than she had realised.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him.

And whilst she felt guilty about it, almost like she shouldn't have felt this way over him after everything, Emma knew it meant something.

"I feel as if though this may be a conversation you should be having with one of your girlfriends, but seeing as I'm the better option right now," Fred brought light to the situation, which brought an instant smile to her face, "but maybe you should just call him. You know, let him know you're back and want to see him to talk."

"I already tried calling him last night," Emma informed him with a light sigh, as she took another sip of water, "all I got back was an ' _X_ '."

"An ' _X_ '?" He repeated a little confused by this weird response.

"I know," She scoffed at how ludacris it soudned and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I just...I don't want to leave on a bad note with anybody."

"Do you really have to leave at all?"

Emma looked back at him with slightly raised brows as he kept his stare firm and serious, like he really meant what he said. In his eyes and behind closed doors, Fred knew that Emma could do well in this town and would be a great help.

She seemed at home here and flourished, and whilst he didn't know the full story of what happened in New York, Fred could tell that whatever had gone on had probably broken her inside more than she had let on to him.

"I'm just saying, if you've already found your safe heaven and have people here to support you, why would you want to walk away from a potentially better future? Plus will you ever really know if there could be something between you and this guy?" He put it to her, the idea of staying and Emma sighed, knowing he was right.

After things went quiet between the two of them, Emma deep in thought and Fred waiting on the girl to come back with a response, he thought of an idea that could benefit the both of them that day.

"Why don't I go grab the books from the office and a Pop's take out and we can both work from here today? My crew are on the site busy working away on a project from last week, they don't need me. But you do." Fred suggested to her.

"Fred, I couldn't. Maybe you should look for someone else to manage the books." Emma didn't want his business to fail anymore because of her.

"Nonsense, as long as you're in this town, you're working for me," Fred hopped off the stool and grabbed his wallet and keys, "what do you fancy? A strong coffee and one of those New York style pancakes?"

Emma couldn't help but let out a light giggle at this, as she gave into him at the mention of good food, "Uh, yeah sure. Sounds great!"

"Alright. Well make yourself at home. I'll go grab everything and I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, before handing her the spare key and then making his way towards the front door to leave.

Emma sighed when she heard the front door go and the sound of his truck starting up, moments like this made her want to stay in Riverdale, to be with Fred and have him as her closest friend here.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

 **Author note: What a whirlwind of emotions for poor Emma! She just wants find her happy ending and everything just keeps falling apart for her. At least she has Fred and her family to pick her back up. It's just a shame Jones aka Fp wasn't more understanding.**

 **Special thanks to esperanza o'brien, top story, Skyxcx, hanna277 and Sds199523 for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad all of you are excited to read new updates. It means so much to me. So thank you.**

 **Thanks so much also to everyone who reads and follows this story!**

 **I'd love to know what you think about this part...**

 **Was Fp right to react the way he did with Emma?**

 **Should Emma stay in town or leave whilst she has the chance?**

 **Do you think Fred will find out about Fp being the secret guy?**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	11. Chapter 11

Just over half an hour later, Fred came back with their food orders and also the books from down at the construction site. Emma was still sat at the the countertop, after getting off the phone from a worried Alice only minutes before hand.

The two sisters had a civilised conversation without any integration from Alice's side and no bitter remark's from Emma's side. Emma had told her sister she was going to work today and would stay for the rest of the day, but wasn't so sure how the rest of the week would be, but Alice was just relieved Emma hadn't done a runner yet.

"Here we go," Fred said as he came over to her and handed her over her food, "one black coffee and a New York pancakes,"

Emma took the bag from him and thanked him, as he laid out his own food and hopped back up on the counter top to tuck into their breakfast together, "you know, hearing your story, it inspired me."

"It did?" She frowned back at him, not getting what he was on about.

"Uh-huh," He nodded with a mischievous grin on his face, "I tried to ask this woman, I used to date, out."

"Oh wow," Emma couldn't help but smirk at this new found information, "how did it go?"

"Well, she turned me down," Fred admitted, as Emma pulled a sad face, "but I still have my dignity on my back, that's the main thing."

"You sure do," She assured him, before her noseiness got the better of her, "who was this woman? Anyone I know?"

Emma began to tuck into her pancakes, as Fred looked back at her and said, "Hermione Lodge."

Upon hearing him say her name, the name of the woman she had been wanting to avoid and had been one of the reasons for her staying far away from town that day, was the same woman Fred had just tried to ask out on a date.

Awkwardly, Emma swallowed her mouthful down harshly and quickly grabbed her coffee, "Oh wow," She said between sips, trying to play dumb and kicking herself for coughing up more lies, "isn't she married?"

"Well, her husband's in jail for fraud, but we went out the other night at the drive in. I thought it was a date, but turns out it wasn't." Fred admitted, somewhat embarrassed this time.

"Oh," Emma was surprised to hear that between showing up during her deal with Fp, Hermione had actually been there on a date with Emma's boss, Fred, "that's a shame, huh?"

"We used to date in high school. It's been years, I just thought I might have a chance, you know?" He explained.

"There's no harm in trying." She remarked.

"Exactly," Fred nodded in agreement, before he smirked, "maybe you should give that guy a call."

Emma looked back at him, a nervous look on her face, "maybe I will later."

"Good because you've got work to do." He joked.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Emma tucked back into her breakfast and Fred did the same, before they began to get to work on some admin and new business plan bits for a new site they were planning on working on in the next couple of months.

It was nearing nearly 4pm when Emma closed the laptop lid and the books in front of her, as Fred was then putting away their coffee's from just after lunch. Emma yawned lightly, as she slipped off the stool at the end of the day.

"You know, if you do plan on staying, I can let you work from home for the rest of the week until you feel ready to come back to the site." Fred suggested to her, with hopeful eyes.

"That would be great," Emma agreed with him, but couldn't help but still not feel as convinced on the whole staying thing, unless something happened that could make her stay, "I'll let you know, ok? But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No problem." He assured her, before he walked her over to the front door.

"Thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it and whatever happens, thanks for giving me this job and being there for me." She told him genuinely.

"It's really no trouble at all," Fred assured her, as he slowly opened up the door, "but you know, I'll see you next week."

Emma gave him a small smile, knowing he was just trying to make her see sense and stay in this town with people who would support her, but she couldn't make that decision for sure yet until she got a few things fixed first.

Saying goodbye to him once again, she left the home and headed back to the neighbouring house, the place she had been staying the past few weeks and was going to be spending another night in that night.

As she came round the side walk and approached the steps to the house, she saw the garage light on and the door was open. Slowly poking her head round, she saw Hal stood in front of one of the cars, with the front bonnet open looking inside.

"Hey." She found herself saying to him, slowly coming inside the garage, as he turned round to face her upon hearing her voice.

"Emma," He greeted her back, in an emotionless tone, things felt just as tense as they did that day Emma first came back to town, "Alice told me you were staying for the night."

"Uh, yeah. I've got somethings to take care of first." Emma informed him.

"Like what?" Hal asked her accusingly, the usual harsh tone back in his voice and if Emma really could have been bothered, she would have rolled her eyes back at him, but she had to remain calm, "you know I was right about you, Emma. You're not back here other than to better yourself and then leave again."

"That's not true," She sighed loudly, shaking her head as she did so, she hadn't come to talk to him to have a fight, "I am here for my family. I have been here for all of you. But I also have to take care of myself and being here isn't a 100% the best thing for me right now."

"Then why don't you just go? Please save my wife the heartbreak sooner rather than later." He responded coldly.

Emma couldn't help but scoff, trying to keep her cool over this was proving difficuilt with how Hal was coming at her, but she was determined to keep strong, "because that would be the easy option and make you win, Hal. But I am here to prove you wrong. I'm going to be there for my sister and my nieces whether you like it or not."

"I have noticed that since you've been here Betty has been acting a little out of behaviour," Hal remarked next, "maybe it has something to do with your involvement."

"Or maybe she's just learning to stand up for herself and be an indepent woman, instead of being Daddy's little girl." She spat back.

He began to chuckle husikly to himself, before he threw the biggest dig he could at Emma, "are you sure you're not referring to your own life, Emma? I mean, you weren't exactly well behave Betty's age and got yourself in all kinds of trouble because you had no father figure in your life."

"That's enough!" Emma snapped at him, not letting him drag her down like he was, she was sick of men thinking they had the upper hand over her, she wouldn't let him, "you want to shut your mouth, Hal!"

"Or what, Emma?" He smirked to himself, remembering just how easy it was to wind her up.

"Or I'll tell Betty the truth about Polly." She threatened him, not caring if it would wreck her relationship with Alice.

If Hal was really going to push her, then she would push back, ten times harder and ruin everything they were trying to protect Betty from.

Hal glared back at Emma, a little annoyed that she knew about Polly and that Alice had told her without informing him that she had. It was suppose to be kept between them, but now he knew Emma was aware, Hal really felt he was running out of time.

Before anymore could be said, one of the girl's in question came from down the path and over to them, upon hearing voices and also like Emma noticing the garage was in use right now by her father.

"Aunt Emma," Betty beamed when she saw her aunt stood there, "you're still here."

"Yeah I'm still here," Emma flashed her niece a small smile, before she asked, "how was school?"

"Yeah, good." Betty nodded, before looking over at Dad with a friendly smile.

"Good timing," Hal said to his daughter, before looking over at the tools on his work bench, "why don't you grab a wrench and tighten up that hose for me? Your aunt couldn't be bothered."

Emma rubbed her lips together trying to keep her cool around Betty after that remark, as her niece nervously looked back at her Dad and took hold of the tool, before she said, "Dad, every time I ask Mom about Polly, she shuts me down,"

Hal shared the same nervous expression as his daughter, as he turned to look at her and Emma watched from behind with an also uneasy feeling, "can we please talk about it? What happened?" Betty continued on, just wanting some answers.

And this is exactly why Emma wanted Betty to know.

Hal leant up from the car, as Betty also stopped working on it, and she asked one final time, "What did Jason do that was so bad?"

Emma so badly wanted to butt in and tell her neice the truth, but she knew she couldn't go against her sister like this and she had to prove to Hal that she truly was here for her family, even if she did disagree that keeping this from Betty was the best thing.

So Emma was interested to hear what Hal would have to say on this matter, considering Emma knew the truth about Polly's disapearence after Jason went missing.

"Jason and Polly had a fight," Hal began as wiped his hands on a piece of cloth, "I don't know what it was about, but afterwards, Polly was pretty devastated,"

Betty listened to her Dad intently, as her father continued on, "and I came home from work one day and I heard the water running in the bathroom upstairs,"

His daughter lowered her head at this, as Emma shuffled on her feet uncomfortably, as Hal looked over at her, almost like he was giving her a message to not say anything on the matter or else,

"I went upstairs. I knocked on the door. I asked if Polly was alright, and she didn't say anything," Hal went on with his lie of a story, as Emma uneasily watched on, "so I knocked the door down. Polly was trying to hurt herself, Betty,"

Betty was shocked to hear this and also upset to hear her sister would do something like this and her parents had kept it from her all this time, "That's why we sent her away. To stop her from trying to take her own life again." Hal finished.

"Dad," Betty breathed, trying to hold it together and not get too upset, as Emma found herself stepping in and laying a hand on her niece's shoulder in comfort, "could I call her?"

"I'm sorry, Betty," Hal looked back at his daughter with a guilty expression, "your sister was doing better, but when she found out about Jason's death, she had a huge set back. We don't want to risk another one."

Or maybe you just don't want Betty to find out the real reason you sent her away Emma thought to herself.

Betty looked down at the ground in sadness, as her aunt pulled her closer and said, "Why don't we head inside and I'll make us up one of those hot chocolates again?"

Her niece looked up at her with sad eyes, as Hal watched the two girls intently, before Betty nodded, "Thanks, Aunt Emma."

Smiling back at her niece, Emma and Betty turned around and began to make their way out of the garage, but before they rounded the corner, Emma turned back to Hal and gave him a look, wanting to warn him this time that if he dare mess with her again, she would come down on him ten times harder.

She wasn't going to play miss nice girl anymore to anyone.

It was a little before 9 when Emma found herself staring back at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans, a grey coloured tank covered her body, her heeled boots covered her feet and she threw on a leather jacket to complete the look. Her hair was down and messy, whilst a deep red lipstick covered her lips.

She felt herself. Much more herself than she had in a long time. Emma felt like the strong woman she knew a long time ago. And tonight she was going to get back the last bit of that, as she headed out for the night.

Emma successfully managed to sneak out of the front door without any integration from her sister that night. At dinner, Emma had made sure her sister had multiple glasses of wine, enough to make her crash on the couch when she thought the two would be sitting there watching movies all night long on what could be the last night for Emma in Riverdale.

Hal was downstairs as usual in his man cave watching old western movies and Betty was in her room catching up on the homework she had missed over the weekend, but that probably also involved her writing in her diary theories of Jason Blossom's death and how her crush was going on Archie Andrews.

Instead of bringing more attention to herself that night, Emma managed to call a cab and hopped in it at the end of the street, rather than outside her house for all to see and also not going in her car to disturb Alice's drunken slumber on the couch.

Once Emma arrived to her destination, she paid the driver and then headed towards the bar, she hadn't stepped foot in since last week, when things had been tense in her private life, but had been amazing in her sexual one.

Like usual, she ignored the look's of the gang gathering outside the bar, but this time she wasn't met by the cat calling she was so used to. Emma was a little relieved for that, because she didn't want to draw too much attention, when she wanted this to go as smoothly as it could.

Opening up the door, Emma entered the bar and instead of tracking down the person she wanted to talk to, she made her way over to the bar side. Hopping up onto a bar stool, Emma motioned the bar tender over and waited.

"What can I get you?" A girl asked, who looked not much older than Betty's age.

She had a dusky pink colour running through her naturall dark blonde hair, reminding Emma very much of her own old pink hair she sported at that age. Her look was grungy and fitted in very well in the dark themed bar they were situiated in.

"A whiskey." She told the girl, before tossing some notes over to her.

"One whiskey." The bar girl said, before taking the money and going to make Emma's drink.

A moment or so later, the girl came back over with her whiskey and went to turn away to go serve someone else, when Emma called her back.

"Could you do me a favour?" Emma asked the teenager.

"What?" The girl responded, almost looking a little fed up.

"Tell Fp that he has a visitor." She said to the girl with a daring smile on her face.

The girl slowly nodded, looking back at Emma once more, somewhat confused as to who this girl was and what she'd want with him, "And can I have a name so I know who to say is expecting him?"

"Oh he'll know." Emma assured the girl, as she quickly downed her whiskey in one swift action.

The bar tender girl watched Emma a little taken back, before she walked away and headed out back to go find Fp, as Emma stayed seated at the bar, the nerves now growing in her stomach to come face to face with him again after everything.

But she had to do this.

Emma couldn't leave town without knowing or fixing things. She had to see him one last time. Because if she didn't. Then she knew her biggest regret would be the guy who made her feel so alive.

A few minutes later, the girl came back from being out back and when Emma saw her again, the two caught eyes. She nodded back at Emma, almost in a confirmation to say that Fp would be here soon, so Emma waited, bouncing her legs under the bar as she did so.

When the door that lead to the back of the bar reopened, Emma felt her stomach clench with excitment and anxiety when she saw him come from behind it. It felt like everything around her went into slow motion and all that was left was them two.

Fp had been sitting out back, joking around with a couple of his friends from the crew, before Toni, one of the bar girl's came out back with a message for him. When he had asked just whom was waiting for him out front, Toni had only been able to tell him that she said he'd know.

When Fp had heard it was a she, the boys from around him had taunted him, which earned a telling off from Fp, as he downed the rest of his beer and followed Toni to go out front to see who would be waiting for him.

As he came through that door and his eyes rolled over to the bar, he had not expected in a million years to see Emma sat there. His stomach began to churn as he took in her more laid back appearence and the confident look that was holding strong on his face.

What the hell was she doing here?

Fp slowly exited the bar and came round to the back of it, where she was sat on a stool and didn't turn her head to look at him, until he was stood next to her, his hands coming to rest down on the bar surface.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in a confused manner.

Emma rubbed her lips together, as she moved her body round on the stool to face him better, "I came to talk."

"Didn't we talk enough the other night?" Fp frowned back at her.

Although as much as he tried to keep his eyes on her own, he couldn't help but shift them around at her body. She looked amazing right now. The best he had ever seen her. It was doing things to him he had hoped he would forget.

But he just couldn't.

"If I remember rightly, you wouldn't let me explain," She said as a sad smile came across her face, "I just want to talk."

"I don't have anything more to say to you." He told her harshly, about to turn away and head back to the boys out back.

He couldn't let her back in. Not after everything she had done. She had played him good and Fp wouldn't let her or anyone do that to him ever again.

Emma quickly laid her hand on top of his and stopped him from going any further, "Fp, please. I've come all this way and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Fp glanced down at their hands, hating how her touch felt so good and made him want to pull her into him, but he had to stay focused on how much of a fool she had made him feel the other night in front of Hermonie Lodge.

He had his fun with her earlier on that day. Fp had left a fake snake at the diner to taunt her with. But he hadn't yet thought about how he would get Emma back. Or if he even wanted to, because his feelings towards her were so messed up.

"Fine," He breathed, giving into her, "five minutes."

Emma nodded back at him, before slipping off the stool and going over to grab them a table, as Fp ordered them two whiskeys and brought them over to join her, as he took one side of the table and she took the other.

Knowing she was on a time frame, Emma began to tell explain to him how sorry she was about the other night. She told him about how Hermonie wouldn't let her do her job and kept getting involved. Emma assured him that she had no idea Hermonie would turn up that night.

Instead of interrupting or accusing her of more, Fp just listened to her and let her have her peace, understanding now that if Emma didn't get what she wanted, then she would sure as hell keep trying until she did.

Emma continued to say how she never knew it was him until she saw him there the night they were suppose to meet. She had no clue until then that Jones was Fp. Emma explained how disapointed and pissed she had been also. But what hurt her the most was that he had thought she was the type of girl to screw him over.

Fp lowered his head at this, wanting to believe what she said was all true, but in his eyes, the trust had already been broken as far as he was concerned. It would take a lot for him to forgive her.

But he liked her determination.

"All I had to do was deliver the money to you from Hermonie and that was it," Emma furthered her explanation, "that was my job. Then I was suppose to be gone from here."

"Right," He nodded, still unsure, before he asked her, "but where's the rest of my money?"

Emma sighed, a little disapointed he hadn't given responded to her explanation, but she wasn't going to give up yet, she knew how men could be, "If I had my own, I would give you half, but I'm still waiting on my own sum."

"How did you even get involved with the Lodge's anyway?" Fp then asked her, wanting to know more before he could make his decision on this girl.

"We were business partners," She explained, leaving out the part about John, "Lodge industries was my investor."

"So how come you didn't get sent away?" He questioned with a small frown.

"Hiram protected me," Emma said, knowing that was somewhat the truth, but also not the full story, "he kept me out of it."

Fp looked back at her, feeling like she wasn't being a hundred percent honest with him, but he hadn't exactly been truthful with her either. But the fact she had come all this way and put herself in this situation, to gain back his trust and earn his forgiveness had to count for something.

Before all of this happened, Fp had really enjoyed the girl's company and liked her a lot more than he cared to admit. She was fun. She caught him off guard. He felt happy and content when he was with her, like nothing else mattered. Emma made him feel like a good strong person who could achieve anything.

He admired her determination and her own personal strength. It encouraged him to do better, to be better for his own sake. Fp didn't really know how his feelings were for this girl he barely knew, but he also knew that since the day they met on the street, he hadn't shaked her off.

She was always there. Always on his mind. He was always hoping she'd walk through those doors. And tonight she had.

It had to mean something, right?

"Are you completely done with them now then?" Fp had to know one last time her true intentions about being here.

She quickly nodded back at him, the strength and confidence she had about this decision prominent, "100% done."

"Alright," He nodded back at her, but not as confident as she had, before he thought for a moment, considering his options right now, as he put together a proposition for her, "maybe you can do me a favour."

"What's that?" Emma asked, a little nervous as to what this would be.

She wanted to be done with all the dogdy things she had been involved in with the Lodges. Emma really hoped Fp wouldn't ask her to do something for him that involved her stepping straight back into that life.

"Work a few shifts here." Fp put it to her with a half smile.

"What as in the bar?" She clarified with him.

Emma was stunned he wanted her to work for him and also at the bar. She had been half expecting him to ask her to do something, but then she remembered the man she saw at the back of the bar, the kind and caring man.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

She had to way up her options here. Emma needed some extra cash because her sum from the Lodge's still hadn't come through yet since Friday. She needed so much help with money and if Fp was offering her more work than just what she was getting from Fred at the construction site.

Then this seemed like a good option. Plus if it meant Fp would forgive and forget what happened the other night, then Emma would gladly accepted. This also meant the two would probably see each other more and Emma didn't mind that one bit.

Because as she sat with him in the darkness, the dim lits that were scattered around showing the smallest view of the man opposite her, Emma felt her attraction and desire to be with the man to grow. It was crazy how he made her feel.

The feelings and his presence made her forget the important decision she'd still have to make when the end of the week was up and her deadline to get the hell out of there would be coming to a close.

But for the time being to be there for her family, help Fred and his business, as well as earn Fp's trust back, Emma would take the job.

"Ok," Emma found herself saying and also agreeing to his favour, as she nodded back, "I guess I can do that."

"Really?" Fp was a little surprised she had accepted so quickly.

"Sure."

He quickly downed the rest of his whiskey, before he leant a little forward and said, "Why don't you swing by tomorrow at 8 and you can get started?"

Emma nodded, as she slowly got up from her seat and gave him a look, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Fp Jones."

Giving him one last look, Emma moved past him and made her way towards the exit of the bar. Fp turned his head back to watch her walk away, his eyes never leaving her body right until she slipped out of the door and she was gone from his vision.

As he slowly turned back round, he felt a frustration grow in his body. Fp knew exactly why. he had so wanted to get her to stay for the rest of the night. But he knew if he let her in again like that, Fp wouldn't be able to live with himself for giving in so easily.

He would just have to wait and trust himself that he could stay away.

Emma returned back from the bar a little while later. She tried to be as quiet as she could when she came through the front door, but was met by the judgemental eyes of Hal Cooper coming down the stairs towards her.

She flashed him the fakest smile she could, as Emma closed up the front door and took off her jacket. Hal came to join her in the halway, eyeing her suspiciously at where she had just been and come back from.

"Does Alice know you went out?" He asked her intergatingly.

"What do you think?" Emma thought she'd toy with him after earlier and also that she was not in the mood for anymore shit that day from him.

"You know I was right earlier," Hal scoffed lightly under his breathe, "still trying to be that rebelicious teenager."

"Or maybe just a twenty year old woman going out when she wants to like a grown up." She corrected him harshly.

"What you mean going out and getting drunk?" He raised his brows up, clearly having smelt the two whiskey's she had at the bar on her breath.

"One, I'm not drunk," Emma informed him with a smug look, "and two at least it's better than drinking at home alone."

"Isn't that where you should be? Back at home, In New York, away from here." Hal smirked back at her, knowing it would hit a nerve.

She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief that he was still so adamant of seeing her leave, "Remember what I told you earlier, Hal. Continue on like this and it won't just be me who can't stand to be around you."

Emma quickly stormed out of the hall and went through into the living room, to find her sister now wide awake, clearly having heard their little argument in the hall and was looking back at Emma unimpressed.

"Oh, don't you start." She grumbled, before going to sit down on the arm chair and watch the TV.

Alice leant over and grabbed hold of the remote and switched it off, causing Emma to look over at her sister in confusion.

"Did you or did you not threaten Hal today?" Alice questioned her.

Emma frowned back at her, pissed that Hal had mentioned to Alice about that, "What the hell?"

"Answer the question, Emma." Her older sister said trying to keep her cool, but inside she was like a ticking time bomb.

"Yes. Yes I did," She answered her sister truthfully, before saying, "but only because he pushed me over the edge. He was talking about.."

"Enough! I don't want to hear your exscuses," Alice stood up from the couch and came over to Emma, "don't you dare threaten my husband ever again."

"Alice," Emma breathed, taken back by her sister's sudden change in behaviour, it had only been this morning she had begged her to stay, now she was pushing her away enough to make Emma want to leave, "he was talking about my childhood!"

"I don't care, Emma. You threatened Hal about Polly and I am not having you risk our family for your own self gain." Her sister told her sternly.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe Hal had dropped her right in it and Alice was now threatening Emma. She wasn't going to stand for this and be mugged over by her own family for doing what she thought was right.

Quickly standing up, Emma came out of the sitting room once again that night, barging past Hal who was smugly stood at the door listening in to their conversation, before she marched upstairs to her room.

Upon hearing all the argument and the loud footsteps upstairs, Betty came out of her bedroom inquitesively, wondering what the hell was going on downstairs and who had come up in such rage.

A moment later, her aunt came from out of her room, carrying her duffle bag and suitcase, that she hadn't unpacked from before the weekend and their trip away, a look of anger right across Emma's face as she came past her.

"Aunt, Emma!" Betty called, trying to grab her aunt's attention, "are you ok?"

"Just stay in your room, Betty." Emma told her neice, not wanting her to get involved in this stupid drama.

Betty being Betty couldn't help herself and if it concerened her family, then she was sure as hell not going to stay back and let it slide. She quickly came out of her room more and watched Emma storm back down the stairs with her bags in tow from the landing.

Upon hearing Emma come back down, Alice came into the hall to join Hal and to also see Emma now heading towards the front door to leave, her older sister's world suddenly breaking when she saw her little sister go to leave again.

"Emma, where are you going?" She quizzed her worriedly.

"Away from here!" Emma snapped back at her sister, all she could see right now was red, her good mood from the day ruined by the people who were suppose to care the most, "away from you and him."

Hal looked back at Emma, trying to hold off on the smug look on his face, but inside he was thrilled to hear that she would be leaving and finally getting out of their lives, hopefully never to come back like she had just suddenly had the past few weeks.

"No! No!" Alice jumped in, thinking this was stupid and she couldn't go, "Emma, please."

"I can't stay here," Emma held her guard, not wanting to give into her sister's pleas like she had at the weekend, "I'm leaving and you're not stopping me this time. It's over, Alice."

"Emma, please. I'm sorry," Alice felt her heart breaking seeing her sister go like this, she regretted everythingn she had said, "please just don't leave. Not like this."

"Blame your husband for this, Alice. He wanted this. He wanted me to go the day I got here," Emma exclaimed, as she gave Hal a glare, "he planned this. It's done. I'll stay away."

"Where are you going to go?" Her older sister asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Somewhere where my every move won't get picked about and I won't have someone constantly putting me down." Emma spat back, as she opened up the front door and quickly rushed out of it.

Alice quickly followed her sister over to the front door, wanting to drag her back inside, but she knew her sister was right. She hadn't made her stay as fair as it could be and had taken Hal's side over her own sisters. Having the two here together was creating a difficuilt atmosphere to live in.

But she didn't want to see Emma go like this.

Hal pulled his wife back inside, needing to calm her down and let her accept the same way he had that Emma wasn't who her sister believed she was. In his eyes, he had won. He had got her to go.

Yet she wouldn't be far away.

Emma dragged her case and bag up the steps of the house nextdoor, the nerves and anger flooding around her body, as she anxious knocked lightly at the Andrew's household, hoping for the best right now.

A few moments later, Archie came to the door, a little surprised to see her there, but he greeted her warmly, "Hi, Emma. I'll get my Dad."

"Thanks, Archie." Emma smiled back at him lightly.

Archie went over to the bottom of the stairs and called his Dad a couple of times, letting him know someone was at the door for him, before he encouraged Emma inside to wait for his father to come downstairs.

He had just closed up the door, when Fred appeared on the stairs, also just as shocked to see Emma there as Archie was, espically since it was getting late that night, but he knew it had to be important.

Fred's face fell a little when he saw the bags surronding Emma and he thought the worst had come true. She was going to leave and this was her coming to tell him she'd changed her mind. This was a goodbye.

"Hey, sorry for coming over like this," She quickly apologised, her voice a little shakey from the anger and anxiety inside, "I know it's late."

"Not to worry," He assured her, as Archie headed upstairs and left them to it, "what's going on? Don't tell me you're leaving?"

"Well I didn't plan on it, but if I can't find a place to stay by the end of the night, then maybe I will be heading off sooner than I thought." Emma explained to him with hopeful eyes.

"What's happened? Did Alice throw you out?" Fred asked her, confused as to why she wasn't living next door anymore.

She sighed, raising her eyebrows slightly, "Let's just say my sister and my brother-in-law sent me over the edge tonight. I can't stay there with them. I feel suffocated."

Fred stared back at her, seeing that she was probably moments away from breaking down on him for the second time that day. And just like before it pained him to see her this way. Emma took a deep breathe out and tried to look anywhere but Fred as she tried to fight off the tears.

"Hey, come here." He beckoned her over, not wanting her to be alone with this any longer.

Emma slowly came over to him and walked into his arms, as he pulled her into a warm friendly embrace. She laid the side of her head on his chest, as he rubbed her back up and down to try calm her down.

She silently allowed the tears to fall, giving out some of that awful tension that had been built up from her fight with Fred and her argument with Alice that night. Emma hated how her mood had been ruined so quickly.

She had been so esastic and hopeful after leaving the bar after talking to Fp. Emma couldn't have felt more excited for what was about to come. And instantly in seconds, Hal had shattered that, along with her sister.

Emma couldn't be around the negative energy when she was feeling as vunerable as she was. It was best if she stayed away for the rest of her time here until she ready to go.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Fred offered his home to her, as they pulled out of their hug, "my spare room has been gathering dust lately so could do with a new occupant."

"Are you sure?" Emma didn't want to intrude, but knew Fred really wouldn't mind having her here.

She coulnd't think of any other place to go than with him.

"It's no problem," He assured her once again, before motioning to the sitting room, "go make yourself comfortable. I'll put your bags in your room and go make us some tea."

"Thanks, Fred." Emma smiled back at him, before the man took hold of her bags and left her to go take a seat in the sitting room.

She knew she'd be alright here. Fred was good to her. He would help her the next few days. Fred wouldn't mind her going out at night to do her business and then come back. It would make things so much easier for her.

* * *

 **Author note: What a crazy episode! Plenty of highs and lows in this one. But are we glad Emma is not giving up on Fp? Because I sure am! But damn Hal for pushing Emma away from her family, but at least she has Fred. I love writing their friendship. I hope you guys liked this part and thank you so much for reading.**

 **Special thanks to hanna277, top story, Skyxcx, JosieoftheRose, HarleyIsQueenx, FizzWizz2011, Guest43 and Luvs2Read for reviewing the last part! You guys amaze me so much. I really appreciate your time. I'm so glad so many of you are loving this story and are excited to see how Emma fits more into season 1 and 2. Thank you so much!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part...**

 **How will Emma handle working at the bar with Fp?**

 **Will she stay in town and live with Fred?**

 **Will Hal back down and leave Emma alone or has he won?**

 **Thanks so much again.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, Emma was thankful for Fred's hospitality and the Andrew's men atmosphere. Seeing the father and son bond made her feel so much warmth and gave off so much positive energy, she ready for a long day of work ahead of her.

Last night, Fred had sat with Emma for an hour or so, before they both headed up to bed. They discussed what had happened back at the Cooper household and why her family had been so cruel to her. She had left of minor details that she knew would only make matters worse for her relationship with them.

Like the fact Polly was pregnant and no one knew, not even Betty which Emma thought the girl should have known. There was also Emma's whereabouts, who she had been with that night and that she had threatened Hal.

Fred had listened to her the whole time, not judging or being harsh for what she had done back to her sister and brother-in-law. He had been understanding and brought light to the situation. He even suggested she reach out to Alice and assure her that she was ok, to get the woman off her back.

Because Alice had been non stop texting and calling her since last night, trying to get her to come back. Emma at first wanted to ignore them, but after she had calmed down and saw sense from Fred, she knew she couldn't keep her sister worrying like that. It was unfair no matter what had gone on.

For the first time in a long time, she felt in a positive mood. Her confidence from yesterday that had been tried to be ripped apart by Hal, was back and she was feeling excited for the day ahead.

Tonight was the night she was going to work for Fp down at the Whyt Worm. She was nervous but excited to see him again. She'd never worked in a bar before and didn't have a clue what to expect.

But if it earnt her money for her new life, time keeping herself busy and seeing the man who had made her feel more alive than ever before, then she'd go for it.

Work had been steady that morning. Things had been quiet. She had decided to stay at the Andrew's household and work from home that day again. She wasn't so sure she could brave going out properly yet.

Although she had been to visit Fp, it wasn't the same as going right into town as it was on the other side, but in Riverdale she could potentially run into Hermonie and owe her explanations, as well as bump into her sister and brother-in-law after their little dispute last night.

It was nearing lunch time and Emma had been checking outside to see if the coast was clear. She wanted to go back to the Cooper household to pick up a jacket she left behind and also return the key Alice had given her when she first came to stay.

Emma didn't want to do it when anyone was there and so when she left that afternoon to go do a quick run for it, she was surprised at what she saw as she came through into what she believed to be an empty home, to see some discriminating evidence laid out on the dining room table.

There were case files scattered over the surface, the case files that belonged to the Sheriff regarding Jason Blossom's murder investigation. Emma felt sick to see it all sat out in front of her, as if it was normal for them to be lying around the Cooper household.

She felt fear come over her when she realised just how serious this was. Someone in this house was holding important police information, that had been stollen earlier on in the week, and the person who had stolen it was someone in her family.

Emma found herself stepping away from it, unsure of what to do, whether she should quiz her sister about it, dreading the worst that Alice would really step this far to get Jason and the Blossom's back, or whether she should just hand them over to the police.

But would it make her guilty? Or would it just cause trouble for her family?

Neither Emma wanted to do.

But Emma also didn't want to bump into the man behind all of it either.

"Emma," She heard a voice say from behind her, causing her to jump and spin round in horror, to come face to face with Hal, "what are you doing here?"

Her nervous eyes rolled down to the case files on the table and then back onto Hal, as he finished following her eyes over. Quickly he came over and stood in front of the table, so she couldn't see anymore.

"I-i-i," Emma couldn't even get the words out of her mouth, she knew it was him now, he was guilty, but she wasn't a 100% sure of what yet, but being around him made her feel worried for her own fate, "I came back to grab my jacket and give back my key."

"Oh," Hal smiled lightly at her nervously, "you didn't have to do that just yet."

"I know, but I wanted to when no one was around," She frowned suspiciously, before she said, "I didn't see your car out front."

"I walked back for some lunch and to pick up a few things." He answered.

"Like the Jason Blossom case files?" Emma quirked her eyebrows up, pushing aside the feelings of fear for a moment.

"Oh these old things," Hal tried to convince her that they weren't exactly what they seemed to be or what she thought she had seen, as a nervous chuckle followed, "they're what we got given down at the register."

"Really?" She wasn't convinced, his attempts had been lame and Emma knew better than that to trust him, "because they look exactly like the ones that were stolen from Sheriff Keller."

"And why would I steal them?" He raised his brows up at her.

Emma shrugged, folding her arms back at him, "You tell me."

Hal began to chuckle once again, out of nerves but also wanting her to think he was doing it out of amusement, "Wait, you actually think I was the one who stole them?"

"Well you're not really going to put the blame on your wife or daughter now, are you?" She couldn't believe the guy right now.

"Emma, do I have to remind you that you left last night, so by my own rights at the owner of this house, I can kick you out and get you in trouble for trespassing.." Hal began to say, but she quickly interrupted.

"Is that your threat to keep me quiet? To cover up the truth behind your own actions? Huh?" Emma smirked back at him, thinking he was ridiclious, "maybe your wife and daughter deserve to know the kind of man they're living with. Are you sure you're not the killer?"

"You really think I would do that?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd throw me under the bus last night, but you did." Emma spat.

"It was about time you were gone, Emma!" Hal exclaimed.

"I deserve to be here as much as you do. Alice is my sister and Betty is my neice. I am family whether you like it or not." She yelled back at him.

"Then why leave like that? You could have stayed and lived with us still." He pointed out.

"Because after last night's drama, I was done. And being back here, arguing with you now and busting your ass for having these files, is all the more reason why I shouldn't be living here!" Emma explained.

"Then what are you going to do? Run to my wife and tell her what you've found? Or are you going to tip me off the Sheriff?" Hal questioned her, sounding like a scared little boy.

"I'm not going to do anything," She said before she turned around on her heel, "you are."

Going over to the front door, Emma laid her key on the table in the hall way and grabbed her jacket off the coat peg, before opening it back up and stepping out, allowing the door to slam shut behind her as she made her way back next door.

When she got back to the Andrew's household, Emma stood up against the now closed door and took out a deep breathe. She had just stood up to Hal again. She felt on top of the world right now. But she still felt incredibly worried for her sister and her neice's safety if Hal really was killer.

Emma had never really gotten on with Hal. She didn't like him growing up as a kid and most certainly didn't enjoy his company when she was a teenager. Emma put up with him for her sisters sake, but she knew when she went to New York, Hal shared the same relief as she did to be away from him.

She always found him too much. He was always trying to control Alice's every move and always had something to say on what Emma got up to when she was growing up. Emma found him suffocating and judgemental. She hated the type of man he was.

But Alice loved him dearly and he had helped her bring two amazing daughters into the world, Emma had to grow to put up with him. Yet since her return back to Riverdale, it had just confirmed to her that Hal was still the same man.

But maybe even worse.

Could he have been the killer?

He was too weak to be a killer in Emma's eyes. She knew he had a weak point and Emma loved using it to her advantage.

What the hell was she was going to say to Alice about this one? Or should she just hope and pray for the best?

That evening, Emma was stood in the kitchen helping Fred prepare some dinner for them. She felt nervous and on edge about her family situaion, but the other side of her was incredibly excited for the night ahead.

Emma was still unsure of what to do about the whole Hal thing and had even nearly made a call to her sister a few times that afternoon to inform her. But then she didn't know what to say or even if Alice would believe her after what happened the other night.

She was doing her best to push these feelings aside and focus on the night she had planned. Emma was starting her first shift at the Whyt Worm under Fp's orders and whilst she felt so out of her depth working at a bar, she just couldn't wait to see him again.

He was one of the only good things going in her life right now. The thought of him and their moments together kept her going. It lit a fire in her belly that she hadn't felt in a long time and Emma didn't want that feeling to ever stop.

The sound of her cell phone ringing from behind her, brought Emma out of her thoughts and made her put the chopped up vegetables she had just made into a pan, before going over to check her phone.

Hal's name flashed over the top of it, causing a sense of dread to wash over her, as she looked over at Fred, seeing his interested eyes on her, wanting to know who was calling her.

"I have to take this." She told him, wondering how important it was if Hal was actually reaching out to her.

"Go." Fred encouraged, before going back to the dinner.

Emma began to go on through into the sitting room, as she hit accept on the call and answered with a, "What?"

"Emma, listen, I'm sorry," He began to say, causing her to feel an almost annoyance to come over her to think this man really wanted to play the victim now, "I'm so sorry. But please, just don't tell Alice or Betty."

"Why shouldn't I?" She questioned him.

"Because," Hal breathed, panic clear in his voice, "I stole them for a reason. Not for my own benefit. But for Polly's."

"What does this have to do with her?" Emma frowned.

"I'm worried the police will think she killed Jason," He explained his concerns, and Emma almost felt sorry for him, "you know with her going away around the same time he got murdered. It's a likely reason to put the blame on her."

"But she didn't kill him," She said with her voice quiet, hoping Fred wouldn't hear her in the other room, "and now you've just put your whole family at risk."

"I know. And I'm sorry," Hal apologised once again, as Emma sighed, "just please keep this between us. I'll do anything, Emma. Name it."

"I don't want you to do anything for me, Hal," Emma shot back at him, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she did, "just stop being so stupid and take care of your family properly."

"I can get you to come back, Emma. You can come live with us." He suggested.

She was moments from responding, when she heard footsteps from behind her and saw Fred standing there, a half smile on his face, "I need some space. Just take care of them, Hal."

When he found out whom it was, Fred stepped away a little and his smile altered, as Hal responded back to Emma, "I can do that. I promise."

"Good," Emma breathed, before moving toward's Fred, "good night, Hal."

Before even letting her brother-in-law respond back to her, Emma ended the call and sighed as she slipped her cell phone into her pocket, Fred giving her a look as she did so, "Don't even ask." She said.

"Was he trying to make amends?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still not ready to go back yet." Emma answered, leaving out the part like she had found the case files in the middle of the home earlier on.

"Take as much time as you need." Fred encouraged her, as the two of them began to walk back to the kitchen.

"I thought I better tell you now before later," She found herself saying to them, as she leant against the counter top and he went back to the stove, "I'm going out tonight."

"Oh," He was surprised to hear this, "doing anything in particular?"

Emma found an uncontrollable mischevious smile fall on her face, "Uh, maybe."

Fred saw the reaction from Emma and knew it had to do with a guy, maybe the guy who Emma had been talking about before.

"I see." He began to nod with a smirk.

"Is it ok, then, if I go out and come back later? I just don't want to wake you or Archie up. So I can stay at a motel if neccessary." Emma explained to him.

"Nosense. Archie and I sleep through anything," Fred assured her, batting his hand as he did, "come and go as you please. No problems."

"Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Just don't bring the guy back here and do the deed." He warned her jokingly.

"Oh, I promise you that won't happen." Emma found herself laughing in embarrassment.

Although she kind of wished it would.

"Oh it's you again."

Looking up from the drinks menu she had been looking through, Emma brought her gaze up to look at the girl behind the bar, the same one from the previous night, was now stood in front of her.

"Yeah, hi," Emma cleared her throat nervously, as she leant forward and said, "I've come..."

"For, Fp?" The girl presumed with a small smirk, as Emma nodded shyly "I'll go get him."

Emma shone her a small smile in appreciation, as the girl like the past night, when out the back of the bar to retrieve the man. Although Emma was here to see him for completely different reasons that night. She wondered if the girl knew she'd be working alongside Emma.

Seconds later, the very man himself came on through from the back and like the last night, came straight over to her and hopped on the bar stool beside her. Emma nervously turned her head to face him, unlike the previous night when her body was oozing with confidence.

"You showed up then." He remarked, breaking the silence between them.

"Didn't you think I was?" She frowned at him playfully.

"Well, I'm not so sure what to make of you yet." Fp informed her, trying to fight off a smirk.

"Why?" Emma pretened to be offended by this, but knew the real reason as to why he was probably having doubts, "I'm a girl who can keep her word."

"Oh I know that," He assured her, the smirk now breaking through, "it's just, I didn't think working at a bar was really your scene."

"Well, I'm a girl of many trades," She returned the smile at first, yet it slowly altered when she found herself admitting to him, "but no, you're right, I'm way out of my depth right now."

"Well good job I'm here to keep you a float." Fp assured her, slowly getting up from the stool he hadn't long ago sat down on.

"Will you save me if I drown?" Emma found herself saying, as she got up to join him.

She nearly kicked herself afterwards for flirting back with him, but Emma couldn't help it. The guy brought it out in her. She couldn't shake off the urge to be naughty with him and that meant continuing on what they had before was always on her mind.

"Only if you let me." He answered, before leading her through to behind the bar.

The girl who had served her yesterday and she had met again today, pulled a confused face when she saw Emma coming to join the two of them behind the bar.

"What's going on?" She asked Fp in confusion.

"This is your new co-worker," He informed her, as Emma flashed the girl a friendly smile, "Emma here is going to be helping us out a couple of nights this week."

"Right," The girl looked between the two, before settling her eyes on Emma, "I'm Toni."

"Emma." She said her name again after Fp orignally had, but Emma wanted to introduce herself.

"Toni will show you the ropes," Fp explained to the two girls, as Toni nodded in agreement, "if there's any problems, you come to me, ok?"

Emma was the one nodding this time, before Fp turned and beckoned Emma to follow him once again, to the end of the bar, where he could talk to her privately before letting her get to work.

"Pass your jacket and purse, I'll keep them safe out back," He said to her, as Emma slowly began to take off her jacket, revealing the slightly revealing top she had chosen out for her shift that night, "..Emma, you gotta stop that."

Emma snapped her head up to look at him, after she heard him say those words in a soft husky tone, causing her chest to tighten, "Stop what?" She asked, trying to act all innocent, but her outfit choice had definitely done something to him.

"Toying with a man." He replied, a lot more daring than he had before.

She frowned back at him, before handing him over her jacket and purse, "as I told you the first time, I'm not.."

"Sure you're not," Fp said back to her bluntly, he had been so close to loosing it over seeing her this way and having her been so close to him again, he had to bring himself back to reality and the whole reason she was here again, it was to make her work, not for fun like he had been prior to the night when things had gone wrong, "now go get started."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she turned back around and went over to Toni, as Fp shook his head in annoyance at his own self for giving in so easily, before he went out back and Emma joined Toni.

"You can be on glass collecting duty." Toni ordered her, as she began to wipe down the bar surface.

"Oh," Emma was a little taken back at this news, "don't you want to teach me how to make drinks?"

"If Fp is serious about keeping you on after this week, then you can learn after that." The girl stated simply, not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh, no, he isn't keeping me on. This is just a favour." She informed her with a nervous laugh.

Emma really did feel out of her depth right now. This Toni girl had attitude she wasn't famaliar with and it almost reminded her of the girl she used to be growing up in this town. But way worse than she remembered now she was on the recieving end of it.

"A favour for what?" Toni frowned back.

She nervously looked back at Toni, before Emma shrugged and said, "Let's just say I owe him one."

"Fp doesn't usually let non-members work here," She told Emma as she finally turned to look at her, "you must have been pretty special for him to allow you to."

And finally the attitude subsised from the girl.

If this had been any other time, Emma would have beamed upon hearing that she was classed as special to Fp. But it was what Toni first said that made Emma think twice about Fp and who the guy really was.

She hadn't really given it much thought since she had first met him. Emma didn't really want to know because it was suppose to be a no strings attached thing they had going on. But after visiting the bar a couple of times and also finding out that Jones was actually Fp, Emma had been wondering just whom this guy really was.

And now she could understand why he had trust issues with her, becuase neither of them had exactly been a 100% honest with one another.

Despite the attractiveness to Fp being such a mystery to her, it was also troubling Emma to know who this guy and what kind of man he really was. He had shown Emma how guarded he could be from when he pushed her out the other night, but he had also shown her how likeable and gentle he could be.

"That table over there need's clearing," Toni said to her, bringing her back out of her thoughts and onto the reality, "go on."

Emma did as she was told and went back out to the tabled area of the bar, leaving Toni to continue serving, whilst she cleaned up a table of drinks and brought them back over, working it out for herself what came next after she finished clearing.

She slowly did this for the next couple of hours. Clearing. Then putting the dirty glasses into the box labelled dirty glasses. Then bringing them out back into the kitchen area to be washed by a couple of workers who were dishwashers. And when she did this, she picked up new glasses.

It was a pretty boring job and she now knew why it paid minium wage. Emma knew she was grateful to be a former business woman and had gotten a lot more about of running a business, then she ever would clearing these glasses.

It was nearing 11pm when Fp came out from out of the back and through into the bar, Emma had just come from out back with some new glasses in a box and was going over to behind the bar to put them away.

"Everything alright?" He asked her, when he met with her behind the bar.

His hand came to rest on her lower back, causing her to sigh under her breath at his touch on her skin for the first time in a while and she turned to face him a little flushed, "E-everything's great."

"Good," Fp leant behind them and picked out two beers, "take your break and come join me for a drink."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, a little shy about being around him like that again when she had so many suspicions about the true him and also because of how he always made her feel.

"Of course." He nodded, before point over to their usual table.

She flashed him a small smile, before going to put the box under the bar and meaning to go back to it later, as she followed Fp over to the table and took a seat opposite him again at it.

"Be honest with me now," Fp said after a few moments of silence, as Emma stopped taking small sips from her beer, "do you hate this job?"

"Why?" Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks for once more that day.

Had it been that obvious?

"The look on your face and from what Toni's been telling me," He smirked back at her, as she shuffled uncomfortably, "but also because from what I can presume you're use to more professional jobs."

"You'd be surprised, Jones," Emma found herself using the old nickname she used for him before all the drama, "I've had my fair share of jobs before I went in with the Lodge's."

"Like what?" Fp asked interestedly to hear this.

Everyday he learnt something more about her and whilst the news of her real job role the other night had pissed him off, the smaller minor details were what caught him in the most out of everything.

"Well, I used to help my Uncle at his garage fixing up cars," She explained to him, although Fp already knew she skilled in that department, "and before that I use to deliver papers, as well as some work experience with my sister when I was much younger."

"But never bar work, huh?" He teased her.

"Not bar work, no." Emma smirked back at him, feeling a little more relaxed, but she couldn't shake off that she wanted to know more about him.

"Not to worry," Fp assured her with a charming smile, "even if you can't serve, you're at least bringing in the customers."

"Not that again." She rolled her eyes teasingly, before taking a swig from her beer.

"Take it as a compliment." He knocked back his beer.

Emma laid her bottle down on the table and looked over at him, wondering how she could get around asking him what she wanted to know, but Emma had to know the real deal here. She knew this Fp was part of some gang and if he meddled with the Lodge's by doing their dirty work whilst they were behind bars.

He had to have some sort of involvment in something that was deemed bad. But before Emma got herself into deep with this man, she had to know everything, before she let herself go straight back into that dangerous world.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma began.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Why did you agree to let me work here?" She asked.

"You know why. You owe me. This is you doing me a favour." Fp stated like it was obvious.

"But non memebers aren't suppose to work for you, right?" Emma raised her brows up, hoping she hadn't been too brutal, but she had to go there.

He frowned back at her, as he leant forward in his seat, "Who've you been speaking to?"

"I know you're apart of some gang, Fp. You did Hiram's work in order to get the drive in land. He was paying you money. I know there's something more here." She explained her reasonings.

She was fretting inside though. Emma was scared that she'd gone too far way too soon and ruined her chances again. But she had to do this. She wouldn't let herself get caught up in anymore mess and chose the wrong man again.

"What?" Fp couldn't help but scoff in amusement and annoyance, "are you an under cover cop or something? Is that who you really are? Is that what Hermonie was referring to?"

Emma was the one frowning now, but in shock, "No! What the hell? What did Hermonie say?"

"She asked me if I really knew who you were." Fp told her, causing her own annoyance to grow that Hermonie had gone behind her back again.

"And who do you think I am?" She looked back at him, nervous as hell and also preparing for the hurt to come.

"I don't know," He quickly downed some more of his drink, before getting up onto his feet, "and that's exactly why you still owe me. Get back to work."

Taking his beer, Fp walked away from her and went out back, causing Emma to watch him walk away in anger. She wasn't going to be made out to be a fool. Not this time. She wouldn't allow it to happen.

No man would ever order her around again.

Going back over to the bar with her drink, Emma quickly downed the rest of it before chucking it in the empty glass box and bending down to put away the clean glasses, knowing that once her shift was over, Fp was really going to find out just whom the real Emma was.

And he may regret it.

Instead of calling a cab to come pick her up after Toni informed her she could leave now on Fp's orders, as they would finish up and shut up on their own, Emma was sat outside the bar, leaning against someone's truck, her arms folded as she stood in the cold night's air waiting for the man himself to show.

Around twenty minutes later, the bar door opened and he stepped out of it, throwing on his jacket and a deep frown formed on his face when he saw that she was still here, even though Toni had promised him she left when she was meant to.

"Emma," Fp said as he came towards her, as she slowly leant off the truck, "I told you to go home."

Emma quickly marched over to him, her face strong and fierce, as she came to stand in front of him, her arms still folded, "Listen to me, Fp Jones. I will not be talked to like I'm some niave little girl. I'm far from it. So before you ever think about belittling me again, know that I am a tougher than you think."

He stared back at her, searching her eyes for where this sudden strength had come from after she had been trembling the whole night. Fp found a small smile coming over his face at how this has been exactly what he had been hoping for.

"What's so amusing?" She questioned him harshly, a frown coming over her face.

"I think you just shew me the type of girl you really are." He remarked.

Emma's lips parted slightly, as he came past her and headed away, causing her to turn to him and yell after him, "Then why can't you show me the real you?"

Fp stopped in his tracks at her words, as she stared back at him, his back to her in the middle of the parking lot of the Whyte Worm. Her heart was pounding at this moment in time, the tension between the two was growing. And one that had been full of rage from both sides since the other night.

Now it was back to what it was before all the mess that happened on the night of the deal. Fp was feeling the sparks flying in her own stomach. He thought that she never shut up or backed down. It usually would have pissed him off to have someone constantly trying to get in, but with Emma it felt different.

Emma felt her own stomach react to what was going on her, as she waited for him to yell back at her and tell her to leave him alone, confirming to her that he still didn't accept her apology and wanted her gone for good this time.

But when he slowly turned back around to her, she felt her chest tighten and her lips slam shut, completly throwing her and truly not knowing what was going on right now, because like always with Fp, she had learnt her was full of mystery.

Fp looked down at her, as they were now inches apart, his eyes searched her face for an answer as to how she was feeling, before he thought about his next move, because like Emma thought about him, she was just as confusing to him.

Emma stared back up at him, her breathing getting heavy as she found her eyes getting lost in his own, everything that had happened between them and the urge to know more about him, getting forgotten about as she took in him as a whole.

"I'm going to kiss you, Emma," Fp told her in a quiet and husky tone, causing her stomach to clench together in excitment, "and I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

She slowly brought her head closer to his own, her lips just inches away from his now, as she whispered onto them, "Then don't stop."

Bringing his hand up to her jaw, Fp laid his fingers under it and cupped her face in his hand, before he pressed his lips onto hers and she kissed him back, just as hard as he was kissing her.

This was going completely against what they both had almost vowed themselves to be like when they saw each other again tonight. Fp had been so scrict with himself in keeping his cool and treating her like she was his employee, nothing more or nothing less. But she had looked so good and had inticed him in when they had their chat, he even found it hard then.

And that had been one of the reasons why he had walked away after their drink, because he knew he was getting in way too deep with the girl. He had to push her away again before he let him fall for her.

Emma's determination and strength to go after what she wanted had also got in the way tonight. She couldn't back down from any fight now after everything that had gone on with John. Emma stuck up for herself through and through.

It was what drove herself to go back to Fp in the first place and had also made her want to know more about him that night, before she too let herself fall for him, hard and fast, for the first time in a long time.

And that was what the two shared in common, even though they were from completely different walks of life.

Emma the city girl who was so used to living the high life with the Lodge's and being a business woman, now retired partner to a criminal and done with her jobs, whilst Fp hadn't had such a glamourous life as Emma had the past decade.

He had been in and out of jobs. Getting into trouble. All of this had been going on since he was in high school all those years ago. Things had gotten better when he earned a living for himself alongside his best friend and had started a family. But soon like always, he messed up and he was back at square one again.

Yet here he was with Emma, a girl he barely knew, but a girl he couldn't stay away from, falling further and further into the feelings they both had tried running from and now had failed at.

Emma's hands came to rest on his shoulders, as they continued to share this kiss in the parking lot. Neither of them breaking apart, even though there was traffic passing by and no doubt his employers would step out the very door he walked out of not long ago.

The kiss wasn't like the other ones. Not the same as the ones they shared in the bar which lead to sex. No this was completely different. It was full of passion and need. Not for sex. But to be loved and to feel loved by the person they so desperately wanted.

Fp was seconds away from picking Emma up and taking her back to his place, not even caring anymore who saw or what would happen, because in this moment, Fp had to have Emma and be with her.

But the sound of her cell phone ringing caused the two of them to harshly part, their lips disconnecting and Emma dropping her head, as Fp rested his chin on the top of it, both of their breathing heavy.

Scrambling around in her jacket pocket, Emma brought it out and saw Fred's name flash across the top, the time now just after midnight and no doubt he'd be worried where she was, being the good friend he was to her.

"Boyfriend?" Fp found himself muttering, thinking the worst right now and presuming a girl like her would have one.

She was way too good to be true. A young attractive woman like her interested in an old guy like him.

Emma snapped her head up from her phone, surprised to hear his accusation, as she went to decline the assumption, when someone came out of the bar from behind her, catching his attention.

"Forget it, Emma," He said to her in a quiet tone again, before he brushed past her and began to meet with the person, "I'll see you tomorrow for your next shift."

She spun quickly round in disbelief to see him walk off, feeling her emotions all over the place after how he had just dropped her just like that. Emma wanted to chase after him and demand an explanation as to why he would just let her in, then just drop her again like that.

But her eyes widened when she saw a very famaliar jacket covering his body, the logo of the Southside gang also known as the South Side Serpents covered the back of his leather jacket, signalling to Emma the answer she had needed to know earlier.

Fp Jones was in the South Side Serpents.

He was their leader.

* * *

 **Author note: What a crazy set of emotions, huh? Poor Emma and Fp! They both like each other so much, but they're both too afraid to go there because of their own past. It's such a shame, as they have such a great chemistry, don't you think? I guess there's always tomorrow for them ;)**

 **Thanks so much to Luvs2Read, hanna277, Guest43, Guest, FizzWizz2011, Guest and SlytherinValkire for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. Isn't Fred such a sweetheart? We love him!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one.**

 **Will Emma bust Hal for his actions?**

 **Will Emma and Fp ever rekindle what they had?**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	13. Chapter 13

When Emma came down for breakfast that morning, her head was pounding and her stomach was clenched. It felt like she was hungover, but the only alcohol that had graced her lips last night had been the beer she had only half drunk with Fp earlier on in her shift.

Emma knew exactly why she was feeling the same she was. To her it was pretty damn obvious. And each day it was becoming more of a struggle to keep it all together. But she had no choice. It was how it was right now.

Coming through into the kitchen, Fred had just finished buttoning up his shirt and was now picking up a black tie off the counter top, "Morning," he greeted her, as she went over to the kettle to make herself some coffee, "what time did you get back last night?"

"Around 12:30." Emma answered him, getting out a mug for her drink.

"How did things go?" Fred asked interestedly.

"Fine." She kept her answers short and sweet, not really wanting to say too much since her head was all over the place.

Picking up on her emotionless tone, Fred decided to go back to getting ready and went to put his tie on, whilst Emma continued to make her coffee, the two of them falling into a silence once agan.

When Emma realised that Fred was struggling with his tie from beside her, she quickly came over to him and offered her help, "Here let me." She offered.

Fred stepped back and dropped his hands, allowing Emma to finish tying his tie, having tied many times of John's over the years for business meetings, Emma knew how to do it a lot better than Fred who's usual attire was jeans and a plaid shirt.

"There." Emma flattended it down, before patting it lightly and flashing him a small smile.

"Thanks," He returned the gesture, as she went back to her coffee, "are you going to be alright today?"

"Sure. I'm just going to continue with some admin," She informed him, as she poured the boiled water into her cup, "anything else that needs doing?"

"Not at the moment, no," Fred assured her, before he found himself asking, "if I see your sister, do you want me to let her know you're alright?"

"If you want." Emma replied, knowing she was already planning on texting Alice or Betty later to check in, but if Fred could do it for her then that would be more than helpful.

Not being able to stand anymore of her coldness that morning, Fred turned to her and said to her, "What's going on? You know you can talk to me."

She slowly turned her head round to him and sighed, "I'm fine. Just a sore head."

"Is it really just a sore head?" He raised his brows up at her.

Damn Fred for knowing her too well already.

"Fine," Emma breathed again, giving into him, so he would get off her back, "it's to do with Alice as well. This tension isn't nice. And yes, the guy I saw last night, things are complicated still."

She lowered her head as the feelings hit her head, as Fred asked her more, "Complicated as in?"

"As in I don't know if he's right for me or even if I should go there," Emma explained to him, picking up her freshly made coffee now, "maybe I should just look up flights and get the hell out of here."

"Oh c'mon! You have people here who care about you. Like me and your sister," He pointed out to her, "things might be hard right now, but they're not always going to be. You have a home here. Out there you'll be all alone."

"Maybe that's what I need." She shrugged.

"Or maybe you just want to escape this all and not face the reality," Fred expressed, as Emma lowered her head, thinking that was more than likely, "look, I don't know what went on between you and John, or what really happened with you and Alice or this guy you've met, but I know from experience that no matter how far you run things always catch up to you."

Before Emma could explain how she really felt further, Archie, Fred's son, came on down from upstairs and wondered on through to join them in the kitchen, also dressed in a suit, looking just as smart as his father.

"Are you ready to go, Dad?" He asked, before he noticed a somewhat tension in the room.

Archie wasn't aware they had been talking about something serious until now and he felt uncomfortable for intruding the way he did. But he was still trying to get use to having Emma here, a stranger to the two of them, but a woman his father had grown to care for.

"Uh, yeah. Go wait in the car." Fred chucked Archie's his keys, before the teenager caught them in his hands.

"Are you not coming with us, Emma?" Archie asked the woman.

"Uh, no. I've got work to do." Emma answered him with a light smile.

Archie nodded back at her, before he turned around and began to head to the front door, to go wait for his Dad in the car like he had told him to do so.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok here?" Fred asked her again, knowing he had to go now.

"I'll be fine. If there's any problems, I'll call you," Emma explained to him, as she took a sip from her coffee, "you should get going."

He nodded back at her, before grabbing his suit jacket from the counter top stool and tucking it under his arm, "I'll see you later then."

"Good luck." Emma called, as Fred went to follow his son out of the door and to the funeral.

It was the funeral of Jason Blossom. The kid who had got murdered and Emma's sister just loved to report on. This was also the same kid who had gotten her neice pregnant and caused Hal to send Polly away as if she was some insane person. But Emma knew different to that.

Fred had invited her to come with him and Archie to the funeral, but Emma out of respect thought she better not show her face at someone's funeral, when she didn't even know them and it would just look odd.

Instead she was staying at Fred's for the day, working like usual and possibly looking at new potential places to live once she was done in this town. She also had her next shift that night with Fp and unlike last night where she had been so excited, Emma was dreading more than anything.

And that feeling didn't disapear when she got out of the taxi and made her way toward's the Whyt Worm. This place was becoming like her second home the amount of times she was there, and because she had visited so much, the people outside who had once watched her, now ignored her whenever she walked by.

She made her way inside the bar, walking over to where Toni and another boy, similiar to her age, stood behind it, managing the bar like they she always seemed to. Instead of greeting the girl like they were friends, Emma shoved her jacket and purse under the bar, avoiding all social interaction as she went to get started.

Rolling up the sleeves on her sweater, Emma went back out of the bar side and went to go collect and tidy up tables, clearly a lot of the members of the bar had already welcomed themselves to drinking that night.

As she filled up a tray of glasses, Emma came back over to the bar and went to dispose of them in the dirty box, when Toni, who Emma had been trying to avoid, called her name and greeted her.

"Hey, Emma." She waved slightly at the girl.

"Hi." Emma bluntly responded, before going back to work.

"What's her problem?" Emma heard Toni mutter under her breathe, which if Emma could have been bothered, she would have reacted to, but she really wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with anyone.

She just wanted to get her job done and be gone for the night.

"Who is she anyway?" The boy beside Toni asked.

"I don't know," Toni answered the boy honestly, as Emma went to go collect more glasses, "Fp's hiring her for the week, but she's been here before."

"I know I've seen her here . All the guys keep asking what Fp is doing with her." The boy said.

"Beats me. Fp doesn't have many female friends." Toni added.

"I'm sure we both know what's going on between them," The boy theoried, as he watched Emma work, "maybe Fp's forgetting about his wife and getting laid instead."

Toni looked up at the boy and dramatically rolled her eyes at his remarks, before she shoved him, "Get out of here!"

The boy smirked back at her, before walking out of the bar and heading straight toward's Emma, who hadn't noticed him approaching her at first, until she turned around with a tray full of glasses and jumped back in surprise.

"Hello there." He greeted her.

"Um, hi." Emma gave him a weird look, wondering why he was bothering with her.

"I'm sweetpea." He held out his hand to her.

"Emma." She looked back at him, not willingly shaking his hand back espically with a name like that.

What was it with the men around here?

"So Toni tells me you're working at the bar this week, huh?" Sweetpea asked her, taking back his hand.

"Uh, yeah," Emma slowly nodded back at him, "just this week."

"That's a shame. You know, I'd love for you to stay around longer." The boy tried to work his charm on her.

She gave him another weird look, a little uncomfortable with how forward this guy was being towards her. Emma felt the same sort of feelings she used to get around John whenever he tried to charm his way back into her good books. It made her feel so uneasy that men thought it was ok to make women feel like this.

"Sorry, Sweetpea," Emma found herself saying, a stern look on her face, "but I'm not interested."

"Oh why not?" He folded his arms, a charming look still on his face like he wasn't going to back down just yet.

"How old even are you?" She asked him with an amused expression.

"Old enough." Sweetpea shrugged.

"Right," Emma shook her head in disbelief, before moving past him, "I think I'm too old for you."

He went to catch up with her but when he saw his boss coming towards him, looking pissed off and disaproving, Sweetpea pulled himself back with a small sigh, as he watched Emma walk back to the bar, Toni from behind it also shaking her head in amusement.

Following Emma over to the bar after shooing off Sweetpea, Fp stood opposite where Emma was putting away the dirty glasses. She ignored his gaze on her, not really sure how she felt right now about their whole situation. It was so messed up and she didn't know where her head was at.

"Everything ok?" Fp asked her in a dry tone, knowing he hadn't spoken to since last night and what happened between them.

"Fine." She answered bluntly.

He frowned back at her attitude, before leaning against the bar and sighing, knowing exactly why she was being so cold to him that night, "Emma..listen.."

"I can't, Fp," Emma slowly looked up at him, as she brought her serving tray up to the surface and held it in her hands, "I've got work to do."

Heading towards the end of the bar Toni was serving drinks at, Emma went behind her and exited the bar from that side, rather than going the side closer to Fp, where he would just probably follow her or try to stop her so they could talk.

But she didn't want to talk right now.

She was still in two minds about her feelings.

This man made her feel more alive than any man had ever made her feel. He was so kind and gentle with her. But definitely knew how to have a good time too. Fp was so mysterious and alluring that Emma just always left wanting more and more of him.

But there was the new found information that he was a member of the South Side Serpents. A gang from the South Side of Riverdale. They were known for commiting crimes like drug dealings and theft. Emma knew of them from being from the South Side herself. But she never got involved in that world.

Emma couldn't quite believe that she had got herself with the wrong man again. She really hated how easy it was for her to attract the ones who were involved with the law and were bad news. But she also couldn't shake off Fp like he was some crinimal.

She wanted to get to know him better, see what his real job was in the Serpents and if he was as dangerous as the stories were. Emma knew from the day she realised Jones was Fp, the guy who had been hired by the Lodge's to cause chaos at the drive in land, so the Lodge's could buy it and use it for their own good.

She knew that day that her Jones who she had become so interested in, wasn't a 100% the man she once hoped he would be and was in fact Fp, the man willing to cause trouble to earn himself a hefty sum the dirty way from a fraudster.

That was her first warning side. But Emma being Emma and not wanting her experience with the Lodge's to put her off for life, trusted her own gut to go forward, make things up with him and find out who the real Fp was.

Aside from being in the South Side gang, there was also the fact that Fp had a teenage son and this also meant the age gap they discussed when things had been good between them, was more apparent than she once had imagined.

If he had a son, then his son clearly had a mother, and where the hell was she?

Had Emma become a mistress?

She really hoped not. Emma didn't want to be a homewrecker.

This was all so messed up. She didn't know what to do. Emma just wished her time at the bar would go fast so she could get out of there. But Emma knew the more time she did spendd with Fp, the more chance she would have of growing deeper and deeper into his world.

Not liking how Emma was being around him, Fp followed her over to a table and noticed the coldness still radiating off her as he got closer to her. Again she avoided all eye contact with him, as she cleared and cleaned a table up ready for the next round of customers.

"If anyone should be a hold a grudge, it should be me," He found himself saying, causing her to snap her head up in confusion, not understanding what he meant, as he went on to say, "you have a boyfriend."

Emma frowned back at him, thinking he was crazy right now, "What ever gave you that impression?"

"The person calling you late last night," Fp explained to her, causing her to sigh and lower her head, being reminded again of what went on late last night between them, "can't imagine it was your Mom calling."

"No Mom," She corrected him, as he averted his eyes slightly awkwardly, "or boyfriend."

Fp turned to look back up at her, as Emma finished picking up the glasses, thinking this really had to stop between them. This constant up and down. One minute they were interrogating each other and getting jealous. The next they were flirting and kissing. Then it was back to them both being assertive with each other.

Was this how it was going to be?

How could they even be anything if there was no trust?

"Get your facts straight, Fp," Emma spat at him, as she went to walk away, "before you go accusing a girl for the third time."

Walking past him with strength in her stride, Emma kept her gaze forward and went back to the bar, to repeat the same steps as before, as Fp turned back to look at her, walking away from him, this hurt and pity coming over all at once to think how easy things had once been between them before all of this.

Now it was like he was paying for causing her so much trouble before.

Emma was thankful when the clock struck midnight and she was free to go back to the comfort of Fred's house. She threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse, as she went to walk towards the exit of the bar, as the rest of her co-workers shut down for the night.

She was inches away from stepping onto some steps that lead to the door way, ready to walk out and go wait for the taxi she had arranged to come pick her up, when she heard a famaliar voice calling her name from behind.

If this had been any other night, Emma would have allowed herself to turn around and be whisked off in the world of Fp Jones and all his mystery. But Emma was tired and emotionally drained from everything lately that she didn't want to go round in circles anymore with the man.

They had been avoiding each other for the rest of her shift, after she had said her piece earlier, Fp had backed off, but occasionally watched her from his spot at the top of the bar on the balcony with the rest of his friends, Emma not wanting to give him the saticfaction anymore, kept her head down and focused on her work.

"What, Fp?" She kept walking and her back to him as she approached the doors.

Still keeping herself focused on her main aim of going home and away from him.

Fp caught up with her, not wanting her to just go like this, he had to talk with her first, because the tension between the two of them was killing him more than he could admit to himself.

"Where are you running off to?" He questioned her.

"It's the end of my shift," Emma slightly turned back to him, her hand resting on the handle of the door, wanting to just leave, "Toni told me I could go."

"But did I?" Fp raised his brows up at her.

"Oh c'mon," She grumbled, not wanting to play these games anymore, "I'm tired. I've done what you asked."

He shook his head, as he went to say, "What's with the attitude today, huh?"

Emma pretended to play dumb, as she shrugged back at him innocently, knowing fully well she had been cold with him on purpose, to teach him a lesson that she wasn't going to be messed around.

"C'mon, tell me." He said in a softer tone than before.

She looked back at him properly this time, seeing an actual caring and concerened look on his face, the type of look that would always win her over and make her feel like she was growing more and more attached to this man.

"I can't.." Emma found herself saying, lowering her head to the ground slightly.

She didn't want to have to admit to him how she truly felt about him. Emma knew he probably didn't feel this intense for her when things between them had always been a no strings attched relationship. He would just see her as being a silly little girl.

"Why not?" Fp asked her, as he then added, "you think I'm scared?"

"No, not at all," She quickly shook her head, knowing a member of the South Side Serpents was probably not scared of anything, "..but you should be worried."

Emma could have kicked herself right there and then. She wanted the ground to swallow her up and transport her back to the comfort of her bed at the Andrew's home. She had really dropped herself in it this time.

"Why's that?" He frowned back at her.

"Because.." She breathed, the nerves hitting her stomach hard, causing her unable to say more out of purse shyness.

Emma's greeny blue eyes fixed onto his dark brown ones, that were also staring back at her, the two of them stood there by the door of the Worm, so focused on the other, that they complately forgot about their surondings.

The tension began to rise fast in the room. A tension that had once been full of bitterness was replaced with one of the sexual kind. The chemistry they had pushed to their back of their minds, to keep their grudges up, had soon come back to the four front and they were both finding it hard to fight it off.

"Emma.." Fp found himself saying in a quiet and husky tone, like he always did whenever this happened and he knew exactly what it would do to her.

But Emma couldn't take this. She couldn't let herself run away with this man again.

"I can't do this!" Emma exclaimed, before she quickly rushed out of the bar and outside, her breathing erratic as her movements matched that.

She couldn't let herself fall. Emma couldn't let Fp Jones be the man she fell for. The last man she had fell for had turned out to be a complete monster and had broken her in so many ways. She had only just started to rebuild herself and Fp was putting that at a huge risk right now.

Upon seeing Emma leave in such a state, Fp quickly came out after her, seeing her hurrying across the parking lot, scrambling to find her cell phone inside her purse, as he stood by the door, confused as to what the hell was going on.

He thought he knew Emma now. She had given him more the past couple of days than she had when they had first met. But now seeing her like this, Fp thought he hadn't had any idea as to who this girl was.

"What are you running from?" Fp called across to her, as rain started to fall from the sky in light drops.

Suddenly Emma stopped in her tracks after hearing him call out to her. She felt her trembling hands come out of her purse and slowly come down to her sides, as she felt her legs go weak and a heavy feeling come to the top of her chest.

He watched from the entrance, as the rain began to come down harder now, thankful he had gotten her attention, but Fp wasn't prepared for what came next. The girl a few yards away, dropped to her knee's on the groud of the parking lot, an uncontrollable loud sob escaped her lips.

Looking up at the rain, Fp quickly hurried across the parking lot and went straight over to a broken down Emma. She timidly looked up at between her sobs, as he crouched down in front of her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

He knew he couldn't leave her like this, all by herself to have to deal with what was making her so upset that night. Fp had never seen her like this before and he didn't know how to handle it, but he knew he had to be there for her no matter what.

Carefully he helped her onto her feet, grateful when she didn't push him away and kept a hold on him, as he wrapped his arm around her and walked them back into the Whyt Worm, but taking the back entrance this time so no one would notice her.

Fp lead them on through to the back of the bar, the same room they had come in when they had slept together those times, but neither of them cared about that right now, when there was a soaked broken woman crying her heart out.

"Hey, shh," He tried to soothe her, as they closed up the door, keeping a hold of Emma, as he motioned over to the couch, "sit down. Take your jacket off."

Emma slowly took a seat down on the couch, but decided to keep her jacket on, the damp from the rain making her feel chilly, as she put her head in her hands and continued to silently cry to herself.

Fp went over to the miny fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed the two of them a beer each , before he came over and propped himself against the desk in front of the couch, looking back at her as he handed her a now opened beer.

Emma quickly took it from him and took a large swig, avoiding all eye contact with him, feeling humilated right now for breaking down on him, outside the bar she worked at, in the pouring down rain like some pathetic mess.

"Look," Fp caught her attention after a few moments of silence fell between them, as Emma continued to try pull herself together and clear up the tears from her face, "I know we don't really known each other and I'm no good at this feelings crap, but you can talk to me as your boss or friend, whatever you want.."

Emma shyly looked back at him, shaking her head, as she fought off another sob, "I couldn't.." She replied shakily.

"Why?" He frowned back at her, a little annoyed she was still finding it hard to open up to him, when he had just helped her and thought he had proven to her that he did care, "because we slept together and both got messed up in the Lodge's shit?"

"No. Because.." She shook her head once again, before Emma paused nervously, "..if I talk to you, then I risk everything."

"Liike what?" Fp wasn't so sure he got what she was going on about.

Maybe he was right. He had no idea about her. There was something big going on here and he was kind of worried to learn what he was dealing with when it came to this girl.

Emma shamefully glanced down at her lap, wondering how much she could share right now about her past. If she let this man in about what went on with John, then she was taking a huge risk. A huge risk that could back fire on her.

Fp could think she was being niave to think he was even interested in her taking it to the next level between them, that their no strings attachd relationship from before, could actually be one that involved feelings.

There was also the South Side Serpents hanging on her mind, Fp's son and possible marriage status, as well as what Alice would think of him and if she could trust a man like him ever again after John.

"Emma, I'm not perfect," Fp explained to her, wanting her to just be honest now, "you don't have to hide whatever is troubling you from me. You think I'm going to tell people in this town? Hell no!"

She sighed, knowing he was right, before she took a deep breathe and admitted to him nervously, "I'm scared to be around you, Fp."

A confused expression quickly fell on his face, as he blinked back at her, a little offended by her confession, but Fp knew there was more to it than that.

"Why?" He asked her, a horrible feeling filling hit gut, "what have I done?"

"Because...I don't know, you just," Emma rambled over her words, as she had to keep stopping to find the right ones to say and push through her unease, "you're a serpent."

Fp lowered his head in shame, knowing it was probably going to be that, "I thought you knew that already from Hiram."

"No," She shook her head, "of course not. I hardly knew anything about this job, other than what it is was for, what I had to do and when by."

"Is it a problem if I am?" He asked her, a nervous tone now in his voice.

Emma stared back at him, thinking hard about this, her head telling her that it was a problem. A big problem. Getting involved with a guy like him was bad news. But Emma couldn't bare to let it ruin something that could be great if she just allowed herself to fall.

So she shrugged, before saying, "I've been with people like you...bad people..."

"You think I'm a bad person?" Fp was growing more offended by this conversation, but he was use to being constantly judged by people from where he came from.

It just stung more that it came from Emma. A girl who he was kind of crazy for.

"I don't know.." Emma said guitly, she felt awful for saying all this, "as we have both said, we don't really know each other."

"No we don't." He said harshly, before he took a long swig from his own beer.

She sighed, hating how hard this was, "I shouldn't have come back here."

"Then why did you?" Fp spat.

"Because...I had to know.." Emma looked back at him, feeling herself scared now to lose him for good, even though it was probably best, "I had to know if there was something."

He stared back at her, pretending to act puzzled as to what she meant by that, but Fp deep down knew exactly what she was referring to. And it scared him. Fp hadn't felt this way about anyone in such a long time.

And because it was the girl who he least expected to fall for, it brought up feelings he had been trying to push to the side, but now seeing her here looking vunerable and being so honest with him, Fp knew he couldn't let whatever was holding him back in life, stop him this time.

"And is there?" He asked after some time.

Fp wouldn't let Emma know how he truly felt until she came to him. He was a typical guy who struggled to show feeling, but around Emma, she made it so easy for him to just say it how it was and show his affection for the girl.

Emma was the one lost for words now. She didn't know what to say because she wasn't entirely sure herself when things were still so complicated for her. Emma didn't want to let her guard down and take that risk.

But the way Fp was looking at her and how serious he sounded, Emma knew she just had to be honest. She had already proven that if she was, Fp would be the same back to her, so it was a good move.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, there are so many things telling me not to go there with you," She found herself explaining to him, "I promised myself I'd never go with a guy like you ever again, but I guess you can't reallly help who you fall for, right?"

Fp glanced down at the beer bottle in his hand, as Emma sighed, thinking she had already gone and made a fool out of herself, but it didn't stop her from going on, "if thing's hadn't of gone down the way they did with the money situation last week, then maybe, just maybe we'd still be having sex and none of this would be happening right now."

"And do you still want to keep having sex?" He asked her, his tone less harsh.

Emma looked back at him, a fuzzy feeling coming over her as she felt her heart begin to race, "I..I don't know, maybe, I guess.."

Fp couldn't help but smirk, finding it flattering how much of an affect he had over her and remember how good the sex had been between them, now she was being honest, he felt he could too, "What I really mean to say is should we still be having casual sex if there's something between us?"

"So it's not just me who feel's this way, huh?" She asked him, a grin daring to break out.

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her remark, before he came to sit back down beside her on the couch. Emma looked back at him as Fp turned to look at her properly. The atmosphere that once had been tense and awkward, was now back to the usual one of sexual tension and chemisty that was bouncing off the walls.

"Fp.." Emma tried to say, her voice so quiet and soft, as she stared back at him, her eyes like his own flickering between her eyes and lips.

Fp slowly leaned closer to her, his hand coming under her chin to cup it gently, before he pulled her into him and pressed his lips onto her. Emma found herself falling into the kiss, her hands coming to wrap around his neck, bringing him further into her as they both deepened the kiss.

This was exactly the type of thing they had been both trying to prevent from happening, but they couldn't argue with fate that kept bringing them together like this, it was clearly a sign and they couldn't be apart without something like this happening.

As things began to heat up between the two, Emma found herself being pulled onto Fp's lap, where he cupped her ass and she tugged lightly on the ends of his hair, the two of them releasing a loud moan at how good the other felt.

Fp detatched his lips from Emma's, before he began to kiss down her neck right to the skin on the neckline of the t-shirt she was wearing, causing her to arch her head back in pleasure, running her fingers through his hair.

Once he finished, Emma brought his head back up to meet with her own, where their forehead's rested against one another, both of their breathing heavy, as they closed their eyes and shared one long peck on the lips.

"I really need to close up," He told her after a few moments had passsed, as they both gave each other some space, but Emma stayed on his lap and the two holding each other, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Emma assured him, before slipping off him and standing up properly.

Fp came to his feet also, as Emma smoothed down her hair and composed herself after that near sexual encounter with the man. He looked back at her, a nervous feeling coming over him, not really sure what happened now. Fp hadn't felt like this in a long time nor was he good at handling this.

"I guess, I, um, I could give you a ride home?" He offered with a light scratch to the back of the neck.

Emma thought for a moment, her mind screaming at her that it was a bad idea and very risky, but her heart was telling her yes, so she could spend more time with him and wouldn't have to get a taxi back on her own.

"That would be great." She accepted it, before following him over to the door to go back through into the bar.

Fp told Emma to go wait up the bar, whilst he closed up the front of the bar, since everyone had gone home now and they were the only two around. As he had finished locking up the front door, he came round and towards her, seeing her sitting there watching him, made him quickly come back over to her.

He didn't know what had come over him that night, Emma had not only made him be honest with his feelings, but now she was also making him not be able to keep away from her, he just had to have her and all of her.

Emma frowned at him with a growing smirk on her face, as he scooped her up in his arm and sat her down on top of the bar top instead of the stool she had origanlly be sitting in. She couldn't help but laugh as Fp stood in the middle of her legs.

The two of them recaptured each others lips in another long passionate kiss that night, Fp's hand's slipping under her t-shirt onto her bare skin, whilst her hands clung to the collar on his black leather serpent jacket.

Things began to heat up between them again, both of them craving the other, not wanting this moment to stop, despite how late it was getting and that they both had homes to go back to, but they just couldn't break apart.

Neither of them however much they wanted it, wanted to have sex right now, because neither of them wanted to be disrecpectful to what they had spoken about before, they didn't want it to be just sex when there was clearly more there.

Thankfully the sound of the power cutting out caused both of them to break apart, stopping them from going any further that night, instead they looked up at the now turned off lights that had been dimly lighting the bar before, but now they were nearly plunged into darkness.

Emma laughed against Fp as he turned back round to look at her, an amused smile on his face as he pecked her lips once, "I guess we should get going." Fp said, before he helped Emma down off the bar top.

Taking her hand in his own, he lead her back through into the back of the bar and they went out the back door. Emma leant against the side of the bar wall, as Fp locked up the back door and then they both made their way to his truck.

Fp helped Emma inside the truck, making sure they shared another couple of kisses, before he closed the door up and got into the drivers side. Emma beamed in her seat, as she belted up and Fp did the same from beside her.

Both of them were on cloud nine right now.

Neither of them could have imagined they would have got to a point where they could give into what was going on between them. After what had happened that night at the drive in, neither of them thought what had been happening before with the casual sex, would there ever be anything remotely similair again.

Yet here they were, sat in his truck, on the way back to drop Emma home, after having the most honest conversation they had ever shared, which had left them in this situation where feelings could have been possible.

Both of them feeling different for how easy it was for them to fall for another person after their past relationship. It felt so right and good. It almost felt natural. Like none of it was forced and it felt like it was suppose to be this way.

Whatever it was, neither of them were complaining right now, because it just felt so good.

Instead of getting Fp to drop her off right outside Fred's house, where Fp would probably recorgnise the home from being his son's best friend's house, Emma decided to let him drop her off a couple of streets away.

At first he had assured her it wasn't a problem to drop her off right outside, but the more Emma told him it was fine, Fp could see that there was a clear obvious reason as to why she didn't want to be dropped off outside with some random guy driving her over.

He thought it was because of her family reasons or perhaps a possible connection back to Hiram. Before he would have got pissed and been suspicious, but Fp didn't want to ruin things and wanted to trust Emma again, so decided to allow it.

Fp slowly pulled his truck over to the side of the street, before he turned to Emma slowly and smiled back at her, "I guess this is it then."

"Yes." She nodded back at him, the same smile prominent on her own face.

"I'll see you tomorrow for work." He said teasingly.

"Are you serious?" Emma was a little surprised he was still making her work.

Fp nodded back at her with a smug look, "You still owe me."

"Can't I owe you in other ways?" She looked back at him daringly.

"I wish you could."

He leant back over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling back and being taken by surprise, when Emma took off her seat belt and quickly climbed back onto his lap in the driver side, a naughty glint in her eyes.

Fp laid his hands down her thighs, as Emma grabbed hold of his collar again and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together and kissing him passionately, wanting him to know how much she really did want him right now.

Emma would have let him take her there and then in his truck on the road side, but the risk was high and she knew they couldn't go there no matter how much they wanted to. If they really wanted to see if these feelings were real, then they had to go about this properly.

Even if that did mean being sexually frustrated then so be it.

Because Emma believed she liked Fp.

And Fp knew he had something for Emma.

But neither of them quite knew what yet and if it was worth taking that risk once again.

* * *

 **Author note: Oh my god! Did you guys love this part? It's one of my favourite parts I've written for this story because there was just so much greatness between Emma and Fp. Finally they spoke about their feelings! Thank you so much for reading this story. It means so much.**

 **Special thanks to top story and hanna277 for reviewing the last part! I hope you guys liked this one too. They finally figured it out ;)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!**

 **\- Will Emma and Fp give more into those feelings?**

 **\- Will Alice and Emma make up?**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since that night at the Whyt Worm when Emma and Fp had decided to call it quits on their causal sex, and instead focus on seeing where things would or could go with some possible feelings they had for one another.

Emma was still living at Fred's house with him and Archie. She had been texting both Betty and Alice the past week to check in on them, but she hadn't made many attempts to move back in with the Cooper's. Emma still needed that space and time to get over what happened.

She was still working with Fred down at Andrew's Constructions which she was still enjoying and was developing a deeper friendship with Fred. He was the best guy friend Emma had always wanted. Emma loved having him there for support and being a help to his business whilst his bookkeeper was away.

Emma was also still helping out at the Whyt Worm every other night. But most nights her shifts unlike before had been cut a couple of hours early, for her and Fp to spend some time together out back, which usually resulted in them having a few drinks and kissing so much that it was hard to fight off the sexual urges.

She had just pulled up outside of work when her cell phone beeped in her jacket pocket, causing her to turn off the engine and bring out the device. An uncontrollable smirk came over her lip when she saw a new message from Fp.

 ** _'Thanks again for last night. Same again tonight? X'_**

Emma quickly typed out a reply, thanking him also before agreeing to see him again that night, presuming they would meet up in the back again for the same plans as the previous night, which wasn't a problem with her as it was good to have something to look forward to after work.

Getting out of her car, she greeted a few of the guys on site, before making her way towards the trailer, where her office was and also where the new employer Fred had hired to help with the accounts would be waiting inside.

Emma wasn't quite sure how she felt about having a coworker after being so used to working in Fred's office by herself, with only him or a few of his crew dropping him in for drinks or paperwork every so often throughout the day.

But she knew it would be beneficial to Fred to have someone else on the office team to help drive his business in the right direction, someone who apparently had more experience that Emma had, someone who knew Fred well and would more than likely gets on with Emma.

Opening up the trailer door, Emma felt her eyes widen when she saw just whom this new employee was, her hands nearly dropping her cell phone and coffee cup in her hand, as she took them in, sitting in her usual seat at her desk.

"Emma," The sound of Fred's voice broke her stare off the woman sat there, also looking just as surprised as she was to see her, "now you're here, I can finally introduce you to the woman you'll be sharing this office with,"

Emma looked back at the woman again, still just as shocked and also incredibly uncomfortable, thinking this was some sort of sick joke, as she slowly laid her purse down on top of one of the filing cabinets and closed up the trailer door.

"You remember, Hermonie, from the diner that morning?" Fred went on to say, as Emma forced a smile and slowly nodded, "well she is going to be helping us out!"

"It's nice to see you again, Emma." Hermonie tried to be civil, since the last time she had seen or even spoken to Emma was the night at the drive in.

"Likewise." She responded, her tone a little harsher than intended, but Emma was furious right now.

"Well I'll let you settle in," Fred said to Hermonie, who shone a more genuine smile at the man, "if you need anything, Emma will be more than happy to help and I'm only out there if you do get stuck."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Hermione told him, as Emma stood there uncomfortable and Fred went to walk over to the door, "thanks, Fred."

"See you two later." He bidded the two of them farewell, before leaving the trailer and heading out on site.

Once the door closed and Fred had walked further enough away, Emma turned to Hermione with a look of annoyance as she questioned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my new job," Hermione answered simply.

"Yes but why here? Are you trying to ruin my life?" She spat back at her, Emma couldn't help it.

She wanted to be done with the Lodge's, not have them following her around wherever she went.

"Emma, I had no idea you worked here," Hermione tried to defend herself, she wasn't so happy about the idea either, but it could have been worse, "Fred's an old school friend."

"Oh I know all about you and Fred," Emma grumbled, before taking a large sip of her coffee.

Hermonie frowned back at Emma, before asking with a lot of implying, "Are you jealous or something?"

She nearly spat her coffee out at Hermonie's remark, as Emma scoffed and shook her head, "Of you and Fred? No! I'm just pissed that I have to work with a Lodge."

"Are you forgetting that you're a Lodge?" Hermonie looked smugly back at her.

Emma felt her stomach drop at her words, the reminder feeling more hurtful than ever, as she had tried her best to push that side of her identity far away from her, "Like I told you that night, I'm out of the game now. It's over."

"Then it's not a problem if I'm working here," Hermonie said back to her, before pointing over to a new desk in the corner of the room, "so why don't you get started?"

She looked back at Hermione in disbelief that the woman was ordering her around like Emma had never worked here before. But Emma wasn't going to give into her, as she turned on her heal and went over to her new desk since Hermonie had stolen hers.

Emma had only just then sat down and turned on her computer, when Hermione spoke up again, "So what did you do that night after the meeting with Fp?" She asked the woman.

"Nothing. I went away." She answered bluntly.

"I recall not seeing you around town much after that. Were you planning on leaving?" Hermonie quizzed next.

Emma felt her anger grow the more questions Hermonie asked and intruded on her life, "I don't know why?"

"I just thought that was your plan after the job," Hermione explained, before she added, "I was just didn't expect you to stay around still and be working with Fred."

"Well same for you." She sighed, as Emma turned back to her desk to try to do some work.

"You never told me you were close with Fp Jones." Hermonie then said, causing Emma's chest to tighten at the mention of the man and also a reminder of that night.

"I'm not.." She lied, Emma kept her gaze on her computer screen, not wanting to give up her guard.

"Really? Because you both looked pretty damn hurt to see each other there that night." The older woman remarked.

"I just wasn't expecting him that's all." Emma shrugged.

Now that wasn't a lie.

"It sounded more like you two had something going on.." Hermonie theorised, watching Emma suspiciously in case she messed up.

Emma eyed Hermonie over the computer with a frown, not wanting to give her what she wanted, as Emma continued playing dumb and innocent, something she had learnt well during her time with the Lodges.

"Other than delivering him his money," She said, before looking back down at her computer, "nothing at all."

Before Hermione could have another chance at interrogating the girl, Fred walked back through into the trailer, his eyes darting over to Emma, as he asked her, "Emma, do you think you could head into town and go pick me up a few deliveries?"

She could have jumped at the chance to accept the task, knowing it would mean she'd be out of Hermonie's constant questions, but Emma had to keep up her act that she didn't know Hermonie that well, so kept her cool for now.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Emma answered, locking her computer and then bending down to pick up her purse off the floor.

Both Hermonie and Fred watched as Emma came moreover to their end of the trailer, as Fred handed her over a few documents, "that should keep you covered. They'll know you're coming and who you are."

Emma nodded back at her boss, before giving one last look at Hermione, before she moved past Fred and headed out of the office door, breathing a sigh of relief when she stepped out into the fresh air, away from that awful awkward atmosphere inside the trailer.

She would take any job right now to be away from Hermonie Lodge. Emma couldn't stand her constant questions and if she was going to keep that up, then maybe she'd have to look for another job elsewhere.

Emma really didn't want to have to do that because she loved working with Fred so much and had settled into the role well, but now with Hermonie Lodge of all people, making herself cosy, it was almost like her past was following her around.

Heading off into town, Emma parked up outside a construction tool company and made her way inside. She handed over the correct delivery documents to the guy before he went out back to fetch her delivery.

When he returned with a couple of average sized boxes, the guy offered to help put them in the back of her car for her, not believing she could be able to carry them. Emma tried to insist she'd be fine, but the man was persistent with his offers.

So she came back out with the man in tow, carrying the boxes in his hands, as Emma opened up the trunk of her car and the guy began to put the boxes inside. Emma waited with him until he was done, but wasn't expecting him to suddenly be so forward.

"So do you come from around here?" The tool man asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I was living in New York for the past ten years though." Emma informed him, thinking he was just being friendly.

"I thought I recognised a change in accent." The man said, standing up from the trunk and turning to face her properly.

She flashed him a small smile, before saying, "Thanks so much for your help today."

"No problem," The man returned the gesture, as Emma closed the trunk and the guy decided to try his luck, "maybe we could head for a drink sometime?"

Emma slowly turned back round to the guy, an uneasy smile on her face now, as she went to decline the offer, flattered, but really she wasn't interested, because she was kind of already going somewhere with someone else.

"I'm flattered really.." She went to say, but a sudden hand coming down to lay on her shoulder, caused her to jump back slightly and turn round to see a familiar smug looking face.

"But you see, she's already taken." Fp threw his arm protectively around Emma, causing her face to flush at how sweet he was being.

The guy from the store looked between Fp and Emma, not doubting that they weren't an item, because he could see in both of their reactions, they were clearly close in some way, but he was now feeling guilty and embarrassed for trying to make a pass at a taken woman.

"I see," The man nodded awkwardly, before stepping away from them and heading back towards his store entrance, "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss."

"That's Mrs." Fp corrected in a serious tone, causing Emma to smirk at how amusing this was and how good Fp was at keeping up such a good act.

Once the guy had gone back inside, Fp took his arm from around Emma and turned to face her properly, a smug and humoured look on his face, as she shoved him playfully and burst out into laughter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him after she had stopped chuckling.

"Just passing through town, I thought I recognised the car and the blonde hair." Fp explained to her.

"I see," Emma nodded back in understanding, before she said, "up to anything exciting?"

"Not really, but now I could be." He raised his brows up suggestingly.

"I'm working." She admitted to him, hating having to disappoint him, but Emma couldn't slack off to be with him however much she wanted to.

"I don't see a lot of work happening around here," Fp teased her, pointing around to their surroundings, "just you getting hit on by middle-aged men."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, before she smirked back at him, "Very funny. But I do actually have to get on with my work, unlike some of us.."

"Hey!" He frowned back at her, joining in the joke, loving how natural it was between them, "I am working."

"Working on what exactly?" She questioned him, not even caring that they were talking out in the open like this because right now Emma was enjoying this extra time with him.

"On.." Fp paused as he thought before he found himself asking her something he had wanted to the past few nights but had been too nervous to say before as it was out of character, "asking you on a date tonight..."

Emma felt her eyes widen ever so slightly at this admission from Fp, she was so surprised and a little ecstatic to know that he actually wanted to take her on an actual date because Emma didn't think this day would ever come.

"A date?" She repeated, the surprise clear in her voice, "like an actual date?"

"Well, it would just be two friends and a couple of beers." Fp put the idea to her, he wasn't one to really date, but for Emma, he would at least try because this meant a lot to him.

Emma's smile grew at the idea, thinking it was typical Fp to think of that kind of date for the two of them, but it summed him up well and Emma was more than happy to accept because it was the kind of date she actually wanted.

She had been so used to wining and dining so much in New York with John, that Emma had started to forget what it felt like to be normal and not have such luxuries. Since being back in town, Emma felt grounded and like a normal twenty-seven-year-old woman, happy to accept a date that involved beers and probably a lot of laughs.

It was perfectly unperfect to her.

"Okay," She nodded at him slowly, as Fp felt a smile hit his face, "that sound's good."

"Alright," He nodded with her, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket, "why don't you come over at about 8?"

"8's great," Emma told him, surprised he had suggested his place, but Emma couldn't be more excited to see more of the real Fp Jones that night.

"Catch you later," Fp called to her, before walking backwards and heading to go get in his truck.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, as Emma got back into her own car and went to collect the next couple of deliveries. Even when she arrived back at the construction site, Emma was doing her best to keep her positive mood going, despite the dread to face Hermonie again.

Because she was so excited to see Fp again and get to know him better. It felt almost like things could really start to get real for the two of them tonight and Emma knew it was going to be a tough yet hopefully exciting stage of her life, that she finally felt somewhat ready for.

She finally felt like she was moving on from her past and was being whisked into this new amazing reality. It felt so good. Emma didn't want it to stop. And she wouldn't let it be stopped by the likes of the woman she now shared the office with.

Coming into the office, all eyes turned on her as she informed Fred that the deliveries were in her trunk and she asked one of the crew to come to collect it later when they had a moment, as they were too heavy for her to lift.

Fred thanked her as Emma went to go take her space at her desk, ignoring Hermonie all together, because Emma was so determined to keep her positive and excited mood up for tonight's event.

"So, um, how's the first day going?" Fred asked Hermonie, as he turned back to her.

"Um," Hermione paused, an awkward tension building, as Emma felt Hermonie's gaze flick to her, causing her to lift her head up from the screen in confusion, "it's your books, Fred. You only have enough in the bank to cover three more weeks of payroll."

Emma felt her heart sink at this realisation, knowing fully well now why Hermonie had looked specifically at her because she knew the woman was blaming her for not highlighting this earlier and Emma knew it was her lack of skills that was making it seem her fault.

"I just don't want to," Fred sighed, still aiming this conversation at Hermonie, like Emma wasn't even there anymore, "I..I can't let my guys go. Last time I fired someone, it was not good."

"You trust those guys," Emma jumped into the conversation, wanting to keep on a good foot with her boss, in case Hermonie dropped Emma in it, "and they trust you."

"Yeah," Fred agreed with the girl, "and that's worth everything."

The sound of Emma's cell phone beeped in her pocket, causing the two other people in the room to look over at her, as she slowly slipped it out and put it on silent, just as she did a text message from Betty popped up on the screen.

"Yeah, but I mean even putting your business at risk?" Hermonie raised her brows up at the two of them.

"I haven't even told Emma this yet," Fred then went on to say, as the two women quirked their ears up at this news, "but I'm waiting to hear on this huge bid. It's a long shot, but you know that new development where the old drive-in used to be?"

Both Hermonie and Emma shot their eyes over at each other, both of their worlds sinking around them now at Fred's news, both of them realising what this meant for the deed Emma and Fp had done and also what the Lodge men planned on doing next.

Even Emma's phone going off again down on her desk didn't even pull her attention away from this messed up news.

"I'm thinking that the construction could actually put me back in the black," Fred continued on, not even noticing their shared looks, "If I knew who the buyer was, I could plead the case myself. So I'm gonna do the next best thing,"

And again Emma's phone began to flash up in front of her, now an incoming call was coming up from her niece, causing her to pick it up and chew her bottom lip, as to what was going on with her niece, when she was having an important meeting right now.

Fred had noticed Emma's phone had been going off and clearly had caught her attention now, as he continued to say, "Mayor McCoy is handling all the arrangments for the buyer. So I invited her over for dinner."

Another text message popped up from Betty. Now Emma was growing worried about what was going on with the girl, so she lifted her head up the cell phone and looked over at Fred, who caught onto what she was hoping for.

"It sound's important. Go take the call. It's fine." Fred told her, as Emma quickly scrambled up and headed for the exit of the trailer, leaving the two to continue to talk about the business.

When she got outside, Emma went into her car and dialled Betty's number, worried what was going on with her niece, since so much drama had happened lately, it could have been anything and this scared Emma.

"Hey, Aunt Emma." She heard Betty's voice on the other end, moments later.

"Betty, are you ok?" Emma asked her, the concern evident.

"I'm fine," Betty assured her, before going on to say, "It's just...I've done something really bad!"

"What's happened?" She had been a little calmer when Betty had told her she was ok, but now Emma was freaking out more.

"I went to go see Polly," Betty admitted.

"Oh, Betty," Emma sighed, thinking it had been something worse, but now she was relieved that it wasn't, yet it didn't stop her from being concerned about how her parents would take it, "I thought your Mom and Dad didn't want you to.."

"Exactly!" The teenager exclaimed, the distressed tone now clear, "Mom shew up and busted me for it. But I have every right to know what's going on with my sister!"

"Of course you do," Emma could sympathise with the girl because Emma agreed that Betty did need to know, "did you get to talk to Polly?"

"Yeah and I know everything now," Betty explained to her aunt, "I know about the baby."

She didn't know how to respond to that, because Emma didn't want to drop Betty in on it that she knew about Polly's pregnancy before Betty did. But Emma knew if she remained silent, then Betty would probably catch on too.

"You do.." Emma found herself saying, her tone awkward and uneasy.

"Mom told me you knew, Emma. Don't worry," Her niece went on to say, reassuring Emma a little, but she still felt bad, "I'm not mad at you, more so my parents for keeping this from me for so long and making it out like Polly was sick."

"I know, I didn't agree with their decision either," The older went on to say, hoping this didn't drive them further apart, "but I had to go along with it for your Mom and Dad's sake."

"I don't feel as though I can trust them," Betty admitted to her aunt in a sad tone, "and I know they can't trust me. But I think that both my mum and I can trust you."

"Well, that's good to know." Emma drew a smile on her face, relieved there wasn't another major to worry about her and Betty was still cool with her.

"I think we both would really love it if you would move back in," Her niece told her, breaking Emma's heart right there and then, "I miss having you around and Mom's been miserable ever since."

"Betty," Emma breathed, the guilt coming back in an instant, knowing that she wanted to be there for her family, particularly Alice and Betty, but she didn't know if she could, "you know if things were different.."

"They can be, Aunt Emma!" Betty tried to convince her otherwise, Emma was really appreciative that her niece wanted her back so bad, "you just need to come home."

"Are you sure your Mom hasn't put you up to this?" Her aunt joked with her, not wanting to have to explain the real reasons she left.

Because it had to do with her threatening Hal, but also her sister's controlling behaviour and the case files Emma had found with Betty's father, that was making her stay well clear, otherwise, she'd love to spend more time with her niece.

"She doesn't know I'm calling. She's furious with me," Betty explained, before sighing, "I was just hoping maybe you could come over for dinner and help cheer this place up a little..."

Emma felt that guilt come back over her again, knowing she already had plans for the night and wasn't so sure she was ready to face the music with her sister after what happened before, but her niece sounded so genuine and desperate for her Aunt's presence.

"I guess, I, um could swing over for a bite to eat." She found herself agreeing, hoping Emma could work it so she still had time to get ready for her date with Fp.

"Really?" Betty beamed back.

"Sure." Emma nodded, even though her niece couldn't see her.

"Thank you so much!" The teenager responded happily, her tone from before instantly changed with just a sudden acceptance, "why don't you come over after work? I'll let Mom know we're setting the table for another guest."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Emma bidded her goodbye, just as a familiar looking sleek and expensive black car turned into the building site.

She raised her brows up as she continued to say goodbye to Betty, her eyes watching the car stop and a certain Veronica Lodge got out of it, carrying a plant in her hand, as Emma ended the call and slowly got out of her car to see what the hell was going on.

"Hey, Veronica," Emma called over to the girl, presuming she was here to see her Mom or maybe look for Archie.

"Oh hi, Emma," Veronica said with surprise to see her there, as she came across the dirt to talk to her properly, "what are you doing here?"

"I work here," She informed the teenager, before asking her, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just looking for my Mom," Veronica confirmed Emma's first theory, as she turned to look around the place, "I guess you'll know where she is."

"Uh yeah, she's in the office," Emma explained, motioning over to the trailer parked away from them.

"Oh thanks," Veronica smiled at Emma in regards, before the two of them headed towards the trailer, "I had no idea you worked here."

"I didn't know your Mom was starting!" Emma chuckled lightly, although it was far from funny since Emma was hating every minute working alongside the Lodge woman.

But Veronica didn't need to know that.

"She didn't say too much to me either," Veronica said, somewhat bitterly as they grew closer to the trailer, but the teenager suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Emma frowned when she noticed Veronica had stopped following her, so she quickly looked back and saw a look of horror on the teenagers face. The older followed Veronica's gaze over to the trailer window, where Emma quickly learnt what had got Veronica looking so astonished that afternoon.

There in the middle of the trailer, stood beside what used to be Emma's desk until that day, was Hermonie and Fred, making out, her hands on his body and his roaming her waist, as they shared what looked like a passionate kiss.

"Veronica.." Emma went to say, disgusted to see her boss and her co-worker making out in an office she also worked in, as she turned back to look at the teenager.

Only to see Veronica now storming off in the direction she came, pulling out her cell phone and probably calling her driver back round, clearly upset and just as disgusted as Emma was to have witnessed that.

* * *

 **Author note: So so so sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I have been so busy in my personal life, that this story had to take a back seat, but I really hope you guys liked this part.**

 **Special thanks to hanna277 and the guests for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you guys liked this one too.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one.**

 **How will Emma and Fp's date go?**

 **Will Emma and Hermione be ok working together?**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	15. Chapter 15

Veronica had the option of walking away from her mother's actions, but Emma still had to go inside and face the music, whilst the two of them were busy making out and probably creating heat in an office she also worked in.

Emma decided to wait it out a little while, going to talk to a few guys on site, to try and pass the time, before she bravely took the plunge to head back inside. Thankfully the closer she got to the trailer, she was relieved to find the two of them back talking, not in a heated make-out session as they had been before.

But that didn't stop her from nervously coming into the trailer, trying to pretend like she hadn't just witnessed the two of them making out, because Emma wasn't supposed to know, but she wasn't exactly pleased about it.

Hermonie was still married to Hiram who was away in jail. Emma knew that if he found out, then he'd be furious and it could mean game over for the Lodge woman. She could have used it as her own self-gain to get her payback, but Emma wasn't that low and instead would rather keep it to herself.

Especially when it involved one of her closest friends, Fred Andrews, the guy who had basically saved her since being here. He had not only given her a job and some income, but also a roof over her head and been the greatest listener through all her problems.

Emma couldn't do that to him. It wasn't fair on the poor guy.

But she still didn't agree with what happened. It was wrong on both of their parts.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Fred asked her as she came back through.

"Yeah it was just Betty," Emma answered, going over to her desk and sitting down uneasily, "everything's fine."

"Great," He smiled over at her, before turning to Hermione, a shy look now on his face, "I'll let you get back for Veronica."

"Thanks, Fred," Hermione smiled back at him, logging off her computer and picking up her own purse, "I'll see you later?"

"See you later." The guy nodded, as she got up and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." Hermonie called before she left.

"Bye." Emma waved back and breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut after the woman.

She had only been typing up an email when Fred came over to her desk and took a seat on the side of it. Emma glanced up at him, shining him a shy smile, still feeling awkward and weird about the whole situation.

"Did you fancy coming with us tonight for the work dinner?" Fred asked her, a little hope she would, but when he saw her face alter he knew something was up, "unless you have plans.."

"I was actually heading over to see my sister," Emma explained to him, a guilty tone in her voice because she did feel bad she couldn't be there to support the guy with something so important, but she was already double booked, "to try to make peace."

"Family is way more important," He responded back, as he slowly got up from his spot, "especially for you, so it's no problem."

Emma frowned back at him, thinking way too into it, but she couldn't help but think of before, "Is that a dig?"

"What?" Fred returned the frown, a little puzzled by her question.

"Because I didn't spot your lack of funds for your payroll?" She replied with a hurt tone.

"It's not your fault.." He tried to tell her.

"Well, it kind of is." Emma corrected him, not wanting him to beat around the bush, because essentially it was somewhat.

"Emma.." Fred sighed, not wanting her to put herself to blame.

"Well as I said before, I'm a crappy PA from New York." She grumbled.

The work situation with Hermonie today, seeing that disgusting makeout and combined with her nerves for both events tonight, Emma couldn't help but be a little harsher and dryer than intended.

"I don't think you're crappy, Emma," Fred assured her, hating how she was being with him all of a sudden, "but we do need someone like Hermonie on our team, Emma."

"And that's why you're going to drop me, right?" Emma raised her brows up, almost waiting for the fire.

Because she was so sure Hermonie had almost persuaded him to get rid of her for her own self-game because that was a typical Lodge thing to do. And Emma was just used to it and very well prepared for something like that to happen.

"No!" He quickly exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should," Emma went on to say, not really thinking at this point, because her own nerves were getting the better of her, "I can find somewhere else to work..."

"Stop being ridiculous," Fred said to her with a light scoff, before he asked, "do you want to go?"

She lowered her head, if he had asked her that question this morning at breakfast, Emma would have told him no. But the moment she walked into the office and saw Hermonie cosy in her old desk, Emma was furious and actually a little gutted that her happiness had been ruined again by a Lodge.

"I thought you liked it here, Emma," Fred said to her in a soft tone, sitting back down on the desk edge.

"I did.." Emma murmured.

"You don't like Hermonie?" He presumed it had to do with her.

"It's not that.." She trailed off, not exactly being able to explain why she didn't get on with the woman, because then it would open more stories that Emma couldn't go into yet, "it's just...I saw you two earlier.."

"What?" Fred quickly interrupted her, his face flushing at the realisation that someone had seen him.

"The two of you kissing.." Emma went on to say, feeling so awkward now, "it just made me feel uncomfortable...and with the lack of money...I think I should just go.."

"Emma, you don't have to." He assured her, because Fred didn't want to lose her from the team as she was such an asset.

"But I think I should." She stuck to her guard.

Emma wanted to protect herself right now. She didn't want to be fired, so Emma had tried to make herself go on her own accord. She didn't want Hermione to make her life hell, so Emma wanted to get out before she did.

It was the easy way out because Emma was done with that side of her past and wanted to keep far far far away from it.

"Well don't make any rash decision right now," Fred tried to make her see some sense, he would be gutted if she was to go, "go home, think about it, enjoy your dinner and then tell me tomorrow."

Emma nodded back at him, she felt upset by this whole thing, "You're the best boss I ever had."

"Don't you forget it." Fred smirked back at her.

Arriving back at home a while later, Emma went into Andrew's home to freshen up and prepare herself for dinner. She felt a wave of nerves circling around her body to face Alice and Hal again after what had happened. But Emma tried to focus on what was important, that included getting back on good terms and being there for Betty.

She gingerly made her way round to next door, knocking lightly on the front door and standing on the porch nervously for someone to come let her inside. Only a couple of weeks back, Emma would have just strolled right in, but things had changed.

Seconds later, the front door opened and Emma was greeted by Betty, who instantly smiled and pulled her inside for a hug when she saw her aunt stood there. Betty held onto her tightly, having really missed her aunt and wishing she had been around earlier today with the whole Polly situation.

"I'm so glad you came." Betty said to her aunt, after pulling out of their embrace and closing the front door up.

"You sounded upset earlier, so I knew I had to be here." Emma told her, sending her a small smile.

"I really appreciate that," Her niece informed her, before she motioned over to the dining room, "come on inside."

Emma nervously followed her niece through into the dining room, where it was already set ready for dinner. Her stomach clenched when she saw Alice walk into the room, carrying some water in a serving jug, causing her to immediately stop in her tracks at the arrival of her younger sister.

"Emma," Alice said surprised to see her here, as she slowly laid the water down and looked back at her sister, "what are you doing here?"

Emma glanced between Betty and Alice, raising her eyebrows up at the teenager suspiciously, thinking Betty was going to let her Mom know that Emma was coming over. Alice also looked over at Betty, twigging that she hadn't told Emma either that she would be unaware of it.

"I thought you two could catch up and sort things out," Betty suggested to the two of them nervously, "it's about time Emma came back into our lives, Mom."

Alice stared back at her sister for a moment, as Emma nervously looked back at her, thinking this was so messed up. Maybe she should have just bailed and done this another time. Because now it was probably going to be even worse than she thought.

"Elizabeth, would you mind going to check on the meat?" Alice said to her daughter, trying to make her get the hint.

Betty nodded back at her Mom, before taking off into the kitchen, leaving the two sisters alone to deal with one another.

"If this is a bad time.." Emma broke the silence between the two of them, thinking maybe it was best if she did go.

"I'm sorry, Betty, invited you over here," Alice apologised, as she straightened down her front, "I was just a little shocked you showed up that's all."

"It's no problem. I actually wanted to come and see you all." She admitted to her older sister.

"Y-you did?" Alice was surprised to hear that.

Emma nodded back, "Betty said she'd let you know I was coming."

"Well, she didn't. That girl has done enough today." Her older sister grumbled.

"So she told me," She sighed, thinking this was still so silly that they were making Polly's condition a so-called problem, "isn't it good to not have any more secrets?"

"Secret's?"

They both instantly turned to face the man who had now entered the room, Hal Cooper, looking surprised as Alice was to see Emma stood back in their home. He hadn't seen her since the other day when she busted him for the case files, now he was feeling on edge to have her back uninformed.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Hal asked his sister-in-law.

"Betty invited her over for dinner." Alice explained.

"I can go if you want me to? It's no problem." Emma suggested, thinking she'd wish the ground would swallow her up.

Alice looked over at Hal, as he nodded back at her and her sister turned back to her, "We'd love to have you here, Emma."

Emma half smiled back at the two of them, a little relieved to hear that, but she knew it probably wasn't going to go plain sailing from here since there was still so much tension they had to get through.

A little while later, the four of them were sat around the Cooper table, tucking into their meal, an atmosphere was present, but each of them was willing to work through it to try move on from this chapter.

"So how's work going?" Hal asked Emma, after it had gone silent after a conversation about food.

"Uh," She looked nervously around, before admitting, "not great actually."

"I hate to say I told you so," Alice couldn't help herself but through that one in, before she went on to ask, "but how come?"

Emma decided to ignore her sister's bitter remark, instead, she went on to explain, "Well, obviously his business has been failing, but he's got a new woman working with us in the office that just loved to point out my flaw today."

"And who was this?" Alice questioned her sister, a little annoyed to hear this news.

She didn't want anyone to upset her sister and now look at what was happening. Alice should have talked Emma more out of working with Fred. She knew it was bad news.

"Hermonie Lodge." Emma nervously admitted, knowing Alice would have something to say on the matter.

Alice began to chuckle in amazement that her warnings had been true, as she picked up her wine glass and responded, "Didn't I warn you about Hermonie?"

"Yeah, you did." She grumbled back at her sister.

"Take notes, Betty," Alice said to her daughter, referring to Veronica since she was Hermonie's daughter, "your aunt here has just proved that she needs to start listening to me. I thought you got on with Hermonie?"

"We did," Emma slowly nodded, thinking it had been true a long time ago, but not in the past year, "but she showed a different side of herself today."

"One that I warned you about," Alice reminded her once more, as Emma sent her a disapproving look, making her rethink what she should say, "you know, Emma, there is always a job at the register if you want it."

She nodded back at Alice in regards, but one dinner wouldn't change her mind, "Thanks, but I'll manage."

"So aside from working with Fred, how is living with Fred?" Hal then went on to question, as they all continued to eat their dinner.

"It's good, yeah," Emma nodded once again, smiling lightly, "I feel at home there."

Alice lowered her head in this, a little hurt by this because she wanted Emma to feel at home here with them, but knew so much had happened, that it just wouldn't be possible.

"Archie always says that you make the best the best dinners," Betty told her aunt with a warm smile.

Emma returned the gesture, grateful to hear that, as she agreed "I do make the best dinners."

"Maybe you could cook for us one night next week?" Alice suggested, thinking it might be a good idea to welcome Emma make in slowly but surely.

"I guess we could make that work." She answered Alice.

"That would be great, Emma," Hal said a little too sweetly for her liking, as she forced a smile over to him, "it's about time we all came back together."

"I've really missed you, Aunt Emma." Betty told her Aunt sadly.

"We all have." Alice looked back at Emma, tears now in her eyes.

Emma felt her own heart sink at how she honestly had no idea how much they all had missed her, but seeing her sister actually share some genuine emotion towards her other than integration, made Emma feel like maybe it wouldn't be so bad edging her way back into their home.

"Well, we can have more nights like this, yeah?" Emma put the idea to them, looking particularly at Betty, who was nodding enthaustically, "I'm just next door anyway, so I'm not too far away."

"It feels like you've still been living in New York with how far apart I feel from you, Emma." Alice told her, nearly choking up at how emotional she felt.

"Alice," Emma breathed, finding this tough and feeling bad that her sister was actually gutted she wasn't there, but Emma had to remind herself of what had happened and made her go, "c'mon, I'm here now."

"But you're going to be gone tonight. You'll be back living with Fred Andrews," Alice exclaimed, her once sad tone, was replaced with an angered hurt one, "and I will sit here every single night like I have since you've been gone wondering what I could have done."

"You did everything you wanted to in that moment, Alice," Emma reminded her, not in a harsh way, but more of a compassionate way, "we needed some time apart. I needed my own space."

"It's mainly my fault." Hal spoke up, a guilty tone in his voice.

"It's not anyone's fault bar my own!" Alice shot to her feet, her chair legs screeching across the wooden floor below, "I drove you away Emma! And I am paying the price for it now."

"Alice." Both Hal and Emma said in a sad tone, as Betty stared up at her Mom with worry.

"Excuse me.." Her older sister began to storm out of the room, clearly upset about seeing Emma again and not being able to deal with the harsh truth.

Emma uneasily picked up her wine glass and took a large sip from it, as Hal laid his napkin down on the table and went after his wife, leaving a confused Betty alone with Emma at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry," Betty found herself apologising on behalf of her Mom that night, "maybe I should have given her warning before."

"Not to worry," Emma flashed her a light smile, before laying her glass back down, "I'm used to your Mom's outbursts."

"She's just upset about you not being here and the whole Polly thing," Betty explained.

"Have you spoken to your parents about it since you visited her?" Emma asked.

"Nope," The teenager rubbed her lips together nervously, "I don't know what to say. They don't want to talk about it."

"Give them time," Emma advised her, before she looked down at the watch on her arm, "I should, um, probably get going and give your Mom some space."

"You don't have to.." Betty went to say, but Emma really thought it would be best and she also had a date to get ready for.

"I've got to be somewhere else." She informed her niece, slowly standing up from her spot at the table.

"Oh where?" The teenager asked curiously.

Emma turned to look at her with a look, almost implying that she didn't want to answer that, because it would open up another story Emma wasn't willing to share yet, especially to her niece and with her sister crying in the other room.

"Another hot date?" Betty caught on quickly, a smirk coming over her face.

"Something like that," Emma said the exact same response she gave Betty when she had caught Emma in her new underwear set a few weeks back.

The two of them headed to the door, the sound's of Alice and Hal bickering from down in Hal's man cave could be heard, causing Emma to turn back to Betty and say, "Tell your Mom I'm sorry and I'd love to see her next week for dinner."

"Okay," Betty nodded, as she opened up the door for Emma, "sorry it didn't go so well."

"I didn't expect it to." Emma half-joked, as she stepped out and made her way down the porch.

Driving to the South Side of town used to be a regular journey for Emma the summer before she went off to college. It felt like going back to her youth whenever she came through the area and always made her feel content.

She'd always head over to visit her uncle or some of the friends from school. Emma was born on the South Side and until she was ten grew up there. Then she moved in with Alice on the North Side with Hal and they soon had Polly not long after that.

But tonight she was nervous. Tonight was her date with Fp at his place on the trailer park of the South Side. She hoped he wouldn't think she'd judge him since she grew up in this part of town and had friends who lived on the trailer once upon a time.

Yet it wasn't her own worries that she'd jump him that was making her feel so uneasy that night, it was that Emma was nervous to be actually going on a so-called date with a man, who seemed like he never really dated.

It was almost like this massive pressure to make it count since it was her first proper date since John and it had to mean something to Fp for him to actually ask her. She wanted it to go so well because Fp already meant a lot to her.

Pulling up outside the trailer that Fp had let her know was his earlier on text, Emma got out of the door and walked up the metal steps to the front door. Her hand shakily came to knock on the door, before she stepped back and took a deep breathe in, pushing the nerves to the side.

Moments later, the front door of the trailer opened, Fp was now standing there, dressed in a flannel shirt and a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans hung on his heeps and his signature boots covered his feet, no serpent jacket in sight.

"Hey," He greeted her, before opening the door more for her, "come on in."

Emma stepped into the home with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, as she came into the small but cosy home, standing now in the living space as Fp closed the door behind her and turned to face her.

He leant over and pecked her cheek, "Can I get you anything to drink?" Fp asked her instantly.

"Uh yeah, sure," She nodded back at him, looking around to go take a seat somewhere, "a beer will be great thanks."

Fp nodded, as he went over to the freezer box in the corner of the living space and brought out two beers before he encouraged her to sit down on the couch and he came to join her on the other end of it.

Emma took her spot on one end of the couch, as Fp cracked open their beers and handed one over to her. She took a small sip from the beer, not wanting to go too heavy tonight because she had to drive back and didn't want to make a drunken mess out of herself.

"I'm sure you're not used to the mess on the other side of town," Fp remarked, referring to his trailer.

"Trust me, I've been in worst places," Emma smiled over at him, not thinking it was even that much of a mess for a man's place, she had seen worse living with guys before, "our college hall use to be full of trash all the time."

"You went to college?" He asked with surprise, the first time he had known of this information.

But Fp hadn't expected anything less from a girl like her.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, finding herself going a little timid.

"What did you study?" Fp said he was interested to know more about her.

"Business Management," Emma answered.

"Wow," Fp smirked slightly at this new information, before he took a swig from his beer, "that makes sense now."

"Why?" She raised her brows up playfully.

"Because you obviously worked with Hiram Lodge, a man who invested in your business," Fp reminded her, a guilty feeling coming over her, knowing that wasn't the full story, but it was still the truth, "he wouldn't have just picked anyone. You must have experience then."

"Pretty much. Emma nodded back at him, although her experience wasn't as big and exciting as she would have liked due to reasons she would not want to think about.

"Maybe you could come work at the Whyt Worm and rack up business for me." He suggested jokingly.

"I might just well have to soon." She half-joked but was half serious, since Emma's job was now unknown.

"How come?" He asked, picking up on her tone.

"Uh, it's just my boss, he's running out of money and can't keep all of us on," Emma explained to him, "I basically volunteered for him to let me go, which was kind of stupid as I love working there and need the money, but sometimes you have to take one for the team, you know?"

Fp nodded, as Emma took a large swig from her drink, "Well if you do need a job," He said looking over at her curiously, "then my door is always open."

"Thanks," She smiled back at him, "I'll keep that in mind. Have you always worked at the bar?"

"Uh, no," Fp shook his head, looking down at the beer in his hands, "not always no."

"What made you decide to work there?" Emma asked.

He shrugged, "I guess I needed a job and the serpents own it, so it was a win-win for me."

"It must be empowering being the leader of a gang," she began to say, not knowing if they could really talk about it, but it interested Emma to know more, maybe so she could see what she was really getting herself in for, "I don't think I've ever met a gang member."

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows." Fp was quick to respond, almost defensively.

"I wouldn't expect it to be," Emma told him, hoping he didn't think she was prying on his life, he was just that mysterious that it came across very appealing, "how did you even end up in it?"

He leant back slightly on the couch, looking back at her, trying to figure out if she was genuine, but Fp wanted to trust her, "I've been in and out of it my whole life."

"I heard about the serpents when I grew up here," She explained to him, feeling bad for him, but still accepting who he was, "my family were very clear on getting me to stay away."

"Aren't most families?" Fp smirked, before drinking some more of his beer, "and now look at you, sitting on the couch beside one."

"And I'm not intimidated like they warned me," Emma smirked back.

"Good," He was happy to hear that, Fp was glad she was so accepting of him now, but he wasn't so sure she'd be this chill about the rest, "the serpents owe me a lot."

"They do?" She frowned a little.

"Yeah," Fp nodded back, as he shied away from her, "they keep me grounded. Although they can't always save me from me."

"I know that feeling." Emma murmured to herself, trying not to think of her past.

"If it wasn't for them, then I think I would be even more on the drink than I already am." He admitted uneasily.

She stared back at him, a little surprised to hear this news, but Emma wasn't going to judge him, because she found it somewhat heartbreaking and wanted to know more because she genuinely cared for the man.

After what she had been through, Emma had learnt to be compassionate towards others and particular people who had more to them than what meets the eye. She wouldn't let some stereotypical view get in the way of her getting to know Fp, the same way she hoped when she found the right time to come forward with her own secrets, Fp would accept her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," She said after a few moments of silence had come between the two of them, "is that a big problem for you?"

Fp shrugged and took a quick swig from his beer bottle, "I try not to let it be, but when things get too much, the bottle becomes my best friend."

Emma shone him a sympathetic smile, knowing how good alcohol was to loosen things up when you were feeling lower than low. She had been relying on it since things had been bad with John, but from the sounds of it, not as much as Fp had over the years.

"Since I met you though," He went onto say, drawing her attention back up and the excited feeling to soon come back, "I've been drinking less for bad reasons and more for good ones."

"What are you getting drunk to try to tolerate me?" She joked with him.

"Maybe," Fp chuckled back, before throwing his arm around the back of the couch, his hand close to her head now, "but I mean that I have more good reasons now."

"Well that's good," Emma giggled like a helpless teenager, as she took a swig from her drink, "I'll keep you in track, no problem."

"I don't doubt that."

She smiled back at him, all her nerves from before had instantly gone away with the reminder of how easy this was between them. It was like they had known each other years, but it had only been a matter of weeks and things had never been so almost perfect between them.

Emma knew she couldn't just to conclusions just yet when there was still so much to find out about Fp and his gang, but from what she had seen already, she liked this man, a lot, maybe more than she first thought.

She got good vibes from him even when the outside world was shouting at her to back off. Emma believed he was worth taking that risk and getting to know him more. What had started off as casual sex, had definitely progressed to something special.

And she was glad that she stuck around to find out.

"The South Side Serpent leader isn't so bad after all," Emma told him in a joking tone, but she meant every word of it.

"And neither is Hiram Lodge's employee." Fp teased her back.

"Please never bring that man up again." She playfully said back, laughing as she took another sip from her beer.

"I don't want to, trust me," He agreed with her, before finishing off his own beer and laying it down on the coffee table, "I'm glad you're done with them."

Emma nodded back at him, as Fp drew closer to her, "Me too."

The two of them met in the middle of the couch and shared a sweet yet gentle peck before Fp got up and made his way past her over to the kitchen area of the trailer.

"Do you want another drink?" Fp asked her, as he went on through to go get a soda, wanting to stay off the booze as much as he could tonight for Emma.

"Uh, I'm good." She called back, her eyes flickering down to a photo frame sticking out under the coffee table.

Her eyes widened a little when she saw a woman on the photo beside Fp, wedding rings visible on their hands, as they shared the photo together, a happy and genuine smile on both of their faces, making Emma's stomach sink at the realisation.

Fp had a wife.

Of course, he did. Emma should have known this man did. He had a son after all and Emma had never heard a mention of the wife until she saw the photo. Now she was feeling incredibly guilty and bad for even being involved with this man.

If she would have known he had a wife, Emma would have stayed well clear and respected the man. But then she thought back to the lack of mention of his wife from not only himself, but Fred and that also.

It was like she didn't exist anymore apart from this photo, so either she wasn't around anymore or something tragic had happened to her. Emma didn't know what and she really hoped that whatever it was it was just a misunderstanding.

Because then she remembered that she wasn't so innocent either. She was actually married. Emma was married. But it wasn't by choice. That's why she was so eager to forget. John was her husband by law. Emma hated that fact. It made her feel physically sick.

The day John forced her into marrying him with one big massive threat that would ruin her life. So she had to go along with it. It hadn't even been a year yet since they got married, but Emma couldn't wait to file for a divorce come to the end of the one year.

She couldn't wait to not have that man's last name on her back. It would be the final end to a horrific marriage she never even wanted to have in the first place and was all of John's on doing.

Seeing Fp come back into the living area with a soda in his hand now, brought Emma back down to reality and she drew her eyes away from the photo. Instead, she turned her head back to Fp, who sat back down on the couch, more closer to her now.

"So this age gap situation doesn't bother you?" Fp started up the conversation again with a small smirk.

"Nope," She rubbed her lips together, a flush of colour coming across her cheeks, "I don't really think about it, to be honest."

"Neither," He shrugged, before taking a sip from his drink, "but I knew I got lucky that night you passed me on the street."

"You did?" Emma grinned back at him.

Fp nodded back at her, laying his soda down on the table, "A forty-seven-year-old guy gets a sexy blonde young woman to fix his car for him, I definitely had someone looking over me that night."

"Fp," She couldn't help but laugh at that, thinking he was sweet, but also amusing to hear him referred to her like that, "do you know how badly I wanted to accept your offer for a drink?"

"Then why didn't you?" He raised his brows up daringly.

"Because, I don't know," Emma shrugged, a cheesy grin not being wiped off her face, "it was all so sudden."

"But you still wanted me, didn't you?" Fp smugly looked back at her, now Emma would have found arrogance unattractive, particularly when John was so fond of it and she grew to repulse it because of him, but with Fp, it was sexy and grew a sexual tension between the two.

"Maybe," She smirked, before biting her bottom lip mischievously, "I wouldn't have come to the Worm days later if not."

"Now that one really threw me." He told her.

"So did the sex after," Emma remarked, her confidence growing as the atmosphere between them built.

Fp smirked back at her, finding it hard to stay away from her now, as his eyes flickered down to her lips teasingly. Emma felt her heart begin to pound in her chest and the fuzzy feeling in her stomach increased, as she copied his eye movement down to his lips.

The two of them leaned closer to one another before they captured one another in a passionate kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him in closer, whilst Fp's cupped her face, wanting to keep her close also.

As the kiss began to heat up between them, Emma climbed on top of Fp's lap, just like she had that night a week or so ago when they had decided to stop having casual sex and instead try to see where the feelings side of things would take them.

So far it had been more conversations, jokes, drinks and sweet kisses the past week, that had now lead to a date night at Fp's place with the chemistry between the two bouncing off the walls and leading to moments like this where they just wanted to give in.

Emma found herself rolling her hips into Fp, as her fingers came to the top of his neck, where she began to play with the ends of his hair on his head, sighing into the kiss as Fp wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hands under her jacket onto her bareback.

When she felt his large and warm hands on her skin, Emma pulled back from him and let out another sigh only this time this one was louder and pleasurable, as Fp took the chance to move his lips onto the skin on her neck and down towards her collarbones that were sticking out of the plain white t-shirt on her body.

Titling her head back, she gave him more access to her skin, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he was giving her, both of them very much aware now that if they didn't stop anytime soon, they would probably end up having sex.

But was it a problem if they did?

Why fight something that they both were so desperately craving from one another?

Emma laced her fingers under Fp's chin and brought his head back up to meet with hers, where they rekindled their lips in another passionate kiss, her hands wrapping back around his neck as Fp began to pull off her jacket.

He threw it behind them, the garment landing somewhere in the living space, as Emma took it as her turn to pull off the flannel shirt from his own body, tossing it behind them and going straight in to take off his t-shirt.

It had felt like years since she had last seen Fp bare and Emma couldn't wait. She had missed how sexy his body was and how masculine he was. Unlike John's perfectly crisped body, Fp's was so much more manly and realistic, it turned her on so much more.

Fp smirked back at her when he caught Emma staring down at his now naked torso, as he went take off her own t-shirt which left her in a white lacy bra, which didn't leave too much to the imagination when gave away the shade of her breasts and her bare skin on the see-through sides.

Both of their eyes lit up, as they quickly went back to kissing one another, giving into the moment and letting it just be, because they weren't doing any harm, other than exploring those feelings.

He gently unhooked her bra clasp and took the piece off her body, as Emma grabbed it out of his hands and threw it behind them, not wanting to waste any more time, Fp soon getting the message that this girl was hungry for him.

Hooking his hands under her ass, Fp pulled himself and now Emma also off the couch, carrying her under his arms, her legs wrapped around his lower torso and her hands resting on his shoulders, as he carried them both through into the bedroom.

Her stomach was churning with nerves and also excitement at this point, all the other times they had sex had been on the couch or on the desk at the Whyt Worm in the back office, but now they were actually going to be doing this in a proper bed.

Coming through into what Emma presumed was Fp's bedroom, he laid her down onto his bed and began to undo the buckle on his belt. Emma quickly sat up and removed his hands, instead wanting to undress him.

Fp watched her as she undone his belt and moved her hands to the zip on his jeans, where she slowly began to undo them and popped open the button, her eyes rolling up to look at him through her lashes, causing the sexual tension between the two of them to build more.

With the help of Fp, Emma got him out of his jeans and once he was out of them, Fp made sure she was getting out of hers next. The two of them were now both in only their underwear, but Emma could already see that Fp was ready for her by the growing bulge in his boxers.

Fp came and joined Emma on the bed, as Fp hoovered over her and they made their way over to the top of the bed, where Emma rested her head on the pillows and Fp climbed on top of her, the two of them now starting to kiss again.

Their hands began to roam one another's body, their lips travelling from their lips to different parts of their skin, both of them teasing the other and ensuring the other got as much pleasure before they gave in to what they both wanted.

Unlike the other times they had slept together, this time felt somewhat different. It hadn't been as rough and hunger filled as the past hookups. This felt more passionate, gentle and honest.

It actually felt like two people who weren't just in it for the casual sex, it felt more like they both actually wanted to be there to share the experience together, to bring pleasure to the other for more than just their own self-gain.

This was a feeling Emma hadn't felt in a very long time and she could imagine that Fp hadn't either. It was like two people who had so much darkness inside of them, we're coming together for the first time and actually experiencing something quite special.

Fp pulled out a while later, flopping down onto the bed beside Emma, as they both came down from their pleasure, their breathing heavy as they laid down beside each other, a warm fuzzing feeling hanging over both of them.

Slowly Emma timidly turned her head to look over at Fp, who instantly laced his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, a surprised look coming over Emma, not really expecting Fp to be much of a cuddler after sex, but this felt really sweet.

"How do you do it?" He said into her ear softly, as his lips pecked the side of her head.

"What?" Emma smiled with a frown before she looked up at him in confusion.

"You always seem to amaze me somehow," Fp answered, running his fingers lightly over the skin on her shoulder.

"You're after sex talk is weird, Fp Jones." She teased him.

"Hey," He nudged her lightly, causing her to burst into laughter and a chuckle to follow from his lips, "but no, that was really good."

Emma leant herself up on her elbow, looking back at him properly now, as her fingers came to rest on his chest, "It was, wasn't it?"

"So good." He repeated, before cupping her face in his hand and bringing their lips together again.

The two of them shared another sweet kiss, both of them still on a high from spending the time together that night, thankful they had gotten past the drama from before because this right now felt pretty damn amazing.

It was unreal how good Fp felt around Emma and the positive influence she had over him. She was the first woman to pretty much get him to open up about his feelings and be honest. Fp thought she must have been pretty special to have done that so quickly.

Emma was relieved she made the right decision to get to know Fp more because this right now was exactly what she had been waiting for after the hardest few months. The happiness she felt was one she thought she'd never feel again, but Fp brought it back out in her.

For a while longer, the two of them laid there together, both staring up the ceiling, most of the time moving between small talk, a comfortable silence or more kisses, nothing being too forced or unnatural, as they laid theirs comfortably beside one another.

It wasn't until Emma's eyes flickered over to the alarm clock on Fp's bedside table, that she felt a disappointed feeling come over her. She had to be up tomorrow for work, so if Emma didn't head back soon, she'd regret it in the morning when she still had an important decision to make.

She really didn't want to leave though. Emma could have laid there beside Fp all night, but she really had to focus on her work tomorrow. She knew Fp would understand, but it didn't mean Emma didn't feel guilty for leaving.

"As much as I would love to lay here all night," Emma said to him after they had fallen silent and Fp had started to drift off from beside her, "I should really get home."

"Stay." He told her, pulling her more into him as Fp kept his eyes shut.

"Fp," She breathed, feeling bad, but finding it so sweet how needy he was being, "I'd love to, but I have work tomorrow.."

"Alright." Fp pecked her forehead before he opened his eyes up and allowed her to get off the bed.

Slipping out of Fp's arms, Emma got off the bed and went to put her clothes back on, as she walked back through into the living room to put her t-shirt and jacket back on, Fp followed her through, his underwear on now, but he was still pretty much naked elsewhere.

Fp watched her finish getting dressed, as he took a large swig from his soda, a little thirsty after all that hard work in the bedroom with Emma not too long ago. When she was ready to go, Emma came back over to him and brought him into a kiss.

The two of them stood there in the living space, kissing and if they weren't careful, they would be back through into the bedroom to go straight back to what they had been doing before, as Fp grabbed hold of her ass and gave it a big squeeze.

"Fp," Emma giggled against his lips, as she stopped kissing him after the squeeze, "stop it."

"I just can't help myself." He hummed against her lips, before pecking them a couple of times.

"I really have to go." She reminded him, but it wasn't long before they were back to kissing intensely again.

Another five minutes or so had passed, until they pulled away from one another and Emma made her way over to the door, Fp and Emma's hands intwined, as he unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open for her.

"Thanks for tonight," Emma said to him, as she turned back to him now stood on the step.

"Thank you." He responded, before looking around the place, thankful when he saw how quiet it was in the trailer park that night.

"I'll text you?" She suggested.

Fp nodded back at her, before pulling her back inside for a quick kiss and then allowing her to go back out. Emma smiled back at him, as she carefully turned to go down the steps and walked over to her car, that was parked beside his truck on the dirt.

"Good night," Emma called to him.

"Good night. Get home safe."

Fp waved back to her as she climbed into her car and started up the engine, not going inside until she had reversed away from the trailer and had started to head out of the park, heading home for the night.

Emma couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she drove down the road back to Fred's for the night. The butterflies hadn't left her stomach since the moment she had got to Fp's and she knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, as the happiness and love she felt inside was blooming brightly.

Fp also couldn't believe his luck as he closed up his front door and turned back into his living room, an annoying grin on his face, that he couldn't shake off, as he went to sit back down on the couch, taking his soda back into his hands and drinking it, a content feeling coming over him for the first time in years.

And it was all because of one girl, Emma.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey! I hope you're all doing well and had an amazing weekend. It has been a good few months since the last update. The only excuse I had was that life has got exstremely hectic and my inspiration just went. But because I have been so good in the past I have so many parts pre-written that I hope to upload within the next few weeks.**

 **Riverdale season 3 launched last week so I'm hoping to watch that regularly again will get my inspiration back for me this story properly. I've missed writing about Fp and Emma. They're my babies!**

 **Special thanks to all the guest reviewers, hope and nunu82 for reviewing the last part! I'm so glad you like the story and where it's progressing. I love reading your thoughts.**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys.**

 **What do you think will happen in the next part?**

 **Will Emma keep her job?**

 **Will Fred allow her to go?**

 **Will Emma and Fp get caught?**

 **How will Emma and Alice ever resolve their issues?**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't until Emma arrived back at the Andrew's home that night when her beaming smile was instantly wiped off her face, when she saw a familiar sister of hers sat on the steps of her front porch, an upset and hurt look plastered across Alice's face.

Feeling confused and a little worried, Emma slowly got out of her parked outside Fred's on the edge of the sidewalk, before she came round to go see her older sister, wondering what the hell was going on.

It had only been earlier on that evening when Alice had stormed away from their dinner upset over what had gone on between the two, now she was sat out on her doorstep, looking broken in the cold night winters air.

"Alice," Emma said to her sister, as Alice stared back at her, tears streaming down her sisters face, "what are you doing out here?"

"Emma," Her sister cried, Emma already dreading the worse had happened, Hal springing to mind, "I'm so glad you're home."

Emma frowned back at her older sister, her confusion growing as to why Alice had been waiting for her to arrive back, "Uh yeah, I'm home, what's going on?"

"I was so worried about you," Alice explained to her, as she wiped away some of her tears, "Fred said you had gone out and I wanted to see you."

"When exactly did you speak to Fred?" She asked her sister.

"About four hours ago." Her older sister answered, bearing in mind it was now gone midnight, so Alice had been sat out here a long time by the sounds of it.

"Why didn't you just call me or come over tomorrow?" Emma said to her sister, thinking this was silly of Alice to sit out here all night.

"Because I thought you would ignore me," Alice admitted sadly, as she shrugged, "I thought you had left earlier without saying goodbye for a reason. I thought you were annoyed at me."

"No," She shook her head, "I just wanted to give you some space."

"I don't want any more space from you, Emma," Her older sister went on to say, "I want you back home with us."

"Didn't we already go through this?" Emma reminded her sister of their dinner earlier that night.

"We did," Alice nodded back, "but I never got to say what I really wanted to say."

"Well," Emma looked around their surroundings, most houses around them were in darkness, all tucked up in their beds asleep, which they should have been, but they clearly had bigger issues right now, "I'm here now. So what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Alice started with an apology to her younger sister, "I should have just been honest with you when you first got back here. The reason I'm so overprotective of you Emma, the whole reason as to why I am, is because of what happened when you were a kid,"

Emma lowered her head at this, knowing what Alice was referring to, as her older sister broke down more, "I always remember how disappointed and sad you were when your Dad left, that broke your heart when your Dad walked out on you and I know you thought you couldn't have anyone else do that to you,"

Alice watched as Emma rubbed her lips together, clearly finding this reminder of her past a painful one, but Alice had to go on, "then Mom left us. She left you when you were so young and I basically had to bring you up as my own,"

Emma felt her own tears spark her eyes now, it had been a long time since she had thought back to her childhood and what had gone on, she had always tried to push it to the back of her mind, because she wouldn't let what her parents did to her, stop her from living her life to the happiest,

"I've always felt like I've had to protect you from getting hurt again, whether that was from making poor choices or being around the wrong people, and I just feel like you're my responsibility, Emma, you always have been, and when I heard you call me that day, broken because of John.."

"Alice," Emma breathed, feeling one of her tears spill from her eyes now, as she looked back up at her sister, "you don't have to.."

"No, because you need to know, Emma," Alice slowly stood up from her spot on the porch, "when you came back here, I felt that protectiveness come back because I couldn't let another person ruin your life the same way your parents did."

"You don't have to protect me anymore, Alice," Emma told her, assuring her that it was ok, "I'm a big girl."

"And I'd love to have you back here, Emma," Her older sister said to her, the two of them trying to dust off their crying, "because I want to prove to you that we're a family, a family that we all need right now with everything going on."

"Alice.."

"Please, Emma," Alice burst into tears again, clearly everything had caught up with the woman that night, "I need you back here. This is killing me. Please, Emma."

And this time, Emma could really hear and understand the pain in her sister's voice, as she found herself stepping over to her.

"It's ok," She pulled Alice into her arms, the two sisters now sharing an embrace, as Alice burst into more tears and Emma's silently streamed down her own, "it's ok."

"I promise, Emma, I will give you space and freedom to do what you want, I promise. I will not listen to Hal before I've spoken to you first and you can spend more time with Betty." Alice proposed to her through her cries.

When Emma remained silent, in two minds about this decision, Alice pulled away from her, but held onto her hands and asked hopeful, "Will you come back?"

Emma looked back at her, thinking for a moment, whether it was the best move, but having Alice be so honest with her and wanting to give her that chance to be able to do what she wanted, without having such a hold on her, proved to Emma that maybe Alice like Fp had been was worth giving a chance.

Plus she had missed being around her family and seeing Betty. Emma hadn't realised how much she had missed her niece until she heard her voice down the other end of the phone during work.

"I'll come back." She assured her sister.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alice pulled her sister back into a hug, as the two of them stood in the middle of the street holding onto one another, the first time they had a proper sister moment in years.

But one that was clearly very much needed.

Coming down the stairs of the Andrew's home that following morning, Emma felt a guilty feeling come over her. She had to tell Fred about moving back into the Cooper household and also what she was going to do with a job.

Whilst the move was clearer to her that morning, the decision on her job was all over the place, Emma had no idea what to do, because ideally, she didn't want to go, but Hermonie Lodge was the only thing pushing her out right now and what it would mean for her when John got out of prison.

He would no doubt come to Riverdale and get to work on the drive in the land the Lodge brothers had purchased. It would mean they would run into each other since Fred was now interested in the land and Emma was now going to find out if he had been successful last night at his dinner with the Mayor.

"Morning," Fred greeted her in his usual warm tone, as he handed her over a coffee, "sleep well?"

"Perfect thanks," She smiled back at him, more a nervous one than anything, as she took the cup from him, "how did you get on last night?"

"Well, things are looking up that's for sure." He confessed to her with a beaming grin.

"Oh wow," Emma was happy for him, but this was only confirming her suspicions that John would be closer than she would have liked once he was out, "congratulations. That's great."

"Thanks, Emma," Fred nodded back at her in regards, as he blew on his coffee and asked, "have you made a decision yet? We'll be able to probably keep you all on now."

"Honestly Fred," She breathed, laying her steaming coffee down on the counter top, "I'm still not sure. I mean, I would love to continue to work with you, but.."

"But Hermione, right?" He presumed, thinking back to their conversation yesterday.

"Partly," Emma shrugged, because it was half Hermonie, half John and Hiram, a sick secret Fred was unaware of and Emma didn't want to also be a part of, "I just don't think we'll get on."

"Well, you don't exactly have to be best friends," Fred pointed out, "but as long as you see past whatever personal issues, then you can happily both work together for as long as you need to."

"Would you still want me there?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Of course I do! I love having you there, both at home and at work." Fred informed her genuinely.

"About that.." Emma thought this could be her chance to tell him about her move.

"What?" He raised his brows up.

"I'm moving back in next door." She admitted.

"Oh," Fred was surprised to hear this, he was happy for her though, even if he would miss her, "that's great, Emma. Thing's went well last night then?"

"Well, not exactly," Emma sighed lightly, an amused smile coming on her face at how up and down her family was, "but as I'm led to believe, Alice came over here last night looking for me.."

"Uh yeah, she did." He smiled.

"What did you tell her?" She winced, worried Fred had dropped her in it about the guy she had been seeing.

"I just told her you were out, I didn't know where, because I didn't, but now I see the look on your face, I can only presume where," Fred smirked, as Emma laughed lightly, "I said you'd be back later."

"Well, she took it lightly because I found her sitting on her front porch after sitting there for four hours waiting for me." Emma informed him.

"Your sister is very determined when she wants to be," He joked with her, as Emma took a sip from her coffee, "I know where you get it from now."

"Please don't start comparing us." She warned him playfully.

"I'd rather have you work for me than her work for me." Fred said to her sincerely, hoping it would be one last push for her to stay working with him.

"Alright," Emma breathed, sending him a small smile, thinking for the time being she could manage, "I guess I could stay.."

"Polly needed to hear the truth!"

Emma felt her ears prick up the moment she stepped back in from work that evening, back into her home of the Cooper household, not exactly shocked to hear raised voices coming from upstairs and the first coming from her upset niece.

Putting her purse and keys on the bottom of the stairs, she quickly descended up them, hearing Hal respond back to Betty by asking her if she found what she was looking for, before she went off again, explaining how Hal hated the Blossom's and now Polly was pregnant with Jason's baby.

Hal and Betty's gaze turned briefly to Emma as she walked into the teenager's room, a deep frown on Emma's face as she wondered what the hell was going on. But it only grows bigger when she saw her sister sat in a chair, her head resting on her hand, looking like she was distraught over something.

"...that gives you a motive."

Emma's eyes drew back over to Betty's in confusion, as she quickly caught on as to what Betty was going on about, her eyes trailing back onto Hal in shame, knowing fully well what he was so guilty of, now Betty knew too.

Now it made sense why Alice was so distraught.

"A motive," Hal repeated in disbelief, as he scoffed at his daughter's accusations, but Emma was trying hard to bit her tongue and not say what she knew on the matter, because if she did it would probably mean her going back next door, "a motive for what?"

"The night of the drive-in, did you break into Sheriff Keller's house and steal his case files?" Betty questioned her Dad.

Emma kept her gaze strong on Hal, almost burning a hole into his face, as she stared at him intently, hoping he would be honest and come forward with what they both knew, but Hal just ignored her.

"What?" He said instead, pretending to act confused.

"You weren't at the drive-in," Betty went on to say, as Emma thought back to her own events that night, "you weren't with Mom when she put Ms Grundy on trial. Where were you?"

"Betty, what do you think I did?" Hal asked his daughter.

Betty stared back at her father, clearly upset by this all, the tears were prominent in her eyes, the fear of what he could have done getting too her.

Emma couldn't take it anymore, seeing her niece look so distraught right now was killing her, she had to say something, "Yeah, Hal, what did you do?" She pressed.

Hal gave her a glare, as Betty looked between the two and Alice surprisingly remained quiet on her chair, still hadn't even looked up since the moment Emma had walked into the room, although she clearly was aware of her sister's presence now.

"Did you kill Jason Blossom?" Betty asked, not knowingly on behalf of herself and Emma too.

Hal turned his head in horror that his daughter would actually think he could do it, but that wasn't the most shocking response of them all. A once quiet Alice was not so quiet anymore.

Everyone's head slowly turned over to where Alice was sat on the chair, her head still in her hand, as they now heard the woman begin to cry, but it wasn't until Alice got louder and lifted her head up to look at Hal, that they realised she was actually laughing.

"Him?" She pointed over at Hal in amusement, still laughing, "you think that he killed Jason? Your father?"

Hal gave Alice a look, as both him and Emma went to say, "Alice.."

Betty wiped the tears from under her eyes, confused by her mother's sudden outburst of humour, as Alice got up from her seat and stood with them.

"You think that he has the stomach for that?" Alice went on to say, still finding it so funny, but you could see she was also upset by all of this, "I wish he'd killed Jason. I wish I had after what Jason did to Polly."

"Alice!" Emma warned her sister, thinking this was actually ridiculous and messed up.

Maybe she should have stayed at Fred's.

"I swear, Elizabeth," Alice ignored her sister again and looked dead straight at her daughter, "you're sounding crazy just like your sister."

"Stop..," Betty quickly got up from the bed, pointing her finger at her mother now in anger, "..saying that, Mom."

"She's not crazy." Emma stuck up for Betty in this, hating how Alice was behaving and dissing both her daughters.

"She is, Emma." Hal tried to tell her.

"You might try to fool your daughter," Emma turned to Hal now, pissed off with him already since being back, as Alice turned around in frustration that Emma's first night here was already ruined, "but not me, Hal."

"She is," Hal continued on with his and his wife's web of lies, as Betty sat back on her bed fed up, "she is depressed and delusional."

Alice put her face in her hands, hating hearing her whole family go at each other, blaming herself for this mess, but she was just so scared right now and having Emma be apart of it, was making it worse.

"Did you actually believe the story she told you?" Hal went back to his daughter, "about running off to Never-Never land and raising a family? That's a fantasy, Betty."

"I don't believe you." Betty exclaimed.

"Me neither." Emma grumbled, folding her arms as she did.

"Neither of you has to believe us," Alice snapped, a face full of rage turning back to them, "we're your parents and I am your sister." she pointed at Emma.

Emma watched her sister walk out of the room after she angered outburst, causing Emma to look back at Betty, who turned away and burst into more silent tears, as Hal uneasily left the two of them to it, going after his wife to comfort her.

If this was the welcome she was getting for coming back into the Cooper home, Emma hoped it could only get better from here.

A little while later, Emma was pulling her suitcase and another duffle bag through into the Cooper household, Alice was busy making dinner in the kitchen and Hal was watching TV in the living room, whilst Betty stayed in her bedroom still upset from the argument.

Emma was also feeling quite on edge after the heated debate she had stupidly got herself involved with, but Emma wanted to stand up for Betty as much as she could because she was on her side regarding the whole Polly situation.

Bringing her things upstairs to move back into her old room, Emma was surprised when she heard the sounds of voices coming from inside Betty's room. At first, she thought she had been talking on the phone to someone, but it sounded like whoever this person was happened to be male and also like he was actually inside her room.

Not wanting to pry, but also wanting to check she was ok, Emma knocked lightly on the door as she came past it, on the way back to her room. Betty's room fell silent, as Emma called through the door to ask if she was ok.

"Everything's fine." Betty yelled back to her aunt Emma, but Emma knew she wasn't being a hundred per cent honest because it sounded too forced.

Thinking she'd rather be safe than sorry these days, Emma went through into her room and dumped her things onto the top of her bed, before going back to Betty's room and knocking on the door again.

"Yeah?" She heard Betty's voice call again, sounding more irritated now.

Emma slowly put her hand on the door handle and carefully opened it up, a small frown coming on her face when she saw the top of some guys head go down the window, as Betty spun round in slight panic.

"Aunt, Emma," Betty embarrassedly looked back at her, hoping her aunt hadn't seen the mysterious teenage boy dropping down her window, but Emma had very much seen, "everything ok?"

"I was just coming to check on you.." She said as an amused expression fell onto her lips, "but look's like someone else did."

The teenager lowered her head, still feeling embarrassed from her aunt catching her, as she took a seat down on her bed and sighed, "You're not going to tell my Mom, are you?"

"Hell no," Emma laughed, as she closed up the door and came to stand in the room more, "I spent my teen years trying to keep your Mom from finding boy's in my bedroom."

Betty's face quickly changed to a smirk "And did you succeed?"

"Most of the time yeah," She nodded back at her niece before she sat down on the dresser chair opposite Betty, "who's the lucky guy then?"

"His name is Jughead."

Emma felt her stomach clench at the name drop, thinking this just had to be some weird coincidence, but it couldn't be. She knew that not many people could have the name Jughead, especially not in this town, so it was more than likely this Jughead was the same Jughead, Fp's son was.

But what did this now mean for Emma's own happiness?

Now she was going to have to be extra careful when around Fp and if this Jughead was going to be making more visits to the Cooper household, then Jughead was also going to have to be one she'd have to watch for more reasons than making sure he didn't hurt Betty.

"Jughead," She repeated, as Betty nodded shyly, "what a name."

"I know," Betty breathed, thinking back to what had just happened, "he came to talk about Polly."

"You told him about her?" Emma asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Her niece nodded, a little uneasy, "he helped me visit her yesterday."

"He must be a keeper then for you to confide in him and involve him in this." Emma remarked.

Betty shrugged back, "I didn't exactly have anyone else. You were gone."

"I'm here now," She assured her niece, "I've always been here, but now I am actually back here, I'm on your team."

"Even if it means going against my parents?" The teenager raised her brows.

"Always." Emma smiled back at her, knowing it was a risk, but her sister had way too many secrets Alice wasn't going to be a part of.

Betty thought for a moment, wondering whether she should do what she wanted to, but with Emma being so assuring to her and almost encouraging her, she couldn't help but want to ask for her aunt's help.

"Maybe you could help us," Betty went on to say after a few moments of silence, as Emma looked back at her, "Jughead and I."

"Ok?" Emma encouraged her to continue.

"Polly told us about a car that Jason had got for them to run away together before he went missing," Her niece explained to her, as Emma felt her nerves kick in, "we wondered whether if we tracked it down, it could help lead us closer to the killer."

Emma widened her eyes back at her niece, thinking this was completely stupid to go after such a theory when it essentially had nothing to do with the two teenagers in this town, but she would give her niece the benefit of doubt.

"I know it sounds crazy," Betty went on to say after Emma remained silent and horrified by this, "but this could be a massive turning point in Jason's case."

"For the police, maybe, yeah.." Emma said.

"Please, Aunt, Emma," The teenager whined, thinking if her aunt couldn't go along with this, then they had no one, "this could really help and we could get Polly out if we do this."

"Is this what this is about? You want to bring Polly home?"

This was where Emma was trying to give her niece the time to explain her reasoning for wanting to act so stupid in trying to mess with some possible evidence in tracking down Jason's killer.

"Of course!" Betty nodded back at her, as she sighed, "Jughead and I want to catch this killer..but bringing Polly home are all I've been wishing for."

"Betty," Emma breathed, as she slowly came over to sit with her niece on the bed, "you're a teenager and you deserve to be living your life, not running around town trying to catch killers in the dark."

"But so is Polly! She's a teenager and she's stuck in some institution rather than being at home with her family." Betty pressed.

Emma looked back at her niece, knowing she was right because she wanted and thought it would be best if Polly was home, despite her sister's views that it would ruin their reputation in this town, their own daughter's safety and happiness should have been more important.

"And I know you still want to go on those hot dates, right?" Her niece then went on to say, causing Emma to raise her brows up, being the embarrassed one now, "don't think I don't know about you leaving Archie's house every night looking hot."

"Betty," Emma laughed, shaking her head in amusement, before she said, "so what are you saying?"

"If you help Jughead and me tonight, then I will cover for you every time you need to go on those hot dates." Betty proposed the idea to her.

Emma remained silent as she contemplated this idea. It was incredibly risky for the two of them and if they got caught by the sheriff or Alice, then they would all be in deep trouble. Alice and Hal would be furious with Emma for helping Betty, which would probably send her packing again.

But if things did work out, she would be able to go from this home, without having to explain herself, she would be able to see Fp as much as she liked and be in the comfort of his presence, getting to know him more and seeing where things went.

It could work. She'd try to make it work.

"Ok," Emma found herself nodding in agreement to this crazy scheme, "I'm in."

"You know if this all goes wrong, your Mom is going to kill me, right?"

Emma glanced at the two teenagers in the back of her car through the rearview mirror, both of them looking apprehensive for the night ahead, but also worried now after Emma's comment, reminding them if things did go wrong, they were going to be in for it.

"I'll make sure my Mom doesn't blame you," Betty went to assure her aunt, as Emma continued to drive, "don't worry."

"I hope you two both know what you're getting yourselves in for." Emma tried to warn the two of them, she was nervous for them and wanted them to be a 100% sure.

"This is for Polly." Betty answered, as she nervously looked back at Jughead.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry." Jughead called from the back.

Emma looked back at the boy from her rearview mirror, every time she heard his voice or looked back at him, an uneasy feeling came over her, knowing that he was Fp's son and he had no idea that she was sleeping with his father.

Jughead looked so much like Fp. It was crazy. He had his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He also had this mysterious vibe that Fp also had. They both seemed so dark but so caring, enough to swoon any woman in, and it seemed like both her and her niece, had got under the Jones spell.

This was all so messed up.

A little while later, Emma stopped the car outside the tracks of the Sweet Water River wood's entrance. She nervously turned back to the two of them, giving them looks of warning, as they both took off their seat belts.

"Be careful and stay together," Emma tried to tell them, wishing she had said no earlier, but they were here now, she had no choice, "if anything happens, you call me, ok?"

"Yes." Betty nodded back.

"And don't do anything stupid! Just look and find what you're after, then call me and I'll come to pick you up, you can call the Sheriff in my car." Emma instructed the two of them, a dreaded feeling coming over her.

"We'll be fine," Betty said to her aunt, before opening up the back door to get out, as Jughead did the same, "don't worry. I'll call you."

Emma nodded back before the two teenagers got out of the car and closed the doors up. She waited for a few minutes on the side of the woods, as her niece and her friend went inside it, going into the darkness, the faint lights of their torches flickering against the tree trunks ahead.

She really had to pluck up the courage to start the engine back up and leave them there, but Emma knew if she stuck around, she'd start looking suspicious and needed to put her trust in her niece to get back the favour Betty promised her.

Emma drove into town after reluctantly leaving the woods to Sweet Water River, the same river Jason's body was found and found herself parking up outside Pop's dinner, getting her cell phone out and making a quick text to a guy she was desperately missing that night.

' _Fancy a milkshake and a doughnut_?x'

Hitting the send button, Emma sunk back into her seat in her car, looking over at the time, trying to calm her nerves, wondering what the hell was going on with her niece and if she was ok to think about what the hell she was going to do if everything went wrong.

Emma knew she needed Fp right now. He would be able to take her mind off things and soothe her. She wanted to be able to see him again and get to know him more like she had last night. Emma wanted him right now more than ever.

A few minutes later, her cell phone beeped and her hands scrambled to pick it back up off the passenger seat, seeing a new text message popped up from the said man, a small smile gracing her lips until it suddenly alerted at the response.

' _I can't tonight doll. I'm busy x_ '

She felt her heart sink at his response. A million different thoughts coming through her head. Emma began to freak out thinking last night had been the end for Fp, he had got what he wanted and was now pushing her out, because didn't most men do that.

Emma shook her head, thinking she was just being stupid and Fp had a life outside of their world they had begun creating. He had the bar to think about and all his other commitments with the serpents, she really did not want to think about.

Instead of sitting there dwelling on what could or might not be, Emma got out of her car and decided to treat herself to a shake and a doughnut from everyone's favourite diner in town, until she heard from her niece.

Coming into Pop's, she felt her chest tighten when she saw Hermonie Lodge sat with her daughter Veronica at a table, she had been hoping she could have some peace and quiet away from the drama tonight.

But now she was here, Emma was interested to know what the two women were arguing about because their raised voices could be heard from inside the diner, it just wasn't very clear what they were arguing about, but it did earn them a few glares.

It wasn't until Emma approached the counter of the diner, waiting for someone to take her order, that she could eavesdrop in on the two women's conversations, not being able to help herself right now.

"...I know you're not his biggest fan right now, but I was hoping you'd sign it." Hermonie said to her daughter, who was looking at her in disgust.

"Why would I need to sign it?" Veronica asked her mother.

Emma knew instantly what this was about and she felt that shameful feeling coming over her, knowing she had played somewhat of a part in this messed up situation, knowing her friend Fred was probably so unaware of both Hermione and her's role in the bid land.

"When your father was arrested, we made you a legal officer of Lodge Industries," Hermione informed her, as Veronica widened her eyes, "surprise! And two out of three signatures are needed to award the contract, which your father wants to give you a less than legit outfit."

"And you want my help giving it to your boyfriend." Veronica shot back, causing Emma to widen her eyes slightly.

She knew now that Veronica had told her Mom about what she had witnessed.

"I was gonna apologize.." Hermione went on to say to her daughter, not even realising Emma was stood not too far away.

"If I sign that," Veronica interjected her Mom before she could say any more on the matter, "will you stop seeing Fred Andrews?"

There was a silence, as someone also came to take Emma's order, keeping her voice soft and low in case Hermonie picked up on the girl being there because Emma was finding this all too amusing that Hermione was having her own problems now she was essentially having an affair with Fred.

When the waitress went to go get started on Emma's order, she turned round to check on Hermione and Veronica, but as she did, she then saw Veronica storm out of Pop's, leaving her Mom sat at the table humiliated.

Emma rolled her tongue across her bottom lip, as she slowly approached Hermonie's table, not being able to help herself but get her to pay back on the woman, for how she dropped her in it the other day at work in front of Fred.

And now she was witnessing with her own eyes, Hermione forging her daughters signature on some important looking documents referring to the bid Fred Andrew's had gone in for.

If Hermione wanted to play dirty, then Emma was going to do it, but twice as hard, she wasn't having anyone walk over her anymore.

"Oh, Hermione," Emma said bringing the woman's eyes off the document and onto the younger in front of her in horror, as Emma warned her, "I'd be careful if I were you."

Hermione looked back up at her Emma in anger, as she hid the document under her arms on the table, "At least I am doing something for the men behind bars."

Emma frowned back at Hermione, scoffing slightly as she did, thinking it was ridiculous that she was still acting as if Emma was with John, but she realised soon enough that it was only to upset Emma and take the shame off her.

She began to turn back towards the counter, where the waitress had now brought her the doughnut and shake order Emma had gone for, but she made sure to leave Hermione with one last dig.

"At least I don't have to walk around with a guilty conscience."

Hermione lowered her head as Emma stormed past her and over to the counter, both of them knowing what Emma was referring to, the affair Hermione had now begun with Fred Andrews, even when she was still very much with Hiram.

At least Emma wasn't with John anymore and could happily do what she wanted with Fp with no guilty conscious on her back.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello lovely people! So sorry it's been a while since the last update. But not to worry I've been writing so many parts. I'm already into season 2 so you have so many parts coming your way!**

 **Special thanks to hanna277, nunu82, Guest27, Aly167 and Hope for reviewing the last part. John is around 36 years old. He isn't as old as Hiram is but he isn't as young as Emma either (27). She clearly likes an older man! Emma will find out about Alice and Fp's past. You can only imagine how she'll react to the secrets the two have been holding back from her! And I have lots planned for Emma in season 2. You'll definitely see a completely different side to her.**

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this part.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	17. Chapter 17

Pulling up outside the edge of Sweet Water River, Emma was relieved when she saw Betty and Jughead stood there, both looking soaking wet from the rain, as she encouraged them back into the car.

Once they were inside, she quickly drove them out of there and looked back at her niece with worry through the rearview mirror, "Everything ok? Did you find what you needed?" She asked her.

Betty nodded, before looking back at Jughead next to her worriedly, "We found the car."

"We need you to drive us to the Sheriff's station." Jughead then said.

Emma nodded back at the two of them, before taking the next left to head into town and to the Sheriff's station, happy that they were willing to go to the cops about this, rather than keeping it to themselves even if they should have just gone to them before.

She was proud of her niece right now for doing the next sensible option. Emma was glad she could be there for her niece throughout all of this and hoped Alice would see this as a good thing despite allowing Betty to go off on a search before.

"How did you know it was the car Jason got?" Emma questioned them a little while later, as they weren't far away now.

Jughead and Betty looked between them, before Betty admitted, "it had his football jacket inside the trunk."

Jughead lowered his head slightly, which didn't go unnoticed to Emma, as she kept looking between the rearview mirror at them and the road ahead of her, knowing fully well that they were hiding something.

"Was that all?" She asked next.

"We took some pictures," Betty explained to her aunt, not wanting to reveal too much until they got to the station and she could pluck up the courage to be truthful.

"We've texted the Sheriff so he knows we're on our way." Jughead then said, wanting to stir Betty's aunt from finding out more.

Emma nodded back at them, seeing what they were trying to do, so she wouldn't press them too much, as she said, "You guys are good kids."

Betty and Jughead gave one another knowing looks again before Emma focused her gaze back onto the road and approached the Sheriff's station. Once they arrived outside, they all quickly hopped out of the car and went into the station.

Emma followed behind as the two teenagers ran inside and caught up to Sheriff Keller who was now approaching the two of them.

"Sheriff Keller!" Betty called after the man.

"I got your text." The Sheriff said back to them.

Emma stood behind her niece and her friend, as the Sheriff eyed her up curiously, wondering whom she was and what she was doing here, but presumed she had come with them, even though he had never seen her around town before until now.

"What is it?" He asked them.

"Look," Betty said as Jughead brought out his cell phone and got up the photos they had been referring to earlier, "look, it's Jason's jacket."

Emma came round so she could see this evidence, her stomach dropping as she took in what her niece had actually found that night, the realisation that this murder case was very much real and very dangerous.

"Where'd you get that?" The Sheriff questioned the two teens.

"In the trunk of a car with a bunch of his other stuff," Betty explained, as Jughead held the phone with the photos up still, "Jason was running away with Polly."

"Where's the car?" The Sheriff then asked them, raising his eyebrows up.

Betty then went on to explain where exactly they had found the car, the Sheriff asking them why they were there in the first place, as Betty ended up looking towards her aunt for some help in this matter.

Emma hated having to lie to someone like the police, it brought her back to the days of John and what he used to make her do so he wouldn't get in trouble, but having to do it for her niece felt more like she was protecting her.

She managed to explain to the Sheriff that Betty wanted to show her more of the town, to go on a drive and uncover some of the best parts, despite what had happened to Jason and as they were coming through the woods, they came across the car.

Betty then said that her aunt had tried to talk them out of looking, but the inner detective and teenage religious got the better of her, and they couldn't help but want to know what was going on, then the pieces just fell into place.

The Sheriff managed to buy the explanation, before he got the directions from Betty who he instructed to stay away until he had a further update on the situation, leaving the three of them nothing else to do than jump back into the car.

"We have to go get Polly!" Betty exclaimed.

Emma turned round to her niece from the front of the car and gave her a sad smile, "Maybe we should wait another night, your Mom will be worried enough as it is."

"Please, Aunt Emma," Betty tried to get her Aunt to give in, "the longer we keep Polly away the harder it will be."

"You just found so incriminating evidence in your classmate's murder trial, Betty," Emma went on to say, "your Mom is going to go crazy when she founds out about that, let alone you stealing her daughter from a mental institution in the middle of the night."

"Please," Betty begged again, as Jughead sighed lightly, "you promised you would help."

"I know," Emma breathed, running her fingers across her face, "and I will.."

"Then let's go!" Betty pressed.

"But.."

"Please, Aunt Emma, I am willing to cover for you every night." The teenager reminded her.

Emma lowered her head, slightly feeling awkward because the man she was going on these so-called dates with, was actually Jughead's Dad, "Betty, if I take you, you promise me you'll do this the sensible way?"

"Of course! I promise." Betty promised her aunt.

Emma looked between Jughead and Betty one last time, praying so hard right now that this wasn't going to be the last straw tonight because she was already feeling like her arse was going to be busted by Alice for even letting Betty go to Sweet Water River.

Now she was going against her to go get her oldest daughter, because of the instructions from her youngest daughter, who had made a deal with her, that if Emma did this for her, then Betty would help Emma see Fp without any integrations from Alice.

But she couldn't shake off this gut feeling like this was going to end in disaster.

Turning back to the front of the car, Emma hesitated before she started up the engine and pulled away from the station, heading towards the institution Polly was staying at, pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby after her parents had sent away through shame.

This was obviously something Emma completely disagreed with. She thought it was awful of Alice and Hal to send Polly away because of their own reputation. Emma really hated the thought of Polly being shunned out the way she had.

So she was all for Polly coming home and being with her family like she should have been, but she couldn't stop feeling like this was a recipe for disaster that night, one that was going to cause so much more drama.

How did Emma get herself into these situations?

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Emma glanced over at Betty that next morning as her niece looked back at her, both of them looking guilty and sad as hell right now, as they went to turn back to Alice who was watching the two of them in anger that they were shying away from owning up to their faults.

When neither of them said anything on the matter, Alice gave a glare off to her daughter and yelled, "Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry, Mom.," Betty muttered in a low tone, feeling awful right now.

Things hadn't gone so well last night.

If anything, it had gone worse than any of them could have ever had expected.

Emma had been waiting outside the institution for the two teenagers, when moments later the two of them came out, with no Polly in sight, but a look of horror on both of their faces as they ran across the street through the rain puddles from the storm that was hammering down outside.

She frowned when the two got back into the car without the girl they had come to this place in the first place, causing Emma to spin round in the driver's side and look back at them in confusion.

After quizzing the two of them, Betty sadly admitted that Polly wasn't there and had actually run away from the home earlier on that night, without any of the staff noticing until Betty and Jughead had come to visit.

Emma was confused and freaking out after hearing this news, giving her no other choice to call her sister and confess what had happened, knowing it would drop the three of them in it, but she had no choice at that moment.

If she didn't be honest now with Alice, then someone in the institution was going to come forward and reveal what had gone on instead, and Emma hoped hearing it from her would calm Alice slightly.

It had been a good 12 hours since they had first discovered Polly was missing and things within that time had been crazy. After they had arrived back, the police were already at the home, waiting for the three of them to arrive back.

After going over some questions and signing some witness statements, Sheriff Keller turned up to update Betty on what she and Jughead had found earlier on that night, asking them some questions of himself.

The car they had found earlier on that night had been torched and was burning when the cops had arrived at the scene. All three of them were utterly confused by this revelation. The Sheriff had even questioned them if it had been them.

The teenagers had managed to put up a huge fight into making the police believe that it wasn't linked to them, but Alice was the one who was more furious right now with her daughter and it wasn't until the cops left her home, that she let rip into Emma.

Emma knew it was coming so instead of retaliating back like she would have days before, she kept her answers minimal and instead just apologised, it was Betty who was sticking up for her instead, even when Emma told her not to.

Before the cops had left, they had advised them to try to get some rest and they will be in touch when they had more information on the car, unaware that Alice's oldest daughter had just gone missing, something Hal and Alice were keeping from them.

Emma and Betty had both argued that this was a bad move not involving the police who could help them search, but Alice and Hal were convinced otherwise that they could find her better without anyone else's help.

But the two knew it was more because Hal and Alice didn't want the town to know because they thought it would ruin their image and also because they didn't want the police to link Polly's disappearance with the burning of the car.

No one knew that night that they would be getting any sleep in the Cooper household, so after they had all struggled to get a few zzz's, the next morning you can imagine they were all freaking out of their minds about Polly's disappearance and getting under each other's skin because of it all.

"I can't believe you drove them to Sweet Water River knowing a murder was on the loose!" Alice exclaimed, looking back at Emma.

Emma looked emotionless back at her sister, not sure how to respond to that because she knew even when she had gone through with it, how stupid it was, but she wasn't thinking, Emma was too busy wanting to see Fp Jones again to properly think it through.

"It's not her fault, Mom," Betty stepped in again just like she had last night, as Alice turned away from her sister to hear her daughter, "I forced her into it."

"You forced her into it?" Alice repeated, in disbelief that her teenaged daughter could force a woman in her twenties to do something.

"Yes," Betty nodded back, as she gave Emma a cautious look, who looked back at her with a frown, wondering where she was going, "I said if she could take us, then I would cover for her when she went on her hot dates.."

"Betty!" Emma hissed, thinking the teenager had really dropped her in it now.

This wasn't part of the deal.

But they hadn't expected the turn of events to go so badly, so it was no surprise that Betty was just coming forward and being honest about what went on, the same way Emma had last night to Alice.

Alice quickly turned back to Emma, folding her arms disapprovingly, before she went off, "Is this the same hot date you had a few weeks ago when you came back to my home drunk and walking around with a hickey on your neck?"

Emma lowered her head, as she folded her own arms and rubbed her lips together nervously, thinking this was actually ridiculous. She wanted to say yes and give into Alice, wanting to ask her why it was such a big deal, but Emma didn't want her sister to know anything about Fp yet.

"Well?" Alice spoke up again when her sister remained silent.

"If you're seriously going to integrate me and pry on my private life instead of looking for your daughter, then I am going to walk out of that door and not come back," Emma ordered back at her sister.

"Emma," Alice breathed, feeling bad, but also angrier, "I have every right to be upset that you took my daughter to the place where a teenager was murdered."

"I know! And I'm not saying you can't," She spat back at Alice, before Emma managed to calm herself, "I'm sorry for taking Betty there. It won't happen again. We've both learnt from our mistakes."

"You better have," Hal jumped into the conversation after he had been standing there just like last night, watching the three of them go at it, "because our main priority right now is finding Polly."

Emma nodded over at her brother-in-law in agreement, as Alice finally broke her gaze off Emma in irritation and glanced over at her husband sadly, whilst Betty looked between the three adults in the room feeling pretty damn helpless right now.

But Hal was right (for once).

They did have to find Polly.

Coming through into Andrew's home a little while later, Emma felt a sense of dejavu come over her as Fred closed up the front door and they went to go talk in the kitchen, thankful he hadn't left for work just yet.

"I didn't expect you to be over so soon," Fred joked with her, as he leant his hand on the counter top, "did Alice kick you out?"

Emma flashed a small smile his way, not really in the laughing mood that day, as she responded, "I kind of wish she had. But no, I kind of need to ask for the day off."

"The day off?" He repeated, a little confused.

"I know it's last minute and with everything about my work plan lately, it looks really bad on me, but I kind of have a family emergency." She explained to him.

"Ok," Fred nodded in understanding and it was then he realised how tired she looked, "anything I can help with?"

"No," Emma shook her head, flashing him another sad smile, "not yet. But if Betty and I had our own way, then the whole town would be involved."

"That serious, huh?" He raised his brows up in surprise.

She nodded her head back at him, "There's never a non-crazy day in the Cooper household."

"Well if it's a family emergency, then it's no problem," Fred informed her with a genuine smile, "you can have the day off."

"Thanks so much," Emma smiled back at him, before she asked, "how did the dinner go?"

"It went really," He beamed back at her, before he broke the big news, "we got the bid!"

Her smile alerted a lot more than she would have liked, because Emma knew what this meant, even if it was a positive thing for Fred's business and she was happy for him that he was going to be able to continue working, but this meant John and Hiram had a place to come back to now, all because of Hermonies forging Veronica's signature.

"Congrats," She told him, as she stepped into a friendly hug to celebrate, "that's great news!"

Fred hugged her back before he pulled away and responded, "Thank you. It's a good feeling."

"I'm happy for you," Emma said, even though inside she was afraid for her own self right now.

"Now I've got a big job coming up, I'm going to need a bigger crew." Fred went on to say, as Emma nodded in agreement.

"I could have a search around for some tradesmen in the area if you wanted me to?" She suggested, thinking it could help distract her from her own problems when they weren't looking for Polly.

"That would be great," He smiled in regards, as he then said, "although I have been thinking about bringing an old business partner back in for this job."

"Oh yeah," Emma's eyebrows raised at this interestedly, "who? Do we have his contact in the books at work?"

"Well it's the guy who we were talking about not too long ago," Fred explained further, as Emma felt her heart begin to race, "Fp Jones."

If she had been drinking her coffee in the office with him like she had every morning since working at Andrew's Constructions, then Emma would have probably choked on the liquid or spit it out after that revelation.

But all she could do in her closest friend's home was widen her eyes a little, pushing back her shock and surprise, whilst trying to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach, to realise that Fred wanted Fp to come back to work with him.

"Oh," Emma tried to make her surprise, as she tried to find the right words to say, because she had so many mixed emotions on this idea, "you mean Jughead's Dad?"

"Yeah," He nodded back in confirmation, "we used to own the business together, then he fell off the bandwagon and I had nothing else to do than fire him."

"Ouch," She couldn't help but remark, feeling bad for Fp, her feelings getting in the way, as Emma tried to regain composure, "maybe it would be a good idea to give the guy a break."

What was she saying?

Surely having Fp in the mix at her work was going to put the two of them more at risk of exposing whatever their relationship was right now, but it would also mean they would be able to spend a little more time in each other's presence, and it might be kind of fun trying not to get caught.

Plus Emma knew it would mean the world to Fp to have a stable income and something good in his life. She knew it was what he wanted from their conversations and from what Fred had said before, Emma knew Fp could do with this kind of help.

"I'm going to give him a call before I leave for work."

Emma nodded back at him, her smile growing at the idea of seeing Fp more around her work environments, as she turned to walk to the front door to leave, Fred walking with her, unaware of what was going on with her and Fp right now.

She had been driving around town for the best part of a couple of hours, texting and calling Alice and Hal to update them on her lack of ability to find Polly so far. Emma was growing increasingly tired and concerned for the girl's welfare.

Emma quickly pulled over when her cell phone rung for what felt like the hundredth time that day, as she picked it up off the passenger seat and saw an incoming call from Betty flash up on the screen.

Hitting the accept button instantly, Emma brought it up to her ear and answered in a worried tone, "Betty, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, kind of," The teenager grumbled back to her aunt on the other line, "not really, I mean, Cheryl found out about Polly."

"Oh," She sighed back to her niece, thinking this was bad news because Cheryl would connect the car to Polly like Alice and Hal had warned Betty about, before going to tell her family and probably the Sheriff too, "do you need me to come to pick you up from school?"

"No, I'm fine here, I just wanted to give you a head's up," Betty explained.

"Have you told your parents?" Emma asked.

"No," Her niece sounded worried now, "I was hoping maybe you could.."

Emma began to chew her bottom lip, the prospect of doing that made her feel uneasy, but she would do it for Betty's sake, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks, Aunt Emma," Betty said back to her relieved, "any luck with finding her?"

"No, but we're not giving up just yet," Emma assured her niece, as she glanced down at the time on her dashboard, "I should head back to inform your Mom before the police do."

Coming up those steps of the Cooper household that noon, Emma felt the same kind of nerves she did when she first arrived in this town and the taxi driver had dropped her off outside the same household.

But so much had changed in that time.

She had met a man who had completely turned her world upside down and was now on the road to discovering if there was something between her and Fp, her sister had driven Emma to move in next door with Fred Andrew's, a man she also worked with and had become close friends with.

Emma had delivered the money to the South Side Serpent leader on behalf of Hiram Lodge, her ties with that family over, even though Hermione was trying everything she could to get in her way, Emma was still determined to put that life behind her.

She had grown closer to her niece and was now on the hunt to look for her other one, whom she hadn't seen in years, and now was entering the house of a frantic panicked mother and father, who were growing increasingly worried.

But Emma had to drop an even bigger bombshell on them that day.

As soon as they heard the front door go and close not shortly after, Hal and Alice quickly came through into the hallway to meet with Emma in the middle of it. Both of them were dressed in their outwear, clearly ready to go back after Emma told them what she knew.

After getting off the phone with Betty earlier, Emma had texted her sister to meet back at the house, as she had an important update they needed to discuss asap. They had gotten back before Emma had and had been waiting worriedly for her return.

"Well?" Alice asked her sister, looking at her like she was able to crumble.

Emma looked between Hal and Alice, the nerves bubbling inside of her as she stuttered out "I-i spoke to Betty.."

"And?" Hal then asked.

"And," Emma repeated, struggling to inform them because she was so scared of their reactions, "Cheryl Blossom found out about Polly escaping the institution. She's already convinced that Polly torched the car and killed Jason."

"What?" Hal exclaimed in shock.

"No, no, no." Alice began to shake her head, as she broke down on her husband beside her.

"I already talked to Betty and we both agree that we should go to the cops before they come to us," Emma suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Alice yelled in horror.

"Why not?" Her younger sister frowned back at her, as Hal comforted his wife, "if they hear the truth from us first, then surely it's going to look better on Polly."

"We do nothing, Emma," Hal instructed her as if she was some child.

Emma looked back at her sister and brother-in-law in confusion, thinking they were absolutely insane right now to not be following through with the most sensible plan. She knew she wouldn't be able to bite her tongue now.

"So you're just going to let the Blossom's convince the cop's that Polly is Jason's killer? The exact thing you didn't want to happen, you're just letting them get away with it, without doing anything to help!" Emma expressed to them in annoyance.

"If we go forward, we'll look guilty and like we're trying to hide something," Hal responded, as Alice pulled away from him and wiped under her eyes, "so we stay put and wait for them to come to us."

"This is ridiculous!" She grumbled.

"If you have a problem with it, Emma, then you know where the door is." Alice shot back.

"Are you serious?" Emma stared back at her sister in disbelief she had just said that after everything, "c'mon, Alice!"

"No, Emma. You can either stay here and wait for Polly or the cops to show, you can come out with us and continue to look for Polly or you leave, the choice is yours." Alice said, before going to grab her keys off the table and walking towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid, Emma," Hal remarked, as they came past her.

She turned round to watch them open up the door and step out onto the porch, Emma quickly folding her arms in annoyance, as she watched them head towards their car to go back out searching for Polly.

Emma shook her head as they pulled off the drive and accelerated quickly down the road, leaving her stood there, feeling like a complete fool right now to even think they would be welcoming of her back here.

She had looked pretty much everywhere for Polly that morning that she could think of or even knew of in the town. Emma was stumped for ideas and was starting to think if the girl wanted to be found, then she'd be easier to find then this.

Closing up the front door, Emma stormed through the Cooper household in anger and went to go pour herself a big glass of wine, when her cell phone beeped in her pocket, causing her to pull out the device.

Her once frustrated and exhausted expression altered when she read the text message, a warm fuzzy feeling coming over her once angered an uneasy one, as she reread the text from Fp.

' _Thinking of you. Can I see you_?x'

Emma quickly typed out a text back, thinking Fp was the exact thing she needed right now in her moment of despair. She felt guilty for not continuing her search for Polly, but Emma had tried her best that day so far, she needed to think of her own sanity right now.

'I'll be over soon x'

Around half an hour later, Emma was freshly showered, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and some black skinny jeans, a leather jacket covered her body whilst a pair of ankle boots sat on her feet, as she pulled up outside Fp's trailer.

Getting out of the car, she suddenly felt self conscious, knowing the last time she had been at the trailer park, it had been in the dark, when no one was hardly around and would haven't have seen her so well, but now she was out walking in the daylight and she felt uneasy.

Knocking lightly on the door, Emma pulled her jacket further around her body, as moments later, the door pulled open and Fp stood behind it, a charming smile on his face, as he took in her appearance before greeting her.

"Hello."

"Hey." She smiled timidly back at him.

"Come on in." He encouraged, moving so she could enter his home.

Emma stepped into the trailer and closed the door behind her, turning round to see Fp now coming through into the trailer with some Chinese takeout boxes, wanting to make her visit that extra bit special.

"I hope you haven't eaten," Fp said as he laid the boxes down on the coffee table and took a seat down on the couch, "I ordered us some Chinese food."

"I actually haven't eaten all day," Emma frowned, as she realised she had skipped breakfast and the smell of the Chinese food was making her hungry, "so this is great, thanks."

She wondered over to the couch to join him, as he began to plate up their food, relieved that she was going to be sharing all this food.

"Hard day?" Fp asked.

"Something like that." She sighed.

"I was surprised to get a text back so soon," He said as Fp leant back on the couch to tuck into his food, "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you till later."

"Well I didn't go into work today," Emma informed him, suddenly wondering whether Fred had called him yet.

"Oh," Fp looked back at her, as she then leant back with her food, "everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine, just didn't feel up to it today, I've just got some stuff going on I needed to deal with first." She explained.

"Like what?" He raised his brows.

Emma looked over at him with a smirk, "Aren't you all knowing, Jones?"

"Jones," Fp repeated, an amused expression coming on his face, "I haven't heard that in a while."

"What?" She grinned back at him, a daring feeling coming over her, "don't you like it?"

"No, I love it," He chuckled to himself, "it's just weird to hear you refer to me like that after everything."

"Well, your nickname might have gone away, but mine still stands, I am still the greatest mechanic." Emma teased.

"Do you work for a mechanic?" Fp asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"A car sales?" He then presumed.

"Nope." She rubbed her lips together, hoping he wouldn't make her confess about Fred.

Emma didn't want it to ruin his chances of starting a job.

"What other places deal with cars?" Fp then wondered.

"Not where I work," Emma laughed nervously, as she tried to swerve the conversation, "so do you just work at the Whyte Worm or what?"

His face altered slightly, worried about treading on sensitive ground here, "Well obviously their's the gang.."

"Right," She nodded in understanding, not wanting to make him talk about it if he didn't want to, "what did you do before that?"

"I was in the army at one point." Fp informed her.

"You were?" Emma said surprised, a smile returning to her face in no time.

"Yep," He nodded back at her, before going on to explain, "then my best friend from high school and I started our own business."

"Wow," She felt terrible for already knowing that, but loved how much his face light up talking about it, "so you've always been into business and making your own money.."

"Pretty much," Fp laid his plate down on the coffee table, before getting up, "do you fancy a soda?"

"Soda's great," Emma told him.

He went to go get them some drinks from the kitchen, as Emma continued to tuck into her Chinese, feeling that usual bundle of nerves yet excitement buzzing around her stomach to be with Fp, blocking out the uneasy she feeling she had about her own family matters.

Fp came back over to her and handed her over a soda, before retaking his seat with a soda can beside him. The two of them ate in a comfortable silence until they were done, Emma finishing last as Fp watched her lay her plate on the coffee table beside his also empty one.

"So," She said breaking the quietness that had come over them, as Emma turned to look back at him, "are you working tonight?"

"Uh, probably. Why? Are you coming over for a drink?" Fp smirked.

"That is very tempting," She laughed lightly, before shaking her head, "but no. I've still got family stuff to deal with."

"Do you come from a big family?" He questioned.

"Uh, no," Emma shook her head again, thinking for a moment, "I don't. My family life has always kind of been messed up."

"How so?" Fp went on to ask, not wanting to pry but he wanted to get to know her properly before he opened up more.

She looked back at him nervously, as a shrug fell from Emma's shoulders, "My Dad left when I was young and my Mom not long after..my sister brought me up."

"That..suck's," He breathed, feeling some guilt rise, "do you not see any of them anymore?"

"Well I live with my sister," Emma explained to him, her head lowering in sadness, her family situation was something she hadn't discussed with anyone other than Alice in, "but no, my parents, I haven't seen them since before my graduation from high school."

Fp noticed her change in mood, so he quickly scooted over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. Emma was thankful for his comfort right now, as she laid her head on his upper chest and wrapped the other arm around his stomach in a side embrace.

His lips grazed her forehead before he placed a light kiss on there and held her close, before saying softly, "It's ok."

Emma closed her eyes, the softness in his tone and how soothing he was being right now, was helping massively with her other family problems than the ones from her childhood, this was what she had needed all day.

After a few moments of laying there like that, she slowly brought her head up and opened her eyes to meet with Fp's sleepy ones. They both stared back at one another before they slowly closed the gap between them for a light peck.

As they both pulled out of the kiss, Emma's eyes searched Fp's for the answers into how he was feeling right now in the moment, wondering if there could be something more right now or maybe she was just thinking way too into it right now.

Maybe her emotions were making her extra horny right now.

Fp looked back at her, sensing she wanted more from him than just a sweet cuddle and a light kiss. He so badly wanted to smirk back at her and give in to what she wanted, but Fp couldn't help but love to tease her more.

Moving his fingers over to her, he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and over her ear, as Emma sighed at his touch, knowing just what he was trying to do to her, but she really had no willpower that day to fight it off.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Fp asked her with a small smile on his face, as the heat in the room built up.

"No," She rubbed her lips together before a daring look came across her expression, "but maybe you could show me."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Emma quickly jumped up onto his lap, not wanting him to tease her anymore and just to get on with it. Fp chuckled lightly as Emma moved in to kiss him, in which he returned instantly before the two of them began to undress one another.

For the next hour, the two of them explored one another from around the living and kitchen space of the house, not caring where they were, as long as they were together and giving each other the same amount of pleasure.

Everything in this moment was perfect for both of them. Neither of them wanted it to stop. Emma didn't want to have to go home yet and face the reality of her family drama. Fp didn't want her to go and leave him with his own inner darkness.

Both of them needed each other right now in more ways than one.

And they wouldn't give it up just yet.

Suddenly the sound of the front door trying to open broke the two of them out of the passionate kiss they were having on the kitchen counter, Fp stood naked in between Emma's leg's where she was sat on the counter top, also naked and the both of them breathless on the come down from their second round of sex.

Emma moved closer in to Fp almost as a protection and to guard herself, a look of horror coming over both of their faces, as Fp frowned in panic, the person again trying the door, but not being successful since Fp had locked it with the chain over the door when Emma had come over earlier so this exact thing wouldn't happen.

"Dad," A voice could be heard from the other side of it, causing Fp's face to drop and Emma's heart begins to race, the thing they had both been avoiding was now being faced with them, "it's me. Open the door!"

Fp slowly turned toward's Emma, not knowing what to do or say in this situation, because right now he had felt screwed. He hadn't mentioned a thing to Emma about having a son, because he thought it would have driven her away. Fp was scared and didn't want her to find out, especially not like this.

Seeing that Fp was freaking out, Emma took the situation into her own hands and gave him an easy way out of this. She quickly jumped down off the counter, before going to grab her clothes and purse from living space.

As she came back through with the bundle in her hands, Fp was then also pulling on his jeans, as he looked back at her apologetically.

"Where can I hide?" Emma asked with a whisper, knowing she couldn't go out there now, it would look way too suspicious.

"My room." He instructed.

"Dad?" The sound of Jugheads voice on the other side of the door could be heard, before there was a loud knock on it, "are you in there?!"

Emma quickly dashed out of the room, as Fp went to find his t-shirt in the living room and called back to his son, "I'm coming!"

Once Emma got into the bedroom, she closed the door up and began to carefully get dressed, not wanting to make too much noise in the trailer, so she wouldn't alert Jughead that she was there.

Emma was sat on the bed pulling on her t-shirt when she first made out the voices of Jughead and Fp talking through in the main area of the trailer. Her heart still hadn't stopped racing since the moment Jughead had tried to get in the door minutes ago.

She was on edge right now. And could only imagine Fp was feeling the same.

A subject neither of them had crossed due to both of them being worried what would happen once it had been discussed and if it would ruin what they had going on right now. But now both of them knew they couldn't run or hide from it anymore.

Now it would really be a test.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while since I last updated. But have a new part on me as a new years gift! I really hope you all have a wonderful new year.**

 **Thank you so much for taking an interest in this story this year and following along! It honestly means the world to me and I have so many parts to still share with you guys. I've already started writing into season 2 I just need to get organised with uploading :) be ready for lots of new uploads in 2019!**

 **Special thanks to hannah277, Allison1238, Shelbysweeting90, Wikked and Alyssaw03 for reviewing the last part. I love reading your reviews so much. It's so good to hear your feedback! So thank you so much. I love the ship names! John is one evil man but you haven't seen the last him of him.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this part. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	18. Chapter 18

Emma hated eavesdropping like the way she was right now, stood against the closed door of Fp Jones' bedroom, whilst he carried out a conversation with his son, who clearly didn't come round here much anymore.

She had learnt to be good a listener like the way she was right now from trying to figure out what John and Hiram were up to behind closed doors, during meetings at their penthouse suite in New York, Emma had mastered it very well and it had been a great skill to bust John's house when he first started to get into bad behaviour.

But she felt awful for doing it to Fp when he was just being a Dad in the front room, whilst the girl he was sleeping with, was stuck out back trying to pretend she wasn't there, all whilst listening in.

"..I'm hanging in there."

She heard Jughead say first, before Fp responded with an awkward, "Yeah?"

"I came by to ask if you would consider going back to work with Fred Andrew's?" Jughead dropped the bombshell Emma had been wondering about since she first got here.

But of course, Jughead would have asked his father about this, because Archie and he were close, Fred would have been more than encouraging to ask Jughead for Fp to come back for both of their sakes.

Emma was just glad she wasn't the one having to ask him because it would then reveal things about her personal life she wasn't so sure she was ready to come forward with yet.

But here they were, in this situation of Jughead finding out about them or her finding out about him without Fp actually knowing that she knew alright.

Emma heard Fp scoff loudly, her heart sinking a little, as responded back to his son, "Yeah he called me. I said no,"

Her stomach dropped more at this news. She was gutted. For Fp, for Fred and also herself. She wanted him to accept this job for him to feel good about his life again. Emma wanted Fred to have a someone beside him in this job who would help him. And she wanted to see Fp more, even if it meant taking a bigger risk.

"He fired me, Jughead," Fp continued on to his son, his tone louder and more angrier, "what kind of man would I be if I went back, hat in hand?"

"For starters?" Jughead shared the same annoyance his father did, as he went on, "a man with a job, trying to fix his family."

Her heart sank again from inside the bedroom, she wanted to go on through there and calm Fp down, before assuring Jughead that she would talk some sense into him. But Emma knew she couldn't.

Plus that wasn't the only reason her heart was sinking. It was also the fact that Jughead had confirmed her suspicions that Fp had a bigger family than just him and Jughead. Maybe this was it.

"Talk to your Mom," Fp grumbled back, before he shot, "she's the one who gave up on us, took your sister."

And there it was.

Fp did have a wife. And he had another child. Emma was right. This man had a family who clearly needed fixing. Jughead wanted it back more than anything and she felt terrible that she had come in the way of it all.

Maybe Fp wasn't meant to be.

Stepping away from the door, Emma decided to stop her own heart from breaking in two that night, as she ran her fingers through her hair in distress and took a seat back down on the bed, needing some time to think about all of this.

She had felt like she had been sat there for hours until Emma heard the front door slam and not long after the bedroom door began to slowly open. Emma carefully brought her head up to look back at Fp, who had an uncomfortable expression on his own, knowing she probably heard all of that.

Now they had to face the reality of the situation.

"I'm sorry about that." Fp apologised, bringing the once silence to a close.

"It's ok," She assured him, although she didn't feel it and neither did he, as Emma slowly got up from the bed, "you have a son."

"Yeah," He nodded, still unaware Emma knew about him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why would you?" Emma asked him with a slight nervous laugh.

Fp shrugged back at her, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just didn't want it to be a problem."

"You having a son isn't a problem," She assured him because Emma was accepting of that, "not to me anyway."

"I just knew that when you found out about my family, then you'd probably end up calling this whole thing off." He admitted shyly.

Emma lowered her head, understanding why he would think that, because she was so sure right now the only way out of this, as if she did leave and let him go back to the family he did have for the sake of his children.

Because right now she saw it as her being the problem.

"D-d-do you have a wife?" She choked out, finding it hard to even ask him that when the answer was very much clear to her now.

But Emma just had to hear him say it.

Because she still hoped there could be a chance between them.

Fp slowly nodded back at her, before adding, "And a daughter."

Emma nodded her head slowly in acceptance, although inside she was actually gutted and upset about it, because she wanted things between them to continue, now with how serious Jughead sounded and how angry Fp sounded about his wife leaving, Emma thought maybe they didn't stand a chance of ever working out.

And she thought it was their time to part ways.

At least they tried.

She knew she wasn't so sin free either. Emma was married to John. But obviously, they were separated. Which Emma presumed Fp and his wife were whilst she had gone. Emma wasn't planning on ever getting back with John. But she wasn't so sure Fp felt the same way about his wife.

So she decided to leave that one out and keep it to herself.

Because what would be the point?

It wouldn't change this.

"She left me and took my daughter with her," Fp went on to explain after Emma fell quiet, he thought she deserved an answer at least, "Jughead was the only one who stayed. Things have been rough since she's been gone, but the reality is they were pretty bad when she was here."

"What with the drinking?" Emma presumed.

"Yeah," He nodded back at her, before also admitting, "and the gang. She never liked it and with two kids, it's not exactly the best thing to get involved in, but I had to make money somewhere."

"I get it." She sighed, not wanting him to justify himself to her.

"I'm a crap father, Emma," Fp went on to say, hating seeing her be like this when things had been so great between them lately, "and a bad husband. Jughead just wants me to be better, but I know I can't do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Emma hated hearing him put himself down like that, as she shone him a small smile, "the Fp Jones I know is pretty amazing."

He returned the gesture, but not long after the horrible atmosphere was back. Fp didn't know what to do about this. It was messed up. Having a secret relationship from the outside world was soon going to catch up with them and it had already proved that today. But Emma was still blaming herself for ruining his family.

So she had to know before she left.

"So," She broke the silence that comes over them, as Fp looked back at her, "what does this mean for us?"

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" Fp asked her, seeing Emma look back at him sadly, "you want me to say that I'd take her back over you?"

Emma was surprised by his remark but knew it was an important question, that she would like the answer to, so she said, "Well would you?"

"Right now," Fp paused looking back at her, causing her heart to begin to race, "hell no."

Coming over to her, Fp pulled her into him and recaptured their lips, not wanting to ever see her upset over his mess ever again. Emma couldn't help but kiss him back, knowing it wasn't the best for the situation right now, but neither of them could fight off what was going on between them.

Fp had told her that he wouldn't take his wife back for as long as Emma stuck around. It had been music to ears. But it still didn't make her stop feeling guilty for Jughead and the family he hoped for was being more torn apart by her falling for his father.

Yet they couldn't help who they fell for or who they wanted to be with.

Neither of them wanted things to end when things had felt so amazing between them. It would have been a waste to see it all go away just by one hiccup. They both knew they were going to have to be extra careful from now on.

The feeling of dread to face her sister after yesterday's argument was making her want to turn back round in her car that late afternoon and go back to the safe haven that was Fp Jones.

But Emma knew she had to stop being selfish and had to instead focus on finding her niece, even if it went against her own values of wanting to help Polly, not put her more at risks like Alice and Hal seemed to be doing.

She was around two blocks away from the Cooper home when her cell phone began to ring in her jacket pocket, causing her to carefully pull over and get it out. Her stomach clenched when she saw an incoming call from her sister on the screen.

Hitting the accept button, Emma put the cell phone up to her ear and answered, "Yeah?"

"Emma, where are you?" Alice questioned, sounding more panicked than earlier.

"I'm on my way home, why?" She asked, feeling a little worried now herself.

"Stay where you are," Her sister ordered her, as Emma frowned, "we've organised a search in the Eversgreen forest for Polly. Meet us there when you can."

"Alright."

Emma quickly hung up the phone and turned the car around so she could make her way to the forest for the search, an anxious feeling now quickly replacing her dreaded one, as she made her way to the search.

She really hoped they would find Polly. The girl had been gone far too long now and it was becoming increasingly concerning for the teenager who was pregnant and vulnerable out there, especially with a murderer running around on the loose killing teenagers.

Around fifteen minutes later, Emma pulled up outside the forest edge and joined the sea of other cars that had come out to join the search. She really hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone where things could get awkward and also that she didn't have to face Alice or Hal yet.

Emma would be more than happy searching with Betty or one of her friends, than having to go for another round with her sister and brother-in-law that afternoon. There was far better things she could be doing.

Getting out of her car, Emma made her way toward's the group of people gathered on the edge and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Betty stood there amongst her friends. Her niece encouraged her over with a small smile.

Emma had returned the smile almost instantly that was until she saw Jughead stood there, beside her niece, looking awfully cosy and it flashed her mind back to earlier when she and Fp had been having sex in the kitchen moments before Jughead tried to get into his former home.

Now Emma was not only anxious about her niece but also on edge to be around Jughead in case she slipped up in any way.

"Thank god you're here!" Betty exclaimed as Emma came to join them.

"I promised you I would be here for you, didn't I?" Emma reminded her niece, as her gaze fell onto her sister and brother-in-law towards the back of the group.

Alice and Hal looked down shamefully, knowing full well that Emma was probably thinking the same as them earlier, the argument and what choice words had been said that had upset Emma.

But neither of them was going to apologise right now and if they were it wasn't going to be out in the open like this.

Betty smiled back at her aunt in appreciation, as Emma returned the gesture before her eyes fell back on Jughead, who turned his head to look at her upon feeling her gaze on him. He gave her an awkward look, probably wondering why the hell Betty's aunt was staring him out.

She quickly looked away and recomposed herself, mentally kicking herself for acting so weird at that moment, but emotions were high right now.

Betty stood back in front of the group of teenagers she had gathered from school that Emma could only recognise a couple, those being Veronica and Archie, the others she had no idea whom they were.

"Okay, the sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north," Betty began to explain to the group, "the getaway car was west, on the Old Route 40."

"The closest bus station is east, headed towards Sweetwater," Jughead took over the talk this time, "if Polly wanted to leave Riverdale without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through.."

"Right here," Betty finished for him, before motioning to where they were, "Eversgreen forest."

She flashed Jughead a small smile before Betty began to lead the group into the forest path, starting their group search for Betty. Emma followed behind Betty and Jughead, not wanting to get stuck in the midst of teenagers or her sister right now.

Emma walked with Jughead, Archie, Betty and the Mayor's daughter Josie in a group through the forest, she trailed behind as Betty and Archie began to talk about how he hadn't been there for her, but Betty was assuring that it was fine, like the sweet girl she was.

So far they had been walking for nearly half an hour and hadn't come across any signs of Polly in the forest. Emma's concern for her niece's wellbeing was growing and so was the guilt for not being out earlier to look for whilst she was away having her moment with Fp.

Suddenly the sound's of voice and rustling came from the other side of some bushes, causing them to all glance over at the group of people now walking toward's them, Emma felt her stomach sink and her face slightly when the Blossom's and the Sheriff came into view.

Emma quickly looked toward's her sister in a panic, as Alice came to a halt when she saw the same, Hal looking just as horrified to see them turn up like this with the cops in tow, everyone else soon sharing the same look of worry as they came together.

"Alice Cooper," Penelope Blossom grumbled, when the two mothers came to meet, before they she went into one, "Where's Polly? Where is she?"

"You think if I knew that I would be out here with the mosquitoes?" Alice snapped back at her in disbelief.

"Face facts, Mommie Dearest," Cheryl stepped in with a sharper tone than her mother had, "Polly killed Jason."

"She escaped from the asylum once, who's to say she didn't before, say, the day Jason got murdered?" Clifford added suspiciously.

"The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck," Penelope spat at Alice and Hal, as Emma felt her anger rise just like her sister's, "I know it, Sheriff Keller knows it."

"Hold on now.." The Sheriff quickly interrupted in his defence.

But Penelope wasn't quite finished yet, "And I promise you when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Riverdale will know, too."

"I don't know if I can do this."

Alice snapped her head round to look back at her young sister in annoyance, as Emma stood in the middle of the church looking tense and nervous. Betty was sat on one of the seats, whilst Hal was outside preparing for what was going to come any minute now.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Alice repeated in confusion, a little disappointed in her sister, "you said you would be here to support us."

"And I am," Emma assured her, before she sighed, "but I just don't know if I can stand there in front of all those people on the national news."

"Why not? You don't have to speak," Her older sister tried to assure her, as she then said, "c'mon if Polly watches it wherever she is, she might want to come home to see her aunt."

"And I'd love her to, but the things are...I just can't do it," Emma sighed, feeling awful, but she had her reasons for not wanting to do this press conference,, "what if.."

She rolled her eyes over to Betty nervously, not wanting to talk about the whole John thing in front of Betty, when her niece had no idea and Emma wanted it to stay that way for a long time.

Alice frowned back at her, "What if what?"

"If he.." She paused nervously, hoping Alice would catch on as Betty watched on awkwardly, "if he sees it.."

Alice looked back at her sister, finally catching on to what Emma was going on about, as she realised that her younger sister did have a fair point. She was still gutted though that Emma wasn't willing to help them and show her support.

But she had a fair enough reason.

For her own sister's safety, she wouldn't risk that.

"Fine! You go back to the house and wait for updates." Alice instructed Emma, as she went to fix her makeup.

Emma sighed and went to apologise "I am sorry."

"Just go, Emma." Alice hissed.

She took that as her queue to leave, not wanting to cause any more drama that day, as Emma went toward's the back of the church to leave at the back entrance, so she could miss the reporters and not have them on her back.

Thankfully Emma made it back to her car without any other problems and was thankful when she got back to the home that night. She came through the Cooper household and was a little relieved for the quiet for once.

Emma quickly ran up to her room and pulled out a box from under her bed. She was feeling tense right now and all she wanted was to drive to the Whyt Worm, find Fp and sit with him all night.

But Emma had to learn to be an independent woman and also she had to be at the house in case anything else happened.

Pulling out a box of cigarettes, Emma knew a smoke or two would be the next best thing to relieve some of that awful tension. Going downstairs with a lighter in her hand and the box in the other, Emma went out to the back yard and stood on the patio.

Lighting up the cigarette, Emma took a long drag from it and slowly breathed it out into the night's sky, watching it drift into the air, hoping her unease was doing the same, with every drag she took.

She hadn't even been stood out there long, when Emma heard a funny noise come from next door and not long after Fred's head popped up over the fence, startling her at first, but calming her to see a friendly face.

"I thought I could smell smoke." He commented.

"Sorry," Emma instantly felt bad, knowing Alice would kill her if she knew she was smoking in the back yard, plus she knew it was disrespectful to the neighbours, "I'll put it out."

Fred quickly held up his hands to make her stop, "It's fine. Not a problem."

"Thanks." She smiled lightly at him, before going to take another drag.

"Now I know why you needed the day off," Fred said to her with a sad tone, "how are you holding up?"

Emma looked back at him, wondering how much he knew about her problems, "What do you know?"

"Archie told me about Polly earlier," He explained to her, before asking, "why didn't you say anything earlier? I would have come and helped."

She shrugged back at him, "I wasn't allowed to. Alice and Hal forbid me to tell anyone, not even the cops."

"And now they're standing on live television telling the whole world about it." Fred said in amusement.

Emma sighed at how messed up it was, "Yep, all because of the Blossom's."

"We all know Polly didn't kill Jason." Fred assured her.

"Yeah, but the Blossom's don't think that and if she doesn't show soon, my niece is looking incredibly guilty."

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" He asked her next.

"None," Emma shrugged, "I've been in this town all of five minutes and I feel so useless."

"Is there anything from her childhood you could remember where she could be?" Fred then tried to help her.

"I have no idea," She looked to the floor in thought, before an idea quickly sprung to her mind, "oh my god.."

"What?" He said with a frown.

"You are the best!" Emma exclaimed, quickly stamping out her cigarette on the concrete below and looking back up at him, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Fred's frown grew bigger, but now a smile quickly came across his face as he chuckled in confusion as to what he had done to cause such a reaction.

"I'll explain later, but I have to go." She called, as Emma turned to head back in the side in a rush and slammed the back yard door shut.

Quickly running through into the house, Emma stormed her way up the stairs and went to the attic door. She carefully unlocked the stiff door and once she was in the side after giving it a good push, Emma grabbed her cell phone out from her pocket.

Flicking on the torch, Emma shone it into the attic and felt her heart begin to race when she saw exactly what she was looking for inside it. Upon hearing someone come in, a girl not much older than Betty, spun her head round to look over at the intruder.

"Oh my god," Emma nearly cried at the sight of her niece sat there amongst the usual attic junk, as Emma came closer to her, "Polly!"

Polly frowned back in worry, but as Emma got closer, she realised it was her Aunt and a look of relief came over, "Aunt, Emma!"

"We have been worried sick about you," Emma told her niece, as she came to sit with her on the wooden floor, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Polly assured her aunt, as she shook her head in disbelief to actually see her stood there, "just a couple of cuts."

Emma looked down at the girl's leg and ankle which had bloody wounds of them from where she had jumped out of the window of her room back at the institution. She wanted so badly to go down and get her something for it.

But Emma didn't want to leave Polly now she had found her and didn't want to scare the girl off, because she clearly was hiding here for a reason.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived in New York." Polly asked her, breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

"I did," She told her, still in shock to see Polly right there, "but I moved back."

"Since when?" Her niece asked.

"Since a couple of months ago now," Emma informed, before her eyes trailed down to the large bump on Polly's stomach, "oh my god, you're pregnant!"

Polly followed Emma's gaze down onto her stomach and flushed shyly, as she went to hold her stomach, "I was hoping Betty would find me. But now you're here. I need your help. Please."

"Of course," Emma assured her, looking around at her frantically, "what is it?"

Suddenly before Emma could get an answer from her niece, the sound of the door opening from downstairs startled them both. Polly's face drained with fear that someone would now bust them, clearly signalling to Emma that she didn't want to be found yet.

Emma laid her finger over her lips, motioning for Polly to be quiet, as she went to go suss out who was there. She turned off the torch on her cell phone, before stepping out of the attic and quiet closing the door up.

She was about to round the stairs to go see who had come back when Emma heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Aunt, Emma?" The sound of Betty's voice could now be heard as she called through the house to her.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was Betty and not her sister, so she called back, "I'm up here. Bring some band-aids with you."

After going to retrieve the things for her aunt, Betty followed Emma's voice over to the bottom of the stairs, where she saw her aunt motioning for her to come upstairs, in which the teenager did in confusion.

"Where's your Mom and Dad?" Emma asked a question she always was asking these days.

"They went to the register to run a story on Polly. A true story." Betty informed her.

"Good," She nodded, before grabbing hold of niece's hand and pulling her toward's the attic, "come with me."

"Where are we going?" Her youngest niece frowned, worried where she was taking her and what for.

"There's someone you might want to see." Emma informed her with a small smile, as she went to open up the attic.

She gently opened the door back up and ushered Betty inside the attic space, Emma trailed behind and watched as a stunned Betty looked at her sister sat there in the attic, where she quickly came over to embrace her.

"Polly," Betty exclaimed to her older sister, as she pulled out of their hug, "how did you get up here without anyone seeing you?"

"I wrote the book on getting in and out of this house," Polly explained to the two of them, "and Dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door."

"Polly, everyone is worried sick, why did you leave the home?" Emma asked her niece worriedly.

"You could have really hurt yourself," Betty said to her sister.

"I couldn't just stay there, waiting for someone who was never gonna show," Polly told them like she was stating the obvious, "Jason and I, we had a plan to go to this farm, upstate, and raise the baby,"

Polly looked between the two of them nervously, before admitting, "It's where I still want to go, but I don't have the money, I don't have anything."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Emma suggested, thinking now she was back around the Cooper home she could help her oldest niece more.

"Mom and Dad want me to give up the baby up for adoption," Polly said sadly, as Emma sighed thinking that was just typical, "they made that very clear and that's not what I want."

"Well this is their grandchild, Polly," Emma went on to say, thinking her sister was acting pretty damn stupid, "and my great niece."

"Everyone knows you're pregnant now," Betty jumped back into the conversation to assure her sister, "there's no more stigma."

"You don't know what they'll do," Polly expressed her concerns, Emma and Betty both knowing she was right, "and I won't have my baby raised in a home that doesn't want it."

Before Emma could object to the idea of that, wanting to assure Polly she would try her best to warm her parents round to being more welcoming to the idea, the sound of the front door opened once again, causing all three of them to panic instantly.

"Give us a few days," Emma tried to tell her niece, thinking this was so stupid that she was hiding up here, whilst Alice and Hal were downstairs with no clue their daughter was safe in the upstairs of their home, "we'll find you somewhere to stay."

"Yeah in Riverdale," Betty promised her sister, as the two of them edged out of the attic and towards the door, "please, Polly, I can't lose you again."

Polly slowly shone a small smile back at her two family members, wanting to stay to be there with them, but she knew the longer she camped out up here, then the more she was putting herself at risk of getting caught by her parents and sent back to the home.

Emma slowly closed the door of the attic up after Betty and her stepped out, the two of them looked back each other sadly, as they made their way downstairs to face the music with Alice and Hal, both of them just wanting to break the news, but knowing they couldn't for Polly's sake right now.

Heading out the front door for work that morning, Emma was grateful to be getting out and back to work again. After the search and news report had been unsuccessful with trying to find Polly, Alice and Hal had decided to leave it to the cops to find her, all whilst both Emma and Betty knew that Polly was hiding in the house.

They had been sending her food and things up for when she needed them, but Polly had come and gone over the course of her time there, but she had promised Betty in particular that she would stay, so Polly always came back.

None of them knew how much more they could take though.

Emma couldn't wait to go back to some normality and get out of the house away from her sister, who either broke down every five seconds over her missing daughter or integrated Emma over her own actions. They still hadn't spoken about what happened when Alice threatened her to leave again, but Emma didn't want to go over the same old crap.

Getting into her car, Emma was about to start up the engine, when her cell phone beeped inside her purse. Taking it out, an instant smile crossed her face when she saw a new message from Fp come up on her phone.

 _ **'When can I see you? x'**_

She really missed him right now. Emma wanted to go be with him after finding Polly. She wanted him to comfort her and talk with her through what they could do about it. But Emma knew she couldn't, because it would mean opening up part of her life she wasn't quite ready to yet.

Instead, she had to just text him and check in that way, rather than physically getting to be with him, but the distance was clearly bad for Fp that morning, and Emma knew if she didn't get to see him tonight, then she might go insane.

Wanting to tease him and keep him eager, Emma quickly typed out a response 'Soon.x' and once she hit that send button, a smirk crossed her face. Putting her cell phone back away, she started up the engine and reversed off the drive, heading towards work.

Once she got to Andrew's Construction site around twenty minutes later, Emma jumped out of the car with a travel coffee cup in her hand and her purse in the other, as she made her way across the sight.

She could already see Fred inside and thankfully so far Hermione was nowhere to be seen that morning, Emma hoped she wouldn't even turn up, but even then she knew she'd be pushing her luck too far that day.

Going into the trailer office, Fred glanced up at her arrival and greeted her warmly, "Good morning."

"Hey," She said back, shining him a warm smile, "how's it going?"

"Good, you?" He asked her.

"Good," Emma nodded, as she laid her purse onto her desk and took a sip from her coffee, "is it just us?"

"Uh, no. Hermione is going to be a little late today." Fred informed her.

Emma nodded once again, not exactly pleased about that, but at least she'd have a little bit of peace and quiet, "So what have I missed?"

"Not much," He answered, before motioning over to a few files on her desk, "just some paperwork I need you to go through regarding the new job."

"Alright."

She went to take her seat behind the desk, switching on her computer before taking hold of the files and opening them up to see what she had to do. Fred watched her from Hermione's desk across the trailer.

"Did you manage to sort things out yesterday?" Fred questioned her.

"Yes!" Emma nodded back at him, a small smile coming across her lips, "kind of anyway."

"I haven't heard any news about Polly.." He went on to say.

She sighed lightly, wondering how she was going to get around this one, but Emma trusted him, "Well they still haven't found her.."

"But?" Fred raised his brows up.

"But Betty and I may or may not have seen her," Emma admitted to him nervously.

"Oh," He was surprised to hear this, "is she ok?"

"She's scared, I think. Between you and I, Alice and Hal don't want her to keep the baby," She explained to him, glad to have someone other than her family to talk to about all of this, "but Polly won't come back unless they let her."

"And let me guess, you're getting in the middle of this, with no idea what to do?" Fred presumed.

Damn, he knew her too well.

Emma nodded and released another breath, "Pretty much. It's just I feel so bad for the girl. She's been through so much and now everyone is thinking she murdered Jason when really she's been stuck at the home, ashamed of her pregnancy and rejected by her parents."

"Well if there is anything we could do to help, then I really don't mind." He offered his help.

"Thanks, Fred," She smiled back at him, before logging onto her computer, "I just want to focus on work today and worry about that when I get home."

"Alright."

Emma went to turn to pull up her emails to get to work on them, before she hit the documents on her lap, when the sound of the trailer door opening, caused her to divert her eyes off the screen, presuming it was Hermione.

But instead she felt her chest tighten and her stomach drop, a man she didn't expect to actually show up that day, came casually strolling in, a coffee cup steaming in his hand, as he stepped into the trailer.

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of Fp that morning, dressed in a flannel shirt, a grey t-shirt, his usual jeans and boots combination. It was like she was dreaming seeing him stood there, in the middle of the place she worked, having no idea he'd turn up after what happened with Jughead and completely forgetting it could have even been an option.

It wasn't until Fp came further into the office, that he noticed Fred had someone else in the trailer with him. His eyes slowly scanned over to Emma's desk, at first he couldn't make out that the female behind the desk was her due to the lighting until he got a better look as he approached Fred's desk that wasn't far from Emma's.

Unlike Emma's clear and obvious reaction to the man, Fp kept his expression blank, but inside his mind was racing. He couldn't believe it right now. The girl who was on his mind all the damn time was sat right there, completely confused as he was to see her there.

As he looked between Fred and Emma, Fp soon realised that Emma hadn't mentioned any of their relationship to Fred, otherwise Fred would have probably said something by now and she wouldn't have looked so shocked to see him walking in there.

Playing it cool like always, Fp came over to Fred and remarked, "This is an upgrade from the tin can we used to work in."

"Wasn't sure you were gonna take me up on the offer." Fred said the same thing Emma had been thinking, as she watched the two men intently.

"Wasn't sure it was real." Fp answered.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it wasn't my idea," Fred went on to say, as Fp stifled a chuckle and took a seat in front of Fred's desk, "the boys came up with this. But I probably could have reached out before."

Fp leant back in his chair, he probably wouldn't have had the guts to say this next part if it wasn't for Emma in the room right now, because she calmed him and made him see things rationally.

"Look, coming back here isn't easy for me," Fp explained on, as Emma felt her heartache for the man she cared for so deeply, "but, hell, I just want my son to look at me and not see a piece of garbage. Feel's like it might be my last shot."

"Then let's make it work." Fred agreed with him, as he stood up to come round and shake his hand.

Fp got up to join him and shook his hand gently, relieved and thankful for this opportunity, to make him and his son happy, as well as to see Emma again, even if it was under the riskiest circumstances, he could use to seeing her every day.

That was until the door of the trailer opened once again, the woman who also worked in the office alongside Emma came into the room, the worst case scenario for the three people who had been doing a deal on behalf of the Lodge's not too long ago, we're now back together in the most awkward situation.

Fp and Hermione's gaze met in surprise, as Emma felt herself sink a little lower in her sink, her stomach dropping, hoping this wouldn't end badly nor would it make her look shady for keeping her role at Andrew's Constructions a secret.

She hoped Fp wouldn't think she was still working with Hermione.

"Hermione, you remember Fp Jones from high school," Fred went to introduce the two former aqquantiences, "he's gonna be working with us."

"Hermione," Fp said to her trying to be civil.

"Of course," Hermione also tried to the same, but her tone was evident she wasn't so happy to see him and Emma shared the same thoughts but about the woman, "it's been forever."

"And Emma," Fred called over to her, causing her to flush in embarrassment, as he beckoned her to join them, "come over here,"

Emma slowly rose to her feet, holding the documents in her nervous hands, as she came over to join them, the awkwardness in the air rising more and more. Fp watched her, trying his hardest to hold it together, knowing how much he had missed her and so many questions he wanted to ask.

Hermione eyed the two of them curiously, wondering if they had seen each other anymore since that night, and she could already tell from how Fp was looking at her, that he clearly felt something for the young woman.

"Fp, this is Emma, my personal assistant," Fred informed the man, as Emma awkwardly smiled back at Fp, pretending to act like they didn't know each other, "and this is Fp."

"Nice to meet you," Fp told her, trying to keep up the act too, but really it was good to see her again.

"Likewise." She unhelpfully beamed back at him.

The once awkward atmosphere for one moment got turned into more of sexual chemistry between the two, but it was soon replaced as they broke each other's gaze at the sound of Fred's cell phone ringing throughout the quiet trailer.

"Excuse me," The boss man said to them all, as he answered the call and walked toward's the door, "Yeah, Vic, talk to me."

The sound of Fred closing up the door, caused the three of them to awkwardly and nervously look between one another, Hermione the first to take control, clearly more on edge than the other two, who were both used to more than just being on the edge around one another.

"Look, if this is another shake-down.." Hermione went to warn Fp, as Emma watched on anxious, as the older woman's eyes travelled to her, "neither of us wants it.."

"No, it's not, we're good," Fp assured her, his eyes also wondering to Emma as he said 'we're good', clearly meaning more than that, "your convict husband settled-up,"

His eyes were back on Hermione, as Emma stood there awkwardly, wondering where this conversation was going and if it would always be this tense, "I think he got the message after you got your little care-package."

Emma raised her brows up at her at this new found information, Fp was implying he had taunted Hermione in some way behind Emma's back. She didn't know what to think. Emma wanted to think it was for good reason, but she didn't approve of people being mean either.

"Why are you even here?" Hermione questioned Fp, before looking back at Emma again, "with the two of us.."

"My son asked me to try and go straight, ok?" Fp explained to Hermione, who now turned to look back at him, the man now looking slightly pissed, "you gonna make that hard on me? Dudley-Do-Right doesn't know I'm a serpent.."

"Does Emma know?" Hermione looked back at the girl.

Emma looked between the two of them nervously, as she shyly responded, "Uh, how is this relevant?"

"Because you were there that night." Hermione pointed out, not understanding why Emma looked so timid.

"A night we all wish we could forget," Fp interrupted the two, not wanting Hermione to make his hard on Emma, before he continued, "so I'd appreciate it if you keep that to yourself,"

Hermione gave Fp a look of disbelief that he was asking such a thing, but Emma noticed the look of darkness and determination come across Fp's eyes, she had seen it before and it would have put her off, but she knew he had a soft side, a caring and gentle side, and she knew he was only doing it to protect himself.

"Because here's the thing about snakes," Fp went on to say in a somewhat threatening manner, "you don't step on them, they got no reason to bite."

* * *

 **Author note: Hello! I'm back with another part :) I really hope you enjoyed reading this part and you're liking the story so far.**

 **Special thanks to Guest43 for reviewing the last chapter. It means so much! I don't know how they live in the Cooper household either haha it would drive me mad.**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Will Emma and Fp manage to keep their secret as they start to work together?**

 **Will anyone figure them out?**

 **How will Alice react when she finds out Emma and Betty have been keeping Polly hidden?**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	19. Chapter 19

Before any more could be said that morning, the door to the trailer swung open again and the three of them separated a little, as Fred came back on through to come back to talk to them, after his phone call before caused his departure.

"Everything good?" He asked, sensing an atmosphere.

"Everything's great." Hermione assured him, before going to take a seat down at her desk.

"Good," Fred nodded, although he could clearly tell things weren't, "Fp you're out with me today, but before we begin, Emma will take you through some paperwork."

"M-me?" She choked out, not so sure she could be with Fp in close contact when usually it ended in sex.

Fred looked back at her, a little puzzled by her reaction and it didn't go unnoticed to Hermione either, "Yeah, those documents I gave you, one of the folders is for Fp."

"Right," Emma felt so stupid at that moment, as she composed herself, "of course it is."

"Hermione, I need you to go gather up the crew for some tests," Fred instructed Hermione, who gathered up her things to head out, before Fred turned back to Fp and Emma, "Fp come out and join me when you've finished here."

"Right on." Fp saluted his boss casually, before turning to look at Emma.

Emma ignored Fp's gaze on her, knowing she would fall back into the uneasy trap if she did, because that man did things to her, so she flashed Fred a small smile, as he went to leave with Hermione.

When the two of them had left her and Fp alone, Emma went to sit down behind her desk and motioned for Fp to join her. He strolled over to her, like them being sat in this trailer together, not going to be working alongside one another was completely ok.

Fp chuckled as he took a seat, watching Emma with a grin as she unlocked her computer and also brought out the files that Fp needed to go through with her to get him back into his job.

"You never told me you worked for Fred Andrews."

Emma glanced up at Fp for the first time since the two of them had been left alone in this trailer, as Fp broke the silence that had come between them, but that goofy grin on his face still remained.

"You never asked." She shot back mischievously.

Fp shook his head, running his tongue across his lip as he leant forward, "I could get used to this."

"To what?" Emma raised her brows up, the once awkward tension soon going back to their usual chemistry filled one.

"Working here," He went on to explain, as an excited grin broke out on her face, "being around you."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She teased him.

"Most definitely," Fp smirked back, as he reached under the table and laid his hand on her bare knee where her skirt didn't quite reach, "but can you?"

Emma's grin instantly wiped off her face, when she felt his touch on her, as a small quiet sigh escape her now parted lips. The heart in the room was rising, just like the heat between her legs, and she knew if this had been any other situation than work, Emma would be climbing over that desk to jump on top of him.

But she had to remember where she was, why she was here and who also was around. She couldn't bust herself or the two of them for her own pleasure. Emma had to keep herself in line or Fp was going to throw her off.

"Fp," Emma breathed, going under the table to lay her hand on top of his own, "as much as I love that, you know if you work here, we can't do that.."

Fp removed his hand from her knee and held his hands up in defence, as he leant back on his chair, "Relax, doll. Right here, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Good," She smiled back at him, before handing him over one of the papers he needed to go through and a pen, "just read it through and when you're ready to agree, just sign on the dotted line at the bottom."

Fp slowly took it from the document and writing tool from her, making sure their fingers brushed, as Emma watched him with a curious look on her face, knowing that he was teasing her on purpose right now.

Smirking back at her, Fp began to read through the paper she had given him, as Emma turned back to her computer, trying to concentrate on her actual work instead of getting distracted by him.

But there was one thing on her mind.

"What Hermione said earlier.." She began to say, pulling his eyes off the document and back onto her after a few moments, "there was some mention of some care package?"

Emma watched Fp's eyes fall to his lap, almost like he was ashamed to admit the rest to her, but she planned on going on, "What was that about?"

Fp sighed lightly, as he laid the document onto the desk and looked back at her, "after what happened that night of the deal at the drive-in, I made sure Hermione and Hiram got the message that I wasn't going to made to be a fool."

"What did you do?" She frowned.

"I sent her a box with some fake snakes inside," He admitted to her, the disappointment clear in his voice, maybe a bit of worry also of her reaction, "I wanted to spook her into coughing up the amount we agreed on."

Emma looked away from him for a moment, surprised to hear this, but she wasn't shocked because she could see why Fp had done it. He was a leader of a gang and what kind of leader would he have been, if he wasn't paid properly for the damage he had done. Fp had to stick up for himself and take matters into his own hands.

But she just wished things could have been different, handled better or even just gone more straight forward right from the start.

"So did you get your money?" She asked.

Fp nodded back at her, "But it's still not enough. That's why I'm here, trying to earn a living for my boy."

"And what happens to the Serpents if you're here?" Emma wondered out loud.

"That goes on." He answered.

"But Fred can't know." She pointed out their previous conversation with Hermione.

Fp nodded once again, as he went on, "and I'm guessing you don't want Fred to know about us either."

"No one can know." Emma told him, the first time either of them had actually spoken out about their relationship being exposed to the outside world.

Fp knew that Emma didn't want anyone to know from how she hadn't pushed it on him to go public with what they had on. It worked out for him because he had a son who had no clue about what his father got up to behind closed doors. He couldn't break it to him yet and it was still early days between them.

But it was hard keeping everything so secret. They had nearly got busted the other day and working together without being the way they wanted to was going to be incredibly tough, but they wanted to make the outside and inside world work.

"Just us." He said.

Emma nodded back at him before she repeated with a small smile, "Just us."

Fp returned the smile before he picked up the pen and went to sign against the dotted line on the document, that was an agreement for his contract to work back at Andrew's Constructions for the job they had coming up.

Now he had signed it, Fp was now officially part of the team, alongside Emma the woman he was sleeping with, his former ex-best friend Fred, and the woman who's husband got him doing dodgy jobs around town, Hermione.

It was nearing the end of the working day, Hermione had already left to go meet Veronica from school and go on a shopping trip, so Emma was finishing tidying up the office before she left in a few minutes.

She hadn't seen much of Fp over the course of the day. He was on site with Fred and the rest of the construction crew. Emma had felt a nervous yet excited feeling bubbling around in her stomach all day at the prospect of running into him.

And that feeling hadn't left her stomach that day when she heard the door of the trailer open, her head turning over to the man himself, now walking through the door, which closed behind him and slowly over to her with a smirk.

Emma closed up the filing cabinet that she had been filing away documents, as Fp approached her and came to stand just beside her. He was carrying a hard hat in his hand and a high vice jacket in the other, as Fp laid them on top of the cabinet.

Thankfully where the cabinet was, it was blocked from the outside window view, so when Fp laid his hand gently down on the side of her waist, no one was able to see him do it and Emma was thankful because she had been dying to touch him all day.

"Did you have a good first day, Mr Jones?" Emma questioned him.

"It was the best first day ever." Fp answered her, before pulling her a little closer to him out of window's view.

Emma laid her hands on the top of his chest, smiling up at him as the two of them stood out of sight, "Do you reckon you'll like it here?" She then asked.

"Most definitely." He licked his lips before he placed a light kiss on her own.

Emma didn't want it to just be some peck, she wanted to have more of him, if she couldn't have all of him, so she kissed him back, giving in to the sexual tension between the two, as they shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the trailer.

After a few moments, the two of them pulled away and leant their foreheads against one another as Fp suggested, "Why don't you come over tonight?"

"I'll try my best, Mr Jones," Emma answered him, before pecking his lip once, her eyes rolling out the window to see Fred now approaching the trailer.

Pulling away from him with a smirk on her face, Emma went over to her desk and Fp leant up, pretending as nothing had just happened between the two of them, as he turned toward's the door where Fred would be coming through any minute now.

When the door of the trailer opened and their boss came inside, Emma was then switching off her computer and putting on her jacket to leave work. Fp was waiting, his hat back in his hand, as Fred walked over to them.

"Thanks, Emma." Fred thanked her for not only her work that day but also tidying up the office for him.

"No problem." She called back, as Fred turned back to Fp.

"So do you reckon you'll stay?" Fred asked his former friend.

"Oh yeah," He nodded back at him, before Fp's eyes trailed over to Emma, "I'm loving being back."

"Good," Fred smiled, relieved to hear that, as he went on to say, "the boys are popping in to say hello after school."

"They are?" Fp asked, a little surprised to hear this.

Emma knew if she didn't go now, then she'd run into Jughead again and Emma couldn't rule the risk of exposing her full self to Fp yet when she wasn't quite ready to and it would just make things way more awkward for Fp too.

"I'll be off then," Emma announced, as she came over to them to go to the door with her purse now on her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." Fred bidded her farewell.

"Bye," She called back to her boss, before Emma's eyes shifted to Fp, "it was great meeting you again."

"You too," Fp told her, before watching her leave out of the trailer.

Once Emma had gone outside and the door of the trailer had closed behind her, Fp turned back to Fred and saw the man looking back at him in amusement, causing him to instantly frown in response.

"What?" Fp asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Fred chuckled.

"No, C'mon," Fp pressed, wanting to know what his friend was finding so amusing right now, "say it."

"It's just, I saw the way you were looking at Emma." Fred pointed out to him, Fp instantly feeling like he had been busted.

"W-what do you mean?" He tried to play the innocent card.

"I know that look, Fp," Fred teased him so more, "I've seen it many times over the years. You like Emma."

"What?" Fp scoffed, trying to continue up the act, kicking himself for not being able to hide his true feelings for the girl.

"Don't worry," Fred chuckled once again, as he went to sit on top of his desk, "I won't tell her anything. She's seeing someone anyway."

"She is?" He was surprised to hear this, but not for the reason's that Fred might have thought, more because Fp was surprised to find out that Fred was aware Emma wasn't exactly single right now.

"Yeah," Fred nodded back at Fp, "I'm really happy for her and I hope it works out after everything she's been through."

"Like what?" Fp couldn't help himself but want to pry.

"I'm not entirely sure, other than she's married and her husband didn't exactly treat her right." Fred confessed to Fp, feeling bad he was blabbing about Emma like this, but he wanted to warn Fp off in some way.

So unaware that Fp was actually the guy Emma was seeing, but that wasn't the biggest issue of them all.

Fp had just found out, that Emma was married, something she had failed to inform Fp since they had started whatever it was they had going on. He was shocked and a little hurt to find this out from someone like Fred.

In his eyes, Fp had been more than honest with her from the word go, always opening up to her about his life and just yesterday about his wife, but there Emma was, not telling him that she was married to a husband when she had the perfect chance to yesterday.

Right now, all he could see was red, and he knew that there was probably some perfect explanation as to why Emma didn't share this information with him, but Fp just saw it as her breaking his trust and making him feel and look like a fool all over again.

Coming through the Cooper front door that late afternoon, she was met by the silence of a house, making her think that maybe she was alone and could then go up to check that Polly was still in the attic without the fear of being busted.

Emma had just come upstairs to go put her jacket and purse away before she went up to the attic when someone grabbed hold of her arm as she went past Betty's bedroom door and pulled her through into the room.

She was nearly knocked off her feet as she came into the teenager's room, completely confused and a little annoyed at how Betty had just grabbed her attention, as she now was stood in the middle of the room breathing heavy.

"Betty," Emma exclaimed, giving her niece a confused look, "why did you do that? Couldn't you just call my name?"

"I had to talk to you in private," Betty explained, before pointing up at the ceiling where Polly would be above in the attic.

"What is it?" She asked her niece.

"I may or may not have done something totally stupid." Betty looked back at her nervously.

"What have you done?" Emma questioned, folding her arms.

"I've arranged to meet the Blossom's to discuss Polly." Betty informed her, in a quiet tone.

Emma frowned back at her niece, completely puzzled as to why she did such a thing but wanted to hear her out first before she could make a full blown conclusion that it was a really stupid idea.

"How come?"

"They want to help support the baby and Polly," Betty further explained, still ensuring she was being quiet in case Polly was up there and could hear, "I just thought if I heard them out, then we could come up with some agreement."

"Oh, Betty." Emma sighed, not really sure what to actually make of this.

"I just thought they would get off our back's about Polly killing Jason this way!" The teenager sighed.

"Maybe," Emma nodded in agreement, now understanding if they somehow met in the middle then they would drop their theory, "so when are you meeting them?"

"Tonight, soon, most probably," Betty announced.

"And do you want me to come with you?" She offered her niece the option, for support and so Alice wouldn't freak out.

Emma would take the brink of it if they found out about Betty's decision to help her sister. She would do that for her troubled nieces right now. She'd do anything to get Polly out of that attic hiding out and safe.

"No," Betty quickly shook her head, but not wanting to offend, "I mean, I do, but I don't actually want you there."

"Ok.." Emma frowned in confusion, before she stifled a laugh, "so what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was hoping you could maybe hide out somewhere, so you're still there and in earshot, but not actually there," Betty explained to her aunt, "I just thought if you were there and knowing you're my aunt, they might not be too happy about it."

"Ok," She slowly nodded, coming round to the idea and seeing it from all points, "I guess I can do that."

"Thanks, Aunt, Emma." Betty smiled back at her in relief.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Betty. I don't want to sound like your Mom here, but you know what the Blossom's can be like. Don't let them manipulate you." Emma tried to advise her niece.

Betty nodded back at her, before she broke out into laughter, "That was kind of like my Mom."

"I hope not!" Emma laughed back with her.

"Just a little bit." Betty smirked.

"Where are you two off to?"

Emma and Betty both snapped their heads back round to face Alice who had just come out of the kitchen upon hearing their footsteps in the hallway of the home later that evening. Betty quickly looked over at her Aunt sheepishly, but Emma held her gaze strong.

"Oh, we're just popping out for a milkshake at Pop's!" Emma informed her sister, keeping a convincing smile on her face.

"Yeah, Aunt Emma said she would treat me," Betty added to the story, changing her once uneasy expression to one of warmth.

Alice looked between the two women, still not entirely convinced they were being honest after everything that had gone on lately, but she still was trying to give her sister the benefit of the doubt, so simply nodded back at them.

"Don't be too late." She warned.

"We won't," Emma assured her sister, before opening up the front door and letting Betty step out.

The two of them walked out of the house and got into Emma's car, whilst Alice waited by the open front door to watch them leave. Emma and Betty remained silent as they got into the car and it wasn't until they were down the street, they both breathed a sigh of relief that Alice hadn't busted them straight away.

Getting out of the car in the dinner car park around fifteen minutes later, Emma and Betty were both thankful they still had more time, with the Blossom's car not being anywhere in sight and still ten minutes left until they had agreed to meet inside.

But Emma wasn't aware of the other person in the diner that night.

Betty stepped through into the diner first, her eyes instantly trailing over to a table on the left side of the diner, where her best friend Archie sat along with Jughead and their Dad's, Emma's eyes following her niece's path over to the cosy table.

Emma's eyes widened a little when she saw the back of Fp's head beside Fred, their son's opposite them, completely unaware the two females had just walked in, two females who had big impacts on the two Jones men behind closed doors.

"I'll go order us some shakes," She suggested to her niece, pulling their attention off the guys and onto what they were actually here to do, "go find a table."

"Alright." Betty nodded, stuffing her hands into her pockets and going to pick a booth towards the back of the diner.

Emma took one last look at the table where Fp was sat with her boss and their sons, she felt an uneasy feeling that had been trying to rip through since Betty had told her her plans for the night, was now rising to the surface to be so close to Fp yet so far.

She really hoped neither of them would mess up that night.

Emma managed to pull herself away from the table and onto the waitress now waiting to take her drinks order at the front of the counter. She jumped up onto a stool as she waited for their shakes to be made, not wanting the Blossom's to come in and see her face, knowing they'd recognise her as Alice's sister.

Thankfully by the time their shakes were done, Emma was able to walk the shakes over to Betty in the corner of the diner before the Blossom's showed up. Betty could sense her aunt's nerves that night, not realising it was more because of Fp being there with his son after the other night when they nearly got busted.

"Relax," Betty assured her Aunt, as she pulled the drink closer to her, "I'll be fine. I can handle them."

Emma flashed her niece a forced smile, "I don't doubt that. I'm just worried about us all in general."

"Don't be," Betty tried to calm her aunt again, as she took a sip, "if I need you, I'll call you over, but I can handle this."

"Alright," Emma nodded back at her niece, before going to look for a spot where she could hide, but the only place was either in view of the entrance where she'd be seen or right near Fp's table, "I'll just be over there."

Betty nodded back at her Aunt this time before she watched Emma slowly walk over to the other side of the diner, the sound of her heels clicking against the tiled floor, alerted a certain red head's attention from across the diner.

"Emma." Archie exclaimed when he saw her approaching them carrying a milkshake in her hand, causing the rest of the men to look back over at her.

Emma felt her stomach drop when Archie called her name, as she came more towards them, her eyes instantly darting over to Fp, who was staring back at her emotionless, Emma presuming just from seeing her there, the shock of her turning up where they were having dinner.

"Hey, Emma," Fred greeted her in a friendly tone as usual, happy and just as surprised to see her there, "how's it going?"

"Good, yeah," She nodded, looking around at them all, but her eyes falling on Fp again, his once emotionless face was turned into one of anger, "what's the celebration?"

"We're celebrating Fp's first day back." Fred informed her, as Archie and Jughead beamed from opposite him.

"Oh wow," Emma smiled back at Fred, but her eyes kept flickering to Fp in confusion as to why he was looking so damn pissed all of a sudden, "well congrats again."

"Thanks.." Fp mumbled before he turned to Fred, "maybe we should get going."

"Uh, yeah," Fred nodded in agreement, sensing some awkwardness between them, but decided not to question it, presuming it was because of what he said earlier about Fp liking Emma, as he turned to look back at Emma once more, "what are you doing here? Hot date?"

Emma's eyes kept on Fp's as she responded back to Fred, "I wish."

Fred chuckled at her remark, as the boys stood to leave the diner, "We'll catch you later, Emma."

"See you." Emma stood out of the way, so Fp could get out of the booth.

When he got up and was now stood beside her, Emma gave him a slight frown, but he ignored her gaze and turned to Archie, "Maybe you can show me some of your music."

"That would be great!" Archie beamed back, before bidding farewell to Emma and heading for the exit with Jughead.

Fred said another goodbye to Emma, as he pulled on his jacket and followed his son out, which Fp went to catch on up, but Emma found herself holding her gaze on him so strong and ensuring he didn't walk away so easily, even with her niece sat in the same diner.

"What's going on with you?" She questioned him in a low tone.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing." He spat back, giving her a glare and pushing past her to leave.

Emma stumbled backwards slightly at his outburst, confused and a little hurt by the way he was suddenly acting with her, knowing he was the one who had urged her to come over earlier and now he was acting like he didn't want her around.

What had she done in that time?

Once the door of the diner closed up behind them, Emma composed herself and her eyes fell onto Betty, who was looking across the dinner at her worried, wondering what was going on, but before her niece could press any more, the door of the diner opened once again, The Blossom's coming into full view.

Causing Emma to quickly slip into the empty booth beside her, picking up one of the menu's off the top, trying to cover herself, as they began to look around for Betty. At the sound of their footsteps, Emma slowly pulled the menu off her face, watching them go over to Betty to talk with her regarding Polly.

At that moment, as she sat hidden away in the booth in the middle of Pop's whilst her niece did what she had to do for her sister's sake, Emma should have been worrying about her family, but selfishly she couldn't stop thinking about Fp and what had gone on.

She had texted him not long after the Blossom's had sat down to talk to Betty, asking him what had happened from the moment she left work that day until now. Emma was confused and freaking out.

Emma tried to convince herself it was an act because Fred and their sons were around, but she knew even when they had that moment to themselves, he wouldn't have been like that with her.

Something had happened.

Something big to throw him off.

She was going out of her mind. Emma was beginning to wonder if Hermione had done something to put Emma in a bad light. She was going to kill that bitch if she had. Then Emma began to wonder if Fp was having second thoughts about them.

She hoped neither were true.

But what could it be?

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Emma glanced over at her niece in the passenger seat of her car as she continued to drive them back home that night. After Betty's meeting with the Blossom's, the two had got back in the car and once the conversation about Polly was over, Betty was quizzing her aunt about her mood.

"I'm fine," She assured her niece once again, flashing a small smile, "just tired and more worried about what you're going to do about Polly."

"Well if the Blossom's are offering to help more than my own parents, maybe it's the right thing to do." Betty shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"And risk your Mom blowing up when she found's out you sent Polly off to live with the family she hates more than anything?" Emma pointed out the risk of the whole thing.

But Betty was right. Polly could not keep hiding away from her parents and the rest of the town. It wasn't practical or the safest for a pregnant young woman right now. The Blossom's were offering money, a place to live and somewhere to be cared for, not just for Polly but the baby too.

It was better than the treatment Alice and Hal would offer and the institution would.

If the Blossom's were offering, then it was worth taking a risk.

"I need a night to think on this, but please don't mention anything to my Mom and Dad till I've at least spoken to Polly." Betty made her aunt promise.

"Of course," Emma agreed with a nod to her head, "I'm here for both of you whenever you need me."

"Well, what do you think I should?" Betty asked.

"I think," She paused as she thought before a small sigh escaped her lips and Emma said, "I think you should do what you think is best for Polly and her baby. I know your Mom and Dad well, they won't change their minds once they're set on something. But if someone else is willing to give Polly a chance, then it's what you have to do."

"But what if it all goes horribly wrong?" The teenager exclaimed her worries.

"It's for you to decide whether it's worth taking that risk, Betty." Emma looked back over to her niece before her gaze focused back on the road.

"If this was anyone else who was in your position, they would be sending me straight home to confess all to my Mom, why are you letting Polly and I get away with this so easily?" Betty questioned.

Emma smiled lightly, as she shook her head, "You'd be surprised, Betty. I've been through enough for the past couple of years to know that some things are left unsaid to protect the people you love,"

Betty listened to her aunt, as she continued to drive and talk from beside her, "but there's also the things that you must speak out about at all costs, and this with Polly is not one of them. Going against your Mom and Dad isn't something I'd recommend, but sometimes it's necessary to survive."

"D-does this have anything to do with what happened to you in New York?" Betty found herself asking curiously.

Emma lowered her head slightly, thankful her hair was now covering her face as she felt a worried feeling come over her, "What?"

"It's just...I always hear Mom and Dad talking about something you went through with some guy called John.." Betty went on to say, as Emma's stomach dropped at the mention of her husband, "I just thought maybe it had something to do with that."

Emma didn't know what to do. She couldn't lie. But she also couldn't come out with the truth either to her innocent 15-year-old niece. Emma had to think rationally about this.

"You're right," Emma nodded, turning to look at her niece, "it has got something to do with John. But he's in the past now. All of it is. And I'm happy to be here living with all of you in Riverdale."

"I'm glad you're still here, Aunt Emma." Betty reminded her with a smile.

The once unease she had felt was instantly changed with the help of her niece, as Emma returned the smile and continued their journey back to the house, knowing Betty had a big decision to make and Emma had an inquest to make regarding Fp Jones.

Once they got back, Betty went off up to her room and Emma took herself off for a shower to freshen up. She had been sat in her room, drying off her hair, when she got thirsty and fancied a glass of cold water, to try to soothe her worries and the tiredness of the day.

It was too early still to head to bed and it was the weekend tomorrow, so Emma knew she had no reason to get up earlier, so the idea of an early night was something she'd put off for as long as she could.

Heading downstairs, Emma met Alice in the kitchen who was getting the last of the clean plates out of the dishwasher and putting them away in the cupboards. Emma helped her put away the last of the things, before going over to get herself a glass of water.

Alice went over to the trash can and got the bag of junk out of it, once it was in her hand, she carried the bag out of the back yard door and onto the back yard to go put it into the trash can outside for emptying the next day.

Emma had just finished filling her glass with water and was moments away from taking a sip from the cold liquid when she heard the sound of Alice's loud voice from outside.

"What the hell is that?"

Emma snapped her head round to the back door, where her sister was outside supposedly taking out the trash, but now she was stood there, yelling in the middle of the backyard about something.

She so nearly turned back around, wanting to head upstairs before Alice unleashed whatever drama she had started in the yard onto Emma, but her older sister was far too quickly as she stormed back into the house.

Emma slowly turned to look at her as Alice came on through, a deep frown forming in the middle of her face when she saw the stamped-out cigarette she had thrown on the ground days ago.

"Please do not let me believe this has anything to do with my teenage daughter or husband." Alice grumbled as she slammed the back door shut and held an angered gaze at Emma.

"Relax," She tried to calm her older sister, as Emma laid her glass down and took the cigarette from Alice's hand, before admitting simply "it's mine."

Alice scoffed at how easy her sister was at confirming the evidence, as she watched Emma throw the cigarette into the trash can in disgust, "Why the hell are you smoking? And on my property."

"It was the other day after we were searching for Polly," Emma explained, as she picked her glass back up, "I needed a release."

"Couldn't you have taken yourself off for a cold shower or something like normal people do?" Alice remarked harshly.

Emma dramatically rolled her eyes at Alice's comment, before shooting back, "Like you've never smoked before."

"Not in many years, no," Alice folded her arms in annoyance, "but not certainly around my family and my daughter."

"Well none of you was here, so I don't get what the problem is." Emma shrugged, not in the mood to be put down that night, she already was feeling rubbish from earlier with Fp.

"The problem? One it's disgusting," Alice exclaimed in complete disbelief her sister was being so naïve right now, "two it can kill you and your loved ones, and three I don't want it around my house..."

"What because your reputation in this town will be more damaged?" Emma scoffed.

Alice blinked back at her younger sister, before shaking her head, "It just can't happen again, Emma. I swear."

"Fine, I won't smoke around the house ever again." Emma held her hand up in defeat, before going back to leave the room and disagreement.

"Or you'll never smoke a cigarette again." Alice warned her.

Emma gave her sister a glare, "Remember that night when you were crying on the front porch, begging me to come back and that you'd promise me you would back off,"

Alice slowly nodded back, already presuming where this was going as Emma went on, "well you're already back to trying to control my life again."

"Because you're being stupid, Emma! I shouldn't have to be guiding you like I am at your age." Alice said nastily.

Emma rubbed her lips together, trying to keep her own anger at bay, but she was finding it so hard with her own emotions being all over the place that night, it was proving hard to keep her mouth shut.

"I never freakin' asked you to 'guide' me," Emma spat back at her, raising her voice in frustration, "if this is such a big deal for you, then I'll just move back in with Fred next door."

"Is he the guy you've been seeing?" Alice questioned her out of nowhere.

"Oh, for Christ sake," She groaned, running her hand through her hair, "I was wondering when that would be brought up."

"Well I had been waiting for you to tell me, but you clearly didn't have the respect enough to."

"Because it's my business! It's my life!" Emma retorted the anger too much for her now.

"Well is it Fred Andrew's?" Alice asked once more.

Emma shook her head and chuckled in amusement, "It's none of your freakin' business, Alice."

"Stop it!" Alice tried to get her to calm down, forgetting she was the whole reason Emma was so red-headed.

"You stop it! Stop trying to mother me, you stop telling me what I can and can't do, stop going against your word!" Emma ranted, her anger showing through now.

"And you stop acting like a stupid little teenager!"

Emma slammed her glass of water down onto the countertop, before she quickly left the room, Alice calling her name behind her, the apologetic clear in her tone, as Emma was rushing over to the front door.

"Emma, where are you going? Don't you dare walk out again!" Alice tried to get her to stay, she was freaking out now about her little sister leaving again.

Emma spun back round to her sister, as her hand held the door before she made her words very clear "I am going out to get some air. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone."

Alice took a step back at her sister's orders, as Emma took one last glare at her, before pulling open the front door and stepping out into the night's air, relieved when the door slammed shut behind her and she was alone.

Or so she thought.

She was hoping for some peace and quiet from the family drama Emma had just got herself into all because of one careless action one late afternoon the other day.

But there was the sound of voices, chatter and discussion coming from next door at Andrew's home, which was drawing her attention out of her serenity and onto the shadow's she could see illuminated on the home.

Confused and a little curious, Emma headed down the porch and went to stand in front of Fred's next door, a frown forming on her forehead, as she folded her arms to keep warm in the old sweater she had on in the fall air.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Jughead and Fp come from around the side of the garage on the side of Andrew's home. Jughead had his arm tightly around his father, who was stumbling from beside him, muttering on something, as Jughead tried to understand what he was saying.

Every nerve in her body was telling her to run inside, not to get involved and leave Fp and his son alone for the night, especially after how he had been with her that night, but she couldn't help herself right now.

As the two men got closer to her, Emma realised that Fp was actually drunk and Jughead was struggling to keep his father on his feet, the teenager's eyes meeting with her concerned ones as he came to the sidewalk.

"Oh," Jughead said when he came to stand with her, confused and a little shameful for her to witness this right now, "hi."

"Is everything ok?" Emma asked with genuine concern.

Upon the sound of a familiar voice, Fp brought his head up to look back at Emma, the same annoyed look he had on his face earlier when they had crossed paths in the Diner was back, but he looked more disgusted to see her stood there.

"Everything's fine," Jughead tried to tell her, even though it clearly didn't look it nor did it sound it, "we're just now going home."

The teenager on his quest to get his father home and safe in one piece that night, pushed past Emma and tried to begin his walk back to the trailer park, when Fp from beside him stumbled forward, nearly bringing them both down onto the concrete below.

Emma quickly sprung forward and grabbed hold of Fp's other side, trying to help Jughead steady him, feeling awful for Jughead having to deal with this and worried as to why Fp was back on the drink like this again.

She only knew briefly of his drink problem, but nights like this, her heart broke for him to see how bad it could get.

"Are you sure you can get home like this?" Emma asked the teenager.

"We'll be fine." Jughead tried to tell her again.

"I can give you both a ride if you want," She suggested, wanting to help them both right now, despite everything that was going on, "honestly it would be no trouble."

"We don't need your help." The teenager was quick to say, as he went to walk him and his father off.

Emma hated seeing them both like this, even Jughead, someone she hardly knew but knew him and Betty got on well, and he was the man she cared for's son, it was only right she wanted to help them.

"Please," Emma tried to get them to listen to her, as Fp remained a drunken mess beside Jughead, "it's the least I can do for you both."

Jughead turned slightly back to look at her with a frown, "Why would you want to help us?"

"I-I," She paused, feeling a nervous feeling come over her, but Emma knew she had to hold it together, "...I've just started working with your Dad at Andrew's constructions, it would be the least I could do to my new co-worker and his son."

Fp who had once been silent, threw in a bitter remark under his breath, "the least ey..."

It was enough for Emma to hear and Jughead to thankfully miss, as the teenager was busy looking back at the Andrew's home, almost like he wanted the two men inside to confirm Emma wasn't some randomer.

"Please, Jughead, I want to help." Emma tried to convince the guy again.

Jughead looked back at her, then on his Dad, before he slowly nodded his head, "Promise me you'll get him home safe."

"Of course," Emma assured him, "you have my word. Check with Fred or Betty if you have to."

"No, I trust you," He assured the woman, before looking over at the Cooper home, "we live on the Southside Sunny Side Trailer park."

Emma nodded back at him, not wanting to be too eager and say she already knew that, "I'll get him home safe. But I could do with some help getting him in the car."

Jughead nodded his head this time before Emma came round the other side of Fp and along with Jughead's help, they walked an intoxicated Fp over to her car that was parked against the sidewalk.

Thankfully she had her keys in the back pocket of the jeans she had on, so Emma was able to unlock the car and carefully with the help of Jughead get Fp into the passenger side, both of them ignoring his grumbles and moans about them handling him.

To shut Fp up for a moment, Emma closed the car door and turned to Jughead, "if it makes you feel any better, take my number and I'll text you a photo when we get back."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jughead nodded, as Emma handed him over her phone and motioned for him to put his number in, "Is Betty home?"

"Uh yeah, she's inside," Emma informed him, as he finished putting his number into her cell and was passing it back to him, "are you going to see or?"

"Uh, no. I'll just stay the night with Archie." He told her.

"Ok," Emma nodded, before looking back at drunken Fp in the car and going to slowly get in the driver's side, "I'll text you soon, ok?"

"Thank you."

Emma smiled lightly back at Jughead, before getting into the car with Fp, ignoring his groans again when she slotted into the driver's side beside him and started up the engine, aggravating the man more.

She waved goodbye to Jughead before Emma pulled away from the side of the road and began her journey to the South Side of town, with the man she cared for so deeply in his worse possible state right now.

Emma thought she had got lucky when she started the journey with a quiet Fp from beside her. She even thought he had drifted off to sleep, but the closer they got to the trailer park, Emma realised that Fp was still very much awake.

"W-w-why did you get involved with my s-s-on?" Fp slurred from the passenger seat beside her.

She briefly turned her head to look at him, a frown forming across her head at his question, Emma began to wonder if Fp knew about her being Betty's aunt and that she had driven Jughead to a crime scene the other night.

"What?" Emma kept her response simple, not wanting to jump to conclusion just yet.

This man was drunk besides her after all. He could have been saying anything.

"W-why did you let him let y-you take me h-home?" Fp then asked.

She sighed lightly, a little in relief that he was still unaware what she had done, before Emma said, "Because you're drunk and there was no way he could have managed on his own."

Fp scoffed loudly at her, as he shuffled in his seat and spat, "This is the real me, E-e-mma. The one I-i was on about."

"And you think I care about that?" Emma was quick to say back with raised brows, "this doesn't scare me off, Fp, if that's what you're getting at."

"It should." He grumbled.

"Why?" She looked over at him, then back on the road, wanting to push her luck because Emma just had to know, sober or not, why he was acting such an arse earlier at Pop's "because that's what you want?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Fp turned the question back on her.

"You know how I feel about you." Emma reminded him, though she didn't know if it was any use.

Another drunken scoff left Fp's mouth, as he tried to sit himself up properly and said, "I-i-i have really no clue you who you are."

She felt her chest tighten at his words. Hurt rung through her body. Emma felt completely confused right now. She didn't want to hear that. It broke her heart slightly to hear him say that about her.

Emma so badly wanted to tell herself that it was just his drunken self right now saying all this, but she knew drunken thoughts most of the time spoke a sober mind, so either way Fp meant what he said.

"H-how can you say that?" She was choking over her words now, as Emma tried to fight off the hurt.

"Because I don't!" He yelled at her, the anger showing in his voice, "I have no clue who you are!"

"After everything.." Emma shook her head in her own annoyance now, things had taken such a dramatic turn the past few hours and she was so confused by it all, "I thought we were done with you not being able to trust me, Fp."

"That was when I was being a naive man," Fp stumbled over his words as he spoke to her, "I may be drunk off booze right now, but hey, I think I've been intoxicated with the idea of a younger woman actually wanting me.."

"You know it's more than that to me!" She exclaimed, feeling the tears burn in her eyes right now, Emma couldn't believe this was happening, "I told you everything. I stuck around for you. I thought I proved to you how serious I was about us."

"You d-d-didn't tell me everything." He said.

Emma frowned deeper as they approached the entrance of the trailer park, the journey had literally flown by with this argument going off around them, she didn't even realise how close they had got in such a short space of time.

Instead of stopping the car right there and then to question him what he meant by that, she continued through into the trailer park and drove over to Fp's trailer, a few people were outside their homes, watching them drive past curiously.

Once they got outside the trailer, Emma slowly turned to look at Fp once she had shut off the engine, seeing the man was still in no fit state to get out of the car on his own accord and that she would probably have to help him inside.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked him after a heavy silence had passed.

"You know what," Fp grumbled.

"No! No, I don't actually," Emma corrected him, wondering what she had done that was so bad since she had left him at work, "please do tell me."

"Just go home, Emma."

Fp quickly grabbed hold of the door and opened it up, causing her to call his name for him to stay inside the car or at least wait for her. But Fp was a man on a mission right now and he was certainly not going to listen to her, as he continued to try exit the vehicle.

Emma threw off her seat belt as Fp struggled to pull himself off the passenger chair inside the car. She quickly jumped out of the driver's side and got around the other side of the car, just in time to steady Fp onto his feet, otherwise, he would have tumbled down onto the mud below.

Fp's eyes met with Emma's for the first time that night, she could see how drunk he was, his eyes were red, glistening and puffy. Her heart broke to see him like this. Emma really felt for him at this moment.

She had tried to convince herself that it was just the alcohol that was making him act this way, but Emma knew that their run-in at the Diner earlier on, it had just been the start of a very mess possible break up between the two.

Fp went to snatch his hand back out of Emma's, but she quickly held onto it tighter and said in a gentle tone, "Let me help you."

"Go home!" He pressed again.

"I'm not leaving you," Emma told him once again, as she closed the passenger door closed and turned to him, "I promised Jughead I would get you home safe. So I'm not breaking it."

"Fine."

Fp gave into her help and the two of them, Emma hold onto Fp's back with her arm wrapped around it and Fp holding onto her forearm, headed toward's Fp's trailer, struggling up the steps to the door, but managing to get there.

"Keys?" She asked him as they stood outside.

"I can handle it from here." Fp tried to tell her.

"Keys." Emma repeated more sternly.

Fp huffed loudly, before he fumbled in his jeans pocket and slowly pulled out his keys, in which Emma took from him and unlocked the front door of the trailer.

Once the door was unlocked, Fp used it as his attempt to get into the front door, but again couldn't stand to even get one foot in front of the other. Emma quickly grabbed hold of him again to steady him, as she walked with him inside and went over to the couch to sit him down.

Now he was down on the couch, Emma went over to shut the front door and watched as Fp fumbled to turn on the light switch. Seeing him struggle more, Emma flicked on the light and looked over at him.

Now there was light on him and her, Fp could see how broken she looked right there, even in his drunken state, he could tell he had hurt her, which only drove him to feel worse about himself.

But that didn't stop him from pushing her away.

"What are you still doing here?" Fp shouted, clearly frustrated at himself more than her right now.

But he was going to take it out on her because he was trying to defend himself.

"I'm here because I promised Jughead.." Emma tried to remind him, but she knew it was way more than that now.

She wanted answers. Emma needed an explanation.

"Screw, Jughead!" He spat back at the woman, as she rubbed her lips together uneasily, "I've clearly told you to go and you're still standing here."

"Because I deserve to know what is going on, Fp!" She folded her arms crossed.

"I already told you."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "You're impossible to work with, Fp! Just sit there and shut up for a second, whilst I try to sober you up and get you to explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Not even giving him the chance to respond or tell her otherwise, Emma marched into the kitchen, that was dirty and unkempt since the other day when she had been there. Ignoring the mess, Emma quickly found a clean glass and filled it with water.

As she came back through into the living room to give him the water and attempt to get him back to the land of soberville, she was shocked to see him, passed out, fast asleep on the couch, her chances of getting him to talk with her properly now out of the window.

Carefully laying the glass down on the coffee table, Emma took a few steps back from the man and wondered what to do next. She could have left there and then. Emma knew she should have. This man was being rude and pushing her out.

A girl who actually wanted to stick around and help him. No wonder everyone had left him if he was busy pushing them out all the time. Emma had to know what was going on with him nor would she be able to live with herself if she left him here alone when he was like this.

But from the state he was in and his past, Emma knew this must have been a regular occurrence for the man to get himself into, but something he nowadays probably dealt with on his own.

Emma could see why he was pissed at her for wanting to help him when he was so determined to push her out of it, but she couldn't just walk away from this when she just had to know what she had done so wrong.

Checking her cell phone, Emma quickly typed out a quick text to Alice to not wait up for her, because she had gone on a late night Pop's run with Fred, hoping her sister wouldn't ask too much into it.

She was going to sit and wait for Fp to wake up. Emma would wait all night if she had to. But she just needed to be here once he did wake so she could figure out where she stood in this mess.

Nearly an hour had passed, Fp was still snoozing on the couch and Emma was feeling herself about to fall into a slumber on the armchair. She so badly wanted to stay awake, but Emma was really exhausted and couldn't keep her eyes open much longer.

* * *

 **Author note: Ohhh drama! I really hope you liked this part. Thank you so much for reading. It honestly means the world to me! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Special thanks to AppelledGuest and the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part. I imagine Emma to be like Zara Larrson. I draw a lot of inspiration from her. But she's blonde, she looks like a mixture of Betty and a younger Alice if that's any help! Imagine how you wish. I really do not mind!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one.**

 **Is Fp right to react the way he did about finding out Emma is married?**

 **Thanks so much.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	20. Chapter 20

Emma didn't know how long she had been asleep for or that she had even fallen asleep when the sudden sound of something smashing onto the ground, flung her eyes wide open on the armchair and instantly flashed over to the couch.

When she didn't see a once sleeping Fp on the top of it, Emma turned her head around quickly toward's the kitchen to see him stood through the gap in the wall to the kitchen, looking back at her shamefully.

Slowly pulling herself up, Emma went to go find out what he was doing in the kitchen, but Fp was already coming back through into the living room before she had the chance to. He ignored her as Fp passed her and retook his spot on the couch.

Emma watched as he laid some steaming noodles in a pot down on the coffee table, clearly a lot sober now and trying to fit in some hungover food. Checking the time, Emma saw it was only now approaching 3am, knowing Alice would be going out of her mind with worry.

But she had to use this time as her chance.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him with concern.

Fp ignored her questions, just like he was ignoring her gaze as he grumbled out, "What are you doing here?"

"I was your sober ride home from Andrew's house," Emma explained to him, surprised he didn't know, but he was pretty out of it.

For the first time since both of them had woken up, Fp looked back at her with a guilty look, almost like he was remembering why and how he had got drunk last night, but it seemed after that was just blank.

"How did you find me?" Fp asked.

"I didn't," She shook her head, about to confess to living next door, but then Emma remembered he didn't know that about her yet, "..I passed you and Jughead on the street, you were both struggling so I helped."

Fp frowned at Emma's response, a little confused at how so-called 'fate' could have brought them to be in the same place at the same time twice in one night, but he was too grumpy and still a little drunken to argue otherwise

"Look," Emma brought him out of his thoughts and back onto her several quiet moments later, "I don't get what happened with you tonight, it's your choice whether you want to share that with me, but what I do want to know is what the hell is going on between us?"

"What?" He tried to act dumb, innocent even so he wouldn't have to go there.

"You know what," She frowned back at him, the hurt clear on her face, "don't give me the 'I was drunk' card, you started acting off with me at Pop's."

"I already told you," Fp said to her avoiding her eye contact as he did like he was ashamed of the hurt, "it's not me."

"Bullshit!" Emma snapped, she couldn't help herself, she was terrified of losing him right now.

Fp scoffed and shook his head, before he urged her again, "Just go home, Emma."

"Not until you tell me what I've supposedly done wrong since yesterday afternoon when I left work and we were perfectly fine!" She explained.

"Well, we're not anymore. Face facts, Emma," He turned to look back up at her, hating seeing her look so broken, but Fp felt just an angered as her, "I can't trust you. It was wrong for us to go there again after last time. It's done."

Emma shook her head, feeling the tears come back to her eyes, "How can you say that? We hardly begin, Fp!"

"As I said.." Fp trailed off, avoiding her eye contact again, "we shouldn't have gone there."

"Because of what? We have been fine! Sure we had a slit slip up with Jughead the other day, but apart from that we've been good." She tried to remind him because right now Emma was confused where this had all come from.

"Have you been good with your husband too?" He bitterly remarked, looking back at her again.

Emma felt the whole world around her freeze that night. She stared back at Fp in shock and confusion. Something she had tried to hard to keep Fp out of until she was ready to inform him about John, had already been outed, Fp knew and was blaming her for having a husband.

A husband she wasn't even with or didn't even love. But Fp wasn't to know that. He probably presumed they were still together and Emma was having an affair with Fp behind his back. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

It all made sense now.

But it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"W-w-who told you?" Emma found herself asking, not even want to justify her actions right now, because if Fp couldn't trust her, then what was the point.

"Does it matter?" He scoffed, chuckling slightly at the fact she wasn't even denying it, Fp unaware as to why she wasn't even going there, because she couldn't bring herself too.

"Yes! Yes, it does!" She exclaimed, the tears now starting to roll out of her eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't change the fact that you went behind my back about it, when I told you the other day about my wife, about my situation, yet you couldn't even tell me that I'm not the only one!" Fp spat.

"It is only you!" Emma assured him in a loud tone, as she went on to ask again, "who told you? Was it Hermione?"

"Hermione?" He frowned back at her.

"Yeah," She nodded, before saying, "as soon as she saw you working with us, I knew she'd want you to back off and this was her plan all along."

"What are you on about?" Fp was the confused one.

"Did Hermione tell you?" Emma questioned again.

He slowly shook his head, "It wasn't her, but why would she try to split us apart?"

"Because.." She breathed, looking back at him, Emma knew if she wasn't honest with him right now about her past and John, then she could lose this man for good, but she didn't know if she could go over everything without breaking down.

"Because?" Fp repeated.

Emma began to shake her head, as more tears spilt from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips, "The man who you supposedly think I'm still with, he's Hermione's brother-in-law."

"What?" He looked back at her in shock, as a quick frown fell on his face, "how?"

"He's Hiram Lodge's stepbrother," She began to explain through the tears, hating how upset she was, Emma wanted to be strong, but sometimes it was too hard to be, especially when she admitted his name, her voice breaking as she did, "J-j-john Lodge."

"Y-you mean to say you never worked for Hiram? You were just doing your own husband's dirty work." Fp presumed in a bitter tone.

"No," Emma was quick to clear that one up, "I did work for Hiram and John. That isn't a lie. But John promised me a large sum of money if I helped Hiram do a deal in Riverdale."

"So John," He slowly began to get up from the couch to talk to her properly, as she looked back at him broken, "is he in jail with Hiram?"

She simply nodded back, before Fp went on to ask her another question, he needed to hear the truth, "So does that mean when John gets out of jail you'll go back to him?"

Emma looked back at him like he had just admitted to killing someone like it was the worst possible question she could have been asked. Not because she didn't know the answer or because her answer would break his heart.

It was the total opposite.

Because it was out of the question of whether Emma would get back with John. Even the thought of having to see him again sent chills up Emma's spine for all the wrong reasons. If she ever came face to face with John again, Emma would not be accountable for her actions.

Emma hated the man.

Fp took her silence and her expression as the answer he had presumed yesterday after Fred had told him about Emma's partner. He knew it was too good to be true. Him with someone like her. It was just a recipe for disaster.

"I thought so." He grumbled, before coming past her, going to his bedroom to try to get some space from her and this mess.

Emma saw Fp walking past her after presuming her silence meant his worst fear, but she couldn't just let him believe it was true, because it was further from the truth. She had to tell him the truth now even if it would mean her crumbling in the process.

"You want to know the truth, Fp?" She called after him as he stepped into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he heard her yell at him, "Yes, I am married to John. But it wasn't something I ever intended on doing. I was forced to marry him, Fp."

Fp slowly turned back round to face her with a confused look, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what it means! I never had the choice to marry, John. Our forced marriage was just the moment I woke up and realised that the man who was supposed to love me, was just a monster." Emma explained to him.

It felt weird saying it out loud. She had never told this to anyone. Not even Alice that John had forced her into marrying him. Everyone thought they had just eloped in private, not realising John had forced her against her own will to marry a man in private, so Emma couldn't out him to everyone else.

It was the moment she woke up and realised he was actually abusing her, the emotional and mental abuse had happened before the wedding and that had been hard enough, but the physical abuse that had come after their vows until the day he got arrested was just as brutal.

"A monster who got himself so far into debt with his own business, that he took over mine and stole all my hard earned money to try to fix his own," She continued to retell him parts of her past to him, the tears streaming as she did, "and when that failed, and when the debt grew more, the man I loved became the man I loathed."

"Emma..." Fp didn't know what to say right now, hearing her explain all of this to him in her state was causing his own heart to break that night.

He had no idea.

"First it started with taking my business, then it came to putting me down about my ability to be a businesswoman and when I tried to stick up for myself," Emma felt her stomach churning as she went deeper into her pain, "I was told I was nothing without him and if I wanted any chance of having my business relaunched, then I was best to keep my mouth shut,"

She began to rub her lips together to try to fight off the sob that wanted to escape and scream out the pain, but Emma had to go on, "I should have left then, packed a bag and ran, but I was young and naive, all I wanted was my business back, it was like my baby,"

Fp watched her explain all of this to him, his guilt growing for ever doubting her and pushing her out when it sounded like she really needed a break and not another man being an arse to her.

"John was my first love, so I trusted everything he said. If he was going to get my business back, then I was plain stupid to leave him when I had no other funds," Emma went on to say, shaking her head as she did so, "so I stayed and for a while things were good, then John lost all of my money trying to save his own ass, that's when him and Hiram started to play dirty,"

"And the abuse started again. I was upset about my own money like anyone would be in my situation, John told me off for acting like a baby, I guess I should have known better, but that night, when he came home from his last night at work,"

Emma paused as she recalled the memory in her mind, her chest tightening as she remembered what she had tried to push so hard out of her mind, Fp could see she was struggling and he so badly wanted to scoop her up in his arms,

"...I was like his release of the mistakes he had made, I was one of them I guess, he said it was my fault I hadn't made enough money to save his ass," She went on to say, chuckling slightly with unease, "so he pushed me against the wall, pulled on my hair and reminded me that without him, I had failed."

"Emma.." Fp wanted her to stop because this was breaking her right in front of his eyes and he hated seeing her like it.

But Emma had started and she had to go on now because hearing this out loud was making her realise how far she had come in such a short space of time, "I didn't realise that night would be the first of many nights. The same thing would always happen. John would be kind and sweet, then change all of a sudden, usually when something went wrong and I had to pay the price for it."

"He never deserved you."

"I know that," She assured Fp, Emma was so sure of herself now, it had taken a while, but with time and age, Emma knew she was the better person, "John didn't. But he does now."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Fp apologised, in a soft and sad tone.

She shone him a small smile, "So to answer your question, I wouldn't get back with John. He knows we're over. I made sure of that."

"Did you ever tell anyone about what he did to you?" He questioned her.

"No," Emma admitted with a shake to her head, "who could I tell? Everyone would have believed him over me."

"He deserves to rot in that prison cell, not walk free in a couple of months," Fp grumbled.

"You're right," She shrugged in agreement, before she admitted, "but the only thing is, John promised me he would give me back my money if I kept quiet."

"Why would you trust him to do that?" He frowned.

Emma looked back at him, the tears were gone now, a look of determination on her face now, "Because he knows how damn serious I was about getting back every single penny he owes me."

"What are you going to do when he gets out?" Fp questioned her next.

"Honestly," She slowly took a seat down on the couch, almost like she was too tired to even stand anymore after the night they had both had, "I have no idea. I want to stay here. But they have business here."

"You mean the drive-in land?" He presumed, coming more over to her.

Emma nodded, before looking back at him sheepish "And something else."

"What?"

She didn't plan on telling anyone about what she knew. Mainly because Emma didn't want to expose parts of her life, but also because she wanted to keep her name out of it, even when John and Hermione were both trying to keep her apart of it.

But she was involved even if it wasn't from the Lodge side. Emma was involved through Fred since she was working with him. She couldn't escape it.

"The job Fred's secured is for Lodge Industries," Emma confessed to him shamefully, feeling the tears well up again, "I only know because John annoyingly sent me the documents for it weeks ago. I hate that Fred is doing business with the Lodge's right under his nose, but he also needs the money."

Fp looked back at Emma in surprise, he felt gutted for his former friend and shocked that Emma had hidden this information from Fred also since she always seemed to be so close with him.

But he could understand why Emma kept this to herself. She had to protect herself and keep John out of her world for her own sanity. Fp could get that. But he knew she didn't have an easy decision to make when the Lodge's got released from jail.

"I am so sorry." Fp apologised again, coming over to her and bending down to kneel in front of her.

She flashed him a small smile, "It's ok. I'm used to men being arse holes."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her statement, "I just didn't want you to make me out to be a fool again."

"I would never do that," Emma assured him, as their fingers met in the middle and intwined slowly, "I'm here for you, even when you're drunk and spiralling, I'm still here if you'll let me."

Fp slowly nodded back at her, before giving her hand a light squeeze and moving closer to peck her lips. Emma closed her eyes as Fp and her shared a gentle light kiss. As she reopened her eyes, something caught her eye in the corner of the room.

A blue and yellow varsity football jacket were hanging out the back of Fp's open cupboard door in the middle of the living space. Emma felt her eyes widen as she took in the jacket, pushing past Fp, her curiosity and panic getting the better of her.

Fp frowned in confusion when he saw her get up quickly and go over to the closet, his whole world tumbling when he saw Emma looking at the one thing he had hoped to keep hidden from the new girl in his life.

As she got closer, Emma could see that her suspicions had been right when she saw the football jacket up belonged to a certain Jason Blossom, the boy who had been murdered not too long before Emma had got to town, causing a horrible disgusted feeling to come over her.

The tears that had once gone away after her breakdown over her awful marriage, were coming quickly back, stinging her eyes as a million different thoughts flashed through her mind, causing her to feel physically sick at the realisation.

Emma wanted to pull the jacket out of the closet and check with her own eyes properly that it wasn't just some sick coincidence, but she knew that it started to make sense to her now, Fp was a leader of a gang, a gang that got involved with crime.

She didn't really know this man as much as Emma convinced herself she did, she knew that she hardly knew him. Emma didn't want to believe that Fp could do such a thing, but the evidence wasn't the only thing that was staring her back in the face.

Her own realisation and warning weeks ago to not get involved with another bad guy had been something she needed to listen to. Now she had learnt the truth and was hating herself for not being smarter.

"Emma.." Fp's voice trailed off, as he was now stood a few yards away from her, freaking out inside.

"W-w-what the hell.." Emma slowly spun round to face him, her face broken all over again, as she looked between him and the jacket, "w-why do you have that?"

"Emma.." Fp tried to calm her down.

"This is messed up, Fp," She cried, shaking her head as she did, thoughts of their memories in her mind, making her feel sick that she had been sleeping with a murderer, "no..this can't be.."

"Please," He tried to get through to her again, not wanting her to think bad of it, "let me explain.."

"No," Emma shook her head, completely freaking out, she felt like she was going to puke, as she began to make her way towards the door, "I-ii have to go.."

Fp quickly reached out to her, grabbing hold of her hand to get her to stay, "Please, Emma.."

"Let go of me, Fp!" She managed to snatch her hand back, before Emma quickly hurried over to the door and took one last look at him, "j-j-just leave me alone."

Fp went to call her name again, but Emma was already out of the front door and running down the steps of his trailer over to her car before he had the chance to. He felt panicked and angered feeling bubbling inside his stomach.

What the hell had he done?

Emma was surprised she had managed to make it home that night. It was already nearing 4:30 am that day when she arrived home. The whole journey back she had barely been able to see the road ahead of her through the tears that filled her eyes.

The same thoughts kept going through her head. Questions she didn't know the answers to and didn't even want to know. Confusion and fear clouding her mind every time she thought about them.

It was met with the disgust she felt about letting this man into her life, for making love to him so many times, to having a near relationship with a man, for opening up to him, to telling him private things, all of it for some man she barely even knew.

Emma was not only ashamed of him, but also herself.

She had promised herself after John that she would never let another man take advantage of her the way he had done. Yet here she was. Broken, scared and disgusted at getting herself involved with another douche bag.

When Emma pulled her car up outside the Cooper household that night, she contemplated just going straight next door and telling Fred everything, but then she remembered how close him and Fp were.

Plus Emma knew that she hadn't made her mind up yet with what she had now found out. Fp had Jason Blossom's jacket, the same jacket Betty and Jughead had found, it was clearly obvious now that Fp had burnt the car and took what was in the back.

But why?

To protect Jughead?

It was a possibility.

But Emma couldn't help but jump to conclusions and predict he was doing it to protect himself from his own crimes. He was in a gang. A gang of criminals. Emma barely knew what he got up to in his spare time, but to work for someone like Hiram, Emma knew it wasn't good things.

Running her fingers over her face, Emma managed to compose herself to head back inside, deciding she was going to keep herself in one piece whilst she still contemplated what she was going to do.

As quietly and carefully as she could, Emma made her way back into the Cooper household, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Alice coming down the stairs, dressed in her robe and a pair of slippers.

"Emma, where have you been?" Alice asked in a quiet raised tone.

"Sorry," Emma apologised, feeling bad for worrying her sister, "I just lost track of time. I bumped into some old friends from high school and I crashed out in the back of my car."

"You didn't drive yourself home did you?" Her older sister questioned.

Emma shamefully nodded, "Don't worry. I wasn't drunk. I just was too tired to drive. I'm home now though."

"You must be exhausted," Alice remarked, before beckoning her sister to come upstairs, "go get some rest."

"Good night," She said as she came up the stairs to meet with her, although it had been far from one, "or good morning."

Once she had finished speaking to Alice, Emma closed up her bedroom door and slipped off her shoes, before going over to her bed and slipping under the duvet, as soon as her head the pillow Emma let out a silent sob, the pain of the night hitting her hard.

She had no idea what she was going to do or even how she was going to get through this.

Alice came on through into the dining room carrying the newest issue of the Register she had spent yesterday working on down at the office, her sister and daughter sat up the table, a ray of breakfast foods in front of them.

Whilst Betty was busy tucking into her breakfast, Emma opposite Betty had barely touched the homemade pancakes that were in front of her on her plate. Alice was hoping that when she got back from being outside her sister would have made an attempt to start, but it was now worrying her silly.

"Emma," Alice said grabbing her sisters attention, as she retook her seat up the table to join them for breakfast, "are you not hungry?"

Emma shuffled on her seat as she picked up her fork, "I'm, um, I'm not feeling so good." She lied.

"Well, you have to try to eat!" Alice encouraged her younger sister, her worry only growing for her, she had been acting weird since last night, "even if it's only a little something."

Her younger sister nodded back at her, before cutting into her pancakes and taking a small mouthful. Betty raised her brows up at both her Mom and aunt that morning, a small tension building, but not one of the usual kind.

This was one more worry about what was going on with Emma.

She had barely slept. Emma was freaking out in her mind what she was going to do about this new information she had learnt about Fp. She was still feeling sick with the shame of getting herself involved with a potential murderer.

Emma couldn't help it if the last thing on her mind was tucking into pancakes that morning and pretending to be happy families when they were all anything but it right now with everything that was going on with Polly and this private life Emma was leading.

"Did something happen last night, Aunt Emma?" Betty questioned her aunt after silence fell on them.

"No," She lied back to her niece, the guilt eating away at her, but she couldn't exactly be honest, "why?"

"It's just.." Her niece began, as Alice's eyebrows raised at what her daughter was getting at, "Jughead told me you gave his Dad a ride home last night."

Emma felt her chest tighten at the mention of Fp and last night, the awful reminder of what happened between them, it was all such a mess right from the moment she saw him at the diner, but now she was going to have to deal with Alice's integration too.

"Jughead's Dad?" Alice repeated, puzzled by this news, "you mean Fp Jones?"

Betty nodded slowly back at her Mom, before going on to say, "Jughead wanted me to thank you again."

Emma looked over at her sister with a nervous look, before going back to Betty, "It's no problem." She forced a fake smile.

"I thought you went on a Pop's run with Fred last night," Alice said to her sister, hoping she'd catch her out.

"I did," Emma lied once again, hating having to do this to the people she loved, but she had no other choice, "that was after I helped Fp."

"Why would you even want to help someone like Fp Jones?" Alice questioned her sister further.

Betty nervously looked over at Emma, giving her a look, one that looked more serious than Emma could have imagined and it was then Emma began to wonder if her niece knew more than she was letting on.

"He works with us at the construction site now," Emma explained, thankful that one wasn't a lie, "I offered to give him a ride home."

"Since when?" Her older sister asked.

"Since yesterday." She answered.

Alice scoffed and slammed the paper that was once in her hand down on the table, before she got up from her chair, "If you'll excuse me..."

Betty and Emma watched Alice walk out of the room, both of them completely confused as to why she was leaving them and acting so pissed about Emma being a good samaritan last night.

"Aunt, Emma.." Betty said in a hushed tone, causing Emma to look back over at her niece, "..it's none of my business but.."

"But what?" Emma raised her brows, almost like a warning.

Betty was taken back by Emma's look, so she nervously choked out, "U-uh, if you need me to cover for you for anything today then let me know."

"Thanks, Betty." She breathed in relief back at her niece.

Betty shone her a small smile, before picking up her finished breakfast plate and leaving the room to go clear it, just as Emma's cell phone beeped in the back pocket of the jeans she had thrown on that morning.

Pulling out her cell phone, her heart began to race when she saw a new text message on the screen from Fp. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. Emma had ignored his calls last night on her ride home, but now he was trying to reach out to again.

'We need to talk.'

Emma looked up from her cell phone, still unsure of how she felt about all of this because she was frightened and disgusted more than anything. But she wanted to hear the truth or at least his explanation of his actions. Because she still cared about him. So deeply. She didn't want to lose him.

But she couldn't be with him knowing he was a killer either. It was just so wrong.

Before Emma had the chance to respond back with her answer, Alice came storming back through into the dining room, a look of frustration and worry on her face, as she slammed the newspaper down onto the table in front of Emma.

"Please, Emma," Alice began to say in a paranoid tone, as Emma watched her in confusion, "I need to know if Fp Jones got you in trouble last night."

"Trouble?" Emma furrowed her brows.

Alice nodded back at her, "I don't know what you know about him, but he's trouble, Emma. Was he the reason you were so late home?"

"H-h-how do you know him?"

She ignored the questions her sister was asking her and instead had to know how Alice was so knowledgable of the man Emma had been sleeping with behind everyone's back.

"I-i don't," Alice tried to cover her tracks, but Emma could tell she was hiding something, "I just know what I've heard. Do you know he's the leader of the South Side gang?"

"You mean the South Side Serpents?" Emma corrected her.

"H-how did you know?" Her older sister spluttered out again, her behaviour that morning was odder than Emma's, "did he tell you?"?

"Tell me what?"

Emma was so confused right now.

"Nothing.." Alice quickly shook her head, before getting back to what she had come in here for anyway, "don't mess with men like him, Emma. Look, I know I promised you that I wouldn't pry on your personal life, but please stick with whatever man you're seeing at the moment. Don't let Fp Jones into your life."

Emma stared back at her sister with an awful feeling in her stomach. She didn't need her sister to tell her that. But this warning from her sister was almost confirming her suspicions that he was guilty. Yet she still had so many unanswered questions.

"What's so bad about him?" She questioned her sister.

"You don't want to know, Emma," Alice said as she began to head out of the room, "trust me, stay away."

Emma watched her sister go back out of the dining room, completely confused and even more freaked out that she had been when she had found Jason Blossom's jacket in Fp's dresser. Now even her sister was warning her off Fp Jones. It wasn't a surprise, but it was the way Alice was talking.

Almost like her sister had a past with him. A past that had put her off him. She didn't know what kind of past. But the type of incident that would make Alice think twice about trusting him. Emma knew there was more to it then her sister was letting on.

Looking back down at her cell phone, Emma clicked back onto Fp's message and quickly typed out a response to the man, her stomach churning when she hit that send button, worried she had made the wrong decision.

'Meet me at 12 at the Worm.'

Fp stood in the middle of the Whyte Worm, his eyes staring back at the bar a few yards away, contemplating pouring himself a whiskey, but he knew he had to stay focused right now, he had just had the morning from fell that was almost like a continuation from the night before with Emma.

Jughead had been brought into the Sheriff's station for questioning over Jason Blossom's murder. Fp hadn't been there for his son in time, not until he was released and Fred had come to pick him because after Emma left Fp last night, he had gone straight back to the bottle and was now nursing an even bigger hangover.

His life was a mess. Fp was determined that after this afternoon he would be getting his life back on track. He had to for not only his sake but his son's as well. If he didn't, then Fp didn't know how much more he could take.

A light knock at the bar door pulled him out of his thoughts, as his stomach drop when he realised his visitor was nowhere to see him. Fp slowly began to approach the Worm front door, a nervous feeling coming over him to see her again.

Once he reached the door and carefully pulled it open, he winced slightly at the bright noon sky outside, as his eyes adjusted to focus on the woman standing outside the entrance, an emotionless look on her face as their eyes met.

Standing aside, Fp allowed Emma to walk into the bar and lead her over to a booth so they could sit and talk. Emma closed and locked the door up behind them before she followed him and took a seat with him at a table.

Fp sat on one end of the booth whilst Emma took the other. Even in the unlit bar that had barely any window light, Emma could tell Fp was hungover and looked drained. She wasn't surprised.

It had even taken her a lot to get ready that day, but she had managed to refreshen up and was dressed in something she'd wear to work, rather than the usual attire she wore round Fp, maybe to prove a point that she wasn't the type to be messed with.

Or maybe Emma just didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

An awful tension was building between the two as they sat in silence, a tension they weren't used to it. It was usually a more sexual kind that they were used to. This felt different. And it felt unbearable.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to the cops." Fp broke the silence between them, looking back at her uneasily.

"You're lucky I haven't," Emma told him sternly, as she stared back at him, but more with ease than he was, she was trying to hold it together.

"Why haven't you?" He asked her.

Now that had thrown her. Her stronghold was already proving difficuilt.

"Honestly," She began, thinking if she was at least honest with him, then maybe he would be too, "I'm not sure what to do. I've been trying to put the pieces together and I'm just finding it all just very messed up."

"I don't blame you," Fp murmered, but it was loud enough for her to hear, "I don't expect you to understand."

"Well at least let me try!" Emma pressed, leaning forward slightly.

"You don't want to know, Emma." He assured her, thinking he was doing what was best.

She scoffed loudly, "I came all this way, didn't I? You could at least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"You do know, if I involve you, you could be taken down with me." Fp reminded her just how serious this was.

"And you're talking to the girl who's married to a criminal," Emma was jogging his memory now, as she gave him a look, "I deserve to know the truth."

"You do," He nodded in agreement, "but are you willing to hear it?"

She looked back at him worriedly, thinking hard for a minute if she really was willing to have her whole world changed, her presumptions confirmed that he was a killer, the amazing memories she had in her head with Fp would be instantly changed.

Emma took a deep breath in, before she nodded back at him, thinking that she had nothing to lose right now. She had already been through hell once with John. Emma knew she could do it again if it came to it.

"What do you want to know?" Fp asked, deciding it was best if she took control because he didn't know how much he could really share for her own protection.

"Why did you have his jacket?" Emma asked.

"My son Jughead," He began to explain to her, Emma already knew half of this story, one of her own sins, "he found a car that I had got for Jason to run away with his girlfriend. It had drugs in the trunk. I didn't want Jughead to be caught, so I burnt the car and took the jacket,"

She looked down at her lap, contemplating whether or not to confess her own doing's in that night, but Fp continued on in his explanation, "the jacket is insurance in case anything goes wrong."

"W-what you mean with the cops tracing the drugs back to you?" Emma presumed, thinking maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Fp looked back at her uneasily, before he admitted, "Not just the drugs."

She blinked back at him, thinking she had been stupid to think so soon that Fp was so innocent, but Emma had to hear the truth and take it strongly because it was what she came for.

"What then?" Emma asked quietly.

"Please, doll..." Fp tried to get her to not make him tell her.

"Please," She was begging him now, the tears starting to form in her eyes, "I have to know, Fp!"

"If I tell you, I could not live with myself if something happened to you!" He exclaimed, sounding genuinely worried now.

"Why?" Emma frowned back in confusion, "why would something happen to me?"

"Because.." Fp trailed off.

His eyes darted over to the CCTV in the corner of the bar, before he quickly got up and grabbed hold of her wrist, Emma felt her chest tighten at his touch on her skin, worried about what he was going to do with her due to her past, but also because a potential murderer was holding her right now.

"I can't talk here," He told her, before motioning over to the back room, "we need privacy."

"I can't.." Emma snatched her hand back, the fear in her voice and over her face.

Fp looked back at her with hurt in her eyes, hating how she looked so afraid of him, it pained him and he wished it never had got to this, but he had brought this on himself, this was his mess.

"I wouldn't hurt you, doll," Fp assured her, looking back at her sincerely, as his fingers slowly came up to caress her cheek, "I promise."

Emma couldn't help but shut her eyes at his touch on her skin, the feeling of him touching her again was too much, and she had to really remind herself of what had happened, she couldn't let herself get caught up in this.

But she did have to trust him right now. Even if it would end up being a mistake. She had to for the man she thought he was.

Nodding back at him slowly, she reopened her eyes and followed him out the back, the usual room where they had ended up having sex when they had first started seeing each other, but now it was a room that held completely different meetings.

Fp took a spot on the couch in the back room after he had flicked on the lights, the hungover very evident on his face now, as Emma leant up against the desk not too far from him, as she nervously sat to hear more.

"I didn't kill, Jason," Fp told her in an honest tone, surprising her, but also making her on edge, "but it doesn't mean I didn't have any involvement either."

"Ok.." She nodded slowly, a little relieved, but still scared.

He looked down at his lap shamefully, "Jason came to me for help with helping him and his pregnant girlfriend escape town. He needed money and a car. So I got him a motor and some weed to deliver in exchange for cash, but I soon realised he was Clifford Blossom's son."

"And then what?" Emma urged him to continue.

"I was in a really crap headspace that day, my daughter had stopped returning my calls, my wife had officially left me three months to the day, Jughead had moved out, I was a mess and I needed money fast," Fp went on, not even having the courage to look at Emma, but he owed her this at least,

"so I kept Jason hostage to get Clifford to come to me, to pay up money in exchange for his son's return," He explained, Emma just had a look of confusion on her face as she listened, "I was desperate, but not desperate enough for what happened next.."

"W-w-what did happen next?"

Fp glanced back up at her with a worried look on his face, as he shook his head, "Emma, please, don't let me tell you any more."

"Fp," Emma came over to him and leant down in front of him, just like he had to her hours ago, "what are you so afraid of?"

"If I involve you anymore, Emma, then god knows what will happen to you!" He expressed his concerns for her safety.

"I'm a big girl, Fp, I can handle it." She tried to assure him, although she was way out of her depth with this.

"No," Fp shook his head, standing up from his spot on the couch and moving away from her, "you should go..."

"What?" Emma stood back up to join him in the middle of the back room, completely pissed now, "are you freakin' serious?"

"I don't want you here, Emma." He lied.

Fp thought if he was to push her out as he had planned on doing before she showed up and shew him how incredible she was, then he wouldn't have to put her at risk anymore and she would be safe away from this mess.

"Fp," She gave him a strong look, before Emma shook her head, "you don't mean that..."

"I do!" Fp roared back at her, as she jumped back at his yelling, the sound of a man shouting at her reminding her of John and his abuse, "my son nearly got arrested today. I need to focus on him and my family."

Emma looked back at him, so hurt and upset by this, wondering where it had come all of a sudden, "Fp.."

"I need my family," He continued, hating how much this was breaking the two of them, but he had to keep her safe, "and they need me."

Another awful silence fell between them, Emma just staring back at him in disbelief that she had come all of this way to hear him out, just for him to only give so much and then push her out again, she was truly upset and hurt by all of this.

But she had found out the one thing she needed to hear, that he didn't kill Jason.

She had got what she wanted.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe she should get out now before it got worse. It would stop all the lies. It would stop all the sneaking behind everyone's back's and she would be able to go back to some form of normality. Something she hadn't had in a very long time.

Nodding back at Fp after a while, Emma took one last look at him, before she slowly turned back around, her hand hesitating on the door handle, hating having to walk away like this, but it was clearly the best option.

"Goodbye, Fp." She mumbled in a soft tone.

"Goodbye." He said back to her, his voice sounding just pained as she felt.

Emma pulled open the door and quickly stepped out, knowing if she didn't hurry, then she'd convince herself to go back and beg for him to change his mind. But Emma knew she couldn't go back to something that was broken, otherwise it was going to be just like it was with John.

A mess she couldn't walk away from until it was too late.

Stepping outside, Emma took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air, needing to calm herself down, before she made her way back home. Emma couldn't have Alice worrying about her anymore that day.

Getting into her car, Emma put her hand into the glove box and pulled out a box of cigarettes, before she quickly lit one up and wound down the window to blow the smoke out of the car, she needed this release, because she is sure as hell couldn't get it from Fp anymore.

* * *

 **Author note: Good evening! I hope you're all doing well and you've enjoyed reading this part. I'm really feeling for Emma in this part!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and taking an interest in this story.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part.**

 **How will Emma cope knowing Fp had a part to play in Jason Blossom's murder?**

 **Will Fp manage to stay off the rails without Emma keeping him sane?**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	21. Chapter 21

Besides the hurt, anger and confusion, Emma was disappointed. Disappointed that she had trusted a man again who just ended up breaking her heart. She hated to admit, but Emma was falling so very hard for him and was genuinely gutted she wasn't going to continue things further with him..

Once Emma got back to the Cooper household that afternoon, she was relieved when she saw both Alice and Hal had gone out. Emma needed some time to herself to get her head back into a good space without her sister's integration.

Coming into the house, Emma made her way straight upstairs and only realised that she wasn't completely alone when she saw Polly and Betty stood in the middle of the hallway, looking back at Emma worriedly.

"Jeez," Emma jumped when she spotted the two of them, having no idea they were even here, "you scared me. What's going on?"

"I've made my decision about the Blossom's," Betty informed her aunt.

"Our decision." Polly corrected her sister.

"Our decision," Betty repeated as Polly smiled lightly, "we're going to take them up on their offer."

"Oh wow," Emma was surprised to hear this, she wasn't so sure about it all now after what Fp had told her about Clifford, it was all so suspicious, "when are you going to break the news?"

"We've already told the Blossom's," Polly explained to her aunt, looking between her and her sister, "we're meeting up with them later on."

"I take it your Mom and Dad don't know?" Emma said.

"Not yet," Betty answered, looking a little sheepish, "I'm going to tell them later."

"Well, I hope it goes well.." She tried to be positive, but inside Emma was on the edge of crumbling over Fp and how messed up everything was right now.

Emma went to walk into her bedroom for some space and time to herself to deal with her emotions, but Polly and Betty called her back, preventing her from going any further into her own serenity.

"We were hoping you'd come with us later," Betty suggested to her aunt hopeful, "The Blossom's are coming to get Polly at Pop's in a couple of hours."

"Oh," Emma wasn't sure she was really up for going out anymore that day, Emma just wanted to hide from the world, "you don't need me. We can say goodbye here."

"I'd really love to have you there to say goodbye properly, Aunt Emma," Polly told her with a smile.

Emma couldn't say no to her nieces. They were too sweet for their own kind. Emma couldn't disappoint them for her own troubles. It would only be an hour maximum. She could be back home in no time.

"Alright," She nodded back in acceptance, "I'll be there."

Coming through Pop's dinner later that afternoon, Emma was nervous to not only be out in public after her so-called breakup, but also to actually be allowing to send her niece away the way she was behind her sister's back.

She felt like not only a bad friend, bad person, bad sister, but also a bad aunt. She felt a mess. Emma felt like a horrible person. But she had no idea how to convince the girls to back out of this idea otherwise.

There were no other options. Polly couldn't go back to the attic or live in the home. Both of them were out of the question. This was the only viable option.

Emma wished she had her money through to be able to afford a home for Polly to come to stay with her. She just didn't have that option right now. But it made her feel like a failed aunt for not being able to do so.

Betty, Emma and Polly took a seat up the counter to wait for Jughead, Archie and Veronica to show up, to which Emma only found out they were joining them on the ride over here. Emma was nervous to see Jughead again, but not only would he remind her of Fp, but also because of last night.

"Do you guys want anything? A shake? Some ice cream?" Emma asked the two of them.

"I'd love some ice cream, Aunt Emma!" Polly beamed back.

Emma nodded back at her with a smile, before looking at Betty, "Betty?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks," Betty answered.

Emma called the waitress over and offered herself a coffee, as well as some ice cream for Polly whilst they waited. They didn't have to wait long before Veronica showed and shortly after Jughead and Archie did too.

Emma offered the teenagers a small smile, but tried to keep herself to herself, for the time being, she didn't want to really have a conversation with anyone right now, but it was kind of hard to avoid it because Emma was basically sending her niece away very soon.

"The Blossom's should be here soon," Betty said to them all after checking the time on the clock on the wall in the diner, "once we've talked things through with them, we'll call Mom and Dad."

"Are you nervous?" Betty then asked her older sister.

"I'm thankful," Polly told her sister, before looking around at them all, "at the home, the sisters said each of us had a guardian angel,"

Emma watched as her oldest niece reached over and took Betty's hand in her own, before saying, "You're mine, Betty."

Emma and the others smiled at this sweet sibling moment they were sharing, she was grateful herself to have such kind and thoughtful nieces, Emma was truly blessed to have the family she had and it made her realise how much she would miss them if she was to ever leave town again.

Emma couldn't imagine her life without them now.

"Uh, Emma," A voice broke her out of her gaze on her nieces, as she turned to look over at Jughead, "thank you, for, uh last night with my Dad."

"Oh," Emma pulled herself together at the mention of Fp, "it's fine. No worries."

"He can be a handful, but thank you." Jughead thanked her once more.

"Don't mention it." She said, truly meaning it.

Emma didn't want to think about Fp right now.

The sound of Pop's door ringing to alert them that someone had just entered, caused them all to turn and see Cheryl Blossom herself stroll into the diner, automatically coming over to them.

"Cheryl," Polly quickly rose to her feet at the sight of the teenager, as Cheryl's eyes drew to the bump Polly was carrying on her stomach, her hand hesitated over it, as Polly went on to say, "I'm so sorry about Jason, I know how much you loved him,"

Cheryl's eyes flickered to the floor at the mention of her brother, as Polly continued to speak to Cheryl, taking hold of the girl's hand in comfort, "And he always talked about how much he loved you."

Betty looked over at her aunt with a slight frown, before she spoke on behalf of them all, "Cheryl, where are your Mom and Dad?" She asked.

"You have to leave!" Cheryl quickly exclaimed, the panic suddenly evident in her voice, as Emma rose to her feet with worry, "now!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked with concern.

"My parents," Cheryl explained further, as they all looked on, "I don't think they want to help you."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked, sharing the same fear as her aunt was right now.

"They want you out of the picture, Polly," Cheryl admitted to her, a look of panic suddenly came over Polly's face, "it's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for JayJay's baby."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Polly turned to her aunt and her sister, as she rambled on, "I can't go back to the attic."

Emma and Betty both hesitated, not sure what they could do now, this was their only option and both of them felt terrible they couldn't do more, but Emma didn't have enough funds to even buy herself a place, let alone a pregnant teenager.

"No," Veronica quickly cut in, causing them to look over at the raven-haired girl, "you don't have to, Polly. And don't worry about my Mom, Betty and Emma, she'll want to help."

Emma looked back at Veronica like she had just shot someone. Worse than being with the Blossom's was allowing her niece to stay with her sister-in-law. Emma felt her day was just getting worse. Now she was letting her niece go off to live with a woman she wanted to stay well clear from.

This was not ideal.

But what could she do?

Standing back in the Pembroke brought back another load of awful memories for Emma, it hadn't been that long ago she had been here to collect the money for her deal with Fp Jones, she thought it would be the first and last time she was there.

But here she was, standing with her two nieces, being let through into the Lodge home by the help of Veronica and she came face to face with Hermione, the woman she now worked with, despite trying her best to get away from anything to do with the Lodges.

Hermione was not only surprised to see the Cooper daughters, but also to see Emma stood there. Once Veronica explained the situation to her, it all became very clear to Hermione why they were all there and it wasn't voluntarily for Emma's sake.

"Of course you can stay," Hermione assured Polly, giving her a too sweet smile for Emma's liking, "as long as you need. Anything for Alice Cooper's daughters."

Emma grumbled inside at how all too kind Hermione was being when she knew her true colours and they weren't pretty. But this was the best option or if not there only option. It was better for Polly than being the Blossom's, even if Emma hated the idea of her niece being with a Lodge.

"Thank you, Mrs Lodge." Polly thanked her.

"Thank you, Veronica." Betty then thanked her best friend for doing this for them.

"Yeah." Veronica nodded back, ensuring them it was fine.

"You're welcome, girls," Hermione told the two teenagers, before saying to Polly, "and please, now that we're going to be roommates, Polly, it's Hermione,"

Hermione began to move over to the living room space of the luxury apartment room, "Please, come make yourself at home."

Polly and Betty began to follow Veronica through the apartment and towards the bedrooms, leaving Hermione alone with Emma, whether it was by accident or not, neither of them wanted to have this conversation.

"I take it you already know about Lodge Industries and Andrew's Constructions." Hermione broke the ice.

Emma nodded, "How could I not know? I'm Fred's assistant."

"And John's wife," Hermione smirked over the top of her wine glass.

"Wow. Really?" She glared back at Hermione, not in the mood for this crap, "thanks for bringing that up when my nieces are through in the other room."

"Well, they'll start to wonder why their aunt is on a downward spiral when our favourite Lodge men come to town to work with Andrew's Constructions." Hermione taunted her.

"Hopefully that day won't come anytime soon," Emma responded, though she was dreading it when it did, "they both deserve to pay for what they have done."

Hermione smirked again, as she added, "don't we all?"

"I'll figure it out," She promised not only Hermione but herself on the matter, "they won't stop me."

"Will Fp be something you consider?" Hermione then said, completely throwing Emma and because of their 'breakup', it was like a kick to the stomach.

"W-what?" Emma choked out.

"You know, Fp, will he make you want to stay working with Fred?" Her sister-in-law asked her.

Not wanting to give into Hermione's presumptions, Emma frowned and answered in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Oh c'mon," Hermione went on to say like it was obvious, "a young attractive woman like yourself, a dark mysterious man like him, it's an affair waiting to happen.."

Emma couldn't help but scoff, not because it was wrong, but because it had somewhat happened and had annoyingly failed. Having this conversation with Hermione was making this break up a lot harder than she ever thought it would be.

"You want to talk about affairs?" She began to say, the anger clear in her tone, her emotions still all over the place, "what about you and Fred Andrew's? I'm sure Hiram would love to know all about that."

Before a stunned Hermione could speak up to defend herself, the teenagers came back through into the room, totally oblivious to what had just gone on between the two adults in the room, as they shone them a forced smile after their heated debate.

"How did you get on?" Emma asked her oldest niece.

"I think I'll like it here." Polly smiled back at her aunt, before pulling her sister into a hug from beside her.

Emma slowly took the keys out of the ignition of her car later that afternoon, as they pulled up outside their home, both Betty and Emma were dreading going inside and breaking the news to Alice and Hal.

But neither of them were feeling very brave enough to go in there and admit that they had been seeing Polly these last few days, as well as that she was now living with the Lodge's at the Pembroke.

"We'll get through this together," Emma told her niece, as Betty stared up at the house from the passenger seat worried, "we just have to be honest with them."

Betty slowly nodded, "I promise I'll stick up for you if my Mom starts to blame you."

"You don't have to," She assured her niece, knowing Alice was the least of her concerns right now because Emma was feeling awful enough already, "but thanks, Betty."

"I guess if they disown us, then we could just go join Polly with Veronica and her Mom." Betty half-joked, but they both knew it was possible Alice and Hal would be so furious they'd throw at least one of them out.

"I'm sure we'll be ok." Emma tried to remain optimistic.

Just as the two women were about to brave it and exit the vehicle to go face the music with Alice and Hal, Emma's cell phone began to ring out in the car, causing Betty to look back at her aunt and Emma to fumble in her pocket to bring out the ringing device.

Once she managed to, the call cut off, a frown coming over her face when she saw an unknown number on the screen, "Uh, you go inside," Emma told her niece, wanting to find out whom it was, "I'll catch you up."

Betty did as she was told and made her way inside, whilst Emma tried to recall the unknown number back, a little worried as to who was trying to contact her on a restricted number on a Saturday.

But as soon as Emma heard the ringing of the call come to a stop, the sound of an automated voice filled the other line, the call was forwarded to a very familiar prison, causing a horrible uneasy feeling to wash over her.

Emma wanted so badly to quickly end the call, but her fingers were frozen on the cell phone in her hand, as she listened to the automated voice stop and the sound of someone breathing down the other end of the phone filled her ear.

"Emma," She heard his voice, causing her stomach to drop and her heart begin to race, "Emma?"

Emma couldn't speak, she was in shock and beating herself up inside not ending the call, but she just felt frozen. She couldn't move. Emma was surprised she was even still breathing because it was heavy and she was nearly shaking with fear.

"I know you're there, Emma," The very familiar nerving voice spoke up again, as she remained seated in the car, "I can hear you breathing."

Emma shut her eyes at the sound of his voice, hoping this was just some kind of nightmare and not actually happening. She was so convinced someone was out to try to dampen her day and ruin her life. This couldn't be happening right now.

But Emma had to remember the woman she had become the moment she left New York and arrived in Riverdale. She was strong and determined. Not scared. Not to be messed with. She was powerful.

"What do you want, John?" She finally plucked up the courage to speak out.

"Well it's nice to finally hear your voice, Emma," John remarked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Cut the bull shit, John," Emma snapped, as she reopened her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for his games, "what do you want?"

"Why do you think I want anything?" He went on to say, pretending to act innocent, but Emma knew him too well, "I've got everything I need, well except one thing."

"If this has anything to do with me.." She went to say, but he quickly cut in.

"Oh it has everything to do with you, Emma," John explained, a sick feeling come over her, dreading what he wanted with her, "my lawyer never heard back from you about your take on our new business adventure."

"You mean yours and Hiram's dirty work in Andrew's Constructions?" Emma responded bitterly.

He chuckled lightly at her response, "I understand you want to stick up for your friend Fred during all of this, but you would sit so much better on the other side of this."

"I already told you that day, John, I am out. I am out of everything. The business. Your life. Our marriage, all of it. I am done." She reminded him in a stern tone.

"But think how much you would soar back working with Lodge Industries," John tried to manipulate her more, "we could do everything you've always wanted. You think Fred could give you that?"

"He would do a better job at it than you ever would, John." Emma spat.

"That's not true, Emma," He kept his tone gentle and soft, just like he always did whenever he tried to get her to do something she didn't want to do, it was the perfect persuasion, but it wasn't going to work on her, "you know how much I gave you. A generous place to live, a family and security, friends, whatever you wanted, trips abroad.."

"None of those things matter to me, John." She breathed in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon, Emma. Remember our little romantic trip to Paris a couple of years ago," John was now trying to jog her memory, but those memories just made her feel sick now, "you loved it and said how you wanted to stay there forever, just the two of us, in that expensive penthouse suite you could have all of that again."

"Goodbye, John."

Emma was tired of listening to him trying to worm his way back into her life. She wasn't going to allow it anymore. She had promised herself not to go back there and this was her using that strength to walk away again.

"Emma, wait.." John tried to get her to listen to him one last time before she ended the call, "please. We need you. I need you."

"You don't need me. You've never needed me. And I don't need you either." Emma told him bluntly.

"Please, Emma." He tried to beg her again.

"Goodbye, John."

This time Emma took the phone away from her ear and hit the hung up button, stuffing it back into her pocket and letting out a frustrated sigh.

What the hell had just happened?

Or what the hell had gone on today?

Everything was such a mess. It could not get any worse.

It wasn't until she got out of the car and put her two feet down onto the pavement that Emma realised her body was shaking from that phone call. Not so much in fear, but in anger and upset, that she had John still trying to get back into her life, even when she had sternly told him no so many times.

She really was dreading the day he turned up in Riverdale.

Despite her family and Fred, Emma was running out of ideas as to why she should stay. Maybe her breakup from Fp or whatever had happened, was enough to make her rethink staying and that going away was the better option before it was too late.

Just as she walked up the front path to the porch, her phone beeped in her pocket and she wanted to ignore it, but there was still this nagging feeling inside of her, that it would be Fp wanting to change his mind.

As she pulled it out, a deep frown formed on her forehead when she saw it was a message from the bank. She clicked on it and her eyes widened when she saw a hefty sum of money had been deposited in her bank just under a minute ago.

Emma knew this wasn't some coincidence.

This was John's doing.

It had done it to prove a point to her. That he could provide her with money. He would be able to give her the life she supposedly had wanted. But John didn't understand that Emma didn't want that life anymore.

Nor did she want him.

John was willing to pay the price to win her back and have her back in his life, but all she really wanted was Fp no matter what the price was.

Emma made herself known when she came through the front door of the Cooper home. But she really didn't want to make conversation right now. All she wanted to do was sleep off the madness of the day and the reality of what her life had become.

She was about to make her way into her room when Betty came out of her bedroom and told Emma that she needed to talk to her.

"What is it?" She asked her niece.

"It's about the whole Polly thing.." Betty informed her in a quiet tone.

"What?" Emma frowned, she really wasn't in the mood for any more drama.

"I was thinking that maybe we should wait to tell my parents," Betty put the idea to her, "I just think after today, it's the right thing to do for Polly."

She slowly nodded back at her niece, "I'm cool with that."

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for until the sound of someone knocking lightly at her bedroom door broke her out of her slumber. Emma was laid out on the top of her bed, a blanket around her body and the darkness of the night's sky now coming through her window.

"Emma," She heard her name being called from the other side of the door, the ceiling belonging to her older sister, Alice, "Emma, are you there?"

Emma slowly sighed as she carefully climbed off the bed and came over to open the door up. When she came face to face with Alice, her older sister looked back at her a little surprised to see her sleepy state.

"Dinner's ready," Alice informed her, looking back at her sister with worry, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just sleeping." Emma admitted.

"Well c'mon, I cooked your favourite," Alice explained, as she beckoned her to come downstairs, "you must be hungry."

"I'll be down in a minute." She told her older sister, as Alice went back downstairs to serve the meal.

Emma went over to the mirror in her bedroom and took in her appearance. She looked a mess. Exactly how she felt. A mess. Her hair was all over the place, her makeup was smudged under her eyes, her clothes were creased from laying around, she looked miserable and exhausted.

She couldn't even be bothered to hide how she was feeling. Emma knew it was going to get a lot of questions. But she would just make excuses like she always did. Because it was better than explaining the truth.

Like how her niece was staying with her sister-in-law, a sister-in-law that she fought with at every given moment and no one knew the two were related, whilst this same niece was being hidden away from her sister and brother-in-law, who would probably kill her if they found out about.

Then there was her messy relationship with Fp Jones, that had started off as sexual encounters with a man named Jones, not realising he was the guy she was supposed to be doing her last deal with on behalf of Hiram Lodge.

Then she stupidly acted on her feelings and went after a man, who ended up just being as bad as her previous partner, although he felt so much harder to forget because she never got a proper chance with him and her emotions with her were still so raw.

Unlike the emotions, she felt for her husband, who she hoped once he was out of jail would be her ex-husband. Emma thought she would be done with John once he was in prison, but now he was calling her from inside and trying to toy with her to come back to his world.

It was all such a big fat mess.

Coming through into the dining room, Betty and Hal were already sat up the table waiting, they both greeted Emma when she came in. All she could manage was a small smile, before taking a seat up the table with them.

"I heard you had a late night last night." Hal started up a conversation with Emma, she really did not want to have.

"Uh yeah," Emma coughed awkwardly, as she reached for some water, "I lost track of time."

"Where did you go?" He asked her.

Alice clearly hadn't informed her husband of Emma's unplanned night out last night.

"Uh, I just went for a late night coffee run with Fred and then I had to take one of our new workers home, Fp. Jughead's Dad." She explained uneasily.

"Fp Jones, ey," Hal repeated in a tone that sounded almost like he was implying something, as Emma and Betty watched him nervously, "did Fp invite you in for a drink?"

"Dad!" Betty exclaimed, not liking what he was implying.

He was Jughead Dad's and she didn't want her own father bad mouthing him, even if it would confirm her niece suspicions about Emma and Fp's relationship.

"No," Emma quickly lied, he hadn't exactly invited her in for a drink, but Emma had been inside for more than a drink on several occasions, "I had to pull over on the way home as I nearly crashed out at the wheel. I was exhausted and didn't think I'd fall asleep on the roadside."

"Just as adventurous as you were as a teenager, Emma." Her brother-in-law remarked.

Before any more could be said, Alice came through into the kitchen carrying their dinner on a large serving plate. At the sound and sight of the food, Emma felt her nose turn and her stomach clench, she really did not have an appetite that night, even if it was her favourite meal.

"Who's hungry?" Alice asked her family, as she laid the plate down in the middle.

"Me!" Betty answered.

"Starving," Hal said rubbing his hands together.

At the silence of her sister, Alice looked down at Emma and saw how off colour she looked, but just presumed it was from her late night and the nap she had just woken up from, so she tried her best to cheer her up.

"Emma, you can go first. Help yourself," Alice encouraged her sister, as she went to crack open some wine for them, "there's plenty to go round."

Emma slowly nodded in regards, before reaching over to take some food for herself and deposit on her plate, whilst Alice began to fill the three adults in the room glasses with red wine and Betty poured herself some juice.

"Did you hear that Emma gave Fp Jones a ride home last night, Alice?" Hal brought the subject back up again.

Even just the constant reminder of Fp and what had gone on last night, caused Emma to flinch and drop the serving spoon down onto the serving plate hard, causing her family to jump back with a startle.

Emma didn't even apologise, as she quickly picked up her now glass of red wine and took a large swig from the contents of it, just needing something to drown out the feelings and thoughts that had been circling her head all day.

"Are you ok, Aunt Emma?" Betty questioned her with worry.

"Everything's fine, Betty." She faked a smile back at her niece.

Alice and Hal looked between each other, finding this behaviour from Emma quite odd, but her older sister was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt these days, not wanting to pry and cause Emma to leave again.

"Your Aunt's just tired," Alice tried to ease her daughter's concerns regarding her aunt, as she came to sit next to Betty on the other side of the table, "it's been a busy couple of weeks for all of us."

"Yeah with Polly going missing and the back and forth for you, Emma," Hal tried to calm everyone that night, but it was a lame attempt for a girl who was spiralling, "we all just need some time.."

"Time?" Emma found herself scoffing under her breathe with a bitter chuckle following after.

She didn't need time. Emma just needed to get the hell out of this mess right now. Time wasn't an option.

Alice raised her brows up at her sister's remark, it had been loud enough for her to hear and she was beginning to grow impatient with her sister's behaviour, "Care to share?"

Emma looked over at Alice and just by the look on her sister's face was enough for Emma to stand up from the table, before quickly storming out of the room and heading straight for the front door, not even caring for her appearance right now.

"Emma!" She heard her sister yell as Emma grabbed her keys and jacket from the hall.

Emma ignored the calls that followed after not only her sister, but also Hal and Betty as she stormed out of the house. She couldn't take it anymore. Emma was like a ticking time bomb that night waiting to go off.

And she wouldn't let her family be a witness to that.

It was best she got the hell out of there before Emma would end up having to be more open with them than she ever planned on being.

Getting into her car, Emma sped away from the house and headed towards town, she needed to find the nearest bar, order a round of drinks and drink the night away, to just numb these feelings.

She had done the exact same thing when John and Hiram went arrested. Emma grabbed the closest wine out of the wine rack and drunk the whole thing on her lonesome in the middle of a trashed luxury suite in the apartment block they lived in.

Now it was her doing the same exact thing again, but this time in a bar, with no contact to the outside world other than the bartenders and public who were also drinking the night away. She couldn't face anyone else that she knew that night.

Emma prayed hard no one would come looking for her.

Pressing her hand into the cold hard brick wall beside her, Emma placed her body up against it as her head hung low and her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the night surrounding her, as she struggled to stand on her own two feet.

At the sound of voices in distances, Emma tried her best to lift her head up and meet with the people now approaching her, her eyes still were finding it hard to focus on anyone, her balance all over the place as she leant against the wall for support.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Emma quickly rubbed her eyes and managed to focus herself enough to look back at the group of people now stood in front of her, but in her current state, she had no clue who they were.

All she knew is that she felt lost.

Because stupidly enough Emma had no recollection of the time or even where she was right now. She had never been so blind drink in all her life. Emma was feeling so vulnerable right now, she couldn't even stand up without something helping her.

Why had she done this to herself?

She didn't even realise in her non-sober state that the people who had once been a distance away were now trying to talk to her, but her head kept rolling around on her neck, almost like she was struggling to keep conscious, the booze in her veins making her want to fall hard on the floor.

But the people who were with her, their intentions unknown to her, were completely confused and within a matter of seconds, when Emma felt her whole world go to plunge her into darkness, as she felt her body begin to get weak and her vision to worsen.

Her body was gently scooped up by someone a lot more stronger and taller than she was, before she was being carried somewhere, her sober mind at the back of her brain, wanting to scream and shout for this person to let go of her, because she really had no clue where she was or what they were doing with her.

But with the state she was in, Emma couldn't even bring herself to keep her eyes open as she drifted in and out of a slumber, the alcohol taking its full effects, as her body was put in the back of a truck and drove the hell out of there.

The only remains that she was there was her car parked a few blocks down, where she had begun drinking earlier on in the night before she did a bar crawl further down the busy party street like she was some teenager on a spring break weekend.

But she was a twenty-seven-year-old woman, whose husband was in jail and trying to manipulate her, that man she wanted had pushed her out and was involved in a murder, her pregnant niece was staying with the sister-in-law no one knew was hers, whilst her family were kept out of all of this, the secrets and lies were far too much.

No one she had drunk so much that night.

Emma slowly found herself coming round a little while after she began to lose consciousness, only this time, the brick wall she had been using to stand herself up against was no longer there, instead, Emma was in the back of some truck all alone.

Even in her drunken state, Emma felt anxious about her whereabouts, as she tried her best to try to sit herself up the best she could. It took her several attempts and a lot of grunting, but she managed to prop herself against the back of the seats.

Her blurry eyes looked through the windows of the truck, seeing that she was still somewhere in town. It wasn't until her eyes focused on a sign across the street, that Emma realised just where she was.

But she wanted to be anywhere but there that night.

Emma didn't want to be on the South Side of town. It would be too near Fp and all her painful memories. She needed to get the hell out of there and find somewhere to stay the night, even if it was back at the Cooper household, Emma would have the excuse until the morning that she was too drunk to explain her reasons for storming out and ending up like this.

Plus she had no idea who had took her here and what they wanted from her. It could have been for anything and even drunk, Emma knew that she wasn't going to let herself be a part of whatever sick joke would go on here.

Grabbing hold of the door handle, she tried to open it but cursed when it wouldn't open and it was actually locked. Emma began to freak out, thinking she was going to be stuck in here all night until whoever had taken her would be coming back for her.

Leaning forward, Emma leant her drunken body up against the seat in front of her and moved her hand around until it fell on the button on the door, which would unlock and allow her to get out of the car.

Using her senses the best she could, Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the truck unlock and she quickly tried her best to open the door again. This time it successfully opened and Emma swung the door back.

Now she just had to get out of there.

Using all the energy and strength she had right then, Emma quickly swung her legs out of the truck and went to put her heeled foot down onto the ground below, when it wobbled and her whole balance was thrown off again.

Why had she worn heels that day?

How was she supposed to walk straight in them drunk?

Trying her best again to get out of the car, Emma took hold of the door and used it to steady her, as she put her feet slowly down onto the ground and then took the courage to jump out of the truck.

Her balance was off again as her body tried to stand up, she felt her head spin as she now stood out of the car and it wasn't long before she crashed down onto the concrete below her, wincing when her knee hit the surface, wounding it instantly.

Groaning at the pain and how useless she felt in this moment, Emma carefully tried to lift her head up to look up, wanting to know where she was now and how she could go from here because even though it had been a struggle, she had at least got out.

Her eyes widened when they focused on what was in front of her, the Whyte Worm coming into full view, as she brushed some hair out of her face again, hoping she wasn't seeing things right now.

But Emma had ended up at the bar that Fp owned as the leader of the South Side Serpents, whoever had got her into the truck had brought her to the one place she couldn't be back at, especially not like this.

As she sat herself up against the front of the truck, Emma managed to take in more of her surroundings, not just the Whyte Worm sign outside the bar. She could make out a group of bikers parked out front like they always were.

Her eyes flickered down to the bleeding cut now on her knee from where she had fallen, causing her to let out a loud sob, feeling completely worried and stuck right now, in this awful state in a place she didn't want to come to ever again.

Upon hearing the sounds of loud crying from afar, Sweetpea from outside the Whyte Worm looked across the parking lot at the woman now sat outside the truck one of the Serpents and a few of the others had driven in not too long ago after they had found her drunken on the roadside.

He felt confused as to how she had managed to get out and was now sat in the middle of the parking lot beside the truck sobbing, causing him to quickly bring out his cell phone and make a call to see what the hell was taking so long to get her out of there.

Emma ran her fingers through her knotted and frizzy blonde locks, as she began to panic about what the hell she was going to do, an angered feeling rising up inside of her at her own stupid actions, but also that she had ended up in this mess in the first place.

She didn't know whether it was because she was outside Fp's bar or because her mind kept coming back to him, but Emma was channelling all her anger towards him right now.

Emma let out another loud cry, as she began to ramble on to herself, getting louder with each word, "This is all your fault! If I had just left when I had the chance I wouldn't be in this freakin' mess!"

"And now look at you! You freakin' coward!" Emma continued to yell and cry, not even caring who heard right now because she was already far too embarrassed for getting herself in this state, "you said you would choose me! And you left! You walked away! You deserve to suffer!"

The pain and hurt were evident in Emma's voice, as she continued to yell abuse aimed at Fp out loud through the sobs that also were escaping her lips, all the built-up upset she felt regarding her split from Fp was coming out now at the one place it shouldn't have.

Her cries and yelling came to a sudden halt when she saw in the distance, the man himself break out of the bar and came to a halt at the entrance, Sweetpea slowly coming over to him, the teenager concerned when he saw the look of worry on Fp's face.

"For god sake.." Fp murmered under his lips, as he pushed past the bikers and marched his way over to the broken woman.

Emma saw Fp approaching her and she felt herself almost close herself in, almost like to protect herself from the man who had broken her heart, that was now coming towards her in such a fast and angered looking pace.

She didn't want him to be the one to fix her.

Emma didn't want to talk to him or see him. She didn't want him to be apart of any of that anymore. Emma wanted to do it for herself by herself. Emma didn't need him. She wouldn't need him.

When Fp reached her, he looked down at the woman who he so used to having such confidence and daring look on her face, but this time he was instead met with a vulnerable, confused and clearly hurting Emma.

Without even wanting to hash out any words with her and wanting her to just be out of this mess, Fp quickly grabbed hold of her wrists and gently tried to get her to stand on her feet with his help.

But even though she wanted to get up and get out of there, Emma didn't want him to help her right now, so she did all she could to keep on the floor and him not touching her, because his touch didn't even feel the same as it once did.

"Get the hell off of me!" She spat at him.

Fp grumbled as she tried to pull herself out of his grip, "Stop being stupid and let me help you!"

"I don't want your help, Fp Jones!" Emma hissed, as she struggled.

"You're disturbing my night," He called back at her, not in the mood for her childish behaviour, "now get up!"

It had only been last night he had been in her position and he had so nearly got himself blind drunk today, but he had to focus on what was important, but Emma had clearly done the polar opposite.

"Just leave me alone, Fp!" She yelled at him again.

Fp was trying so hard not to retaliate back more than he already was, so instead of giving in to her and fighting with her, he easily managed to pull her up onto her feet, before hooking an around her waist and getting her to lean her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

Emma rolled her head to look up at him, their eyes slowly coming to meet, her pained and drunken ones with his concerned and frustrated ones. It felt like time around them had stood still as they took another one in.

If this had been in different circumstances, a kiss would have most definitely been shared, that same attraction was still there. But after everything, they couldn't go there and certainly not with Emma in the state she was in.

"I-i-i don't need you." Emma tried to tell him, but more importantly she was trying to convince herself that she didn't.

"H-how do you expect to get yourself home, huh?" Fp pointed out to her, as they stood in the parking lot, "you can't even put one foot in front of the other. There's no way you're getting yourself home."

"I don't want you anywhere n-n-near my house, Fp!" She told him straight even though she was drunk.

Alice would flip if Fp was the one bringing Emma home that night.

Fp huffed in annoyance at how it had to be this way between them and how her showing up like this had ruined his time trying to forget her, "Then let me at least call someone to come pick you up."

"No!" She quickly shook her head, before she slurred, "I-ii don't have my c-cell.."

He looked back at the bar and his crew that were watching on from the entrance, before turning back to look down at Emma, his arm still latched onto her whilst her hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

"Then hold on."

Fp wasted no time in scooping her up in his arms, ignoring her attempts for him to put her down, as he began to carry her across the parking lot and over to his own truck, as he called Sweetpea over to help him.

The teenager came jogging over to see where he could help out, as Fp and he both reached the truck. Emma still in Fp's arms, kicking and screaming abuse at him, the hurt over their breakup still very much on her drunken mind, as well as her previous sober one, she just wanted him to put her down.

But even though Fp had pushed her out of his life and had made the choice to walk away from their potential romance, he couldn't just put her in a cab and hope she'd end up back home. Fp had to take matters in his own hands and ensure the woman he still cared for was safe.

Sweetpea opened up the passenger door of the truck for Fp, as he went to put Emma inside and leant over her to put on her seatbelt. Emma grabbed hold of his wrist and pushed him away, trying to get him to stop, she wanted to run from him, just like she had always wanted to do with John.

But she was using Fp as the chance she never got, when the man was nothing like John in some ways, he was actually trying to look out for her, but Emma didn't want him to.

Fp managed to force the seatbelt around Emma and click it in place before he leant up and with the help of Sweetpea, the two men had to shove the door shut and lock it, before Emma kicked her way out of it.

He never had seen her act this way before. It was like she was a completely different person. And Fp began to wonder if he turned into such a monster when he was drunk.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Sweetpea turned to his boss with a worried look.

Fp sighed and ran his fingers over his hair, "It's a long story. Can you let Tall Boy know his trucks open?"

Sweetpea nodded before he stepped out of the way and allowed Fp to go round to get in the driver's door of his truck, going back to face Emma, who he knew would be like a nightmare the whole ride.

But he had no choice.

She wasn't letting him take her home, nor did she supposedly have her cell on her. Fp had run out of options. He had to get her to a safe place and to sober her up before Fp could allow her to get herself home.

"Why are you doing this?!" Emma questioned him, as he started up the truck and began to reverse out of there, "Why won't you let me go?!"

"This is for your own good!" Fp shot back.

"My own good?" She repeated in disbelief, before a drunken laugh followed, "you wouldn't know a thing about that.."

Fp decided to ignore the dig she had made at him, knowing she was just hurting and wasn't thinking properly right now. He could take the abuse. Fp gave himself enough of that already, so it wouldn't make a difference hearing it from someone else.

But he couldn't lie and said it didn't sting hearing it from someone like her.

After they pulled out of the parking lot and Fp headed to the trailer park, Emma used his silence as more fuel for her fire in taking him down that night, as she piped up again with another round of abuse.

"You promised me that you would pick me over your wife! But you already proved to me that you chose her and your so-called family," Emma rambled on, tears falling from her eyes, "I thought...I thought you were different."

"Don't do this, Emma." He warned her, not wanting to go over this again.

The decision had been made. They were over.

"Why?" She sobbed back, before shaking her head, "at least I care, Fp! You never cared."

"Of course not," Fp responded dryly.

"You know you didn't! I was just some girl you used for your own pleasure and once you had enough, you got rid of me.." Emma cried on.

"Think what you want.." He grumbled.

"Is that all you have to say?" She whispered the hurt had never been clearer.

"It won't change anything, Emma!" Fp flipped, his own burnt up anger and hurt about all of this was getting to him, "you don't need me, Emma! So stop acting like you do to try hurt me."

Emma stared back at him in disbelief, "I..I..should have never trusted you."

"Neither should I." He looked back at her briefly.

Shaking her head again in complete shock at all of this, Emma turned her drunken head to look out the window, sighing in frustration when she realised that they were heading back to his, another place Emma really did not want to be that night.

The rest of the ride was silent. Almost too silent for Fp's liking after how she had been acting beforehand.

He even presumed she was asleep when they pulled up outside his trailer not long after. Fp slowly turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the truck. He slowly turned to look at her, seeing her not even flinch or move after the car had stopped moving.

Taking a chance, Fp slowly leant over to pull some hair away from her face, where he saw her silently resting in the seat beside him. Sighing with mixed emotions, knowing it would be hard to get her out of the car, either if she was still awake and yelling or now with her slumber state.

Quietly getting out of the truck, Fp came round to her side and pulled open the door, Emma shuffled slightly at the noise, but didn't open her eyes until she was back in Fp's arms again, her eyes flickering open to meet with his own, before she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on tighter.

Fp was thankful for her cooperation this time, as he climbed up the steps to his trailer front door and opened it up. Once he had got her inside and down on the couch, Fp quickly ran back outside to lock his truck and then he came back into a deal with her.

Emma was more awake now as she leant against the back of the couch in a slumped position, looking the soberest she had been all night. But she was far from the girl that had walked out on him earlier that day.

Fp went to grab her a glass of water and something to eat to try help shift this intoxicated feeling from her. When he came back, Emma reluctantly took the drink from him and the bag of chips.

"Sorry, that's all I had in." He apologised, breaking the silence but not the awkwardness.

Emma shrugged back at him, before taking a small sip from her water, the coldness instantly soothing her dry and raw throat from the alcohol, screaming and crying. Fp came and took a seat down on the armchair, both of them thinking the roles had been reversed compared to the previous night.

Fp had been sat on the couch the drunken mess and her in the armchair watching on, but now it was the other way round and neither of them liked being in either position, but it somehow had ended up that way.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello! Back with another part. I really hope you're enjoying this story so far. Thank you so so so much for reading and supporting if you do.**

 **Special thanks to top story for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're liking the story! 😊**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this part.**

 **Will Fp and Emma ever work things out?**

 **Thanks so much.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


End file.
